Rise of the Empire (Re-Write Soon)
by Grubkiller19
Summary: In the final days of the Clone Wars, Anakin and Obi-Wan race back to Coruscant to rescue the Chancellor. Meanwhile, Ahsoka rejoins the Grand Army for a final battle, and must lead the men of the 501st to help liberate Mandalore from the cruel reign of Darth Maul. And soon, Anakin Skywalker's inner turmoil could bring the Jedi Order, and the Republic, crumbling down for good.
1. Chapter 1-Rescue over Coruscant

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks.**

 **Here's the first chapter of the main story.**

 **This is basically a retelling of Revenge of the Sith, but with Clone Wars season 7 mixed in.**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way, please, feel free to leave your thoughts down in the review section when you're done.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _War! The Republic is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Sith Lord, Count Dooku. There are heroes on both sides. Evil is everywhere._

 _In a stunning move, the fiendish droid leader, General Grievous, has swept into the Republic capital and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate._

 _As the Separatist Droid Army attempts to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage, two Jedi Knights lead a desperate mission to rescue the captive Chancellor..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant orbit._

High above the planet-wide metropolis of Coruscant, a Venator-class Republic Star-Destroyer was flying high above the planet, who's many urban lights illuminated the dark side of the planet. Way off it's port-side, the sun was just cresting Coruscant's horizon, casting it's orange rays on the ship's port-side, and darkening it's starboard-side. A low, but noticeable, hum emitted from it's powerful engines, put was suppressed by the vacuum of space.

The Ship continued to fly above the planet.

All was seemingly quiet and peaceful.

That's when suddenly, a pair of Eta-2 _Actis_ -class light interceptor, a maroon one and a yellow one, flew towards the ship while screeching down from somewhere above. When they were close to the ship's command tower, the two ships pulled up to fly between the ship's massive turbo-laser turrets, and then along the length of the ship. They pulled to the left along the Star-Destroyer's port-side before they did a small barrel role and dove down over the side of the cruiser.

Suddenly, nothing was peaceful, or quiet.

The two Jedi interceptors were flying high above a massive space battle. Literally thousands of warships were crowding the space above Coruscant. They were all hammering away at each other with their heavy firepower. Hundreds of gray and red Republic Star-Destroyers, just like the one the two Jedi flew near, were fighting the black and gray insect-like warships of the Confederate Navy. Blue lasers crisscrossed with red lasers. Red and blue explosions dotted the planet's atmosphere and the warships above it. Star-fighters from both sides zipped back and forth around both side's ships.

The two Jedi interceptors lit up their engines so they could speed up and dive down faster into the massive space storm that was the battle of Coruscant. They did twists and turns as they flew through the black puffs of flak that filled in the space between the warships.

They flew above a Separatist Munificent-class Star Frigate as it fired it's cannons at a much bigger target, ignoring the two small interceptors.

Both interceptors then flew underneath a Separatist Recusant-class light destroyer as it fired it's main spinal cannon at a target behind the two Jedi. When they zipped passed the large engines, they could feel the humming of the three large engines vibrating through their controls.

As they flew deeper into the mess of warships, the chaos became more and more intense. One Republic Star-Destroyer fired it's powerful main cannons at a separatist frigate that was above it. The blue lasers slammed into the ship's lightly armored underside, causing a powerful explosion that ripped the ship apart. Both Jedi interceptors flew right through the explosion, but went right through unharmed.

Just when they passed through the explosion, another Republic cruiser fired a blue laser beam out of it's lower hanger and it connected with a Separatist Star-Frigate. The beam connected the two ships for a moment, before the aft section of the frigate disappeared in a brilliant explosion. Flaming debris flew everywhere while the intact bow section began to lose altitude.

But despite the chaos, the two fighters continued on ahead.

The astromech droid on the yellow fighter began to whistle and beep.

"Lock on to him, R2," Anakin ordered Artoo. The droid locked onto a Providence-class Dreadnought that was directly ahead, which had just assisted in downing a Republic cruiser, which trailed smoke and lost altitude. "Master, General Grievous's ship is directly ahead- the one crawling with vulture droids."

"I see it. Oh, this is going to be easy," Obi-Wan said sarcastically as several dozen Vulture droids jumped off of the hull of the distant warship, and flew towards the two Jedi. He activated his comm and spoke into it. "Oddball, do you copy?"

* * *

"Copy, Red Leader," said a clone pilot that was leading a squadron nearby.

" _Mark my position. Form your squad up behind me,_ " Obi-Wan ordered.

"We're on your tail, General Kenobi, _"_ Oddball said before he spoke to his fellow pilots. " _Set S-foils to attack position_."

Oddball's squadron of ARC-170 Star-fighters flew in from a Republic cruiser, the _RSV Ro-Ti-Mundi_ , and opened up their wings. Ready for action, the fighters flew down and formed up on Obi-Wan and Anakin. When they did, Anakin and Obi-Wan opened up the wings on their ships.

* * *

As the droid fighters began to rapidly close in on the Republic squadron, Anakin smiled.

A few droid fighters didn't scare a human that has been a pod-racer since he was six. The only human to ever finish or win one for that matter. Without knowing it, he could reach out with the force, and feel the whole battle above Coruscant flow through him, as though it was just a thought in his head. His star-fighter became his body. The pulses of the engines were the beat of his heart. When he was in his fighter, he could forget about his slavery, the death of his mother, the betrayal of his former apprentice, the battles in this brutal war where he lost friends, and all of the times that he was separated from his secret, beloved wife.

"This is where the fun begins," he said with excitement flaring up inside of him.

"Let them pass between us," Obi-Wan ordered.

As the swarm of droid fighters flew in front of them, the clone pilots flew to avoid the enemy fighters. But some of them opened fire to blast the droids that they couldn't avoid. When they passed through the droid swarm, they continued onwards towards Grievous' command ship.

But that's when some of the droid fighters circled back to pursue the Republic squadron. Several Tri-droid fighters fired on the Republic fighters. Two of them were destroyed. The rest broke off to engage the pursuing Separatists. One clone pilot was being chased by three fighters.

" _They're all over me_ ," he shouted over the comm. " _Get them off my-fffffzzzzzzz_ ".

"I'm gonna go help them out," Anakin said, not wanting to leave his men behind.

"No! No. They are doing their job so we can do ours," Obi-Wan reasoned.

Anakin reluctantly listened and continued to fly with his master. That's when he saw four objects flying towards the two Jedi fighters. They looked like spears of some kind, and they were trailing blue exhaust.

"Missiles," Anakin exclaimed. "Pull up".

Anakin and Obi-Wan tilted their fighters just as the missiles flew between them.

"They overshot us," Obi-Wan said.

That's when the missiles began to circle back and pursue the Jedi.

"They're coming around," Anakin said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan split up. The missiles did the same. Two missiles were chasing each ship. They flew around different warships to try and lose the incoming missiles, but to no avail.

Obi-Wan's droid, R4-P17, tried to take control of the ship so that she could try to avoid the missiles.

"All right, R4," Obi-Wan said as the droid banked the ship hard to the right, causing Obi-Wan to shift around in his seat. "No, no. Nothing too fancy".

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin wasn't having much better luck with his pair of missiles.

"Surge all power units, R2. Stand by reverse thrusters," Anakin ordered as he began flipping switches. An alarm was going off in his cockpit, as the missiles began to close in on his tail.

Suddenly, Anakin began to spin his fighter like a corkscrew. Artoo beeped rapidly as the ship continued to spin wildly. But the missiles were spinning too. When they were about to hit Anakin's ship, they met in the middle of the corkscrew before they collided and exploded.

R2 whistled as Anakin chuckled.

"We got 'em, R2," Anakin said before he went to go regroup with his master.

* * *

Obi-Wan continued to bank hard to the sides in an attempt to lose the homing missiles. He flew over the over the burning hulk of a Separatist destroyer and flew over it just in time to see several warships colliding with one another.

He continued to turn and spin.

"Flying is for droids," he said to himself, referring to his hatred of flying.

Eventually, the missiles flew right over him harmlessly. That's when they suddenly detonated up ahead. They each released several spherical objects that Obi-Wan flew right through. Some of the attached to his hull.

"I'm hit. Anakin?"

"I see them," Anakin said as he began to trail Obi-Wan's fighter. "Buzz droids".

The spheres all unfolded and began to crawl all over his ship. They began to use their small buzz saws and their tiny limbs to surgically rip the ship apart. R4 began to beep nervously as buzz droids began to surround her. Obi-Wan looked up through his cockpit to see a buzz droid walking across it before it climbed onto R4's head.

"R4, be careful. You have a-," Obi-Wan tried to warn. But it was too late. R4 chirped in alarm as the buzz droid dug it's surgical limbs and saws underneath her head and began to rip it off. R4 began to spark as her head was ripped off before it flew far behind Obi-Wan's ship. "Oh, dear".

The buzz droids continued to dig deep into Obi-Wan's fighter, cutting through critical systems with their knives and buzz saws.

"They're shutting down all the controls," Obi-Wan said as he tried to see if any of his ship's functions would work.

"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them," Anakin said as he began to line up his cannons with the droids atop his master's ship.

"The mission. Get to the command ship. Get the chancellor. I'm running out of tricks here," Obi-Wan said before his ship suddenly began to explode. "In the name of-," Obi-Wan exclaimed as Anakin continued to fire on his ship. Some of the buzz droids were blasted away, but so was Obi-Wan's port-side wing section. "- Hold your fire! You're not helping."

"- I agree. Bad idea," Anakin said, realizing that he was doing more harm than the buzz droids were.

The remaining buzz droids continued to cut Obi-Wan's ship apart. One of them began to rip open some sort of fuel system. It caused sort kind of exhaust to spray onto the cockpit, where it then froze to the windows, obscuring Obi-Wan's vision.

"I can't see a thing. My cockpit's fogging," Obi-Wan called out, prompting Anakin to accelerate his fighter towards Obi-Wan's.

That's when Anakin flew alongside Obi-Wan's interceptor as they flew over a CIS star frigate just as fire from a nearby Republic warship caused the ship's bridge superstructure to go up in a brilliant explosion, which the Jedi were forced to fly through.

"They're all over me. Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed frantically.

Anakin then intentionally collided with Obi-Wan's ship, trying to scrape the droids off with his wing.

"Move to the right," Anakin said as he prepared to do what he did again.

"Hold on Anakin. You're gonna get us both killed,' Obi-Wan said. "Get out of here. There's nothing more you can do".

"I'm not leaving without you, Master," Anakin said as he collided with Obi-Wan's ship again. But this time, he managed to scrape his wing against Obi-Wan's and crush several buzz droids.

However, one of them, the last one, managed to climb aboard Anakin's fighter just as he pulled away. It crawled over Anakin's cockpit and walked in front of R2's face. It began to spin up it's buzz saw in order to start tearing the ship apart. But unlike R4, R2 was putting up more of a fight. R2 extended a mechanical limb from his head. "Get him R2," Anakin said, prompting R2 to shock the droid several times. The droid was disorientated for a moment before R2 shocked it again. "Watch out," Anakin said as the buzz droid began to step side to side to avoid R2's electricity.

"R2, hit the buzz droid's centre eye," Obi-Wan called out.

R2 beeped a reply and did as Obi-Wan suggested before he fired at the droid's central eye. The droid twitched and writhed before it's eye exploded. It's lifeless body fell over and slid off of the hull.

"Yeah, you got him!" Anakin exclaimed triumphantly.

"Great, R2." Obi-Wan said.

Both Jedi continued to fly towards Grievous' flagship. A storm of red laser bolts from the ship's heavy cannons flew towards the Jedi fighters.

"The General's command ship is dead ahead," Anakin said as the flak became thicker and thicker.

"DDWWEEEEEEOOOOOO!" R2 screamed as laser bolts flew passed his head.

"Well, have you noticed the shields are still up?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sorry, Master," Anakin said as he did a barrel roll over Obi-Wan's crippled fighter in order to line up his cannons with the shield generator. Anakin fired his laser bolts, which began to hit the generator. After a few good hits, a brilliant explosion caused the hanger shields to flicker out, seemingly clearing the way. But then a blast door began to rapidly close over the exposed hanger bay in order to seal the ship from the vacuum of space.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin accelerated to try and beat the door.

They flew into the hanger just as the door slammed shut. Both fighters landed and scraped against the hull, plowing through many security droids, who were just recovering from almost being sucked out into space. As Obi-wan's fighter came to a screeching halt, he opened the cockpit, somersaulted through the air, and activated his lightsaber before jumping in the middle of a squad of droids. When he jumped down he began to cut through several of the droids.

Meanwhile, Anakin's ship finally came to a halt after plowing through several more droids. He unbuckled himself from his seat and got out. R2 ejected himself from the astro-mech slot as Anakin extended his blade and climbed off of the fighter.

"There they are. Get 'em," a security droid said before he and his companions pointed their blades at the two Jedi and opened fire.

The droids rushed the two Jedi in an attempt to subdue them, but they were cut apart. The screams and groans of dying battle droids filled the hanger. The Two Jedi expertly deflected any laser bolt that came their way and cut their way through the droids in order to meet in the middle. They stood back to back and began to deflect the droid's firepower back at them.

R2 beeped a question as the Jedi stood back to back.

"R2, locate the chancellor," Obi-Wan ordered as they continued to fight off the enemy droids.

R2 beeped a reply and went to plug into the computer interface nearby.

A few seconds later, the Jedi twirled their sabers around before they put them away, just as the last few droids collapsed to the ground with a loud clang.

R2 whistled as he projected an image of the Invisible Hand. A red light blinked at the top of a spire on the aft section of the ship, just above the hanger they were in.

Obi-Wan pointed to the red light at the top of the spire. "The chancellor's signal is coming from right there. the observation platform at the top of that spire".

Anakin looked around as he felt a disturbance in the force. "I sense Count Dooku," he said.

"I sense a trap," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan. "Next move?" He asked.

Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin and smiled. "Spring the trap".

R2 backed away from the computer and whistled as he began to follow them.

"R2, go back. I need you to stay with the ship," Anakin said.

"Here, take this..." Obi-Wan said as he pulled a com-link from his belt and tossed it to R2, who caught it. "...and wait for orders".

R2 beeped a disapproving reply as the two Jedi walked out of the hanger.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Invisible Hand, Command Deck, Coruscant Orbit_.

On the bridge of the Invisible Hand, a door opened to reveal a cyborg, with a skull-like mask, a mewl body, and clawed feet, and two of his magna-guards.

It was General Grievous.

Supreme Commander of the Separatist Droid Armies. An abomination of nature. A blend of flesh and machine. Architect of the Separatist victories... and author of their atrocities.

While most separatist leaders, like Count Dooku, had integrity, or others in the Separatist Council were greedy, but pragmatic, they were all unkind General Grievous... who was a monster, through and through.

Grievous growled, and his golden eyes narrowed, before he began to cough as he stepped onto the bridge, which was filled with battle droids and neimoidien crew members. The cyborg supreme commander stepped onto the bridge, his metal talons clanging on the metal deck.

He continued to cough, due to his constricted chest, which had always been bad, but was now worse thanks to an encounter with Mace Windu down on the surface. he continued to step into the bridge until he stood in front of a Neimoidian who was sitting in a chair in the middle of the bridge.

"What's the situation, Captain?" General Grievous asked.

"Two Jedi have landed in the main hangar bay. We're tracking them," Captain Lushros Dofine said as he showed images of Anakin and Obi-Wan running through the ship's corridors.

"Just as Count Dooku predicted," he said before he coughed. But then he chuckled as he stepped away to observe the space battle around his ship.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Invisible Hand, Aft section_.

The two Jedi Knights rushed through the halls of the Separatist flagship. They were heading for the elevators. But as they rounded a corner, a door opens in the hallway and the two Jedi are met by a platoon of OOM security battle droids, forcing them to stop dead in their tracks.

The droids just stared at them, and the Jedi froze. Then the sounds of tapping metal footsteps forced them t look over the shoulders. More battle droids came down the hallway they just came from. And more came down from the opposite hallway.

Clearly, the Jedi had taken a bad step.

More clanking footsteps and whining servos got the Jedi's attention, and they looked back at the first wall of battle droids. It suddenly started to part ways to allow something big to come through. It was what looked to be a massive Super Battle Droid, but it didn't have any blasters. Instead, its arms looked like massive blades, which both crackled with electricity.

"Don't worry master," Anakin said confidently.

"I'm not worried," Obi-Wan replied.

Then Anakin turned to face his old master. "This won't be a problem."

Obi-Wan, believing his words had fallen on deaf ears, turned to Anakin with an irritated look on his face. "Did I say I was worried?"

Anakin smiled and turned back to the droid, lunging at him, and slashing his blade to the side. But a that instant, the droid locked its arms together and blocked the saber blow, energy buzzing and crackling more viciously, before swatting the Jedi back several feet.

A dumbfounded Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan, was less than amused. "This might be a problem."

As more grapple droids were let through to surround the Jedi, they stand back-to-back.

"Anakin. . ."

"Ready."

They both use the force to push their advancing adversaries back, before plunging their sabers into the deck and cutting a large circle in the floor.

The hole falls out from underneath them just as a hailstorm of blaster fire is unleashed onto the stop they just previously occupied. A few bolts sturck the floor around them, but immediately stops on the orders of a droid commander from above them.

When they reach the bottom, they find themselves in a large tunnel, which has grated floors for maintenance droids, and had a river of fuel passing underneath it. Above them, electricity crackled from several dischargers.

Huge explosions outside the ship have caused several large pipes overhead to break, and fluid is spewing everywhere. The Jedi get up and turn off their light sabers. Anakin dips his hand into the fluid and sniffs it.

". . . fuel." Obi-Wan deduced, "The slightest charge from our sabers will send this ship into oblivion. That's why they've stopped shooting."

"Well then," Anakin said, "We're safe for the time being."

"Your idea of safe is not the same as mine."

"Get down there and follow them!" A droid commander ordered from up above, getting the attention of the two Jedi.

"Okay, now I'm worried," Obi-Wan said, "Run!"

As more explosions rattle the area, the Jedi run, and pipes continue to burst around them, spilling more fuel into the hallway. At the hole they entered through, six of the grapple droids from earlier drop into the fuel.

That's when a droid on the PA system made an announcement.

" _Warning: Fuel breech in chamber 7. Activate containment doors. Lock-down protocol initiated._ "

The sounds of shield doors closing and locking down echo throughout the hallway. The Jedi pass several large power generators, which are topped with sparking excess power dischargers.

"They're sealing this section off." Anakin warned. "We've gone from one bad situation to another."

"You say that like you're surprised," Obi-Wan replied.

The last of the doors can be heard locking down. The grapple droids from earlier begin to catch up.

"Those grapple droids are right behind us!" Obi-Wan said.

"Keep moving. There must be vents . . . This way." Anakin instructed.

They move along a wall. Anakin climbs up the side to a small vent. The fuel continues to pour into the chamber, rising up towards the power dischargers.

"We'll never get through that. It's too small!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

They move toward a second vent. The Jedi are soon swimming in the fuel as it reaches to within a couple yards of the ceiling, and get closer to making contact with the crackling electrical discharges.

Anakin feels along the ceiling and finds another smaller vent. He closes his eyes and tries to sense an opening, then he moves on. Obi-Wan, meanwhile, uses the force to slow the pursuing droids down.

The fuel is up to the Jedi's chins. But eventually, Anakin finds a very, very small metal grate, then pounds on it until the tiny grate breaks loose.

"I found our escape vent."

"Anakin, this is no time for jokes. We're in serious trouble here."

"Only in your mind. My Master. Look, no structure. . . ." Anakin said, before grabbing the side of the tiny hole and giving it a big yank, ripping a large panel loose, and revealing a "man-sized" work shaft. They scramble through it as the droids swim closer.

The two Jedi pull themselves through the narrow vent shaft until they reach a small hatch in the side of the tube.

"Here's a way out." Anakin said.

As the grapple droids reach the opening in the ceiling and the fuel gets to within a few feet of the power generator sparks, the Jedi work the keyboard on the pressure lock, opening the latch.

The two Jedi climb into a small passageway and slam the hatch shut. They make their way through the ever-shrinking shaft until they reach the end.

* * *

A hatch opens in one of the main hallways of the Providence-class warship, and the Jedi squeeze out, slamming the hatch. Behind them, Anakin seals the hatch with his laser sword.

"That won't hold when the fuel hits those power dischargers." Obi-Wan said cynically.

"The blast will break the hull. This side's pressurized."

Obi-Wan shook his head, doubting his friend's logic. "You still have much to learn, Anakin."

* * *

The grapple droids climb up the vent shaft as the fuel continues to rise toward the power discharger.

"I have a bad feeling about this." One of them said, just before the fuel hits the sparking power discharger, causing a huge explosion, which cracks open the outer hull of the warship, allowing a flaming gas cloud to spray outward, along with the smoldering body parts of several grapple droids.

* * *

A large bulge appears in the wall around the sealed hatch as the explosion hits. Obi-Wan jumps back, then stands with his eyes bulging out of his head, amazed that they weren't vaporized... not even a little bit.

"All right, you win. I have much to learn." Obi-Wan conceded to a grinning Anakin, "Let's go!" Obi-Wan says before they run down the hallway again.

Even though Obi-Wan was the teacher, his own apprentice has taught him so much.

He saw so much of Qui-Gon Jinn in Anakin that it sometimes made his heart ache. In several ways, Anakin mirrored Qui-Gon, with their flare for the dramatic, and their disregard for the rules. Training Anakin - and fighting besides him over the years - has unlocked something inside of Obi-Wan. Anakin was starting to rub off on him. It also loosened the clenched-Jawed insistence on absolute correctness that Obi-Wan was once told by Qui-Gon to be his greatest flaw.

He has learned to relax.

He smiles, he jokes, and he has become known for the wisdom that his gentle humor brings.

Over time he became a member of the Council, much to his surprise, and is deeply humbled by the trust they have in him. He is an icon that many of the younglings in the Temple look up to, respected for his insight and warrior skill.

On top of that, he was the teacher of the chosen one... the ultimate Jedi.

And Obi-Wan couldn't be any more proud to be his friend.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Invisible Hand, Observation Deck_.

As the flagship flew through the mess of plasma and metal that was the battle over Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine watched the battle unfolding outside of the viewport with deep interest.

At a table behind him, under the watchful eyes of several droid guards, Count Dooku was standing in front of a small hologram.

The hologram before him was General Grievous.

" _My lord,_ " Grievous said with a bow, " _Kenobi and Skywalker have boarded the Invisible Hand. My security droids inform me that they are heading towards the observation deck._ "

"Continue to drive the Jedi towards my location. I will deal with them myself." Count Dooku said.

Grievous' eyes flared up and he stood straighter. He was clearly taken aback. " _My lord, I must express my objection to your plan. If you would allow me to assist, I-_ "

"Your objections have been noted, General." Dooku cut him off in a cold tone. "But you are to leave the Jedi solely to me."

But Grievous didn't relent, ever eager to assist his master. " _The plan doesn't make any sense, Count Dooku. At least allow me to remove the Chancellor from the system, and return him to Separatist space, and ensure that he cannot fall back into Republic hands._ "

But Dooku wasn't having any of it. "The plan that you are objecting to has been formulated by Darth Sidious himself," Dooku said, silencing Grievous, "If you wish to press your objections, then you are more than welcome to take it up with him."

Grievous froze. But then he finally spoke up. " _That won't be necessary, my lord._ "

Dooku, despite Grievous's newfound acceptance of the plan, wanted to ensure that he could not interfere.

"You are to ensure two things, General. First, you will not allow any additional Republic reinforcements to board the ship. I don't want any clones to assist the Jedi and interfere with my Master's plan. And secondly, you will devote your attention to protecting the ship against the Republic Navy. If you fail, and both of us are captured or killed, then the Separatist war effort will be negatively effected. You have your instructions, General, and I expect you to follow them to the letter."

Grievous's hologram just stood there, not even blinking. Despite his overwhelming desire to assist Dooku in his upcoming duel against the Jedi, and his objections to the plan, he had to follow Dooku's - and by extension, Sidious's - instructions.

He closed his eyes and gave a respectful bow. "As you wish, my master." And with that, Grievous's hologram disappeared, and he went to focus his attention on the battle above Coruscant.

After taking one last glance at Palpatine, who was still looking out over the battle, Dooku left to make the final preparations before the coming duel.

 _This was the moment, he hoped, that would catapult him into a place within his Master's Empire_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Elevator, aft section of the Invisible Hand_.

The two Jedi wait for an elevator to arrive. That's when they heard clanging and rolling from behind them. They turn around and see what's approaching.

"Destroyers," Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan turned to face them.

The three droids unfolded, activated their shields, and started blasting away at the Jedi. Both of them deflect the incoming bolts, which also hit the wall behind them, causing sparks to fly everywhere. The bolts also fly right back into the destroyers, but were absorbed by their shields. Obi-Wan frantically pushes the elevator button several more times before he goes back to deflecting. Finally the door eventually opens, and they rush inside under a hail of laser bolts.

The elevator door slides shut.

All seemed quiet.

That's when both Jedi heard several blasters activate behind them.

"Drop your weapons," someone orders.

The Jedi look over their shoulders to see a squad of battle droids right behind them.

"I said drop 'em." The droid ordered again.

"Roger. - Roger, roger," the droids began to chatter as they prepared to subdue the Jedi.

The Jedi swiftly turn around and start hacking away at the droids with their lightsabers. It wasn't even a fair fight. The droids couldn't even get a shot off. When the last droid is cut in half, the Jedi deactivate their sabers, and then, without a word, they casually began their ascent.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the hanger, R2-D2 notices two super battle droids entering the hangar. He moves and hides behind Obi-Wan's Starfighter.

"Those are Jedi fghters all right," one droid stated as he and his companion moved to begin inspecting the two fighters.

* * *

The elevator begins to move up to the top of the spire before it screeches to a sudden stop.

The Jedi are perplexed.

Obi-Wan and Anakin look at each other.

"Did you press the stop button?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. Did you?" Anakin asked.

"No".

Anakin looked up at the ceiling and grabbed his lightsaber. "Well there's more than one way out of here," he said as he activated his blade and began to cut a hole in the ceiling.

"We don't want to get out. We want to get moving," Obi-Wan said as he grabbed his communicator to contact R2. "R2, activate elevator 31174".

* * *

Back in the hanger, R2 was still hiding behind an interceptor to avoid the two droids that were inspecting Anakin's fighter. That's when his communicator began to blare out Obi-Wan's voice, which echoed across the hanger.

 _"R2, activate elevator 31174. Come in, R2_." Obi-Wan's voice said.

The SBDs looked around when they heard the voice. "What that?" One asked.

"R2, do you copy?" Obi-Wan asked before R2 placed the com-link inside of his cylindrical body. " _Activate the elevator number 31174_ ," Obi-Wan's said in a muffled voice.

"Get back to work," the other SBD ordered his companion. "That nothin'."

" _Activate the elevator 31174_ ," said a muffled voice from inside R2's body.

* * *

"R2-," Obi-Wan asked again before he looked up just in time to see a metal slab fall from the ceiling, which he barely avoided.

Anakin jumped up through the hole in the elevator ceiling.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Always on the move."

Obi-Wan continues to talk on the com-link to R2.

* * *

"R2, switch on the comlink. R2, can you hear me? R2?" Obi-Wan asked from R2's com-link. **  
**  
R2 tries to muffle the comlink as the two SBDs try to figure out where the voices are coming from. R2 extends an arm and plugs into a computer interface.

* * *

Suddenly, the elevator plummets down the shaft.

Obi-Wan grunts and is thrown to the ground. "R2!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, his voice echoing throughout the shaft.

Anakin quickly jumps and grabs onto the hallway entry door. He watches as the elevator recedes down the shaft and disappears as he heard his master's voice echo 'R2' throughout the shaft. Anakin struggles to keep his grip on the closed door.

* * *

The elevator starts to descend rapidly.

"Stop, stop! Artoo, we need to be going up," Obi-Wan said.

* * *

Anakin struggles to hang on to the narrow edge of the elevator shaft. The door to the elevator shaft is pried open, and two battle droids appear in the doorway and look down at Anakin. They point their guns at him.

"Hands up, Jedi!"

* * *

The two SBDs overhear Obi-Wan's comlink messages to R2.

"Artoo, do you copy? Artoo, do you hear me? Artoo, we need to be going up, not down."

R2 begins to turn the interface around as he searches for a way to get the elevator moving in the way it needs to go.

* * *

The elevator stops with a jolt. The sudden stop forces Obi-Wan to fall to the floor.

* * *

R2 looks back to see the SBDs marching towards him.

"Hey you!" One of them shouts.

But R2 ignores them and plugs into the interface again.

* * *

The elevator shoots back up the shaft. Obi-Wan stands up after having fallen in the elevator.

"Now, that's better," Obi-Wan said into the comm.

* * *

R2 turns just in time to be held up by one of the SBDs, who chuckle as the little Astromech droid curses and swings at them with his little robotic limbs.

"You stupid little astro droid!" One droid exclaimed.

* * *

Anakin looks down and sees the elevator heading toward him at a high rate of speed.

"Uh-oh!" Said the two droids leaning over him with their guns pointed at him.

He calculates for a moment, then gives himself a push and flips himself up into the elevator shaft.

Before Anakin can arc into a descent down the shaft, the elevator races up through the shaft, cutting the droids in two. Anakin lands on the elevator and quickly drops back through the hole in the ceiling.

Obi-Wan is startled and ignites his lightsaber before turning.

"Oh, it's you," he said as he put his sword away.

* * *

R2 activates his oil hose and sprays the SBDs. The two droids slip on the oil.

"My eyes! My eyes!" One droid exclaimed.

* * *

"What was that all about?"

"Well, Artoo has been ..."

"Eh eh, No loose wire jokes," Anakin said.

"Did I say anything?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He's trying!" Anakin said in defense of R2.

"I didn't say anything!" Obi-Wan said defensively.

* * *

R2 ignites his arm rockets and shoots out of the droid's grip, spraying them both with oil and setting them on fire. The droids slip and slide until they fall, smoldering in the burning oil, while R2 rolls away very casually.

* * *

As Anakin and Obi-Wan's elevator accelerated towards the top of the spire, they heard several clanking noises above them. Then they felt the elevator screech to a halt.

"Oh, what now?" Obi-Wan asked in a frustrated tone.

"Let's go see," Anakin said before he jumped up through the hole. No sooner had his former student disappeared through the hole than the sounds of battle suddenly erupted.

Obi-Wan swiftly grabbed his lightsaber and jumped up through the hole to see what the commotion was all about. He landed next to Anakin, who was deflecting blaster bolts and slicing his way through a squad of Battle droids.

"I see you're getting reacquainted with some old friends," Obi-Wan joked as he started deflecting several blaster bolts.

"They've engaged the emergency brake!" Anakin exclaimed. That's when the remaining droids suddenly had wings extend from their backs, and rocket boosters attached to their backs ignited. Then they continued to fire their arm-mounted blasters. "Oh, and our friends can fly now. Excellent."

"Cover me while I cut the brake!" Obi-Wan said, as he went to the lift mechanism.

As Anakin continued to deflect blaster bolts back at the flying droids, Obi-Wan slashed at the device keeping the elevator in place. Then the lift took off like a rocket towards the top of the spire, making the Jedi stagger viciously.

The Aerial battle droids used their rocket backs to avoid the elevator. One wasn't fortunate enough to dodge, and flew into a dozen pieces. As their prey continued to speed away, the droids increased their thrust and flew up to catch up with the Jedi.

"These droids just don't know when to quite," Anakin said as he looked over the side of the elevator to see the droids approaching fast.

"You wouldn't be disappointed if they did?" Obi-Wan asked jokingly.

Anakin ignored the barb and assumed a fighting stance. Obi-Wan did the same, and the droids finally caught up. Anakin sliced through one, and began to duel with one who extended an energy blade on one arm, and a small circular shield on the other.

Obi-Wan deflected the blaster fire of the other remaining droid back at it, only for it to deflect back into the droid's shield. But the flying droid wasn't paying attention, and crashed right into a metal beam that was in it's path.

Satisfied, Obi-Wan turned around to see Anakin dueling the last droid. The droid used its thrusters to constantly through Anakin off, but failed to puncture the Chosen One's superior defenses, or counter his aggressive fighting style. Anakin sliced his blade through the droid's torso, cutting it in half. He then plunged his blade straight down through the droid's head, finishing it off for good.

When the fight was over, the two Jedi deactivated their sabers. Then they remembered that they were still on the elevator, which was moving fast.

They looked up to see the ceiling approaching rapidly.

"We're about to become a lot thinner," Obi-Wan said as he looked at Anakin. Then he looked down at the hole in the elevator that Anakin made earlier. "Quick, back into the car!"

"You first, Master," Anakin said, gesturing towards the hole.

"There's no time to argue. Go!"

Anakin acknowledged, and moved into the hole. Obi-Wan followed, and made it just as the car came to a crashing halt. Dust and sparks flew everywhere. Both Jedi coughed, and started dusting themselves off.

"Next time we're taking the stairs." Obi-Wan said as Anakin pressed the button the open the elevator door, and get on with their mission.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Observation Deck, Aft Spire, Invisible Hand, Coruscant orbit_.

The elevator door opens and the two Jedi carefully make their way into the main room of the General's Quarters. At the far end sits Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who was looking out of the viewport at the battle that raged all around. Anakin and Obi-Wan move toward the chancellor. As they get closer to Palpatine, they see a somewhat distressed look on the Chancellor's face.

"Chancellor," Obi-Wan said with a bow.

"Are you all right?"

The chancellor looked passed them at the door they just came through. "Count Dooku," he said quietly as he made a small gesture with his hand.

Obi-Wan and Anakin turn around. The elevator doors open and close as Count Dooku strides into the room. He is above the Jedi, standing on a balcony, with two super battle droids escorting him. The Jedi turn to see him. He looks down on the Jedi.

"This time we will do it together," Obi-Wan sad under his breath.

"I was about to say that," Anakin said under his breath as well.

Count Dooku jumps over the balcony down to the main level.

"Get help! You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord," Palpatine said with a somewhat defeatist additude.

Obi-Wan turned to face the chancellor. "Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty," he reassured him calmly.

Obi-Wan and Anakin throw off their cloaks and reach for their lightsabers.

"Your swords, please," Dooku said as he walked towards them. "We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor".

Obi-Wan and Anakin move toward Dooku.

"You won't get away this time, Dooku," Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin activated their sabers and assumed a fighting stance.

Dooku ignited his own. "Just because there are two of you, do not assume that you have the advantage," Dooku sneered.

Obi-Wan and Anakin charge Dooku. A great sword fight ensues. Both Jedi attack at the same time to keep Dooku on the defensive. As Anakin pushed Dooku back, Obi-Wan moved around to try and flank, forcing Dooku to block and parry from two different directions. But Dooku moved back so that he wasn't between them.

All three combatants faced each other.

Dooku smiled. "I've been looking forward to this".

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count," Anakin said, sizing Dooku up.

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall".

The Jedi lunge at Dooku and he falls back. But then he managed to catch them in a saber lock. Dooku summons a force push that forces Obi-Wan to slide across the deck. Anakin swiped his blade at Dooku, but the Count ducked and withdrew up the stairs to the elevator, parrying Anakin's strikes.

As they fought, Obi-Wan decided to go up the other flight of stairs to flank Dooku and assist Anakin. But he was blocked by two SBDs, who marched down the stairs, firing their rapid fire wrist blasters. He managed to deflect a shot back into one droid, which fell off of the stairs. But the other one kept marching and firing. But Obi-Wan kept blocking until he sliced the droid into several pieces.

When he was done, he tried to attack Dooku from behind. But Dooku kicked Anakin, sending him flying away until he hit the bulkhead, and then used the force to levitate and choke Obi-Wan. He threw him across the room. Obi-Wan hit the wall and fell unconscious. Anakin struggled to get up, and was forced to watch as Dooku used the force to bring a catwalk down on Obi-Wan's unconscious body.

Anakin leaps from his position and kicks Count Dooku, sending him over the balcony. Anakin jumps down, following him down to the main floor. Count Dooku and Anakin continue the fight.

The two combatants are caught in a saber lock.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them," Dooku lectures.

Anakin regains his composure and attacks Dooku, pushing the Dark Lord back. Their fighting becomes even more intense as Anakin attacked the Count with a renewed ferocity.

Anakin and Dooku continue their fight. It is intense! Finally, while caught in a saber lock in front of Palpatine, Anakin pushes Dooku's blade down and moves his own blade up to slice through the Count's hands. Dooku gasps in shock as he loses his hands.

Anakin looks up and catches Dooku's blade from the severed Sith Lord's hand. Dooku collapses to the floor on his knees as Anakin puts the two lightsabers to his neck. Palpatine is grinning as he watches Count Dooku's defeat.

Good, Anakin, good," Palpatine said. "Kill him," he said causing Dooku to glance over at him with terror in his eyes. "Kill him now!"

Anakin looked at Dooku. "I shouldn't".

"Do it!" Palpatine ordered.

Anakin looked into Dooku's terrified eyes and slashed his blades through Dooku's neck. His head rolled to the ground, stopping next to his fallen, headless, and handless corpse. A huge explosion somewhere deep in the ship rattles everything, symbolic for what had just happened.

The young Jedi felt like he was in a trance.

"You did well, Anakin. He was too dangerous to be kept alive," Palpatine said.

Anakin drops Dooku's lightsaber, moving to Palpatine.

"Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner," he said as he raised his hands toward Palpatine, who is strapped into the chair. The Chancellor's restraints pop loose. "I shouldn't have done that, Chancellor. It's not the Jedi way."

Palpatine stands up, rubbing his wrists.

"It is only natural. He cut off your arm, and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time, Anakin. Remember what you told me about your mother and the Sand People," Palpatine said, causing Anakin to hear the war cry of a Tusken raider, and think of his mother dying in her arms. "Now, we must leave before more security droids arrive."

Anakin rushes over to Obi-Wan, lifts the catwalk section from on top of him, and pulls him free. He kneels down and checks out his unconscious friend. Palpatine heads for the elevators.

"Anakin, there is no time. We must get off the ship before it's too late".

"He seems to be all right," Anakin said, checking his friend's pulse and looking for broken bones.

"Leave him, or we'll never make it," Palpatine said somewhat impatiently.

Anakin looked up at him. "His fate will be the same as ours."

 **xxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was the first part of my version of 'revenge of the sith', which will also include a Mandalore side-plot.**

 **BTW, It recently occured to me that Anakin's last line concerning Obi-Wan, 'His fate will be the same as ours', is actually** **foreshadowing. Obi-Wan dies on the Death Star, and so does Palpatine and Anakin. Once again, George Lucas subtly lets us know that he's a genius.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Join me next time for part 3.**

 **Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2-Another happy Landing

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

 **This is part three of my story, ' _Clone Wars: The Last Siege._** **' story.**

 **The Ahsoka/Mandalore part of this story will be up next chapter.**

 **Until then, please enjoy this story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Invisible Hand, Command Deck, Coruscant Orbit_.

Meanwhile, back outside of the ship, Republic and Separatist warships continue to hammer away at each other, fighting for control of the space around Coruscant.

When he was told not to interfere with Count Dooku's duel against the Jedi, Grievous was also ordered to defend the flagship from the surrounding Republic capital ships. And that is what he did.

As the Republic threw everything they had at Grievous's ship, his dreadnought absorbed the damage, and sent it straight back. But despite the great fight this mighty warship was putting up under Grievous' command, its critical systems were being pushed tho their absolute limits, and the turbo-lasers and gravity were both starting to overheat.

But suddenly, an unusual calm had formed around the _Invisible Hand_ for some reason.

"General," the Neimoidian captain, Captain Dofine, called out, "We are receiving a transmission from one of the Republic warships."

"Put it through." Grievous ordered as he stalked over to the holo-screen that hung from the ceiling.

That's when the screen activated to show the face of a Republic naval officer. " _Greetings, General Grievous. This is Lieutenant-Commander Lorth Needa, aboard the Republic cruiser, RSV Guarlara. I'm here to offer you a ceasefire, in exchange for your immediate surrender._ "

Grievous, not being one to surrender, flatly rejected.

"Never!" Grievous barked. "I still have your precious Chancellor onboard, and Count Dooku is dealing with the Jedi slime as we speak. So allow me to make a counter offer: put your offered ceasefire into effect, and keep your fleet away from my ship, and allow me to go into hyperspace!"

" _That's preposterous_!" Needa exclaimed.

"If you do not allow my ship to leave the system, then I will disembowel Palpatine live on the Holonet," Grievous warned.

To his credit, Grievous noted, the young Republic officer didn't even flinch.

" _So, the Chancellor is aboard your flagship?_ " Needa asked, as if Grievous just confirmed something that wasn't common knowledge. " _If that's the case, then would you allow me to speak to him, to confirm your claim?_ "

Grievous growled in frustration.

He turned around and reached for his communicator and spoke into it. "Count Dooku. What is our next move?" He asked. When he didn't get a response, he tried again. "My Lord, are you there?"

Still nothing.

When he didn't get a response, he rolled his eyes and groaned. Then he turned back to see that Needa was still looking at him. "I will not allow you to speak to the Chancellor," Grievous said, "But I will show you that he is indeed onboard."

He gestured to one of the Neimoidian crew members, who tapped his fingers against the computer screen, and brought up the image of the Observation deck, which had Grievous' quarters, and was where Palpatine was being held. When he saw the image, he froze, his face turning pale.

"Well?" Grievous asked impatiently, as Needa and his associates continued to wait for the information. "Aren't you going to pull up the image?"

"Uhm, si-sir," the crewman stuttered, "You... you might want to take a look at it first."

Grievous stepped over to the computer console where the security officer pulled up the image. He leaned in to get a getter look. He was surprised to see that the observation deck looked like a storm had passed through it. A duel had certainly taken place. But then, once he noticed that the chair that Palpatine was supposed to be restrained to was empty, he panicked. He quickly started looking around the image of the room, before his eyes came to rest on a motionless body, which was adorned with the same armor-weaved brown cape that his master wore.

Once reality had set in, he realized that his master, Count Dooku, was dead.

The head of the Separatist movement, was without a head.

The stunned General then looked at Needa and the other Republic officers and troopers in the image before he finally spoke. "The Chancellor is currently indisposed."

The Republic officers were unamused. " _General Grievous... you have ten minutes to surrender your ship, and submit to Republic law, if we cannot confirm that Palpatine is indeed alive and on your ship. Otherwise, we will have no choice but to unleash the full might of the Republic Navy upon your vessel."_ Needa threatened, before he ended the transmission.

The members of the bridge crew looked at each other, nervous and confused.

Grievous himself was wearing a blank expression. He had just learned of Dooku's death, and he was humiliated in front of the Republic Navy, and undermined in front of his crew.

What he dreaded most had come true: Dooku was dead, and the Chancellor and his Jedi rescuers were at large.

But he quickly collected himself. He turned to his crew, before speaking to them in a murderous tone.

"Count Dooku is dead. And the Jedi that killed him are loose on this ship, with the Chancellor."

He then crashed his mechanical fist through the computer screen that showed the image of Dooku's corpse, sending sparks and shrapnel everywhere, as the neimoidian crewman fell back out of his chair in a panicked gasp.

"FIND THEM!"

As the crew scrambled to their stations, putting every droid and security guard on alert, a Republic task force started baring down on the _Invisible Hand_ and its escorts. As the escort ships duked it out, one Republic Star-Destroyer, the _RSV Guarlara_ , was heading straight for Grievous's dreadnought.

They were preparing to broadside one another. And since their allied ships were either too heavily damaged, or too heavily engaged in combat, the two opposing ships would be going in alone.

General Grievous stood with his hands clasped behind his back, before he turned to his crew.

"Prepare for attack!"

Suddenly, the Clone gunners on the _Guarlara_ began to fire their cannons into the _Invisible Hand_. Explosions blossomed against the hull, and the ship began to vibrate as the explosions echoed throughout the ship. One explosion that was close to the Bridge caused several computer terminals to short-circuit and explode, throwing a couple battle droids to the deck.

Captain Dofine flinched before he spoke into his personal intercom. "All batteries, fire! Fire!"

Down in the _Invisible Hand_ 's gunnery deck, droid gunners began to lob heavy plasma bolts back at the _Guarlara_. Their firepower slammed into the Republic cruiser, causing several explosions to rip through several areas on the _Guarlara's_ starboard side. While the Clones tried to get away from the explosions, many were thrown in several different directions as fire and debris began to fill their sections.

But despite the damage, the _Guarlara_ was just getting started.

* * *

Back in the observation tower on the ship's aft section, Palpatine and Anakin, who was holding an unconscious Obi-Wan on his back, were waiting for the elevator. But they noticed that it wasn't coming.

"Elevator's not working," Anakin said, as the ship began to shake violently from the battle outside. He reached for his com-link. "R2, activate elevator 3224".

R2 beeped a reply as he went to do as Anakin asked.

* * *

Back outside, the _Guarlara_ and the _Invisible Hand_ were exchanging fire with one another. It was an all out brawl, as both ships traded fire with one another in a fashion that harkened back to capital ship engagements of old. Blue and red plasma blasts slammed into either side's hull, causing explosions to blossom along their hulls, blasting chunks and slivers of debris off of each other's hulls. Fires began to rage outside, as well as within.

When neither ship seemed like they were going to relent, one clone gunner was able to fire a shot straight into one of the ship's gunnery stations. The blue ball of plasma hit a cannon on the _Invisible Hand_. It was engulfed in a large explosion, which ignited dozens of ammo canisters that were nearby. The explosion blasted droid parts and debris everywhere, and blew holes out of the side of the ship, causing the vacuum of space to suck out everything nearby that wasn't bolted down. But that wasn't the end of the damage. The explosion also caused the engine section to be knocked out.

The _Invisible Hand_ began to lose altitude and nose dive to the surface.

The _Guarlara_ was triumphant.

Those still inside the dreadnought on the other hand ... not so much.

* * *

As the elevator doors began to open, Anakin and Palpatine nearly fell forward when they felt the ship suddenly lurch. But they were able to grab onto the door frame to keep themselves from falling towards the viewport. They climbed into the elevator shaft, which they began to run down since the ship was on a different angle.

* * *

Down in the main hanger, R2 had just unplugged himself from the interface and began to slide across the deck as the ship took a dive.

"DEEOOOOWWWW!" He screamed as he, several droid pieces, and the two Jedi interceptors began to slide with him.

* * *

Back on the bridge, as an alarm blared throughout the falling ship, the Droid crew was doing everything they could to stop the ship's descent.

"Reverse stabilizers," Captain Dofine ordered.

"Reversing stabilizers," one of the droid pilots replied as it began to press buttons on the terminal screen to get the ship's functions to respond.

* * *

R2 slid down the deck, which was now completely vertical.

He is about to be overtaken by Obi-Wan's Jedi interceptor, which was sliding down right behind him. He falls into a heap of broken battle droid parts and the fighter falls over him, before bouncing off the deck with a loud clang.

* * *

"Magnetize! Magnetize!" Captain Dofine ordered.

A droid pilot tapped the screen in front of him to engage the ship's magnetic field.

* * *

While holding an unconscious Obi-Wan over his shoulder, Anakin continued to run down the horizontal elevator shaft with the Chancellor right behind him.

* * *

General Grievous is latched onto the hull with his clawed feet, to keep himself from falling. His guards use magnetic feet to do the same. Grievous starts barking out orders in an effort to save his doomed flagship.

"Fire the emergency booster engines!"

The engines fire, but they are firing in a reverse thrust, trying to slow the ship's descent with all their might. It's successful, and because of Dofine's quick thinking earlier, the droids regain control of the ship and they pull up, allowing the ship to right itself.

"We're levelling out, sir," one of the droids said.

* * *

Anakin and Palpatine stop when they reach one of the elevator doors. Anakin cuts a control box on one of the doors and tries to hot-wire the door to open. But before he can get to work on opening the doors, the ship moves to an angle, causing Anakin and Palpatine to start sliding down the shaft.

"AHH!" Anakin exclaims.

"Ohh!" Palpatine exclaims.

Right when they began to slide down the shaft, Anakin grabs some wires in the control box with one hand. Palpatine grabs onto the Jedi's leg. As the ship rights itself, they are left hanging in the bottomless elevator shaft.

* * *

The _Invisible Hand_ was now flying safely below the bulk of the space battle. But with the damage they sustained and with Coruscant's gravity, the ship probably didn't have much longer to live. It would soon be a prudent coarse of action to transfer the flag over to a nearby Separatist warship.

* * *

Obi-Wan began to regain consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that all of the blood had been flowing to his head. He looked around and noticed that he and his companions were handing precariously over a bottomless elevator shaft.

"Wha-ahh!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he leaned up and threw his arms around Anakin before he even thought of looking down again.

"Easy. We're in a bit of a situation here," Anakin said as they continued to dangle over the shaft.

"Did I miss something?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked down and saw the Chancellor hanging from Anakin's leg.

That's when they heard a loud screeching sound above them.

"Hold on," Anakin said as he looked up and saw something heading towards them.

"What is that?" Obi-Wan asked.

That's when they saw that it was a box-like object that was sparking as it slid towards them. They then realized that it was the elevator.

"Oops," Anakin said before he reached for his com-link. "R2. R2, shut down the elevator".

"Too late. Jump!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Anakin let go and began to slide down the shaft. Obi-Wan let go of Anakin to slide on his own, while Palpatine still held onto Anakin's leg as they all slid down the shaft, with the elevator close on their heels.

As they continued to slide and barely outrun the elevator, Anakin and Obi-Wan reach for their utility belts and take out their grappling hooks. They throw them up, where they latch onto a steel beam and they continue to fall. All the doors in the elevator shaft open up, and the group swings through the open door into a hallway. The elevator roars by as they land in the ship's corridor.

They all grunt as they catch their breath. but at least they're not dead.

Obi-Wan got up and dusted himself off.

"Let's see if we can find something in the hangar bay that's still flyable,' he suggested as Anakin and Palpatine got up.

"R2, get down here," Anakin said into his com-link. "R2, do you copy?"

R2 beeped a reply from the other side of the com-link and went to go find the others.

* * *

A droid pilot walked up to Grievous, who was coughing.

"General, we found the Jedi. They're in hallway 328," the droid informed.

Grievous turned to face the droid.

"Activate ray shields".

* * *

The two Jedi and the Chancellor ran through the halls to get to the hanger. Suddenly, an energy field surrounded them, forcing them to stop.

"Ray shields," Anakin said.

"Wait a minute," Obi-Wan said. 'How did this happen? We're smarter than this".

"Apparently not," Anakin said as he looked around, before he looked back at Obi-Wan. "I say patience".

Obi-Wan crossed his armed and looked at Anakin with a confused, and somewhat irritated look. "Patience?"

"Yes. R2 will be along in a few moments, and then ... he'll release the ray shields," Anakin deduced.

Suddenly, they heard a door hiss open. R2 came out of the door screaming loudly. He barreled into the corridor and hit the opposite wall.

"See?" Anakin asked. "No problem".

Suddenly, a pair of destroyer droids rolled out of the door R2 just came out of before the unfolded and aimed their weapons at the imprisioned trio. Then, more and more droids began to march out of the side hatches and down the hall, completely surrounding everyone.

"Don't move," one SBD ordered R2 as he aimed his wrist blaster at him. Then R2 shocked him in the hand. "OW!" The droid exclaimed before he shook his hand and kicked R2 to the ground.

As more droids marched down the hall to surround, and eventually subdue them, Obi-Wan leaned in towards Anakin.

"Do you have a plan B?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Invisible Hand, Command Deck_.

The battle above Coruscant is still raging hard all around the _Invisible Hand_. But it keeps passing through, trying to avoid another confrontation like the last one.

Grievous turns towards the door just in time to see his security droids bring in his knew prisoners.

"Ah, yes. The negotiator, General Kenobi. We've been waiting for you," Grievous said as his long-time rival was escorted onto his command bridge in binders, along with another Jedi, the Chancellor, and a little pipsqueak astro-mech droid.

"Excuse me," a battle droid commander said as he pushed through the prisoners to get to Grievous, where he then presented the General with a pair of lightsabers that were confiscated from the Jedi prisoners.

"That wasn't much of a rescue," Grievous mocked as he swiped the lightsabers way from the droid commander.

"You're welcome," the droid said in a snarky manner.

"And ... *cough cough* ... Anakin Skywalker," Grievous said as he walked up to the "Hero with no fear" as he was called by Republic propaganda. "I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little... older," Grievous mocked before he wheezed.

Anakin looked at the cyborg warlord in the face and maintained his cool. "General Grievous. You're shorter than I expected," he quipped.

Grievous gave the young Jedi a death stare before he coughed.

"Jedi Scum!" Grievous snarled as he turned away.

"We have a job to do, Anakin," Obi-Wan said a she leaned closer to Anakin. "Try not to upset him".

R2 beeped a couple times and retracted his third leg to stand up straighter. He beeped a little nervously. But Anakin looked down at him reassuringly.

Grievous coughed again before he spoke. "Your lightsabres will make a fine addition to my collection,' Grievous said as he reached into his cape and placed his blades in a pouch, right in front of the three that he captured from three other Jedi. Shaak Ti, Foul Moudama, and Roron Corobb.

"Not this time," Obi-Wan announced. "And this time, you won't escape".

"R2," Anakin said.

The little droid creates a distraction by extending all his arms, shooting out electrical pulses that started bouncing everywhere.

Obi-Wan, with his hands restrained with electrobonds, spins around, reaches out and, using the Force, yanks his lightsaber out of the General's cape, ignites it, and cuts his bonds. He continues to spin around and cuts Anakin free.

"Crush them!" Grievous ordered his guards as he moved behind them. They activated their electro-staffs and moved towards the two Jedi. Anakin reaches out with the force and pulls his own sword out of Grievous' cape. "Make them suffer!" The two guards engage Obi-Wan and Anakin. They eventually split up, and the two duels become separate.

"Come. Now!" A battle droid ordered as he and his companion pull on Palpatine's shackled wrists and began to pull him off of the bridge.

"Stay at your stations!" Grievous ordered as he shoved one of his droids towards the Jedi.

Anakin is pushed back by his opponent. A crackling staff clashed with a laser sword. "Get him! Get him!" One droid called out as the two walked and dueled behind him as they walked passed his station.

Obi-Wan managed to catch his opponent in a saber lock. He uses his blade to circle the staff all the way around and pin it to a droid computer nearby. "OW!" the droid exclaimed as electricity passed through his hands. When Obi-Wan had the guard's staff pinned down, he quickly slashed his blade through the droid's head. He began to walk away, but then he heard the staff crackling behind him. He turned back to see the headless guard still trying to fight him. The surprised Jedi went back to fighting the droid.

On the other side of the bridge, Anakin managed to cut his opponent in half at the waist. He then turned to the two droids who were trying to pull the Chancellor off of the bridge. He walked up, and before they could fire on him, he swung his blade up and down on either side of the chancellor, cutting through both droids. He then got behind the Chancellor and managed to cut through his restraints. Obi-Wan managed to slice through the headless guards body and cut off his staff wielding arm. He walked away. Two droids were watching the entire duel. One of them shoved the other one away. "Run!" The panicking droid exclaimed. Obi-Wan looked back to see his opponent finally fall apart and stop whining.

Just as Obi-Wan linked up with Anakin, Artoo, and the Chancellor, a massive explosion blossomed near the _Invisible Hand,_ much to everyone's surprise. The explosion was caused when a Republic Star-Destroyer crashed into a Lucrehulk-class battleship. When the core-ship reactor went critical, it created a shockwave that shook the hanger arms to pieces, and blasted the chunks into several directions, one of them heading for the flagship.

One of the droid pilots hit a button, and the collision alarm sounded throughout the ship.

"All hands, brace for impact!"

The Jedi, the Chancellor, Grievous, his bodyguards, and the remaining droid pilots held on tightly, as the hanger-arm chunk slammed into the Invisible Hand amidship. The force of the impact caused a massive booming sound, followed by a loud screeching sound of metal against metal.

Several sections of the ship began to explode, causing the ship to shake apart violently.

"Sir, we are falling out of orbit. All aft control cells are dead," one droid said.

"Stay on coarse," Grievous ordered. Then he noticed that some droid pilots were staring at the Jedi. He called out to them. "Don't bother with them," he barked, getting their attention. "Keep the ship in orbit".

"Yes, sir," one droid.

The Jedi, sensing the need to clear out the bridge, began to chop apart every droid in their sight, keeping them from stabilizing the ship's position.

That's when a fresh squad of security droids and more bodyguards rushed onto the bridge.

"Foolish Jedi!" Grievous barked out before he turned to the droid reinforcements. "Finish them off! Bring me their lightsabers _and_ their heads!"

The two Jedi knights were suddenly overwhelmed with a torrent of battle droids, grapple droids, and magna guards. They used blasters, electro-staffs, and wrist-mounted energy blades, all of which the Jedi blocked with their expert lightsaber skills.

All the droids were doing was rush to their deaths, and soon, the command deck was littered with droid parts. Anyone else that was left either ran out of the bridge, or stayed behind in a desperate attempt to keep the ship in orbit.

But Grievous shook his head, realizing that the ship was lost

 _"We've run out of time,"_ the general said to himself. He ran off to the starboard side of the bridge. He jumped over a console, only to have Obi-Wan and Anakin corner him. They try to rush at him.

But the general pushes his cloak aside and pulls out two lightsabers, which he activated just in time to block the saber blows from the two Jedi.

They are all caught in a saber lock. But Obi-Wan decides to settle the situation while he can.

"Your droids are shut down, Grievous. Surrender while you still can."

Grievous merely laughed, and his arms split apart to grab two more lightsabers, all while still caught in the saber lock.

"You lose, General Kenobi," Grievous said before he slashed the two extra blades at the viewport.

It began to crack open. Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly grab ahold of something as it shatters open, causing chaos as everything that is not nailed down is sucked into space. The cyborg General is the first one sucked out into space, along with several crew members, both droid and non-droid. He fires a cable from his arm that attaches to the ship. He swings in and lands firmly on the side of the ship.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Palpatine hold on for dear life. A blast shield closes around where the window used to be, allowing the Jedi to breath in as they plant their feet back onto the deck.

* * *

Grievous opens up a hatch from the outside, and jumps in. He jumps into an escape pod.

"Hahahahah!" He laughed as he sat down. "Time to abandon ship".

He punched in several buttons and jettisoned his pod, fleeing his doomed flagship. Several others with his surviving crew followed. He chuckled as he flew through the battle towards a nearby Lucrehulk-class Trade Federation battleship.

Then he coughed.

* * *

Back on the now deserted bridge, Obi-Wan and Anakin go over to the navigator's chair.

"All the escape pods have been launched," Anakin noticed.

"Grievous," Obi-Wan deduced before he turned to Anakin. "Can you fly a cruiser like this? "

"You mean, do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" Anakin asked as sits in the pilot's chair.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in," he said.

Obi-Wan and Palpatine strap themselves into chairs. Anakin struggles with the controls of the ship. The ship starts to glow, and pieces break off. R2 moves in on Palpatine's controls and plugs in to assist in flying the cruiser.

"Steady . . . Attitude . . . eighteen degrees," Obi-Wan read.

R2 beeps.

"Pressure rising. We've got to slow this wreck down. Open all hatches, extend all flaps, and drag fins," Anakin called out.

"Temp steady. Hatches open, flaps extended, drag fins," Obi-Wan called out, as he hit the controls, causing several fans to extend from the hull of the ship.

The ship glowed orange as it began to fly into atmosphere. Suddenly, a large jolt shakes up the ship as the aft section of the ship breaks away.

R2 whistles out an ' _Uh-Oh!_ '

Anakin casually turned to Obi-Wan with a blank stare. "We lost something," he said very calmly.

"Not to worry, we're still flying half the ship," Obi-Wan said calmly.

"Now we're really picking up speed," Anakin said as the bow section began to slice through the atmosphere and plunge towards the planet below. 'I'm going to shift a few degrees and see if I can slow us down".

"Careful, we're heating up-twelve thousand, thirteen thousand..." Obi-Wan called out before Anakin interrupted him.

"What's our speed?" Anakin asked.

"Eight plus sixty-forty. Eight plus sixty-twenty. Eight plus sixty. Temp is ten thousand, nine thousand . . . we're in the atmosphere," Obi-Wan called out.

Anakin points to one of the controls.

"Grab that," he told Obi-Wan, who grabbed onto a lever that Anakin pointed out. "Keep us level".

They stopped burning from re-entry and began to knife through the clouds, shedding burning debris as they continued to plunge towards the metropolis surface below.

"Steady. Steady," Obi-Wan said calmly.

R2 begins to beep madly.

"Easy, Artoo. Hang on, this may get a little rough. We lost our heat shields," Anakin informed.

"Five thousand. Three thousand . . . two thousand," Obi-Wan said. Then he saw aircraft from the fire-department coming their way. "Fireships on the left and the right."

 _"We'll take you in,_ " one of the fire-pilots called in over the comm.

"Copy that," Obi-Wan replied as the fireships began to spray water onto the hull, trying to cool down the ship before it landed. "Landing strip's straight ahead," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"We're coming in too hot," Anakin said as an alarm began to blare out as the ship cam up on the surface.

The ship leaves a contrail as it streaks across the Coruscant skyline. Palpatine and Obi-Wan hold on for dear life as Anakin tries to pilot the shaking and rattling ship toward an industrial landing platform. A large landing platform in the industrial part of the city is surrounded by Emergency Fire Speeders. The smoking ship approaches as five Fireships spray it with foam. The ship finally makes a rather hard landing.

R2 screams and everyone is nearly thrown out of their seats as the ship smashed against the landing strip and scraped across it. The ship slices through an abandoned control tower as they continued to scrape against the deck. But eventually, the ship finally comes to a screeching halt. They stop, and everyone nearly falls out of their seats before being thrown back into them with a sudden jolt.

R2 beeps excitedly, yet nervously. Palpatine held onto his armrests with a death grip as he panted. Anakin sighed and looked around to make sure that everyone was okay.

Obi-Wan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He smiled and looked at everyone else.

"Another happy landing".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was part 3 of this story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Part 4 will be right around the corner, and will focus entirely on the Siege of Mandalore.**

 **Please feel free to leave your thoughts down in the review section.**

 **Until next time as always, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3-Siege of Mandalore

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks. Here is part 4 of this ROTS/CW story.**

 **Please enjoy this story, and feel free to leave your thoughts in the review section.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Gunship, Valkyrie 2929, lower hanger bay of the RSV Indomitable_.

Ahsoka was nervous.

This will be her first time leading men into battle since before she was kicked out of the order. And Anakin wasn't nearby, ready to save the day when the need would arise.

As the gunship, carrying Rex, Jesse, Echo, Kix, Hardcase, and Sgt. Coric's squad (Who were all wearing different sets of armor with orange markings) lifted off from the deck to join the rest of the Invasion force, she breathed in heavily as she contemplated the future.

She thought about her friends on Coruscant, and her boyfriend in the senate. She reached all of them back when she was a mechanic on Nessem, and spoke regularly, but she was afraid that she wouldn't get that chance again. Concerning Lux, Ahsoka was afraid for his safety in the midst of the Separatist invasion on Coruscant. She was afraid that she wouldn't get the chance to talk to him, even over a com-link.

The chance to see him again.

The chance to 'feel' him again.

Ahsoka was also afraid of letting Skyguy and her men, not to mention an entire planet, down. Ever since she was assigned to him as his padawan, she'd felt babied by him. She also felt desperate to prove herself in this way. But now that that chance had finally arrived, she regretted ever even thinking of taking on such an enormous responsibility.

Ahsoka then felt a hand on her shoulder. The startled 17 - going on 18 - year old togrutan turned around to see that it was Rex, a seasoned clone captain that first saw action on Geonosis at the very beginning of the war. Unike the rest of 'Ahsoka's loyalists', he kept his secondary colors blue, as opposed to orange.

"Hey kid? You okay?" Rex asked.

Ahsoka took in a deep breath before exhaling.

"I have the weight of the galaxy on my shoulders Rex".

"Ma'am. You don't have to be worried. These men have complete faith in your skills. And these men were chosen because they would've broken into prison to have you freed had the senate not come to their senses. And you know what? I would've done the same".

Ahsoka smiled and blushed at what Rex just said. She nodded at him before she turned around and looked out of the open hatch of the gunship.

Dozens of gunships, carrying troopers, vehicles, and supplies to the surface, soared through the skies above Mandalore's deserts.

Ahsoka even saw some Mandalorian fighters that had the markings of the Nite Owls painted on them. The Night Owls were any Death Watch warrior that defied Maul's regime with Bo-Katan. They have been planning, and dreaming, for this day: the day that they would finally reclaim their homeland from an awful tyrant. Now, instead of dreaming of that day, they could live it.

It was a beautiful sight to behold. But then that sight was suddenly filled with black and red puffs of smoke. They got closer to her gunship. Not to mention louder. The Gunship vibrated and shook violently as it was rocked by tiny explosions.

"Stang," Jesse, one of the two ARC troopers, exclaimed.

"Where's that crap coming from?" Coric shouted.

"Talk to me Hawk. What do you see?" Ahsoka asked the gunships's pilot.

"Enemy AA, coming from the city. This is gonna get bumpy".

The gunship rocked even more heavily.

Some of the other gunships weren't as lucky. One of the nearest ships was hit directly where the portside wing connects to the main body of the gunship. It caught fire and trailed smoke. The ship lost altitude as it crashed into the sandy surface and exploded in a ball of fire. Many others suffered the same fate.

"Get us below those guns!" Ahsoka shouted into her com-link. The gunships flew down to a lower level just above the surface, in order to avoid the enemy fire.

Then, all of a sudden, a panicky voice came in over all channels.

" _This is supply transport T-327. We've been hit. We're going down. AAHHH!-ffffffzzzzzzzzz!_ " said the voice before it cut to static.

A voice came in from the other side of her link.

" _Tano! Maul has some heavy artillery protecting Sundari. You might want to pull your fleet out of range,_ " Bo-katan said.

"Roger that. Captain!?" Ahsoka exclaimed into her comm.

" _We heard her commander. And we saw the cannons. Pulling out of range now_ ," Autem said over the link.

The _Indomitable_ and the rest of the task force withdrew, but they continued to fire on the areas surrounding the city.

 _'Well, we're off to a good start'_ , Ahsoka thought sarcastically.

Then, all around, she could see dozens of Death Watch fliers using their jetpacks to fly amongst the Gunships. They were wearing black and dark red armor. They buzzed around the gunships, firing on them with their blasters. The gunships opened up their side hatches, so that the clones could fire out of the crew bays with their own blasters.

Several Shadow Collective commandoes flew out of control after taking enough blaster fire, and began to spin out of control. But other Maul-loyal commandoes began to fire their rockets, hitting the engines of the LAATs, where by they then spun out of control, trailing smoke and then turning into a fireball on the desert floor.

"Take those fliers out!" Ahsoka ordered her men before she hit the button for the side hatch, opening it up, allowing the wind to blow in with an ear-popping roar.

As the clones began to do as their brothers were doing, and personally fire on the flying Mandalorian pests that were bugging them, Rex and two others turned to look at Ahsoka stepping onto the edge.

"Commander, what the Hell are you doing?!" Rex asked, shouting over the roar of the wind.

Ahsoka looked down, and saw dozens of gunships, and hundreds of Death Watch fliers buzzing around, unfazed by the great distance to the desert floor. Then she looked over her shoulder.

She smiled.

"I'm going for a ride." She simply said, before jumping out the crew bay, and into the flak-filled sky.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Royal Palace, Sun'dari, Mandalore_.

As the Siege of Mandalore began, and Republic warships broke through the Shadow Collective blockade, Prime Minister Almec marched through the corridors of the Royal Palace. The palace interior had gray walls, with guards that lined them every 20 feet.

He walked into the throne room to see Lord Maul sitting there. The throne room's windows were blocked by maroon colored drapes that blocked out most of the natural lights. Except for the balcony windows of coarse. It represented Maul's reign over the planet perfectly.

Dark and depressing.

Almec bowed before he spoke to his lord and master.

"My Lord, a Fleet of Republic Warships has been spotted entering the atmosphere, and gunships are heading for the city itself. What would you have us do?" He asked.

Darth Maul leaned to the side of his throne as he starred at Almec with his menacing yellow eyes.

"If it's a War they want..." Maul started. "...then it's a War they shall get".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalore airspace, just outside of Sundari_.

The Gunship was gone, flashing by overhead in an instant.

Ahsoka's stomach lurched up to her throat as she began to plummet, the warm desert air ripping past her like a thousand tiny knives. She Fought to keep the content in her stomach down.

The second thing she noticed was the sound. The noise of rushing wind was nearly deafening.

Then, of coarse, was the battle all around her, as Gunships continued to fly through the flak-filled sky, which was orange from the setting sun. She also saw the many Death Watch troopers who continued to fly through the air, harassing the gunships, and periodically downing one.

Clones pointed their rifles out of the open slits in the side hatches, trying to shoot down the Mandalorian pests that buzzed all around.

That's when Ahsoka saw one gunship with its hatch blasted wide open, and Mandalorian commandoes flew in, blasting the clones inside apart. Some clones fell out of the side hatches, while the others just fell to the deck, allowing the Death Watch troopers to board the ship and step over their corpses.

Ahsoka's fury began to flare up. She couldn't allow this humiliation from Maul's forces to stand, or allow them to endanger the rest of her men by taking over that ship and doing Force-knows-what with it.

Readjusting her dissent, she aimed her fall at the open hatch of that Gunship. When she was close to the ship, she forced herself to assume the spread-eagle position that would slow down her dissent and stabilize her. She hovered next to it, and grabbed a safety handle on the side of the ship and then swung down into the open hatch, lifting her feet up to simultaneously kick two commandoes out of the side of the ship, before landing safely on the deck, surrounded by six more Death Watch commandoes, who were about to execute two more surviving clone troopers.

She immediately ignited her two lightsabers, the blue blades coming to life with a snap-hiss, and went to work hacking up the two commandoes on either side of her. Three more commandoes rushed to subdue her, but they were too close and she was still spinning and slicing. Their weapons were cut apart, and she leaned over, kicking one foot back, which connected with the commando's face behind her, and used her hands to summon a force push the sent the commando in front of her back into the wall, all while she was balanced on one leg.

She turned to face her two remaining adversaries. One tried to tackle her, but she spun around and delivered a kick that sent him tumbling out of the open hatch. The last one also tried to tackle her, but she flipped over him and slashed his jet-pack. The panicking commando was stunned when Ahsoka jumped onto his back, just as his malfunctioning jetpack blasted off, taking him and his Togrutan passenger for a ride, leaving the gunship and its stunned passengers behind.

Ahsoka then made sure that her panicking ride was pointed in the direction of Sundari.

"Get off of me, you Jedi scum!" The commando shouted, still trying to swat and kick her off, when they were above the dome of the city.

"As you wish," Ahsoka said before she jumped off, kicking the screaming commando into the side of the dome, where he met his fiery end.

Ahsoka then slid down the side of the dome, using her blades to slow down her dissent. She then jumped down and landed right in the middle of the docks, which was heavily protected by a Shadow Collective defense line, which included turbo-laser batteries.

The Maul troopers that were on station looked at her in confusion. But when they saw she had sabers, they went on the offensive.

Ahsoka smiled.

The fight was on

* * *

Back on Rex's Gunship, the clones were still awaiting their landing. The sky was clear of Death Watch Commandoes, who were taking too many casualties trying to force the gunships down, only to suffer heavy casualties in the process.

And due to some commotion at the docks, the turbo-laser fire in one section of the city's perimeter had subsided, allowing the Gunships to land unabated.

"Look, there's the commander!" Jesse called out as he pointed to the docks.

Rex and the others all looked to see a Togrutan with two lightsabers running trough yellow blaster fire and dodging rockets, and began hacking up enemy emplacements. Two Turbolaser emplacements were on fire. Another was sliced apart. And Ahsoka ran across the barrel of the forth cannon, with his blades dragging behind her, and slicing into the cannon. When she ran across the breech, where the proton shell was loaded, the cannon ignited just after she jumped off.

"Wouldya look at that?" Rex exclaimed.

"How'd she get ahead of us so quickly?" Kix asked.

"Who cares? Let's get in there before she finishes them off without us." Hardcase said.

"Right. Lock and load!" Rex called out.

Rex and his squad checked their weapons and when the hatches opened up, they poured out of the lead gunship.

Blue armored clone troopers, with orange face-plates, raised their rifles and fired at the Shadow Collective forces (Not just Death watch, but also largely Mandalorian troopers that are dressed like the riot guards, but with black and red).

Blue lasers filled the air as the Clones laid down murderous fire down on Maul's forces.

Ahsoka was in the center of it all as she deflected yellow Manadalorian laser blasts back at the Shadow Collective forces with her lightsabers. She then noticed that her men had arrived to join her.

"Nice of you boys to show up. Now come on. Push them back!" Ahsoka shouted to her men.

Bo-Katan and her Night Owls came out of no where and hovered over the Clones with their jetpacks. They used rockets from their jet packs to destroy clusters of Shadow Collective troopers.

The Clones charged forward.

Rex and Jesse used their dual sidearms to blast at the Shadow Collective troopers.

Echo raised his mechanical fist and punched a Mandalorian square in his faceplate, shattering the helmet and forcing him to the ground. The fallen guard held his hand up in a desperate attempt to stay alive. However, it was in vain as Echo used his rifle to blast him in the face. He then moved on to his next target.

On the other side of where the gunship landed, Sgt. Coric and his team inched forward, towards a group of Mandalorians that were pinned down by Hardcase, who used his Z6 Rotary blaster to lay down suppressing fire. Coric and his men vaulted over the enemy's cover and kicked them to the ground as they landed, before they blasted them or plunged their laser bayonets into their torsos. Boomer and Kano's men covered the left and right flanks as Ahsoka and the others moved up the middle. The gunships were still pouring troopers onto the deck while pouring fire onto the enemy positions.

The Shadow Collective troopers started to pull back away from the docks and into the city.

"They're falling back" Ahsoka shouted before waving her men forward. "Come on!"

Ahsoka, Bo-Katan, the clones, and the Night Owls moved forward. They made their way through a tunnel that connected the docks to the city. Republic and Mandalorian free forces were using similar tunnels all along the perimeter of the city to move their heavy equipment.

Ahsoka held down a button on her wrist comm and spoke into it.

" _Indomitable_ command, this is Commander Tano. We've secured the docks and are on our way into the city," she said as she released the button to receive word from the ship.

" _Copy that Commander Tano. Be advised: those cannons are still a serious threat, and Maul's fighters are beginning to swarm over our task force. Until you've taken out those guns, we can not risk giving you any naval fire support. But we can still try to replenish your supplies with the gunships, but that may prove to be difficult,_ " Captain Autem said through Ahsoka's wrist comm.

"Copy that Captain. We'll do what we can in the meantime. Tano out," she said before cutting the transmission.

As the strike forces emerged from the tunnel, they saw the beautiful skyline of the city.

"All right then, time for us to get to work," Rex said before he flagged down the Artillery and tanks. "Get those tanks in position for the assault, and set up the heavy cannons!"

"Yes Sir," the battery commander said before he started ordering his troopers around. In a few moments the heavy cannons started to unfold, while the AT-TEs, AT-RTs, and TX-130s moved near the elevator that would take them to the streets below.

Ahsoka and her troopers mustered to the elevators as well. Bo-Katan walked over to Ahsoka.

"We'll try to wrestle control of the skies away from the Shadow Collective. Maybe we can even try to disable the city's AA defenses. I'm also going to need your jet troopers for this one," she explained.

Ahsoka raised her eye brow to Bo-Katan. Mandalorians usually didn't ask for help. But it probably wasn't their day to be picky.

"All right. Take them. I guess I've got ground side duty with the rest of the Clones," Ahsoka said. "Are your men ready for this?"

Bo-Katan walked away and rallied her Night Owls to the edge that overlooked this once majestic city to give a rousing speech.

"Warriors of the Night Owls. Sons and Daughters of a free Mandalore. For the past year, ever since Mandalore's authority was usurped by the treacherous outsider Darth Maul, our once proud, and noble, planet and its people, have been stifled under the oppressive heel of his puppet regime. Our people have been bullied into submission. Political prisoners have been taken away to labor camps all across the system. Our people and resources have been used to feed Maul's terrorist war machine. But now, on the one year anniversary of this planet's subjugation, we have returned. A great battle for the liberation of our once great people shall tear Maul's corrupt and totalitarian regime apart. Our destiny beckons. It is time to reclaim what was stolen from us: our cradle world. Take heart warriors. Mandalore will be free!" Bo-Katan said.

All of her warriors cheered. Their battle cry could shake the foundation of any building. They activated their jet packs and followed their "Warrior Duchess" into the air space above Sun'dari. Many of Maul's death watch soldiers went to meet them. They began to dogfight above the city. There were explosions, and yellow blaster bolts flew in every direction. Low yield AA fire from the city below began to fire upwards.

The battle for Sun'dari had begun.

All of the platforms that carried Ahsoka and her men started to descend towards the streets below.

The Republic Artillery was set up at the same time. The clone battery commander walked in front of the cannons and raised his hand in the air and paused. After a few seconds, his hand swiftly dropped to his waist.

"Fire!"

The barrels of each cannon exploded, sending balls of plasma over his head and down range towards the city.

Over the past year, the resistance groups that were loyal to the old pacifist government and the Nite owls, and supported by the Republic, have been sneaking people out of as major cities. Many fled Sun'dari over the period of time that Maul's puppet, Prime Minister Almec, ran the planet, mostly in the early days. So no one really worried too much about civilian casualties. Civilians were mostly underground if they remained in the city.

The Ahsoka and the clones watched as Republic ordnance was fired into the buildings below. Craters were blasted into the pavement, and walls were completely blown open. The sidings of some buildings even collapsed all together, leaving the interiors of the buildings exposed.

"Kryze, we're starting our attack now," Ahsoka said into her wrist comm.

" _Good. Keep the artillery creeping forward. I want us to strike fear into the hearts of Maul's regime and the traitors that follow him_ ," Bo-Katan said.

"But aren't you worried about the city?" Ahsoka asked.

" _It can be rebuilt. And there's hardly anyone left in the city, and if there are, they're most likely underground. Beside's, I would rather see this city burned to the ground than under Maul's control_ ," Bo-Katan said before cutting off the transmission.

Ahsoka looked at Rex, who just shrugged his shoulders.

The elevators finally reached the streets. The Republic could now begin it's advance into the city. The AT-TE's moved through the streets with the light hover tanks and the AT-RT's moving forward alongside them. The clones moved through the ruined buildings and the side alleys.

"Come on boys, move up with the armor. And be sure to watch your spacing," Rex called out to his men.

As they continued their advance, nothing seemed to happen. It was all quiet. Nothing but the skeletal remains of the buildings and piles of rubble, with the occasional fire.

Suddenly, Shadow Collective forces popped out of cover and began to fire on the advancing Republic forces.

"The invaders are here, drive them out. For Lord Maul!" one of the Shadow Collective troopers called out.

"For Mandalore!" Another shouted.

"Victory or death!" Another one shouted.

"They're everywhere, find cover," Ahsoka called out.

Every clone took cover behind corners or behind pieces of debris before they returned fire.

Ahsoka activated her sabers and placed herself between the Shadow collective forces and her troopers. She expertly swung her blades to block any bolt that came her way. Many bolts were fired at her, but none hit her. Some were even deflected at the Mandalorians that fired them.

All around her, Clone troopers began to seize the initiative. They laid down suppressing fire on the buildings that Maul's forces were taking cover in. Some had even attached grenade launchers to their DC-15 a rifle, and started firing grenades at the concealed enemy troopers. Explosions from those launched grenades rocked the buildings that were hit by them. The explosions also kicked up dust that obscured the enemy's vision.

"Come on. Charge the building while their blind," Ahsoka shouted.

"You heard her lads, let's go!" Rex shouted, repeating Ahsoka's orders.

Many of the troopers activated laser bayonets on the ends of their rifles before charging into the Shadow Collective forces. The clones charged right into the Mandalorians. They prodded their adversaries with their bayonets, or slashed them across their bodies. The results were gruesome.

Ahsoka sprinted past the bloody melee with her green sabers in hand. She leaped into the air. The arch of her leap led her into the window of the building that the Clones were fired on from. The hapless shadow collective trooper that occupied the window never knew what hit him as Ahsoka slashed her blades in a 'x' form. That motion caused her target's head to roll. She then landed in a position that made her crouch down and kneel, her blades standing in the air. She opened her eyes and looked to her right. A trio of Mandalorian troopers stared at her in a dumbstruck manner.

"Jedi, get her!" the trooper shouted, trying to bring his weapon to bare on her. But Ahsoka was too quick. She sprinted towards them and swung her blades wildly. The room, that lacked natural sunlight, was illuminated green as she cut the troopers apart. When she was done, Ahsoka stood back up and looked to her left. The small building was clear and Clone troopers from Coric's team started heading up the stairs.

He saluted. "Ma'am. Rex and his team have secured the building next door. This side of the street is ours".

"Good. Now bring up the rest of the armor," Ahsoka ordered.

As soon as she said that, blaster fire began to pour out of the building directly across the street. Blaster bolts flew through the windows right next to her. Everyone took cover. One trooper that wasn't fast enough was speared right in the throat with a blaster bolt. Another one was shot through the stomach, causing him to write on the floor in agony before a clone medic rushed up and kneeled next to him and went to work trying to save him.

Maul's forces had everything covered. Anything that stepped into their sight would be wiped out. One clone squad that had been in the streets was cut to half strength before vaulting behind a low wall for cover.

Ahsoka turned to Coric.

"Tell Rex that I want rocket fire on that building, and bring up the armor!" She shouted to Coric before she jumped out of the open window to join the troopers on the ground, who were apart of Sgt. Boomer's unit.

"Boomer, I have an idea. I want your squad to start prepping grenades. We need to be through that building soon," Ahsoka said, just as an AT-TE was hit by a rocket blast to its cock-pit behind her. "Very soon!" Ahsoka said with emphasis.

"Yes ma'am," Boomer said. "Alright boys, time to give Maul's boys a present. Prep your grenades!"

They all prepped a thermal detonator each.

"Toss 'em!" Boomer shouted.

They threw them, but Ahsoka used the force to propel a grenade into different open windows. When the grenades were inside, they exploded. She heard screaming and the fire coming from those buildings ceased.

The AT-TEs marched up the street when the fire died down. They turned their powerful main cannons at the building to their left. Their cannons fired into the building at point-blank range. The powerful explosions sent dust and debris everywhere. The enemy fire was now silent.

"Nice one, Commander," Boomer complimented as he bumped his fist against her shoulder.

Ahsoka smiled at the compliment.

"Torrent Company move inside," Ahsoka ordered. "Cascade and Waterfall companies will move around these buildings with the armor!"

"Yes ma'am," some of the troopers shouted.

Ahsoka and the clones moved through the building. It must've been some sort of records keeping building, for there were record and holo-books everywhere. There were also bodies of Maul's forces scattered everywhere. Some of them weren't in one piece.

"Captain, Commander. There are survivors". One clone called out.

Rex walked near passed one of the bodies and saw that he was reaching for a grenade. He blasted him with his sidearms. Another Shadow Collective trooper raised a blaster at a clone and managed to get a shot off. The trooper was grazed in the shoulder plate. Before the maul trooper could fire again, Jesse raised his pistol and put him down before he could use it again.

"Make sure these bastards can't shoot us in the back," Jesse ordered.

The clones finished off the wounded Shadow Collective soldiers. Partially to put them out of their misery, but mostly to eliminate the threat theses particular Madalorians still represented. From what they've seen so far, the Shadows didn't surrender for the most part.

"All right, let's keep moving," Ahsoka and the clones moved down into the streets below.

A few AT-RTs moved through the side alley with Torrent company.

They also saw a pair of Night Owls pushing several Shadow Collective prisoners up against a wall.

"Move you traitors. Face us you cowards," one of the Night owls ordered.

"No please, we were forced to stay and fight. Please, don't shoot!" one of the Maul 'loyalists' begged.

The two Nite Owls then blasted at their prisoners. killing most of them.

But one of them was still alive, barely. He crawled on the floor.

Ahsoka tried to stop them.

"Wait!" both she and the wounded prisoner said, just as one of the night owls walked up and shot him point blank in the face.

"What did you do that for? They were surrendering," Ahsoka shouted.

The two Nite Owls turned around to size her up. But she held her ground.

"They were traitors who sided with the enemy and have committed terrible crimes against the people of Mandalore. You have no idea what kind of atrocities that these animals have committed in Maul's name. Your jedi compassion has no place in this war, much less on Mandalore. So stay out of the way of justice," the night owl said before he and his companion jetted off into the sky to rejoin their comrades, who were dogfighting above.

All of the troopers had their eyes on Ahsoka, who looked like she wanted to punch something.

"We'll worry about it later Commander. The mission always comes first ma'am," Rex said, trying to bring Ahsoka back onto the mission.

She frowned. "Fine. Hardcase!" she called out to the heavy weapon's specialist and pointed at a wall that separated the alley from the street. "Blow it!"

"Ha Ha, I love this job!" The hyper active trooper shouted as he placed a thermal detonator on the wall.

He hugged the wall with the others. The wall blew apart, allowing the rest of the company to move through. They spread out into the street in front of the courtyard that was on the grounds of an old asylum.

"Keep your eyes peeled. The enemy can be anywhere!" Rex shouted to his men.

For the moment, all was quiet.

Then suddenly, the world exploded around them. Mandalorian fire came down from the asylum.

"Found them!" Jesse shouted, smarting off.

"Find cover!" Ahsoka shouted.

The Clones scattered to find cover, which most of them found behind a low wall that made up the perimeter of the Asylum's courtyard, and started laying down suppressing fire.

The AT-TEs were in a nearby street but were pinned down by Shadow Collective armor. They traded shots, but the Republic tanks were stuck where they were. The highly mobile AT-RTs fired their rapid fire blasters at the enemy building. A flight of death watch troopers loyal to Maul flew overhead and blasted two of the AT-RTs to slag as they flew by, while being chased by a flight of Nite Owls.

"This place is a God Damn hornet's nest! It must be their forward command post for this part of the city," Rex said over the sound of gun-fire.

"Grrr! We need to fight our way into the asylum. Rex, Jesse, Kix, Hardcase, and Echo. On me. We're gonna clear out the courtyard. Coric, Boomer, and Kano! I want you and your squads to provide covering fire," Ahsoka ordered.

The troopers all nodded.

"Now!" Ahsoka ordered as she vaulted over the low wall and jumped down about 6 feet into the courtyard. She swung her blades, deflecting everything that came her way.

Appo and the rest of the company, along with the AT-RTs, started laying down murderous suppressing fire upon the building. There were enemy snipers and AT (anti armor) teams firing on the Republic forces below. Distracting them meant giving Ahsoka some breathing room.

Rex and the others followed suit, keeping close behind her for cover. It was something that she and Anakin did with the clones in the past. The Sword and shield maneuver. The Jedi block, while the clones fire. As Ahsoka blocked the Mandalorian laser blasts, the Clones fired over her.

Jesse brought his scoped DC-15a to bare on a repeating blaster emplacement that was firing on them from the second floor. He sighted on the gunner and squeezed the trigger. He sent a blaster bolt straight through the eye of the gunner, silencing the that emplacement for good.

Hardcase inched over to the side, blasting away at the Mandalorian forces with his rotary cannon. His firepower kept every Maul trooper in the courtyard from daring to lift their heads.

With the turret silent and the Shadow Collective forces suppressed, Rex, Echo, and Kix started lobbing grenades over Ahsoka's head. The grenades landed near or behind the dug in Mandalorians. The blasts lifted several Maul loyal troopers into the air from the concussive force. When they were close enough, Ahsoka and the clones charged at the remaining troopers. They then started to hack away at them with their energy bayonets and sabers.

Bo-Katan and some of her troopers flew by.

"Kryze. Nice of you to join us!" Ahsoka shouted.

"I thought I'd see how you were doing. Then I saw that your tanks were pinned down. So I had people take care of that," Bo said as she pointed to some of her other Nite Owls.

They were harassing the Shadow collective tanks from above. One night owl blasted open a tank hatch and used his flamethrower vambrace to clear out the inside of the tank. Fire shot out of every part of that tank.

In a few moments the AT-TEs would be free to move.

"Thanks Kryze. Are about to bring down the Anti-Aircraft guns?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not yet. We still have to find the control center. I've got to get back to my warriors. See you on the other side, Tano."

Bo-Katan then took off with her warriors.

"Rex, you and your men follow me into the asylum. We need to secure the regiment's flanks. Everyone else, move up with the armor around the building," Ahsoka said as she waved her troopers into the building after her.

It was dark inside the building. Ahsoka used her blades and the troopers turned on their helmet lights to see. What they saw made them wish that they didn't turn them on.

The asylum was full of blood stains. It also smelled of rotting flesh. They passed by a few prison cells. There were dead bodies inside. They had been burned alive by the looks of things. Ahsoka recoiled in disgust at both the sight of burnt corpses, and the horrible smell of charred human flesh.

"UUcckk! What has Maul been doing in this place?" Ahsoka asked in disgusted horror.

"I'm not sure that we want to know," Rex said.

They made their way upstairs were it had more natural light shining through, not to mention much less horror shows like there were downstairs. It was all quiet. Some would say too quiet (cliché quotes for the win). Even Ahsoka found it hard to hear anything, despite her head tails being literal radar.

"Do you guys hear anything?" Kix asked.

"No, but that's what has me me on edge," Echo said.

"Ha, they must've heard me coming and ran," Hardcase.

"Like hell they did, Hardcase," Kix stated to the blood thirsty clone.

"Cut the chatter and keep your eyes and ears open. They could be anywhere," Rex ordered.

They came up on a room. There was water pooled out on the floor from a leaking pipe on the ceiling, and massive holes in the walls.

That was when all Hell broke loose.

Several Maul troopers shot out from their concealed positions and fired on the Clones. Lucky for the clones, Ahsoka was still in front of everyone and had her sabers ready for action before those Maul troopers reared their ugly heads. She deflected every shot back at Maul's forces, killing most of them. The rest, though wounded, beat feet deeper into the asylum.

"Get them!" Rex ordered.

The clones chased the enemy troopers into the asylum. They came up on a sky bridge, which connected one section of the asylum to another. Their was an enclosed courtyard down below with a pile of charred skeletal remains.

 _'Maul most likely used this place to deal with political prisoners'_.

The other side of the skybridge was heavily protected. There were death watch troopers hovering above the skybridge, while regular Maul troopers lined up along the rooftop and the windows. They unleashed a hailstorm on the Republic forces on the other side. Several rockets hit the Republic side. A couple of troopers were killed. The rest were pinned down. The hovering death watch troopers fired all of their remaining rockets at the skybridge. It collapsed, severing the link between the two sections of the asylum.

"Ah great! Now how are we gonna get across?" Kix shouted.

"I hear this this trick that you can do with grenades," Hardcase shouted.

"Get your heads back into the fight troopers and focus!" Jesse shouted.

"Bring up those rocket launchers," Ahsoka shouted as she deflected more shots back at the enemy. One shot she deflected hit a death watch trooper in the rocket pack, forcing him to fly out of control before his exploding pack took him with it.

Three troopers ran into the windows with rocket launchers.

"Move it troopers, on the double," Echo ordered. The troopers aimed their launchers at the other side. "Fire!" Echo shouted as he pointed at the other side of the sky bridge.

Smoke flew out of the rear of the launchers, and the rockets jetted out of the front ends. They flew towards the windows on the other side. They created three tremendous explosions, silencing the Shadow Collective weapon emplacements. The death watch troopers flew away, while the troopers on the roof retreated.

Ahsoka deactivated her blades.

"So how are we gonna get across?" Kix asked.

Ahsoka turned to him and smiled. "Watch and learn," she said as she walked over to the edge of the floor where the sky bridge once stood.

She inhaled deeply before exhaling. She raised her hands, channeling the power of the force. With all of her strength, she was able to raise several chunks of the fallen debris. She began to struggle a little bit. The pieces were heavy.

"Hurry, everyone get across," Ahsoka ordered in a strained voice.

The Clones all started jumping over until they were all across.

Ahsoka dropped the debris when the last clone had lead frogged over the floating debris. She stood back and took a running start before jumping to the other side.

Ahsoka and the clones pushed through the building until they came across the last few rooms in the building. They ran through a doorway and into the hallway. That's when two clones were gunned down by a repeating blaster turret.

"Stang!" Rex shouted. "Enemy turret's got the hallway covered. Jesse!"

"I'm on it," Jesse said as he threw a flashbang behind the mando-trooper's turret. It detonated, and screams were heard from the other side.

Jesse and the others rushed the turret and blasted the gunner point blank in the face repeatedly. These actions had an effect on Maul's forces, as they began to run away.

The retreating Mandalorians ran out of a hole in the wall and down a mountain of debris into the streets below. They joined their other comrades to escape the column of Republic Armor that was advancing down the streets.

"There's our armor," Echo pointed out.

"All right troopers, link up with the tanks and push them back!" Ahsoka ordered.

Ahsoka and her men regrouped in front of the AT-TEs. As they advanced, the Shadow Collective started to make a fighting retreat down the street. As this happened, the Clones blasted away at their retreating adversaries. The AT-TEs fired there powerful cannons at the buildings that were crawling with Shadow Collective forces. All along the street, buildings were being demolished at the hands of the Republic's superior firepower.

No where was safe for the hiding and fleeing Maul troopers. Ahsoka and her troopers continued their advance down the street. And they continued to push the enemy forces back.

"Hey, where are you going? Come back here!" Hardcase shouted tauntingly as he fired his rotary cannon into the backs of many a fleeing Mandalorians.

Balls of Republic plasma pounded the pavement, wiping out clusters of Maul's troopers and creating craters in the street. That's when the Night Owls swooped in and started strafing the streets below with blaster fire and streams of fire from their wrist vambraces.

Bo-Katan landed right next to Ahsoka as they halted their advance.

"Look at them run. We should spread the word," Bo-Katan said.

The tanks continued to fire their powerful cannot down the streets, while the Clones formed a perimeter.

One of Bo-Katan's people ran up to her with some device that would connect her to every city on Mandalore.

"Ma'am, we've taken over one of the comm towers. It should broadcast your message across the planet," the trooper said. She smiled and took it before speaking into her device. Her voice echoed across the planet in every city street. People stopped to listen to her speak.

" _Citizens of Mandalore. My name is Bo-Katan Kryze. I am the leader of the Night Owls and the invasion force of Mandalorians that have come to liberate you. I am also the sister of the late Duchess Satine Kryze. For a year now, you have been oppressed by a horrible outsider. Darth Maul has taken away your freedom and he has suppressed any voices of dissent against his false rule. He has taken away the fruits of your labor and forced you to build his war machine, which he is only using to further his own personal agenda. Maul has used you to launch terrorist attacks in his mad pursuit of power. Many of you have lost hope. But fear not. The time of your freedom is at hand. People of Mandalore, drive these traitors into the light to face justice. And to those who support Darth Maul and his illegal reign. Know this: Your city is surrounded. You don't have the support of 'True' Mandalorians, who are the silent majority. Your regime is falling apart. Maul does not care about you. We will defeat those who stand against the True Mandalore. Lay down your arms, abandon your posts, and abandon all hope of defeating our unbeatable spirit. For Mandalore!_ " Bo-Katan managed to say before the tower broadcasting her message was destroyed by a flight of Shadow Collective fighters.

"For Mandalore!" Her warriors repeated, and the people, repeated across the entire planet.

Ahsoka smiled. But she looked away in slight sadness when she remembered those Night Owls executing the prisoners earlier.

 _At what cost Kryze? At what cost_?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalorian royal palace. Darth Maul's HQ_.

Rook Kast and PM Almec calmly watched as their lord and master, Darth Maul, vented his frustrations on a group of political prisoners. Maul used his dark saber, which he claimed in a duel from the previous leader of Death Watch, Pre Visla, to decapitate the prisoners. Some of the prisoners were Death Watch officers who failed to keep his comm towers, which were constantly broadcasting his propaganda, from falling into enemy hands.

"GGGRrrrrrr!" Maul growled as he decapitated another prisoner.

"What are your next orders Lord Maul?" Rook Kast, one of Maul's top lieutenants, asked before she bowed.

The black and red skinned zabrak with yellow eyes stared at Kast. He breathed in and out with rage and venom. He then calmly regained his composure.

"Accelerate our plans. I want the weapons ready to be shipped out for our use. And mobilize all of our forces. I want them to bomb every city and town across the planet. If we're going to lose Mandalore, then we're going to make sure that the invaders cannot have it. When they are done they will converge on Sun'dari for a final stand," Maul ordered.

Everyone was stunned into silence.

"My lord, I must protest. We are supposed to defend our home world. Not destroy it," Almec protested.

Maul then suspended the Prime Minister into the air. Almec's hands shot up to his throat, which was being crushed.

"I am not destroying Mandalore. I am saving it," Maul said before he crushed Almec's windpipe and threw him through the door to the balcony, sending his suffocating body to the streets far below the palace.

He then looked to his officers, who remained in stunned silence.

"The planet is now infested with traitors. They riot in the streets and welcome the invaders with open arms. Are these the people that you want in control of Mandalore when this invasion is over? Do you want it to be ruled by someone who is supported by the Jedi?" Maul asked.

That got everyone to think.

"This is the end of the Mandalore that you all know. It is time for it to be destroyed and make way for something new. Something better. Rest assured that it will not fall to the invaders or be controlled by those who subvert our just cause. And it will be avenged. The Republic, the Hutts, and the Separatists will _all_ be destroyed, and I will rule over this galaxy. We will rebuild it in our image. The same goes for Mandalore. But in order to make that plan happen, you must follow your supreme warlord one final time," Maul said.

He looked around at his warriors. They all nodded in agreement.

"Victory or Death!" Maul shouted with his fist raised into the air.

"Victory or Death!" The warriors repeated with their fists in the air.

Maul smiled.

 _'My plot for revenge will soon be complete'_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was part 4.**

 **Part 5'll be worked on in the near future.**

 **Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4-Good News and Bad Dreams

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

 **This is part 5 of this ROTS/CW story.**

 **Feel free to leave your thoughts down in the review section.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Senate Building_.

The small Shuttle carrying Palpatine and his Jedi rescuers arrives at the landing platform. There are a dozen senators, including Bail Organa, Jar Jar Binks, and C-3PO, waiting for them. Palpatine, R2-D2, and Anakin get out. But then Anakin turned back and noticed that Obi-Wan was staying in the doorway of the Shuttle.

"Are you coming, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Oh no. I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin turned to face him, shaking his finger

"Hold on, this whole operation was your crazy idea. You planned it. You led the rescue operation. You have to be the one to take the bows this time," Anakin said.

"Anakin, let us not forget that you rescued me from the Buzz Droids. And you killed Count Dooku. And you rescued the Chancellor, carrying me unconscious on your back, and you managed to land that bucket of bolts safely..."Obi-Wan pointed out.

"All because of your training, Master. You deserve all those speeches of your greatness," Anakin said.

"...The endless speeches," Obi-Wan corrected. "Anakin, let's be fair. Today, you are the hero and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians".

Anakin smirked and shook his head.

"All right. But you owe me, and not for saving your skin for the tenth time". Anakin said.

"Ninth time," Obi-Wan corrected. "That business on Cato Nemoidia doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing".

Obi-Wan turned back into the shuttle, and the door closed behind before it took off for the Jedi Temple.

Anakin smiled before he walked off towards the Senate Building's main entrance.

The Chancellor and his entourage approach Mace Windu.

"Chancellor Palpatine, what a welcome sight! Are you all right?" Windu asked.

"Yes, thanks to your two Jedi Knights. They killed Count Dooku, but General Grievous has escaped once again," the chancellor said.

"General Grievous will run and hide as he always does. He is a coward,' Windu said.

"That maybe true, but with Count Dooku dead, he is the leader of the Droid Army, and I assure you, the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive," the chancellor said with confidence.

"Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority," Windu said before he walked with the chancellor into the building with the crowd. But Anakin and Bail Organa stay behind and walk as they talk. Meanwhile, R2 rolls up to a familiar golden face and they walk close behind.

"Skywalker, the Republic cannot praise you enough," Bail complimented as they walked towards the grand entrance.

"Thank you, Senator Organa. The invasion and kidnapping were bold moves by the Separatists, but it was a mistake that Obi-Wan and I were able to take advantage of," Anakin said.

It really was. For months, the CIS was being pushed deeper and deeper into the outer rim until their main worlds became under siege. The surprise attack on Coruscant was a brilliant move and a close call to be sure. But the CIS lost vital warships in this invasion. They also lost the face of their movement, Count Dooku. Now, the CIS was, for the moment, leaderless. And with their worlds under siege, the Republic Navy continued tightening the noose around the Separatist capital, Raxus Secundus.

"It couldn't possibly be as bad as all that," Threepio said, having a conversation with his counterpart.

R2 beeps a reply.

"Well, there, I agree with you. In fact, I could do with a tune-up myself," Threepio said.

Anakin is still at the back of the crowd of Senators, talking with Bail Organa. R2 and 3PO scoot along ahead of them.

"The end of Count Dooku will surely bring an end to this war, and an end to the Chancellor's draconian security measures," Bail said.

"I wish that were so, but the fighting is going to continue until General Grievous is spare parts . . . The Chancellor is very clear about that,"Anakin said.

Behind a row of large columns, a shadowy figure follows the Jedi and the senator. Anakin senses the figure.

"I'll do everything I can with the Senate..." Bail continued.

But Anakin ignored him, catching a glimpse of a familiar figure off to the side.

"Excuse me," Anakin said.

"Certainly," Bail said.

Anakin stops and waits for Bail to go off after Palpatine and the others. Anakin then takes advantage of no one seeing him and goes behind one of the giant columns to meet up with the shadowy figure, who, as it turned out, was his secret wife, Senator Padme Amidala.

They embrace. Anakin then lifted her up and twirled her around before he set her down and kissed her passionately. After a few seconds, they break the kiss and embrace again.

"Oh, Anakin! Thank goodness, you're back," she said.

"I missed you, Padme. I've missed you so much".

"There were whispers..." Padme said, on the verge of tears. "...that you'd been killed. I've been living with unbearable dread".

"I'm back, I'm all right. It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been ... If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges". Anakin said before he went to plant another kiss on Padme's lips. But when his lips barely brushed against hers, she steps back.

"Wait, not here," she begged.

But Anakin ignores her, and grabs her again. He placed a hand on her back and forces to arch her back, pressing her body up against her husband's.

"Yes, here! I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married".

"Anakin, don't say things like that. You're important to the Republic ... to ending this war. I love you more than anything, but I won't let you give up your life as a Jedi for me."

"I've given my life to the Jedi order, but I'd only give up my life, for you".

"I wouldn't like that. I wouldn't like that one bit," she said before she began to playfully scratch her finger against his chest before she pressed her bust against it and rested her hands on his broad shoulders. "Patience, my handsome Jedi." she said seductively. " _Come_ to me later".

Anakin smiles, before he embraces her and smashes his lips against her. She opens her mouth to let his tongue invade hers. But as he allowed his hands to roam her body, something stopped him. He then steps back and looks at her. "Are you all right? You're trembling. What's going on?"

"I'm just excited to see you," she said before she tried to press her own lips against his, but Anakin remained adamant.

"That's not it. I sense more . . . what is it?"

"Nothing . . . nothing . . ."

"You're frightened. Tell me what's going on?" Anakin asked, slightly frustrated.

Padme begins to cry.

"You've been gone for months . . . it's been very hard for me. I've never felt so alone. There's . . ."

"Is there someone else?" He asked suspiciously.

Padme looked at her with her eyes bulging out of her skull. Her own anger began to flare up.

"No! Why would you think that? Your jealousy upsets me so much, Anakin. I would never do anything to betray you, yet you still don't trust me. Nothing has changed".

Anakin blushed.

"I'm afraid of losing you, Padme..." he said sheepishly. "...that's all.

"I will never stop loving you, Anakin. My only fear is losing you".

"It's just that I've never seen you like this".

"Something wonderful has happened". They look at each other for a long moment. "I'm..." Padme stopped. She blushed and averted her eyes before she looked at Anakin again. "Annie, I'm pregnant".

Anakin is stunned. His thoughts begin to travel at lightning fast speed as he thinks through all of the ramifications of this. He then takes her in his arms, her head resting into his chest. He rested his chin atop her head, taking a deep wife of her shampoo as he sniffled.

"That's..." he begins to pant uncontrollably. "...that's wonderful.

"What are we going to do?" She asked as her tears began to get Anakin's clothes wet.

Anakin held her back with one hand, and petted the back of her head with the other.

"We're not going to worry about anything right now, all right? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life".

The two of them continue to embrace as they both begin to think about the rest of their lives.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Outer rim, Utapau, high orbit_.

A Separatist Sheathipede-class transport shuttle came out of hyperspace over the planet Utapau. A vast rocky desert planet dotted with sinkholes. The shuttle continued to fly through the planet's orbit before it descended to the surface, passing through the atmosphere and flying over the sinkhole dotted surface.

At first glance, it seemed like the planet wasn't worth much from a military standpoint.

It had few resources.

No strategic value.

It was basically about as backwater of a planet as you could possibly get.

But it did have a purpose. Otherwise a Separatist shuttle would never have come here in the first place.

The shuttle then flew down into a sinkhole. It flew passed the many landing platforms that lined up the walls of the sinkhole, until it found a large spherical structure that hung above the sinkhole. The shuttle flew into the sphere's hanger bay. It rotated so that the stern was facing the hanger, which was packed to the brim with battle droids that were standing in a perfect square formation.

What was this planet's aforementioned purpose? To serve as a secret base of operations for General Grievous, and a hideout for the Separatist leaders.

With the Separatist's recent failure at Coruscant, they've been falling back deeper into the outer rim. The CIS war council, led by Viceroy Nute Gunray of the trade federation, has been transferred from planet to planet, escaping the Republic's continuous march into the outer rim.

Many Confederate fortress worlds were under siege. And with Count Dooku dead, and a third of the Separatist Navy wiped out over Coruscant, it was only a matter of time before the Separatists were defeated, and the War Councilors ran out of places to run and hide.

On the surface, the Droid Army had the sinkhole planet's capital, Pau city, completely locked down.

The shuttle's door opened, and as the ramp was extending, General Grievous, the supreme commander of the droid army and current head-of-state for the Confederacy, was walking down the ramp before it even touched down. The Separatist Council was there in front of the droid army, watching as Grievous arrived. But he ignored them and stalked off across the hanger in long strides, his metal talons clanking against the deck as he walked. he was followed by a pair of magna-guards.

Grievous had just arrived from the battle of Coruscant.

He was here to receive new orders from his master. The de-facto head of state for the Confederate entered an elevator that took him to a communications center that looked out over the hanger. When the elevator came to a stop, his guards exited and took up positions on either side of the elevator.

The cyborg general walked across the room towards a holo-table. He wheezed as he walked over. When he stopped, he allowed himself to cough and clear his throat. He pressed a few buttons on a blinking council.

A hologram of a hooded figure materialized on the pedestal, the blue light illuminating the dark room.

"Yes lord Sideous," Grievous said as he kneeled before the hologram.

"General Grievous. I suggest that you move the Separatist leaders to Mustafar," Sideous said.

"It will be done my lord," Grievous kneeled again.

"The ending of the war is near, General," Sideous said. "And I promise you, victory is assured".

The confused general looked back up.

"But the loss of Count Dooku?" Grievous asked.

"His death was a necessary loss, which will ensure our victory," Sideous said. "Soon, I will have a new apprentice ... one far younger, and more powerful than Lord Tyranus".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Republica 500, Padme's apartment_.

On the planet-wide metropolis of Coruscant, night had fallen. The city lights were already on, showing the people that the city was truly alive. Despite the night sky, just as many air-speeders were crowding the sky lanes as there were in the middle of the day. These speeders were taking their occupants out for a night on the town. Others were taking people back home to be with their families after a long day at work.

But on one apartment at 500 Republica, Padme Amidala was standing in the balcony, brushing her hair. Her husband, Anakin, leans against the wall, watching her lovingly.

Every second he'd was thinking of her. Even while protecting the endless, nameless Outer Rim settlements became a torture. The battles were easy, his longing for her became unbearable. Anakin had never felt more happy in his entire life. Here he was with his wife, who was expecting a child. His child.

No. Their child. A beautiful blessing that was created by their love for each other.

Padme continued to brush her hair as she looked out over the city.

"Annie, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. We could go to the lake country where no one would know . . . where we would be safe," she turned her head over her shoulder to look at him. "I could go early-and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens".

While Padme planned out their future, Anakin just smiled as he continued to stare at his wife very lovingly.

'You are so ... beautiful!" He said slowly.

Padme blushed and smiled. She turned around and leaned against the balcony. Her nightgown made her baby-bump much more noticeable. It was a very good look for her. "It's only because I'm so in love," she flirted.

Anakin chuckled. "No, it's because I'm so in love with you," he flirted back.

"So love has blinded you?" She asked.

He grinned and looked at his feet. "Ha ha ha. Well, that's not exactly what I meant..." he said.

"But it's probably true!" Padme said with a smile that showed off her perfect teeth.

They share a laugh.

"I haven't laughed in so long," he said.

Padme walked up to him and lazily laid her arms around his neck. She lazily hung from his shoulders. "Neither have I," she said before they began to kiss passionately. After kissing for a few minutes, they retired to their bedroom.

* * *

 _Padme was suffering. She constantly cried and screamed as if suffering the most painful death possible._

 _There was baby crying in the background_.

 _"Anakin, help me! Help, Anakin! AAAHHHHHH!"_

Suddenly, Anakin awoke from his sleep in a cold sweat. He looked to his right. His wife was laying on her side, safe and sound. Anakin pulled a robe over his shoulders and went down stairs.

He sat there in the dark living room. The lights turned on and made the a little dim, as he looked out the window, over the darkness of night that was out shined by the city skyline. Even after an invasion, the people of Coruscant sped by in the never ending traffic jam that was life.

"What's bothering you?"

Padme asked as she walked up to join him on the veranda. She coiled her arms around his front and placed her head against the back of his neck.

"Nothing," Anakin said as he turned around to face her. He touches the japor snippet around Padme's neck, that Anakin gave her when he was a small boy. "I remember when I gave this to you."

"Anakin, how long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?"

"It was a dream".

"Bad?"

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother just before she died".

"And...?"

"It was about you".

They look at each other. A moment of concern passes between them.

"Tell me".

"It was only a dream." Anakin said, avoiding the conversation. But Padme gives him a long, worried look. Anakin takes in a deep breath. "You die in childbirth..."

"And the baby?" Padme asked.

"I don't know".

Padme walked in from of Anakin. She stood on her tippie-toes to look at him. She kissed him briefly. "It was only a dream," Padme said as she tried to lead her husband back to bed. But Anakin takes her in his arms.

"I won't let this one become real, Padme".

They embrace, then part.

"Anakin, this baby will change our lives. I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve in the Senate, and if the Council discovers you are the father, you will be expelled from the Jedi Order," she said, going into the conversation that Anakin wanted to put off for as long as possible.

"I know,' he said.

"Anakin, do you think Obi-Wan might be able to help us?"

Her husband looked at her with suspicion. "Have you told him anything?"

"No, but he's your mentor, your best friend . . . he must suspect something," she said.

"He's been a father to me, but he's still on the Council. Don't tell him anything!" He told her.

"I won't, Anakin," she said obediently.

"I don't need his help," Anakin said. He kneeled in front of her swollen stomach and placed the side of his head against it.. "Our baby is a blessing, not a problem".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Yoda's quarters_.

Back on Coruscant, Anakin was in Master Yoda's room. He was sitting on an ottoman in the middle of room, which was dark because of the closed shades. Yoda was sitting across from him on a similar looking seat.

Anakin was here to receive consoling on his dreams. Who better to see about this matter than the wisest Jedi in the galaxy?

"Premonitions? Premonitions...Hmmmm," Yoda moaned as he stroked his chin. "These visions you have..." Yoda started as he waved his hand to Anakin, encouraging the young Jedi to elaborate.

Anakin looked at his knees.

"They're of pain, suffering..." he said before he looked up to meet Yoda's eyes. "...death."

"Yourself you speak of, or someone you know?" Yoda asked as he clasped his hands together.

Anakin paused, not wanting to answer at first. But then he decided to take the risk and answer.

"Someone..." Anakin finally said.

"...close to you? Yoda pressed.

Anakin tucked his arms in a little harder before his head lowered, causing him to look at his knees again.

"Yes."

"Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin," Yoda said as he waged his finger at him. "The fear of loss is a path to the dark side".

Anakin looked up up averted his eyes off to the left before he finally looked at Yoda.

"I won't let these visions come true, Master Yoda," Anakin said.

"Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is," Yoda lectured.

"What must I do, Master Yoda?"

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose," Yoda concluded.

Anakin looked down at his lap again as he soaked in what master Yoda told him.

 _'Letting go of the people I love? Letting go of Padme?' I could never do that. There has got to be another way'._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was part 5.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Part 6'll be around the corner.**

 **Until next time, as always, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5-Mandalore Burns

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks, here's part 6 of this retelling of Revenge of the Sith, with an Ahsoka/Mandalore side-plot.**

 **This story is rated a strong T for slight sexual content. You've been warned.**

 **Please, read, enjoy, and review.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Sun'dari. Nightfall. End of Day 1 of the siege of Mandalore. Republic/Night Owl base camp near Savage Oppress (formerly 'Peace') memorial park_.

The first day of the battle for Sun'dari was successful. The Republic had secured the docks and have established a foothold in the city's outer suburbs.

And all across the planet, people who've heard Bo-Katan's speech began to rise up and take up arms against Maul's regime. His regime was falling apart at the seams as his forces struggled to maintain order in the other cities across Mandalore. Now the Republic and Mandalorian free forces were camped out for the night after a hard first day of fighting.

Ahsoka was sitting in her room in an abandoned building, that also served as the command center for the allied forces, near the park where they were set up. But even though she wasn't fighting, the sounds of battle still thundered across the city, as artillery fire from both sides was exchanged. Small scale patrols also went out to make sure that the perimeter was secure. Sometimes a clone squad would go out on patrol, and not have been walking for 50 yards when they ran into a shadow collective patrol.

The frontline was that close.

But it didn't bother Ahsoka. She had complete confidence that the outpost was secure. She sat in her reasonably comfortable room. It had a cozy bed (which she tested out) and a desk, which she was currently using to write a letter. The letter was to her boyfriend, Lux Bonteri, the junior Republic senator from Onderon. She hadn't heard from him since she spoke to him over the comm while on Nessem several days ago. He had been on Coruscant at the time of the Separatist invasion and she hoped that he was Okay.

 _Just when I thought the war was going to be over, and I could visit my boyfriend again, I find out that his current residence just became a war-zone_.

Ahsoka shook those negative thoughts out of her head and she continued writing. She continued to write the letter. Normally, unlike most people, she would write using a pen and paper, because se was old-fashioned like that. But since she didn't want to burden some clone with hand delivering her message to a ship, that should've been used for the battle, to be taken all the way across the galaxy to Lux's office on Coruscant, she decided to write a message on her data pad with a stylist.

As she wrote, her stylist left behind digital ink on her screen.

' _Dear Lux.'_

 _I hope that you're all right, and I hope that you get this message. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to reach you lately, and I'm sorry that you haven't heard about my current whereabouts. I was on Nessem, but now I'm on Mandalore (Don't freak out). Long story short, I got chased by pirates all the way to Mandalore's moon, where I landed in the middle of a war-zone_ _(Please don't freak out)_ _. By the way, you're not gonna believe who I ran into ... Bo-Katan Kryze, Pre Visla's former right hand. We met, she told me to contact the Republic for help, and now I'm apart of the invasion (You're probably freaking out now, right?). Anyway, we were just about to attack Mandalore when we heard about what happened on Coruscant. My masters had to rush back there to help out. That left me to lead the Republic invasion. Can you believe it? My master finally trusts me with an operation. He gave me my old lightsabers back, and command of two clone regiments from my old unit. The troopers..._

Ahsoka stopped writing when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ahsoka said.

The door slid open with a hiss to reveal Captain Rex.

"Hey kid. I-," Rex said.

"Rex, I'm not a kid anymore. You don't have to call me that," Ahsoka complained.

"Right, sorry," he corrected himself before he cleared his throat. "The boys are gathered outside. Would you care to join us, Ma'am?" Rex asked using a more formal title to address her.

The two of them have come along way. When she first became Anakin's padawan, Rex was her superior, in his more experienced eyes at least. She had asked him back then if she outranked him as a jedi. To which he replied " _In my book, experience outranks everything"_. Now she was leading Rex and his men into battle. It meant that she'd grown as both a person, a warrior, and a leader.

She thought about what he asked. It's been a while since she sat down with the men outside.

But then she smiled.

"I'd be happy to, Rex," Ahsoka said as she got up from the desk. She grabbed her data pad and stylist, so that she could continue her better to Lux.

The two of them walked back outside the hotel and to the park outside.

The park was renamed Savage Oppress memorial park, after Maul's late brother, who died while conquering the planet with him. A statue had been erected in his honor on Maul's orders. Only the legs remained standing, while the rest lay in pieces. A victim of explosive happy Nite Owls.

The park grounds served as a staging area for the Republic and its Mandalorian allies. It was full of Republic speeders, walkers, and tents. It had a field hospital, and even a mess tent. The perimeter was well protected and far out from the main camp. The area was constantly being patrolled by Clone troopers.

Rex led Ahsoka to a small area where Jesse, Echo, Kix, and Hardcase, along with some troopers from Boomer, Kano, and Coric's squads, were all seated around a medium sized heating unit, which also served as a lantern.

Echo was reading a holo-pad. The screen had several news articles in it. It mostly concerned the War.

Jesse noticed Ahsoka and Rex walking over. "Commander Tano. Glad you could join us. Please, sit down".

"Yeah, come sit with us regular ol' grunts. Ha Ha," Hardcase said.

"Hey, boys," Ahsoka said with a smile before she sat down with the troopers. ' _Her' troopers_. "I see that you've taken my mark," Ahsoka said, referring to the orange markings on there plain white sets of clone armor.

"Yeah," Jesse said, as he tapped his own armor. "We wanted to let ya' know that we're with you commander".

" _And_ show you how much we missed you," Hardcase said.

Ahsoka looked at the upside-down orange triangle that Hardcase painted on his chest-plate, causing her to smirk. "Well, based on your artwork, I can tell that you definitely missed _part_ of me".

Everyone nearly busted a gut when they started laughing.

"So Commander? What've you been up to since you left? Kix asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, not much. I did a little vigilante work down in the underworld, discovered an ancient Sith Temple beneath Coruscant's surface, fought some crime syndicates, ran away from some pirates. Nothing much," Ahsoka said, very casually.

The clones all stared at her with shocked looks.

"I see your life didn't get boring without us," Boomer said.

"Boring!? My life!? Never,' Ahsoka said.

Her men chuckled.

"Hey guys, check it out," Echo said while reading his holo-pad. "It says here that the _Siege of Coruscant_ has been lifted...and Count Dooku is said to have been killed when our generals went to rescue Palpatine".

"Wait, What?!" Coric exclaimed before he nearly fell out of his seat.

"When you said 'our generals', did you actually mean ' _our_ ' generals? Rex asked.

"Yup," Echo said.

"Hm. Skyguy and Kenobi've done it again," Ahsoka said as she pulled her data pad to continue writing her message to Lux.

"Huh, I guess that mean's the war is nearly over. What are we clones gonna go afterward?" one of Kano's men asked.

It was a touchy question. Clones were bread for war. But with the war almost over, then what was next for them?

"Well, after this, the Republic is gonna need the Clone army to keep the peace. So I'm sure you'll still be needed," Ahsoka reassured. "And maybe you can all find something to do outside of the Grand Army, like ... to settle down and build a family".

They all looked at her. "Thanks for the uplifting words, commander," Kix said before he stood and saluted her. "And it's good to have you back". They all stood up and saluted her.

"Don't mention it," she said with a smile before she continued to write in her letter where she left off.

"- _The troopers have come to trust me. They all depend on me now. I'm gonna do my best to lead them through this mission in one piece. And then when it's all over, I'm going to come find you. I hope to see you soon Luxie. I've missed you so very much and I can't wait to spend time with you. Shore leave is going to be so much more interesting with you, *wink wink*. Until then, know that I love you deeply, now and forever._

 _Sincerely, your little Soka. XOXO._ "

The letter was finished. She tapped the send button and her letter was transmitted across the galaxy to Lux's comm-pad. This time, the message should go through. She heard that their were so many ships battling above Coruscant, that the comm chatter between them overwhelmed the civilian comm chatter. It's why she couldn't speak to Lux earlier.

"What'cha writing over there ma'am?" Jesse asked. Everyone looked at her again.

"Oh, uh, it's..." Ahsoka cleared her throat. "It's a letter to my boyfriend".

"Oh really?" Jesse said as the others started to chuckle.

"All right, knock it off," Rex said, but while smiling.

She smiled and blushed while rapidly tapping her stylist against the pad.

"It's all right Rex," Ahsoka reassured.

"Awh, great! The commander turned around for a few months and has already forgotten about us for another man," one of Boomer's men joked.

"So tell us, who is it?" Kix asked

"Anyone we know?" someone else asked.

"Rex might know him. It's the senator from Onderon," Ahsoka explained as she took out her holo-projector and showed them a holo-pic of her and Lux, who had his arms coiled around her waist, pulling her close.

"OH NOO!" Someone cried out when they saw the picture of the senator holding her.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"You're dating a senator?" Someone asked.

"Awh jeez. If that pretty boy could pull it off, then one us could've taken a shot at it long ago," Hardcase joked.

The others made an 'oooohh' sound. Except the very professional Rex and the squad leaders. But a couple of them did smirk.

Ahsoka arched one brow over the other at Hardcase's comment.

She then got up and walked a few feet away, so that the squad could see her clearly.

The clones looked on in interest.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, crossed one leg over the other, squeezing her thighs together, and placed her hands on her hips before slowly sliding them up her body. She ran them up the side of her head, and clasped her hands her head and struck a sexy pose. She arched her back and pushed her D-cup breasts out. The clones noticed that her nipples poked through the material of her new bodysuit, and her large, soft breasts looked like they were about to tear apart the zipper fastener over her voluptuous chest, which had gotten a wider by quite a bit since she last wore it, her breasts growing significantly since then.

"You boys couldn't handle this," she said in a seductive tone, as she gently swung her hips.

All of the clones burst out laughing before they started hooting and hollering for their sexy commanding officer. Ever since she became Skyguy's padawan, she got some risqué glances from some of her troopers. As she grew older, her body maturing in all its womanly glory, the troopers became a bit more bold. And since she wasn't a Jedi anymore, she didn't mind showing off a little.

It kept the boys inspired.

Ahsoka sat back down for a while and spent time with her men. They shared stories and joked around with each other for some time.

Then she went back to her room, slipped her clothes off, and went to bed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Royal palace. Darth Maul's HQ, Sun'dari, Mandalore_.

Darth Maul looked at a hologram of the planet. There were blue and yellow triangles that, respectively, represented the Republic and Nite Owl warships in orbit. The blue and yellow boxes in and around Sun'dari represented ground forces. Right on his front door step.

There were also orange dots that represented the cities that were rebelling against him. Pretty much all of them.

" _Lord Maul. The bombers are ready,_ " Rook Kast said over the comm system.

"Good. Send them in". He ordered. "They will regret defying my rule". Maul said under his breath as small red triangles began to move in the direction of the disloyal cities. A holographic simulation showed several of the orange dot cities flickering and disappearing from the map.

He cracked a demonic looking smile while deep in thought.

 _This is just the beginning_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _RSV Indomitable, in lower atmosphere of Mandalore, near Sun'dari's airspace, before dawn, day 2 of invasion_.

The dawn skies of Mandalore were beautiful.

As the sun started to rise, an orange line ran along the horizon, separating the dark deserts and the dark blue skies over the planet.

On a normal day it would've been beautiful. But this was anything but.

The Shadow Collective forces harassed the Republic naval task force. But it was nothing that they couldn't handle. Republic Frigates and Star-fighters formed a strong net of AA-defenses around the 4 Star Destroyers, the Assault ships, and the supply transports. Blue laser bolts flew in every direction as they fought to hold off Maul's navy. Small frigates, star-fighters, and even suicide freighters flew towards the Republic task force.

Utter gibberish was being spewed from the comm system.

" _There's too many captain!"_

 _"Watch your stabilizer Gold six!"_

 _"Don't let those spike-heads through!"_

 _"Watch your left_!"

" _Enemy reinforcements, incoming fast from the south_!"

" _I can't shake 'em. I'm Hit! I'm Hit!_ "

 _"Indomitable come in. We could really use your guns!"_

The _Indomitable_ 's gun crews also handled the oncoming enemy fighters with ease.

"Sir! Enemy freighter off our starboard bow," the clone scanning technician exclaimed.

"Fire all main batteries!" Captain Autem ordered.

The starboard cannons at the base of the bridge superstructure turned towards this new threat. It was a heavily armed freighter. It barreled towards the _Indomitable's_ bridge, with the intent to crash into the ship as a suicide ship. But the Republic had taken precautions. They fired on anything that entered their airspace without any prior knowledge.

The Dual turrets on the starboard side turned towards the oncoming ship. Their barrels exploded with a blue flash. The deck rumbled as the powerful cannons cut loose with their ordnance. The blue lances of energy streaked into the dark, early dawn skies above Mandalore's deserts. They blasted holes into the Shadow Collective freighter. Its main reactor was hit, causing a powerful explosion that ripped through the ship's hull from the outside. It started to trail smoke as it started to lose altitude. It crashed into the vast ocean of sand, and debris field of other Shadow collective ships, on the outskirts of Sun'dari.

Maul's ships withdrew from the battle. It was another victory for the Republic.

It was short lived however.

As the Republic fleet inched closer to the city and launched their gunships, the cannons defending the city unleashed Hell upon the Republic fleet.

Several of the gunships were shot down on their way to the surface. They eventually got below the fire and headed for the Republic held docks on the edges of Sun'dari, but the larger ships weren't so lucky.

"Captain," a clone officer yelled. He pointed at a star destroyer that was just hit in it's starboard hanger bay. There was a powerful explosion. "The _Pioneer's_ been hit".

"Sir! One of the supply ships has been hit. It's going down," another clone shouted, as a supply ship was blasted in the bow. The shot went straight through the ship, causing flames to shoot out of the port and starboard sides before the engine section exploded, and the corvette-sized ship lost altitude before crashing into the desert, causing an even bigger explosion that cratered into the sandy surface.

"Get us out of range!" The captain ordered. The ship suddenly lurched hard to port, trying to get away from the city's heavy cannons.

This was a recurring episode. The Republic fleet gets attacked by Maul's Mandalorians. Their inferior ships are then driven back, which coaxes the Republic to move towards the city to resupply their ground forces. Then they're driven away by the city's defenses. It was an epic stalemate, and the Republic Navy was paying for it. Fighters were being shot down, Republic warships were taking damage, and supply ships were being shot down.

As the Republic withdrew, a flight of Shadow Collective bombers flew by, just out of range of the Republic cannons.

They fired their missiles before breaking off sharply.

"What are they firing at? We don't have any forces in that direction!" Autem exclaimed.

"I don't know sir, but..." A clone said before he froze and looked at the screen in front of him. "...Ah stang! Brace for impact!" He barked out as he hit the alarm. It wailed throughout the ship, telling crew members to brace for impact.

That's when a blinding white light appeared on the horizon. Everyone on the bridge turned away and threw their arms over the faces, shielding their eyes from the blinding flash. Several powerful explosions blossomed like flowers on the horizon. They sent shockwaves in every direction. Then many of the instruments on the bridge acted up before they started functioning properly again.

"What was that? Were we hit?" Autem demanded.

"No sir. They didn't hit us. They bombed the city! I-It... It's just... gone!" The clone stuttered.

Autem had a look of horror on his face as his ships passed through the clouds.

They saw a city off in the distance.

Or what was left of it.

It was burning. A mushroom cloud of smoke rose from the epicenter, casting an ugly shadow on the desert floor. The wind must've shifted because wild fires began to move through the city in a different direction. They stopped at the sand.

"Get me Commander Tano. Things just got a whole lot more complicated," Autem said as he continued to watch the glowing horizon in horror.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** x

 _Ahsoka's quarters, Republic base-camp_.

It was early dawn and Ahsoka couldn't sleep.

Not because of the artillery that continued to boom in the distance, but because all she could think of was Lux.

All she wanted was to share a bed with her human lover. She forgot about the operation, the Coruscant invasion, the war, and even her own betrayal, and just started thinking of Lux and the love they shared for each other... and the wonderfully naughty games they played with each other.

She then remembered that there was still a war to fight, and that she was going to be busy for the next few days.

 _'Well, I can still dream,_ ' she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep, hoping that the wonderfully naughty games she played with Lux on Coruscant would bring on a very, very wonderful dream, she thought to herself with a grin.

* * *

 _On the inner rim planet of Onderon, in the gardens of the Bonteri estate, Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri were laying on a picnic blanket, which was sprawled out on the lawn in the backyard._

 _The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the bugs were chirping. The sounds of nature could be deafening sometimes._

 _With her stomach full of food, Ahsoka laid back down and stretched, enjoying the feeling of the sunlight and the warm grass on her body._

 _She wore her usual post-Jedi outfit, which consisted of a dark blue leotard, with a matching skirt. It was a comfortable outfit, and it very effectively accentuated her body in all its womanly glory. A close observer could even make out the nipples on her well formed breasts... something that allured Ahsoka's lover to her, and the wandering eyes of many strangers._

 _But she wasn't wearing her black leggings._

 _She rolled around, laying on her stomach, pressing her chest against the warm grass. Her beautiful shining legs was on display under the sunlight. People would also be able to look up her skirt if they were at the right angle. But she didn't care._

 _Ahsoka was just glad to be alone with Lux in a nice quiet setting._

 _She sighed, enjoying the absolute bliss that this moment provided._

 _Then she felt Lux straddle her backside, and start running his hands up and down her back. He even started massaging her back like a true gentlemen should for his woman. Ahsoka crossed her arms underneath her face and buried her face in them, moaning in pleasure._

 _Ahsoka rolled over underneath him, so that her back was on the ground. They smiled at each other, with not a single word exchanged between them._

 _She leaned up, running her palms up his tight, royal blue collared shirt, and pulled him down with her, their lips locked together in a passionate, wet kiss. Their hands roamed each others bodies again as they continued to make out, before rolling around their picnic blanket._

 _After a few minutes, their clothes disappeared in a puff of smoke, allowing their soft warm flash to rub together, before tossing and tumbling, their limbs becoming entangled._

 _Soon, the world became nothing but a veil of blinding white pleasure, as Ahsoka got lost in the moment._

 _And then, all she could here was Lux's voice moaning the same word over and over again. Only it wasn't her name he was moaning._

 _It was her rank._

 _"COMMANDER! COMMANDER! **COMMANDER! COMMANDER!** "_

 _But then they were followed by different words._

 _"Wake Up."_

* * *

About an hour after Ahsoka fell asleep, and began to experience some sweat, sweat dreams, she heard someone knocking on her door.

The nude togrutan groaned in frustration. She wasn't ready to get up. She was about to pull a pillow over her head. But then she heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the door.

" _Commander, wake up_." Rex urged, uttering same words that she heard at the end of her dream.

With a small groan, Ahsoka sat up and stretched. The covers fell away from her, exposing her breasts and stomach. After stretching she pressed her palms against the bed, using them to hold herself up.

"What is it, Rex?" She asked calmly, with a scowl stretched across her face.

For a few seconds, she didn't get a reply. But then it came.

" _Something has happened_ ".

* * *

"They did what?" Ahsoka asked, stunned.

A holographic figure of Captain Autem was being broadcast from the _RSV_ _Indomitable,_ into the headquarters of the Republic/Nite Owl base.

" _Maul sent a flight of bombers to a nearby city. They apparently used some form of low yield nuclear weaponry on the city. But they must have used several of them on the city,_ " Autem said. " _It-It's gone"_.

"They're using nukes. Those haven't been used for years," Jesse commented.

"I can't believe they're using WMD's on their own people," Rex said. "Why didn't they target you Captain?"

" _I guess they didn't want to risk being shot down and losing WMD's like that,"_ Autem assumed.

"What kind of person would do that to their own people?" Ahsoka asked, shaking her head back and forth.

A fist was slammed on the holo-table. It got everyone's attention. It was Bo-Katan, who was holding her helmet in her arm, letting her red hair hang free.

"Maul isn't a person. Neither are his followers. They're psychopathic monsters. Tano, mobilize your forces. Autem, use your fighters to stop those bombers. Those animals will pay dearly for what they've done to our people!" Bo-katan said as she stormed out of the tent.

Autem was talking to someone who was out of the view of the people in the tent.

Getting back to the meeting, Autem turned to Ahsoka.

" _Commander. We're getting reports that before Maul bombed his targets, his forces evacuate the city and head in your direction. They're regrouping for a final stand at Sun'dari. If they get there, well, then you'll be driven out of the city. And those guns are still online. We won't be able to support you,_ " Autem warned.

Ahsoka pondered that for a moment.

"Well, until we take out those guns, you can't help us here. Directly at least. Can you and your task force intercept Maul's forces and keep them from entering the city?" She asked.

" _They're coming from more than one direction. We'd have to divide our forces. And then there's the matter of those bombers that we need to worry about_ ," Autem said.

"Then use all of your available fighters to intercept as many of Maul's bombers as possible. And maybe try and see if you can get some Nite Owls from orbit to help you out," Ahsoka suggested to the Captain.

" _We'll see what we can do from up here, Commander. In the mean time, good luck down there,_ " Autem bowed before his hologram disappeared.

Ahsoka turned to Rex.

"Come on Rex. Let's gather the troops. We have a planet to save," Ahsoka said as she walked out of the tent.

"Yes Ma'am," Rex said as he followed her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was part 6.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed.**

 **Part 7 will be write around the corner. So I hope that you'll stick around for it.**

 **until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6-Tensions Rising

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks. Here's chapter 7 of 'Rise of the Empire'.**

 **This story is rated a strong T for minor sexual content. You've been duly warned.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **PS: Review if you want. Your feedback is always appreciated.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple_.

Anakin ran through the large, ornate halls of the Jedi Temple. He was on his way to an important meeting in the Temple's briefing room.

He rushed down the hall that led to the Briefing Room. By the time he reached the Chamber, the last of the Jedi were already leaving. But he walked in anyway. Only Obi-Wan remains at the front of the lecture hall. He is shutting off some holograms and electronic charts and maps.

"You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges," Obi-Wan said without turning around, still shutting down the computers and holo-tables.

"I'm sorry, I was held up," he lowered his head a little. "I have no excuse".

Obi-Wan still didn't turn his head. "In short, they are going very well. Saleucami has fallen..." Obi-Wan said as he finally turned to face Anakin. "...and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity".

"What about Mandalore?" Anakin asked, wanting to know how his padawan - no, former padawan - was doing.

"We don't have much, but there are reports of heavy fighting, and Darth Maul implementing some kind of scorched earth policy. It's nothing but chaos. But Ahsoka and her men have established a foothold in the capital. They should be continuing their advance as we speak," Obi-Wan informed.

"That's good. What's wrong then?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest, and he had a look of disbelief written on his face. "The Senate is expected to vote _more_ executive powers to the Chancellor today.

"Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad? It will make it easier for us to end this war," Anakin said, not seeing the downside of this new proposal of the senate giving more power over to the person that Anakin, perhaps, admired too much.

"Anakin, be careful of your friend Palpatine," Obi-Wan said with concern as he walked passed Anakin and started going up the stairs.

"Be careful of what?" Anakin asked as he turned and followed him.

"He has requested your presence," Obi-Wan answered.

"What for?"

"He would not say".

"He didn't inform the Jedi Council?" Anakin asked as they made it to the top of the stairs. They stood in the doorway. "That's unusual, isn't it?"

"All of this is unusual, and it's making me feel uneasy," Obi-Wan said as he he walked out into the hallway before they continued to conversation. "You're probably aware that relations between the Council and the Chancellor are stressed."

"I know the Council has grown wary of the Chancellor's power, mine also for that matter. Aren't we all working together to save the Republic? Why all this distrust?" Anakin asked, with a hint of naivety sprinkled into his question.

"The Force grows dark, Anakin, and we are all affected by it. Be wary of your feelings."

* * *

 _Chancellor's office, Senate Building, Coruscant_.

Anakin stands with Palpatine at his office window, which was overlooking the vastness of Coruscant. Several buildings have been destroyed in the recent Separatist Invasion. A brown haze hung ominously over the landscape.

"Anakin, this afternoon the Senate is going to call on me to take direct control of the Jedi Council," Palpatine said as they looked out over the city from the lavishly decorated office, filled with leather furniture, silverly conduits, and red carpeting.

Anakin looked at Palpatine.

"The Jedi will no longer report to the Senate?"

"They will report to me . . . personally. The Senate is too unfocused to conduct a war. This will bring a quick end to things," Palpatine said.

"I agree, but the Jedi Council may not see it that way," Anakin said, a little bit concerned.

"There are times when we must all endure adjustments to the constitution in the name of security," Palpatine said.

"With all due respect, sir, the Council is in no mood for more constitutional amendments," Anakin said.

"Thank you, my friend, but in this case I have no choice," Palpatine said. "This war must be won".

"Everyone will agree on that".

Palpatine smiled and placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder as he began to walk, encouraging Anakin to walk with him.

"Anakin, I've known you since you were a small boy. I have advised you over the years when I could ... I am very proud of your accomplishments. You have won many battles the Jedi Council thought were lost . . . and you saved my life. I hope you trust me, Anakin".

Anakin stopped and they turned to look at each other.

"Of course".

"I need your help, son".

"What do you mean?"

Palpatine continued to walk, and Anakin continued to follow him around the office.

"I fear the Jedi. The Council keeps pushing for more control. They're shrouded in secrecy and obsessed with maintaining their autonomy . . . ideals. I find simply incomprehensible in a democracy".

"I can assure you that the Jedi are dedicated to the values of the Republic, sir".

"Nevertheless, their actions will speak more loudly than their words. I'm depending on you..."

"For what? I don't understand".

Palpatine continued. "...To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic..." Palpatine said. Anakin was still confused as he thought about the Chancellor's words. "Anakin ... I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council".

Anakin stopped dead in his tracks when he heard what Palpatine just requested. "Me? A Master? I am overwhelmed, sir ..." he said as he walked up next to Palpatine. "... but the Council elects its own members. They will never accept this".

"I think they will. They need you..." Palpatine said. "... more than you know."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Private Message to Ahsoka Tano's communicator_.

From: Lux Bonteri.

To: My dearest 'Soka.

 _Ahsoka._

 _I hope that this message reaches you. As you now, Coruscant has been attacked. But to put your mind at ease, I wanted to let you know that I am safe and sound. You do not have to worry about me (You can thank Saw for that). I've received great news: Count Dooku is dead. This means that justice has been given to everyone that he has ever taken advantage of, including my family and home world. And it also means that the war is almost over. We can, and will, spend time together. But I also understand the decision you've made Ahsoka. Master Skywalker tells me that you are leading an army liberate Mandalore (Your letter confirmed this). He also told me that you are considering reinstatement into the Grand Army. I couldn't be more proud of you. One of the things that I love most about you is that you have a need to help others (and bust a few heads along the way). No matter what you decide to do, I will love and support you, now and forever. Anyway, I wish you and your men success, and I_ _will be praying for your safe return everyday until you and your men come marching home when this conflict is over._

 _Until then, may the force be with you my love._

 _Sincerley, Lux._

* * *

 _Mandalore. Sun'dari. Republic invasion day 2. twelve hours after Maul's use of WMDs_.

Ahsoka read the message from her lover and sighed. She closed her eyes, leaned against a wall, and held the communicator close to her beating heart.

For a moment, the war didn't exist. There was peace. Her lover was safe and sound, and he was waiting for her to return.

 _'Oh the things we'll do to each other once we reunite'_.

Suddenly, a familiar voice ripped her from her fantasies.

"Commander? Are you ready?" Rex asked.

"Oh, uh, of coarse," Ahsoka said as she put her communicator away.

Her troopers stacked up on the door. It led to a Shadow Collective observation post on the top floor of the building that they were in.

"Jesse, Echo! Slice this door, and prepare to breach the room" Rex ordered.

Both ARC trooper nodded and walked up to the door.

Echo crouched down and placed his hand in front of the door's control panel, while Jesse covered him. His cybernetic hand allowed a plug to extend from his finger, so he could access the door's astromech port. The device spun around with the control port, allowing Echo to interface with the computer. It was his gift, and his curse.

Suddenly, the light on the door's locking mechanism flashed from red to green, indicating that it was open.

As the double doors slid open, Jesse threw a pair of flash-bang grenades into the room. They detonated. Their were screams of pain emanating from the room.

"I can't see," a Mandalorian shouted.

"Now!" Ahsoka ordered as she sprinted through the door, her blue lightsabers at the ready. She pounced on the nearest Maul trooper that she could find. As her feet made contact with his torso and she pushed him down, she plunged her blades into his chest, cooking his heart and lungs while slicing through his spine.

When Ahsoka was done she force pushed two troopers out of the sixth floor window, letting them plummet to their deaths.

Her troopers swept the room. Blue blaster bolts illuminated the room.

Outside the window, Bo-Katan and some of her Night Owls broke off from the battle in the sky to lend Ahsoka a hand. The Nite Owl airborne warriors hovered with their jet packs. They aimed their blasters into the room and fired.

Maul's troopers were caught between the Republic and the Nite Owls. Not to mention the jedi that was jumping around. They fell to the ground one by one until the room was clear.

The Nite Owls and the clones swept the room.

All across the room, Maul's troopers littered the floor.

One Nite Owl called out to the rest of the room.

"I've got a live one over here!" He said as he yanked the red armored trooper up by his collar.

He stood on his knees as the Nite Owls surrounded him.

"Please don't kill me," he begged.

"Are you seriously asking us for mercy?" one night owl asked.

The Maul trooper was pushed to the ground by another Nite Owl's foot. "You don't deserve mercy".

"What mercy did you show to our people?" Another Nite Owl shouted.

"Time to die!" Another one exclaimed as he pointed his blaster at the prisoner's head.

Echo went up to him and grabbed the commando's wrist, halting him.

"Wait, Wait! He can help us," Echo said, trying to keep his allies from unleashing a world of hurt on every Maul trooper they get their hands on.

But Kryze's people didn't want to hear it. They were still pissed at how these Shadow Collective warriors were just letting Maul level their cities, and their people.

"Help us?" The disgusted warrior said before he shoved Echo back, before he blasted the prisoner in the face, before he turned back to the Clones. "He can die for us".

One of the other Mandalorians spat on the corpse as he walked by. " _Aruetii_!" He shouted, using the Mando'a term for _traitor_.

As the Nite Owls started to walk away, Hardcase threw his arms up. " _Pfft_! Well we can't get any information now".

Ahsoka was in utter shock.

The Nite Owls stepped out onto the deck to get ready to fly. They were going to rejoin their fellow warriors in the air to fight the super commandoes that were loyalty Maul.

Ahsoka, with her troopers behind her, stepped out to confront Bo-Katan.

"Kryze!" Bo turned around to face Ahsoka. "What are you doing? This isn't war. This is murder".

"No! What Maul's doing is murder. What we're doing is justice. That's how war is fought!" Bo said.

"I can't accept that. You can't just go around and shoot everyone that works for Maul. Especially when they are surrendering. That's not how you win over hearts and minds," Ahsoka said.

"You don't understand..." Kryze started to say before Ahsoka cut her off.

"No! I do understand. A year ago, my people were enslaved by Zygerrian slavers who were working for the Separatists. They committed terrible atrocities against my people. But did I go around killing every Zygerrian and their mother in the name of " _justice_ "? NO! I showed restraint. And you need to do the same if you want this planet to side with you after this is over. And may I remind you that you called for our help? If you want to keep getting it, then you'll show mercy. Because we came here to stop a madman and liberate a planet. Not kill everyone who stood against us along the way," Ahsoka said.

A couple of Nite Owls stepped forward, as if to be intimidating. A few clones copied them. The tension between the two sides was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"Fine. We'll do it your way, Tano." Kryze said as she stepped out onto the roof, before she turned back to face Ahsoka, "for now!"

Seconds later, she jetted away. Her warriors followed. Ahsoka coughed and waved the trail of smoke away from her.

She and the clones were left alone on the roof.

"Nice one, commander," Rex complimented.

Suddenly several balls of blue plasma slammed into the building across the street.

"This is insane! Our boys on the big guns are tearing the city apart!" Kix shouted out.

"Everyone get inside," Ahsoka ordered as they went inside. "We'll cut through the buildings, head down to the street, and link up with the rest of the regiment".

Ahsoka and her men moved through the buildings, clearing them out one by one until they made it to street level.

* * *

They were soon in a warehouse at the bottom floor of a building that was near the Republic column. The whine of blaster fire filled the streets as both sides continued to hammer each other.

Ahsoka and her troopers pushed Maul's troopers out of the warehouse and into the streets. They fell back up the road with their comrades.

"Keep moving! We've got to take this road. It'll lead us straight to the palace," Lieutenant Bow, who was leading the armor, yelled out with his hand pointed in the direction of Maul's forces.

The AT-TE's stomped forward on their six jointed legs. They fired their weapons as they went.

Ahsoka placed herself in front of the tanks, using her lightsabers to deflect multiple shots that came her way as she slowly walked forward. Rex and the other Clones advanced as well. Republic forces laid down heavy fire on the retreating Shadow Collective troopers.

Maul's forces continued to fall back to the end of the street, firing back as they went.

Explosions rocked the buildings. Dust and debris fell from rooftops into the street below.

That's when the Republic came up on an intersection. It had a road that led directly into the Palace.

"We have to take that intersection. Keep moving forward!" Ahsoka ordered.

Suddenly, a storm of yellow tracers was unleashed upon the Republic convoy, from the front of the 4 story building that overlooked the intersection. Several rockets flew towards the Republic armored column.

"Incoming!" Rex shouted.

The Clones dove behind whatever cover that they could find. Others just threw themselves flat against the ground. Ahsoka dove to the ground just as the missiles streaked over her head and hit the cockpit of the lead AT-TE behind her. It's front exploded, before it collapsed. Shrapnel from the explosion flew everywhere. Some shards dinged as the hit the street around Ahsoka.

She got up in order to rally her men.

"Troopers, throw everything you have into the building!" Ahsoka shouted.

The clones moved up, firing on the building that the Shadow Collective controlled. The Building was a fortress. Rockets and laser bolts continued to fly out of the window and into the Republic column. The Tanks were pinned down and couldn't move.

Troopers continued to fire back, but they didn't seem to be having an effect.

Ahsoka continued to deflect laser bolts back at the building, but Maul's troopers were well concealed by the window. As a new volley of rockets streamed out of the windows, an idea popped into her head. After deactivating her sabers, Ahsoka ran towards the volley of rockets.

She stopped, held her position, and channeled the power of the force into her hands. When the rockets got closer, she spun around in a 360 degree circle and propelled a powerful shockwave in the direction of the incoming missiles.

The rocket propelled projectiles were flung back in the direction of building. They smashed into the side of the building and exploded. The windows that exploded were the ones that the rockets were fired from.

Ahsoka pointed to the building

"Light that building up!" She shouted.

Lt. Bow was in front of the armor, making a hand signal. He pointed his hand towards the armor. "Open FIRE!" He shouted.

The AT-TEs marched forward, firing their powerful mass drivers and forward blasters into the building. Powerful blue cannon blasts pounded the building repeatedly. Holes were blasted into the siding. The enemy fire coming from the AT-TEs' target was thinning out rapidly.

Soon, the top floors collapsed down to the bottom floor. The space below was filled in with debris. The air pockets in the bottom floors pushed out in every direction, dust exploded out of the building with the air. A massive dust cloud filled in the street, obscuring everyone's vision.

"Come on, move up. Make sure that the area is clear!" Rex ordered the rest of the troopers in front of the column.

Clones of the 501st moved down the street, scouting out the intersection.

There were corpses everywhere.

Republic troopers lightly nudged the bodies for signs of life.

None.

Suddenly, a series of loud booms echoed across the city and rumbled through the ground beneath them.

"What the Hell was that!" Sgt. Coric said.

"I don't know," Rex said. "But keep your guard up."

A few seconds later

The roar of a dozen jet packs echoed down the street. The sound was getting closer. Bo-Katan flew to the intersection next to Ahsoka, with a dozen of her warriors.

"Tano!" She shouted as she landed.

"What was that Kryze?" Ahsoka asked the ' _Warrior Duchess_ '.

"Maul just detonated several large bombs. He blocked off all of the major routes into the city center," Kryze said before she turned to the road in front of them. "Except this one".

"Why would they do that?" Ahsoka asked as everyone looked down the street.

"Because they're waiting for us down this road," Rex said.

"What do we do now?" Ahsoka asked. "We don't have any heavy equipment to unblock the roads, or the time."

"Well, whatever we do, we need to take out those cannons if we want your fleet to support us, and this is the only way we can get to the main control center that controls all of them..." Bo-Katan said before she inhaled. "...which is on the other side of a bridge down this road".

Everyone looked down the road, which was the only one that was open.

"What are your orders Ma'am?" Rex asked.

"Rex, give the word. Tell the men to advance," Ahsoka said.

Rex nodded before he turned to face his troopers.

"FORWARD MEN!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Senate Building, Bail Organa's office_.

In the middle of the day, in the office of Senator Bail Organa that overlooked the city, and was over-shadowed by the larger Senate building, Padme, Bail Organa, and senators Mon Mothma, Fand Zar, Giddean Danu, and Terr Teneel were sitting around a table.

"Now that he has control of the Jedi Council, the Chancellor has appointed Governors to oversee all star systems in the Republic," Bail Organa said as a service droid walked over and placed a tray of drinks on the table for the six senators.

"When did this happen?" Fang Zar, the bearded senator from Sern Prime, asked.

"The decree was posted this morning," said with his hands clasped as he looked at Senator Zar to answer his question.

Padme looked at her friend with surprise. "Do you think he will dismantle the Senate?"

"Why bother?" Mon Mothma, from Chandrilia, asked as she shrugged her shoulder. "As a practical matter, the Senate no longer exists".

"The constitution is in shreds," Giddean Danu, the dark-skinned senator of Kuat, stated. Everyone looked at him to let them know that he had their attention. "Amendment after amendment ... executive directives, sometimes a dozen in one day."

"We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear..." Bail said before he paused. Then he finished. "...without a fight".

Everyone looks at each other, a little worried at the implications of what was just said. They all looked at Bail in stunned silence.

"What are you suggesting?" Terr Teneel, who represented Senex, asked slowly with a hint of shock in her voice.

"Suggesting ... I-I apologize," he stuttered with his hand over his heart. "I didn't mean to sound like a Separatist".

"We are not _Separatists_ trying to leave the Republic," she reassured the senators across the table. She then turned to Bail to let him feel comfortable expressing his opinion. "We are _loyalists_ , trying to preserve democracy in the Republic," Mon Mothma said. Bail nodded in agreement.

"It has become increasingly clear to many of us that the Chancellor has become an enemy of democracy," Bail said, continuing his earlier thought.

"I can't believe it has come to this!" Padme said as she shook her head and looked at each of her colleagues. "Chancellor Palpatine is one of my oldest advisors. He served as my Ambassador when I was Queen".

Everyone looked at her, sensing the disbelief, and slight naivety, in her voice. Giddean Danu leaned over in his seat and clasped his hands and looked directly at her.

"Senator, I fear you underestimate the amount of corruption that has taken hold in the Senate," Danu said. Padme looked down at her lap, contemplating his words.

"The Chancellor has played the Senators well," Mon Mothma spoke up. "They know where the power lies, and they will do whatever it takes to share in it. Palpatine has become a dictator and we have helped him to do it".

Bail Organa got up from his seat. "And we can't sit around debating any longer". He began to pace around in the middle of his office. he walked back and stood between his empty chair and Mon Mothma's chair. "we have decided to do what we can to stop it," he continued as he pointed his hand towards Mon Mothma. "Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting together an organization..."

Padme raised her hands slightly in Bail's direction. "Say no more senator, I understand. At this point, it's better to leave some things unsaid".

Bail nodded. "Agreed". He looked around at his colleagues. "And so we will not discuss this with anyone, without everyone in this group agreeing".

Everyone was stunned into silence. Fang Zar stroked his beard as he sat nervously.

"That means those closest to you..." Mon Mothma said. "...even family," Mon Mothma said as she looked in Padme's direction. "no one can be told".

They all nod their heads. Padme considers this for a moment. Mon Mothma's words about family not being told made her start thinking about Anakin. She loved him very dearly and believed that she could trust him with anything. But she also knew that Anakin was a little too chummy with Palpatine for his own good.

But for now, she simply nodded.

"Agreed".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Council Chamber, Jedi Temple_.

High above Coruscant, in one of the five towers of the Jedi Temple, the Council was in session. Everyone was there. Except for Shaak Ti, who was still recovering from her fight with General Grievous. Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi were there, but they were attending via hologram. There were two issues at hand. The first one was standing in the middle of the Room.

Anakin Skywalker stood in the exact center of the room, surrounded by the Jedi Council. He has been appointed by Chancellor Palpatine to be his personal representative on the Jedi Council. It was an unprecedented move. The Chancellor can't appoint someone to the Council. Only its members could do that. It was just another example of the Chancellor overstepping his boundaries.

"Anakin Skywalker, we have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative," Mace Windu said.

"I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order," Anakin said with a bow.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine," Yoda said.

"I understand," Anakin said.

"You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master," Mace said out flat, his gaze somewhat icy.

Anakin reacts with anger.

"What?! How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair! How Dare You!?" Anakin exclaimed as he stood, welded to the floor. Everyone in the chamber looked at each other, completely taken aback by Skywalker's reaction. "I'm more powerful than any of you.

The voice that came from his lips wasn't his own. It was deeper, darker, more sinister. Clipped and oiled, resonating from the depths of his heart. It didn't sound like him at all, and it smoked with fury.

"How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?" Anakin asked.

Yoda pointed a finger at Skywalker. "The Chancellor's representative you are. And it is as a representative, this council you shall attend. You will sit in this chamber, but no vote will you have. The Chancellor's views you shall present. His wishes, his ideas, his directives. not your own," Yoda said.

"This is an insult to me, and an insult to the Chancellor," Anakin said, his answer transcending darkness. "I don't imagine that it will be tolerated".

Master Windu stared at Anakin with eyes that were as cold as the voice coming from Anakin's mouth before he challenged. "Take a seat, young Skywalker," he said as he gestured towards an empty chair, still staring at him with cold eyes.

Emotionless, Anakin matched Windu's stare.

' _Perhaps I'll take yours,'_ he thought to himself, his inner voice burning with a hot black fire that smoked from the depths of his burning heart. _'You think you can stop me from saving my love? You think you can make me watch her die?!'_ Anakin screamed in his head.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan said softly, gesturing to the seat next to him, which Windu had pointed to earlier. "...please".

Something inside Obi-Wan's voice, and his simple straight-forward request, sent his anger slinking off ashamed. Anakin felt himself alone, in the middle of the Jedi Council. He suddenly felt very young, and very, very foolish.

He gave Master Windu a slight bow. "Forgive me, Master," he said before he sulked over to the empty chair next to Obi-Wan. His first day on the Council hadn't even started yet and he already managed to embarrass himself in front of the Council. Anakin sat down as Obi-Wan shook his head. Master Windu continued to stare at Anakin even after he had taken a seat.

With all that nonsense out of the way, they went on to the second item for the meeting: The Outer Rim Sieges.

 _"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, and have found no sign of General Grievous,"_ master Mundi's hologram said.

"Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is. The outlying systems, you must sweep," Yoda said.

"It may take some time . . . we do not have many ships to spare," Obi-Wan said.

"And we cannot take ships from the front line," Mace said.

"And yet, it would also be fatal for us to allow the droid armies to regroup," Obi-Wan said.

"Our spies contact, we must, and then wait we shall," Yoda said.

" _What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?_ " Master Mundi asked.

Kashyyyk was one of many systems that the Separatist had attacked before the Invasion of Coruscant. It sat at the crossroads of several major hyperspace lanes.

"The only forces we have on the planet is Delta Squad," Mace said, referring to a commando unit that's been conducting Recon/sabotage missions against the local Separatist forces. "It is critical we send an attack group there, immediately!" Master Windu agreed with Mundi.

"He's right, that is a system we cannot afford to lose. It's the main navigation route for the northeastern quadrant," Obi-Wan added,

"I know that system well. It would take us little time to drive the droids off that planet," Anakin said, obviously offering to go to Kashyyyk.

"Skywalker, your assignment is here with the Chancellor," Mace said, subtly telling Anakin to 'shut up and stop embarrassing yourself'.

"Go, I will. Good relations with the Wookiees, I have," Yoda said.

"It is settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all," Mace said.

Anakin sat in his seat, disappointed.

* * *

Later, after the council meeting was adjourned, Anakin and Obi-Wan walk through one of the massive Jedi Temple hallways.

Anakin is furious.

"What kind of nonsense is this, put me on the Council and not make me a Master!?" Anakin exclaimed as they walked passed a large window, which shined the dusk sun through the large glass panel. Then, Anakin continued. "That's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting!"

"Oh, calm down, Anakin. You have been given a great honor. To be on the Council at your age ... It's never happened before," Obi-Wan said before he stopped. Anakin stopped to continue the conversation. "Listen to me, Anakin. The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs".

"I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council..." Anakin said.

"But it's what you wanted! Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off," Obi-wan said before he continued walking down the hall, with Anakin following him again.

"That has nothing to do with this," Anakin said.

"Anakin, regardless of how it happened, you find yourself in a delicate situation," Obi-Wan said.

"You mean divided loyalties?" Anakin asked.

"I warned you there was tension between the Council and the Chancellor. I was very clear. Why didn't you listen? You walked right into it," Obi-Wan said.

"The Council is upset I'm the youngest to ever serve," Anakin said, feeling like the Jedi were holding back from his true destiny: which at this point was to gain more power to save Padme from his nightmares.

"No, it is not. Anakin, I worry when you speak of jealousy and pride. Those are not Jedi thoughts. They're dangerous, dark thoughts," Obi-Wan said, echoing the lecture of many Jedi that were around before.

"Master, you of all people should have confidence in my abilities. I know where my loyalties lie," Anakin said adamantly.

"I hope so..." Obi-Wan said.

"I sense there's more to this talk than you're saying," Anakin said.

"Anakin, the only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you".

This got Anakin's attention. "And...?" He pressed.

"Anakin, look, I am on your side. I didn't want to see you put in this situation," Obi-Wan said.

"What situation?"

Obi-Wan stopped and took a deep breath. He turned around and faced his old friend before he spoke under his breath. "The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to," Obi-Wan revealed.

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor?" He asked, completely dumbfounded. They walked and stopped in front of a window. "That's treason!"

"We are at war, Anakin. The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not".

"Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?"

"This assignment is not to be on record. The Council asked me to approach you on this personally," he admitted.

"The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here," Anakin said, defending Palpatine's reputation against the the Jedi, even if the Jedi included Obi-Wan.

"That is why you must help us, Anakin. Our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired.

"Master, the Senate demanded that he stay longer," Anakin pointed out.

"Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin stared at his master in disbelief as he walked over to the window. "You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code..." he said as he stopped to look out the window. "...Against the Republic. Against a mentor, and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?" Anakin asked as he looked back at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wanaverted his eyes away from Anakin before he looked back at him.

"The Council is asking you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic/Night owl assault force, Sundari, 1/4 mile from royal palace. Day 2 of the invasion_.

Allied forces continued down the road that led to the royal palace. This was where the resistance began to get more and more fanatical. Ahsoka deflected laser bolts back at Maul's forces. She expertly sent shots straight back at those who fired them. Clone Troopers inched forward with the armor. AT-RTs and AT-TEs fired their ordnance at the enemy.

Republic troopers set up mortars and repeating blasters to pin down the Shadow Collective defenders. Bo-Katan's forces were busy flying above, trying to keep the skies in Republic hands.

"Rex. What's going on? What do you see?" Ahsoka asked as she continued deflecting laser bolts.

The veteran clone captain pulled his helmet antennae down and zoomed in down the road.

"I see the palace. But the enemy resistance is getting stronger," Rex said as he looked around. Then he looked up a building until he noticed the enemy commander in the region, standing on the rooftop of the building he was looking at. A Mandalorian super commando with maroon armor, an orange visor, and dark horns on his helmet, was giving orders to the defenders. "Ah crap! It's Gar Saxon. He's leading the defense".

Gar Saxon was Maul's top field commander. He was fanatical, and so were his warriors.

Suddenly, heavy mortar fire came down on the Allied forces. Several Republic walkers were wiped out. That's when enemy death watch troopers, who were waiting in reserve, came in out of nowhere. They swooped in and strafed the road. Dozens of Clones were killed on the road, and many night owls were shot down.

"Everyone fall back. Now!" Ahsoka ordered.

The Republic and Night Owl forces withdrew back the way they came. Saxon's counter-attack had driven the invaders back to their forward camp.

* * *

 _Shadow Collective road block. 1/4 miles from the royal palace_.

" _Commander Saxon, report! What are their losses? I want this to be a day of mourning for the invaders,_ " Maul said as a machine-chair walked over with his hologram emitting from its projector.

Gar Saxon turned around and bowed before his lord and master. "My lord. Enemy forces have been driven back. If you let me go then I can wipe them out," he said.

" _No. I know that you want to taste their blood, spilled in battle. But you've exhausted your forces since this battle has begun. We don't yet have the forces necessary to push them out. We can only keep them at bay and drive back their fleet. But fear not. Once our reinforcements arrive, they will pay dearly for their transgressions against Mandalore, in due time,_ " Maul said, emphasizing the last three words. " _But until then, a live commander is more useful to me than a dead hero"_.

Maul was right. The allied fleet has destroyed a lot of the ships that were meant to bring reinforcements. But their fleet above the city could keep the Republic Navy at bay with artillery support from the city. And the extra ground forces, freed up from the other sectors, will go a long way to destroying the Republic invaders.

"As you wish my lord," Saxon said before the hologram disappeared, cutting off the transmission. He turned around, his hands clasped behind his back, and looked out over the carnage that his men caused.

 _The Invaders will suffer._

* * *

 _Allied camp. 1/2 mile from palace_.

After the retreat, Ahsoka, Rex, and Bo-Katan all gathered around the holo-table at the forward command post with a few Clone and Nite Owl officers.

That attack had cost them dearly. The screams of the wounded soldiers filled the camp.

But the good news was that Republic artillery has finally been moved in closer to the front. They began to bombard the region that the allies just fled from.

"I don't think they can come here to launch a counter-attack," One Nite Owl warrior said. "Our fleet did a number on Maul's forces. They can't reinforce the city as much as they originally wanted to".

"But we still can't get any supplies, reinforcements, or heavy equipment brought in with those big guns protecting the city," Rex pointed out. "So we're in the same boat, but with more holes on our side".

"So they can't attack right now, but we can't at all?" Bo-Katan asked before she placed her hands on the edge of the Holo-table to prop herself up. "That's fantastic".

Ahsoka finally spoke up. "Get me in touch with Captain Autem".

* * *

 _In the Mandalore's lower atmosphere, 2000 miles from Sun'dari_.

Republic star-fighters continued to dogfight Maul's air units in Mandalore's lower atmosphere.

ARC-170s and Fang fighters fought hard for control of the air. Both sides were too evenly matched. No one really won unless the other side was outnumbered. Fighters from both sides were shot down and spun out of control in the desert surface below.

The Republic task force, led by the _RSV_ _Indomitable,_ plowed through the night sky. The Ventors were scatterred across the planet with the escorts, trying to cover more ground and expand the battlefield in the sky, hoping to intercept Maul's bombers.

Capt. Autem hovered over the holo-table that had Ahsoka and Bo-Katan materialized on top of it.

" _Captain. Report. What's going on up there_ ," Bo demanded.

"Ma'am. We're still trying to stop Maul's bombers before they reach their targets. But with our fighter strength stretched this thinly, one of them is bound to make it through, which a few have. We're taking casualties, and my pilots are flying missions around the clock. The only reason we've had this much success is because we called down some of your fighters from the battle in orbit," Autem explained to Kryze.

" _We need to push through now. Can you get your fleet here any sooner to drop off your reserve forces_?" Bo asked, in a demanding way.

"Not unless you've taken out those cannons," Autem said.

" _We're still working on that captain_ ," Ahsoka informed.

As they spoke, Nite Owl and Shadow Collective vessels continued to hammer away at each other in orbit. The Nite Owls just received reinforcements from the colonies that were loyal to Mandalore. That was the only reason why Maul's forces were pulling back.

Autem's fighters were mopping up the last of the Bombers. Several ARC-170s chased down a flight of three Kom'rk bombers and their escorts. The Republic ships fired their blasters at the fleeing ships. It wasn't really fleeing. They were trying to get to its target.

When the Mandalorian bomber crashed, it's nuclear payload detonated. A mushroom cloud formed 1 mile over the desert floor.

The remaining two missiles from the other bombers began to travel towards their target city. It was too late to try and shoot them down, so the Republic fighters broke off.

"Sir, two missiles are heading straight for the city," One officer called out.

"Sir! The _Renegade_ is calling us to pick up their escape pods and provide space for their squadrons!" Another officer called out.

The Captain looked up, totally confused. But before he could ask why, he saw a Venator cut through the clouds and move into the path of the two missiles. Autem watched in dumbstruck horror as the cruiser cut across the path of the two missiles. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a massive explosion. Everyone shilded their eyes from the blinding white light. When the light settled, they saw a black cloud hang above the desert. That's when they saw the burning remains pf the Renegade plummet towards the ground.

Autem took his officer cap off and placed it over his heart, and mouthed out a prayer for the crew, who bravely sacrificed themselves to save the city, which was still there. They didn't know it yet, but that city people would one-day immortalize the memory of the _Renegade_ crew forever with their own monument, and a holiday.

The shockwave from the nuclear blast caused a brown out on the ship's systems for a few seconds. Put the power kicked back on. Ahsoka and Kryze's holograms fizzled out and then reappeared.

Ahsoka was clearly saddened by what had just happened.

Autem sighed.

"You'd better hurry. Every city that Maul destroys, is another batch of reinforcements that he can free up to drive you out of Sun'dari. We've tried intercepting some of his ships and convoys from the destroyed cities, but we we've been focusing most of our efforts on stopping Maul's plan," he said, referring to the clone pilots who flew every hour, to try and stop the destruction of Mandalore. "We won't be able to reinforce you wit those heavy guns still protecting Maul's forces," Autem said.

" _We'll get it done captain,_ " Ahsoka said.

Bo just nodded. Not wanting to talk. She felt that the operation wasn't going fast enough. She was right of coarse. The sooner they stopped Maul, the sooner he stops trying to wipe out cities.

"Very well. Good luck. _Indomitable_ out," Autem said before the two holographic figures disappeared.

Autem walked over to the viewport at the front of the ship's bridge. He looked down and watched as more of his fighters landed to refuel, while others flew off to fly more missions.

An invasion was difficult enough as is. But with Maul trying to wipe out cities across the planet they were in the process of liberating, Autem's pilots were working overtime, intercepting enemy bombers and tracking enemy troop movements.

The Republic and Nite Owl fleets were no longer just trying to liberate a planet. They were also trying to prevent the genocide of an entire civilization.

Autem, turned to his XO.

"Commander, tell the _Pioneer_ and _Coruscant sky's_ battle groups to keep intercepting enemy bombers. I want our gunships to start picking up _Renagade's_ escape pods". Autem ordered.

"Yes sir," the clone officer said.

"Oh, and tell any surviving ship in her task force to split into three groups and join us and the other battle groups," Autem ordered.

The clone officer salute and ran off to relay the orders.

* * *

Back at the camp, Ahsoka and the others had just finished speaking with Autem.

"So, any suggestions?" Ahsoka asked.

A clone rushed into the command tent. He saluted. Everyone turned their attention towards him.

"Ma'am, may I interupt?" The clone asked.

Ahsoka nodded.

"Sgt. Coric has just called in from his scouting mission. He and his team have made contact with a damaged AT-TE that was lost in the retreat. They're trapped behing enemy lines, but they say that they've found a way to the enemy's laser control center. He says that we should be able to disable most of the cannons if we take out the building," the trooper informed.

Ahsoka turned back to the rest of the group.

"I just found out our next coarse of action. Rex and Kryze? We'll gather our best troopers, and go over Coric's position, and make sure that tank is in working order. Then we'll escort it to the control center, and take out those guns," Ahsoka said. Rex and Bo nodded. "Lt. Bow, I want you to keep dropping artillery on Maul's territory, and send in scouting teams to launch small probing attacks on Saxon's line. I want you to keep their attention away from us while we get to that damaged walker, and take out those guns. If we're discovered, I want you to try and press your attack and get the Regiment closer to the palace. Understood?" Ahsoka asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now let's snap to it people. There's a certain Zabrak's butt that needs kicking, and a system that needs saving," Ahsoka said enthusiastically.

Of coarse, her enthusiasm was welcome, but somewhat misplaced, as time was not on their side.

* * *

 _Unfinished letter to Lux Bonteri, from his girlfriend Ahsoka Tano_.

 _Dear Luxie._

 _I got your response. I'm really glad that you're all right. When this war is over, we'll be able to spend as much time as possible together. That, however, brings me to my next point: Yes, I am considering reinstatement into the GAR. I really miss fighting with the rest of the boys alongside my old master. I want it to be like the old days. I'm really glad that you understand. At least this time I'd have you in my life without worrying about-_

-letter ends here.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, en route to Republic staging area_.

A gunship flew across the skyline above Coruscant, whilst avoiding the endless traffic of the Planet. It was carrying three very important Jedi and several clone troopers. The Jedi were Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and the short, yet wise and powerful, Jedi Grand Master Yoda himself. The three of them were discussing Young Skywalker's newest assignment.

Anakin has been spending time with Palpatine a lot lately. It was Palpatine who wanted to put Anakin on the Council. The Council allowed it, but did not allow him to be granted the rank of master, which upset young Skywalker. The Council was afraid that the Chancellor was gaining too much power, and they were afraid that young Skywalker was getting to close to him, even though they ordered Anakin to keep an eye on Palpatine. With the divide between the Jedi and Chancellor growing, they were afraid of Anakin siding with Palpatine.

"Anakin did not take to his assignment with much enthusiasm," Obi-Wan said.

"It's very dangerous to put those two together. I don't think the boy can handle it. I don't trust him," Windu said as he looked out the side of the Gunship.

Obi-Wan looked at him to interject.

"With all due respect Master, is he not the chosen one?" Obi-Wan asked. Windu turned his head to look at Kenobi. "Is he not the one chosen to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force?"

"So the prophecy says," Windu said.

"A Prophecy..." Yoda said. The other two jedi looked at him as Yoda stroked his chin in deep thought. "...That misread could have been".

That got the other two Jedi thinking. What if the prophecy was misread. What if everything they thought Skywalker was, or meant to be, was a lie.

The Gunship landed at a Republic Military Installation. Battalions of clones stood at attention, as hundreds of viechles, including the massive Turbo Tanks, were loaded onto the Venators.

A Wookie leader named Chewbacca went to meet the three jedi as they stepped off of the gunship. He was the liaison to the Jedi for the Wookie people. His planet was under a Separatist invasion, for his world Kashyyk rested on the crossroads of many hyperspace lanes, several of which led into or near Republic/Separatist space.

Yoda was going to lead the Jedi task force to liberate the planet.

This ordeal with the Chancellor and Skywalker was going to have to wait. There was still a war to fight.

But of coarse, the Jedi were still unaware of the serious conspiracy that threatened to tear the Republic down.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _500 Republica_.

On her way back home from the Senate, Padme's Speeder pulls up to the landing platform. Captain Typho escorts Padme onto the veranda, where two handmaidens, Elle and Motee, are waiting. Padme turns to Captain Typho.

"Thank you, Captain," she said.

He nodded. "Rest well, My Lady," he said before he gets back into the Speeder, and it disappears into the cityscape.

The handmaidens, Motee and Elle, approach Padme as the shadow of a figure moves in the background. C-3PO is standing nearby.

"You are relieved for the night," Padme said.

Her handmaidens bowed. "Yes, my lady," one of them said before they left the apartment.

C-3PO stands, confused, as the handmaidens turn and exit. "Is there anything I might do for you, my lady?" He asked.

"Yes, make sure all the security droids are working," she ordered. "Thank you, Threepio".

The golden droid turns and exits.

Padme stands and watches the sunset from the veranda that looked out over the city, thinking that it might setting on the Age of the Republic. The shadowy figure from earlier moves toward her from the living room. She senses something.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Someone asked.

"AH!" Padme shouted as she jumped and turned around. She saw that it was her husband, who was showing her his palms to show that he was unarmed, calming her down. "You startled me," she said as she sat down on the couch.

Anakin walked over and sat next to her on the couch. He placed his flesh hand on her baby bump and began to rub it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he continued rubbing.

"He keeps kicking," Padme said.

"He?!" Anakin asked with one eyebrow arched over the other. "Why do you think it's a boy?"

Padme started giggling. "My motherly intuition". She said as she puts her hand over Anakin hand to keep it on her belly. Anakin suddenly felt a little tap on his hand. Except that it was coming from inside Padme. It was the baby kicking.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed in surprise. "With a kick that strong, it's got to be a girl".

They both laughed in response to Anakin's joke. Then Padme looked at her husband.

"I heard about your appointment." She flashed another one of her beautiful smiles in his direction, lighting up the room. "Anakin. I'm so proud of you".

Anakin's smile disappeared.

Padme's did as well, and she looked at him with a confused look.

"I may be on the Council, but..." He paused. "...they refused to accept me as a Jedi Master.

"Annie..." Padme cooed before she scooted closer to him and placed her hand on his head, and pulled him down so that he could rest his head on her lap. "Patience. In time, they will recognize your skills". She said as she began to stroke her hair.

"They still treat me as if I were a Padawan learner. . . they fear my power, that's the problem". He said.

"Anakin..." She said surprised.

Anakin sat back up in order to speak directly to his wife. He lowered his head and looked at his lap.

"Sometimes, I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order," he said, thinking of the way the Council has treated Ahsoka, and how they're treating him and the Chancellor right now. "I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic".

Padme averted her eyes when Anakin said that. She thought back to the meeting she had with her colleagues earlier. She was told to tell no one. But she couldn't help but at least give Anakin a hint.

"Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?"

He looked back at her. "What do you mean?" He asked with suspicion.

Padme pressed her lips into a straight line, as if hesitating to speak. But then she let it all out. :What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists, and the Republic has become the very evil we have been fighting to destroy?"

Anakin's eyebrows flared up higher, and he began to shake his head. "I don't believe that. And you're sounding like a Separatist!" He accused.

Padme stared at him for a second. But then she continued.

"Anakin, this war represents a failure to listen . . . Now, you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone. Please, please ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume," she requested.

Anakin's anger started growing again. "Don't ask me to do that, Padme," he demanded while shaking his finger at her. He sat up and walked towards the veranda. He turned around and pointed to her again. "Make a motion in the Senate, where that kind of a request belongs. I'm not your errand boy. I'm not anyone's errand boy!

Padme was taken aback. Her husband was clearly upset.

"What is it?" She asked very calmly, and very sweetly.

He turned his head from her and looked out over the horizon. "Nothing," he said.

"Don't do this..." she said as she got up from the couch and walked over to Anakin. She placed his hand on his mechanical arm. "...don't shut me out. Let me help you".

"You can't help me . . . I'm trying to help you," Anakin said. They look in each other's eyes before Anakin continued. "I sense that there are things that you're not telling me".

Padme was a little startled, but then she smiled. "I sense there are things you are not telling me," she repeated playfully.

Anakin is a little embarrassed.

That's when Padme moved closer to him.

"Hold me..." she said as she placed her hands on his chest. "...like you did by the lake on Naboo, so long ago ... when there was nothing but our love,' she said as she rested her head on Anakin's chest. Anakin wrapped her arms around her and refused to let go. "No politics, no plotting, no war".

She closed her eyes and continued to rub her cheek against his leather tunic.

Anakin continued to hold her. Then he smirked.

"You know, there was another way I used to hold you," he said before he leaned into her ear. "...when I always left you a little gift".

She looked up at him and smiled seductively. "I remember," she said as she pushed her bust up against Anakin's chest. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Anakin smiled. He leaned in and pressed his lips against his wife's lips and he began to kiss her passionately.

His nightmares still bothered him.

The Jedi Council still bothered him.

But momentarily, it was forgotten, as his wife returned his kiss with equal passion.

The fires of passion licked at his every nerve as Padme's hands began to pull his leather tunic apart and roam his bare chest, enticing him with her touch. His tunic parted until his abs were naked before him. As they continued kissing, Padme continued to rub her hands down his chest, parting his tunic more and more. His tunic was soon completely open.

She eventually reached into his pants. Anakin broke the kiss and leaned his head back as his wife grasped his midsection and began to gently stroke.

A gasp escaped his lips.

"Annie..." she moaned. "...I need you." She begged.

Anakin looked back down at Padme, who was staring at him with a pouty look.

Padme Amidala had Padme Skywalker. The gentle politician turned into the loving wife.

He smiled down at her. He then pulled her head up to his so that he could smashes lips against hers. She moaned inside his lips as she pushed her body against his muscular form.

Then suddenly, in a swift motion, he lifted his giggling wife up into his strong arms and began to carry her up to their bedroom...

* * *

Sometime later, Anakin heard a chirping sound in his ears.

He woke up and saw that his com-link was blinking and beeping on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. He grabbed it and looked at it. It was just a text message from Chancellor Palpatine. It was telling him to meet him at the Opera house in an hour.

Anakin looked outside and saw that it was dark out.

He then looked behind him and saw his wife sleeping soundly.

He could've ignored it, and gone back to sleep with his wife. But then he thought that it might be important. He got dressed and put on his Jedi robes. He then walked over to Padme's sleeping form, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She moaned and stirred in her sleep slightly. He smiled when he noticed that she cracked a small smile in her sleep.

He walked away. When he stood in the doorframe, he looked back and saw his wife still sleeping. She looked like an angel.

With one final look, fighting off the urge to strip back down and get back into bed with her, he turned around and walked off.

He went down to the garage and grabbed his speeder, before he took off and headed for the opera house.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Opera house, Near the Chancellor's private box seats_.

Anakin rushed into the opera house. He was on his way to see the Chancellor. As he ran up the lavish velvet red carpeted stairs, he saw Coruscant's elite, including politicians and business men, mingle in the atrium and near the entrance.

He continued up the stairs, going unnoticed by the elite of Coruscant's citizens.

It took him a few moments to find the box seats that were reserved for the Chancellor. When he found a box that was guarded by two menacing Senatorial guardsmen, in their all red cloaks, his search came to an end.

They'd normally block most people from entering to see the Chancellor. But he was a Jedi. He was one of the people with that kind of special privilege. He walked into the box seats and saw Palpatine sitting with some of his colleagues from the Senate, including Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda. They were watching a Mon Calamari play called _Squid Lake_. People clamped at the display of talent in front of them.

Anakin placed his hand on Palpatine's shoulder and leaned in to speak to him directly.

"You wanted to see me Chancellor?" He asked.

Palpatine looked up, delighted to see his trusted friend.

"Yes, Anakin! Come closer. I have good news. Our Clone Intelligence Units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He is hiding in the Utapau system," Palpatine said.

That got Anakin's attention. "At last, we'll be able to capture that monster and end this war".

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select you for this assignment. You are the best choice by far … but, they can't always be trusted to do the right thing," Palpatine said.

"They try," Anakin replied, defending the Council.

"Sit down," Palpatine said to Anakin. He then turned to his aides. "Leave us," he ordered the other politicians, who stood up and filed out of the box. Only the Chancellor's Red Guards stayed behind, unmoving and silent, like statues.

Anakin sat down in an empty seat next to Palpatine, who leaned over to him.

"Anakin, you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will," Palpatine said, referring to the mistrust that began to fill in the void between himself and the Jedi.

"I'm not sure I understand," Anakin said. Palatine continued.

"You must sense what I have come to suspect . . . the Jedi Council want control of the Republic . . . they're planning to betray me," Palpatine said.

"I don't think..." Anakin started to say.

"...Anakin, search your feelings. You know, don't you?" Palpatine asked.

"I know they don't trust you . . ." Anakin said.

"Or the Senate . . . or the Republic . . . or Democracy for that matter," Palpatine said, thinking that the Jedi were plotting against him.

"I have to admit my trust in them has been shaken," Anakin said, thinking back to how he saw as the Jedi began to plot against Palpatine, even getting him to keep an eye on him for them.

The Chancellor turned to him.

"Why? They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they? Palpatine said, as if reading Anakin's mind.

Anakin didn't say anything. He simply looked down, in deep thought.

Palpatine continued. "They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"

"I don't know ... I don't know what to say," Anakin said.

"Remember back to your early teachings. Anakin. ' _All those who gain power are afraid to lose it_.' Even the Jedi," Palpatine said.

"The Jedi use their power for good," Anakin said.

"Good is a point of view, Anakin. And the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one. The Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also, yet they are considered by the Jedi to be..."

"...evil," Anakin finished.

"...from a Jedi's point of view," Palpatine countered.

He continued.

"The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power. The difference between the two is the Sith are not afraid of the dark side of the Force. That is why they are more powerful," Palpatine said.

Anakin turned to Palpatine. This was the exact opposite of what he was taught as a youngling.

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inward, only about themselves," Anakin countered.

"And the Jedi don't?" Palpatine asked as he turned his head away from the show to Anakin.

"The Jedi are selfless . . . they only care about others," Anakin said, adamantly.

Palpatine smiled.

"Or so you've been trained to believe. Why is it, then, that they have asked you to do something you feel is wrong?" Palpatine asked.

"I'm not sure it's wrong," Anakin said.

"Have they asked you to betray the Jedi code? The Constitution? A friendship? Your own values? Think. Consider their motives. Keep your mind clear of assumptions. The fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Jedi and the Sith," Palpatine said.

Anakin stopped, deep in thought.

 _He's not wrong_ , he though to himself. Anakin truly wanted to debunk Palpatine's claim towards the people that freed him from slavery, and have trained him since he was nine years old to be a great Jedi, but he couldn't help but think of Palpatine's words.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of _'Darth Plagueis The Wise_ '?" Palatine asked.

"No," Anakin said.

Palpatine smiled. "I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life ... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying," he said as he turned to Anakin, who was deeply interested in the tale.

"He could actually save people from death?"

"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural," Palpatine continued.

"What happened to him?" Anakin asked, urging the Chancellor to continue.

"He became so powerful . . . the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep," Palpatine said before he smiled. "Plagueis never saw it coming. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself."

"Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin asked, thinking of his pregnant wife, whom he feared for. He was secretly convinced that she would die after having their baby. He would do anything to save her.

Palpatine turned to Anakin once more.

"Not from a Jedi".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey folks. That's part 7.**

 **The Siege of Mandalore continues, while Anakin is seduced by the dark side, and the council doesn't trust him, or the chancellor he serves.**

 **Please leave a review if you've finished reading. I value your** **input.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	7. Chapter 7-Brother

**Have no Fear, Grubkiller is here!**

 **Hey folks. Here's part 8 of my story: Rise of the Empire!**

 **The Jedi Council meet to discuss the war, while Padme and her colleagues discuss the Chancellor's ever-growing power, and the steps they wish to take to stop them.**

 **Please, review and enjoy part 8.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Kashyyyk, Wookie home-world, near the city of Kachirho_.

Kashyyyk

A temperate, wroshyr tree-covered forest planet located far out in the Mytaranor sector of the Mid Rim, and the home world of the Wookies.

After the battle of Coruscant, and with the death of Count Dooku, the CIS fleet retreated into the outer rim, directionless and aimless. This led to the Republic Military launching a reinvigorated offensive into the Outer Rim. The CIS were no longer able to launch a powerful offensive like the one they did on Coruscant, with the disastrous defeat that they suffered. But they still had a powerful presence in the outer rim, as well as control over most of their fortress and foundry worlds.

The CIS may have lost the face of their movement.

They may have lost the ability to destroy the Republic at its core.

But they could still force the Republic into a bloody war of attrition, which they could try to survive. They were even able to launch attacks on planets such as Kashyyyk. It sat on the crossroads of several important hyperspace lanes, allowing them to link up their forces and launch hit and run strikes against the Republic, and disrupt its shipping. And as an added bonus, the planet was the location of massive reservoirs of oil, and an endless supply of slave labor from the powerful Wookies.

Under their control, the CIS could use Kashyyyk to be a massive thorn in the Republic's side indefinitely.

Not able to hold the planet on their own, the Wookies called for the Republic's support.

After weeks of supporting the Wookies in disrupting the Separatist operations on Kashyyyk, Republic spec ops unit, callsign: Delta, called in reinforcements from Coruscant. And after a bloody space battle, the commando unit was able to use a separatist facility's cannons to blast small holes into the CIS blockade, which the Republic Navy ripped open to land troops on the surface.

Now, Masters Luminara Unduili and Quinlin Vos were on the surface, along with the clones of the 41st Elite Corps, and were deploying around Kachirho to expel the Separatist invasion.

Yoda stood high above the beachhead on the wooden platforms and tree house structures that gave them a perfect view of the area around them. There was a vast lake that separated the two armies. They prepared on their mutual beachheads.

Down below, Clone Scout Troopers that wore jungle camouflaged armor, ran to their stations. They took cover along barricades on the beach. Republic tanks were pouring out of the Star Destroyer that was parked behind several large trees, the _RSV Tranquility_ , as they mustered on the beach with their Wookie comrades.

Wookie catamarans and other flying machines flew across the gray skies as they scouted the CIS side of the lake.

Yoda turned around to see a mini holographic version of the Jedi Council on the table in the middle of the wooden hut. They were back on Coruscant, discussing the status of the War. Most of the Council members were there, but a few, like Plo Koon, Depa Billaba, and Ki Adi Mundi, were in the outer rim, fighting the CIS. They were discussing the new information that Anakin received from Palpatine.

" _Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau_?" Mundi asked from the planet Mygeeto.

" _Yes. Clone intelligence intercepted a message from the chairman of Utapau that mentions Grievous,_ " Anakin confirmed.

Yoda stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Act on this we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war," Yoda said. "Quickly and decisively we should proceed".

Anakin nodded.

" _Then who is to lead the campaign to Utapau_?" Mundi asked.

" _The Chancellor has requested, that I lead the campaign_ ," Anakin offered.

Everyone looked at him as if he had grown a second head. No one on the Council liked that Palpatine was interfering with Jedi affairs.

" _The Council will make up its own mind who is to go. Not the Chancellor_ ," Windu's hologram said plainly. " _And besides, you have your own duties here that concern the Chancellor_ ".

Anakin, who hated spying on his old friend, reluctantly fell in line.

"A master with more experience dealing with Grievous we require," Yoda said.

" _I concur. Master Kenobi should go_ ," Mundi said.

"I agree," Yoda said.

Anakin lowered his head slightly in silent frustration as the council agreed one by one.

" _Very well. Council adjourned_ ," Windu said before the hologram disappeared, leaving Yoda with the Wookies and Clone Commander Gree.

Yoda hopped out of the chair and walked to the edge of the platform.

Clone snipers and Wookie gunners patrolled the various platforms and the bridges that connected them.

He walked next to Commander Gree, who was looking through a pair of binoculars at the CIS side of the lake.

The small green Jedi came up to Gree's knees, so the Clone Commander had to kneel down next to him.

"The droids have started up their main power generators," Gree said.

"Then now the time is Commander," Yoda said.

"Yes Sir," Gree replied.

On the beach below, the Wookies roared out a ferocious battle cry as Separatist tanks and spider droids marched through the water.

CIS droid gunships flew in the air. Missiles and blaster bolts flew into the air towards the Republic/Wookie side of the lake.

Explosions threw up sand and debris in the air.

Clones and Wookies moved into the trenches. They were dug in deep. They used turrets and mortars, as well as Tanks to meet the CIS in battle.

High above the lakeside fortifications on a mountain nearby, Republic Scout Troopers armed with scoped DC-15a rifles peppered the enemy forces below with automatic blaster fire.

Wookies swung down with ropes from the platforms above the lake. They came down with a battle cry and boarded several CIS 'snail' tanks. They placed explosives on the tanks. Each Wookie managed to jump off before the tanks exploded.

The battle raged viciously.

A stray laser bolt hit the platform that Yoda was standing on. It missed him by a few feet, but he still recoiled. As a Jedi Master, Yoda was very superstitious. He couldn't help but feel that the close call he experienced had a deeper meaning.

He watched as the Battle continued around him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _500 Republica, Coruscant_.

Padme's apartment building is surrounded by the smog-shrouded city of Coruscant. They sit on one of the couches.

"Has Anakin been to see you?" Obi-Wan asked.

She hesitated to speak before she answered his question. "Several times . . . I was so happy to hear he was accepted on the Jedi Council".

"I know..." Obi-Wan said. "...he deserves it. He is impatient, strong willed, very opinionated, but truly gifted"

They laughed. But then paddle put on a more serious face.

"You're not just here to say hello. Something is wrong, isn't it?" Padme asked suspiciously.

"You should be a Jedi, Padme," Obi-Wan joked.

But Padme's face remained stern. "You're not very good at hiding your feelings," she said.

"It's Anakin," Obi-Wan finally said. "He's becoming moody and detached. He's been put in a difficult position as the Chancellor's representative . . . but I think it's more than that. I was hoping he may have talked to you".

"Why would he talk to me about his work?" She asked.

Obi-Wan studies her. ' _She really would make a great Jedi'_ , he thought to himself. "Neither of you is very good at hiding your feelings either," Obi-Wan said.

Padme felt her heart begin to race at a faster pace. "What did he say?" Padme asked nervously.

"Nothing. He didn't have to. But Padme, I know you both too well. I can see you two are in love," Obi-Wan said. Padme recoils in response to what Obi-Wan said, a little flustered. She stands up from the couch and walks over to the balcony.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Padme said as she stared out at the city skyline.

Obi-Wan was about to follow her when his communicator went off. He answered it. "Yes Master Windu?"

" _Obi-Wan, prepare two clone brigades as quickly as you can. If this report is true, there's no telling how many battle droids Grievous may have with him on Utapau,_ " Windu said from the comm device.

"Yes Master. I'm on my way to the staging area now," Obi-Wan said. He turned off the communicator and turned his attention back to Padme, who continued to stare out at the skyline in utter silence. "I fear your relationship has confused him. He's changed considerably since we returned. I'm just worried about him".

They stand on the balcony and look off at the early morning city. After a few moments, Obi-Wan starts to leave. Padme stays looking off into the distant city. Obi-Wan continued speaking.

"Padme, I'm not telling the Council about any of this. I ... I hope I didn't upset you. We're all friends, I care about both of you," he said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," she said softly, not turning away from the skyline in front of her.

"Please do what you can to help him," he said before he turned and walked away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Padme Amidala's apartment (later that day)_.

A little while after Obi-Wan spoke to Padme, she invited several other Senators and representatives, Mon Mothma, Bana Breemu, Fang Zar, Chi Eekway, Giddean Danu, and Bail Organa, sit in Padme's living room.

Several topics were thrown around during the meeting. They discussed several items. They discussed the war and the Chancellor's ever-growing emergency powers, which he used to expand the size of government.

As the senators had their meeting, C-3PO went around the table, serving a tray of drinks to Padme's guests.

"We cannot let this turn into another war," Padme said, worried about the possibilities of a civil war if the Chancellor didn't give up his emergency powers.

"Absolutely, that is the last thing we want," said Bail Organa, who was standing up as he addressed the people sitting down around him.

"We are hoping to form an alliance in the Senate to stop the Chancellor from further subverting the constitution, that's all," Mon Mothma said while facing Padme.

Padme turned her head and scanned the faces of her colleagues. "I know a Jedi I feel it would be wise to consult," she said.

"That would be dangerous," Bana Breemu said.

"We don't know where the Jedi stand in all this," Mon Mothma added.

"I only wish to discuss this with one..." Padme said. "...one I trust."

Going against the Chancellor without the support of the Jedi _is_ risky," Giddean Danu said, agreeing with Padme. Bail, who was pacing back and forth slightly, was nodding in agreement.

"The Jedi aren't any happier with the situation than we are..." Padme said.

"Patience, Senator," said Pantoran Representative Chi Eekway Papanoida.

"We have so many Senators on our side, and we have the election between Dalyell and Palpatine coming up. Surely that will pursuade the Chancellor to listen to us," Fang Zar said, somewhat naively.

"When we present the "Petition of the Two-thousand" to the Chancellor, things may change," Bana Breemu said, trying to reassure Padme, and keep her from doing anything rash.

The _Delegation of 2,000_ was the name for a group of concerned senators in the Galactic Senate, many of whom were part of the Loyalist Committee. These 2,000 individuals were bothered by the way that Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine had waged the Clone Wars; along with his accumulation of executive powers and constant changes to the Galactic Constitution.

"Let us see what we can accomplish in the Senate, before we include the Jedi," Bail suggested while nodding to Padme.

All of the Senators nodded their own heads in agreement.

But Padme took in a deep frustrated breath before she lowered her head in disappointment.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 _Coruscant, Republic military base, staging area for the 212th Attack Battalion_.

Anakin and Obi-Wan walk onto a landing platform overlooking a docking bay where thousands of Clone Troopers and armored weapons, tanks, etc., are being loaded onto a massive Republic Star Destroyer.

Clone Marshal Commander Cody, Obi-Wan's second in command, could be seen directing them onto the _RSV Vigilance_.

"You're going to need me on this one, Master," Anakin said.

"Oh, I agree. However it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase," Obi-Wan said, referring to Grievous' slippery nature.

Obi-Wan starts to turn and leave.

"Master!" Anakin said to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stops and Anakin walks over to him.

"I've disappointed you. I have not been very appreciative of your training . . . I have been arrogant and I apologize . . . I've just been so frustrated with the Council. Your friendship means everything to me," Anakin said

"You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know and you've been able to pass that knowledge on to someone," Obi-Wan said, referring to Ahsoka, who was still fighting on Mandalore with half of Anakin's legion.

The other half of the 501st Legion was divided up and sent to several other hot-spots in the outer rim, including Mygeeto, Felucia, Kashyyyk, and Utapau with Obi-Wan.

"And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember. But be patient, Anakin. It won't be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master," Obi-Wan said reassuringly.

Anakin's old friend started down the ramp, then turns back.

"Don't worry. I have enough clones with me to take three systems the size of Utapau. I think I'll be able to handle the situation . . . even without your help," he said with a smile.

"Well, there's always a first time," Anakin joked.

Obi-Wan laughed.

"Master? May the Force be with you," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan smiled.

"Good-bye, old friend. May the Force be with you," he said before he headed down a ramp toward the waiting Republic cruiser. A while later, the engines of the Star-Destroyer, _RSV Vigilance_ , rumbled even louder, before it slowly rose from the ground, it's landing gear slowly retracting back inside the hull. It then took off into the sky with an escort of Republic shuttles, ready to move on to the front.

Anakin smiled as he wished his master the best of luck under his breath, and walked back into the facility.

But unbeknownst to either him or Obi-Wan, this would be the last time that they would see each other as friends.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's part 8 of 'RotE'.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Part 9 is right around the corner, and it will cover Ahsoka and Bo-Katan's continuing fight against Darth Maul's regime. Stay tuned.**

 **Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	8. Chapter 8-The Cavalry Arrives

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks. Sorry that I haven't updated in a little while. I've been busy between Work and School. I haven't had as much time to write out different stories. But I hope that you're all still on the edge of your seats, as you wait patiently.**

 **Anyway, here's part 9, an exclusively Mandalore-centered chapter.**

 **Hope you, read, enjoy, and review.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalore, Sun'dari. Before Dawn, beginning of day 4 of the siege_.

The situation was starting to get desperate.

Maul's forces were slowly starting to gather above the dome-city. The reason that Republic/Night Owls naval forces weren't gathering above the city to try and stop them was because they were being protected by the city's anti-ship cannons. If Ahsoka and her troopers didn't move quick enough, then they'd be cut off and destroyed.

As Ahsoka, Bo-Katan, and their best troopers moved from street to street in search of the area that Sgt. Coric spoke of earlier, where they would find his squad and a disabled AT-TE tank waiting for them.

Meanwhile, Lt. Bow and the rest of the regiment were keeping the Shadow Collective forces busy. They were sending out different units, no bigger than a platoon, to attack the front. All of this was happening while artillery from both sides continued to hammer away at each other.

The streets were completely filled with debris from the battle.

The strike force stopped in the lobby of a battered office building. They all looked around to make sure that they weren't surrounded. Rex looked at his holo-map, which began to blink red rapidly. "Commander! We're coming up on Coric's position now!" Rex said.

Ahsoka and Kryze both walked up to Rex on the edge of the rooftop. "Where?" Bo-Katan asked.

Rex looked at his holo-map and pointed at the spot. "Just down the road," he said. Ahsoka and Kryze both looked down the street at where the Captain was pointing. They could see clear signs of battle that had taken place. Several vehicles from both sides littered the street. Some of them were burning from fresh damage.

Ahsoka and Kryze both looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, let's move out," Ahsoka said before she rushed out of the lobby and waited in the middle of the street for her squad to form up.

"Cascade Company's walker is stuck half a click north of here. We gotta hustle! Let's go!" Ahsoka urged, before she moved at a quick pace down the road, with her men following close behind.

The clones and mandalorians kept their weapons at the ready, as they scanned the buildings around the road.

"Move it! Move it!"

"Clear! Keep movin-!" One clone said, before a sudden laser blast shrieked out and speared him in the head, cracking his helmet, and his skull, before he fell to the ground.

Microseconds later, a hailstorm of blaster fire rained down on the strike force, killing two more clones and a mandalorian.

"Ambush!" Echo called out before he repeated, "Ambush!"

Ahsoka summoned her blades, which both activated with a snap-hiss, before she began swinging them around to defend herself and redirect the enemy fire back into the buildings.

The others, Clone and Mando alike, raised their weapons and began to return fire on the buildings on either side of the road a few dozen yards ahead.

Enemy infantry began to pour out of the buildings, flooding the streets with bodies to throw at the invaders.

"Keep suppressing fire on those buildings. We have to move forwards!" Rex shouted as he began to fire his dual pistols.

As Ahsoka and clones held firm on the street, Bo-Katan and her men took to the air in a hover, and began to unleash their sophisticated arsenal on Maul's loyalist forces. With the combined efforts of the unlikely allies, the enemy infantry began to falter underneath the constant barrage of blue laser fire.

"Keep moving forward," Ahsoka ordered, as she continued to swing her blades, deflecting bolt after bolt back into the retreating enemies. Her men and allies followed, firing into the backs of the Maul infantry.

But as the allies gave pursuit, they overextended themselves, and came across an intersection. And then, a pair of tanks rounded both corners and turned sharply to face the invaders.

Everyone froze, as the turrets swiveled to face them.

They had to move forward, but Ahsoka could only think of one thing. "Fall back." She said, getting the attention of several confused troopers. "Everyone, fall back!"

As several more clones and Mandalorians were felled by enemy fire, Ahsoka and her allies retreated in the direction they came, deflecting blaster bolts and returning fire.

"Somebody access the city's schematics and find me an entrance," Ahsoka ordered.

As Echo turned and fired his blaster with one hand, he accessed his wrist unit and brought up a holomap of the city, which the Nite Owls provided. "Down there," he called out as he saw a section of the ma blink red, "That staircase leads down to a subway tunnel!"

Ahsoka and Kryze both looked at the staircase. Then they looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, let's move!" Ahsoka said before she ran in the direction of the subway entrance, dodging explosions and deflecting blaster fire.

Rex directed his troops into that direction with a hand signal, while Bo-Katan and her warriors turned to face the enemy, and used their jetpacks to hover above the street, before unleashing a barrage of smoke pellets, which where used to cover their retreat.

Ahsoka stood at the top of the stairs that led into the entrance, before she stould there and began to urge her troopers down into the subway. Rex and Hardcase were the last clones down the stairs, as they backed up and fired at the enemy troopers that ran out of the smoke.

Bo-Katan and half of her warriors followed them, while half of the hovered over the street, firing blasters and small rocket pods at the advancing Maul troopers.

When everyone was in the entrance, Ahsoka turned to follow her allies, before she got one last look at Bo-Katan's other warriors, who took severe losses before blasting off into the sky.

 _'Kryze must have told them to draw off Maul's forces,'_ she thought to herself before she jumped down the stairs. When she saw a gate that was closed, and her troopers were struggling to pry it open.

Ahsoka used the force to pry the two gates apart. One of Kryze's people used a block of wood to keep it open. They all began to walk through as the sounds of blaster fire began to die down, and the sounds of Shadow Collective troopers shouting orders began to be heard by Ahsoka's Lekku.

" _Forget those traitors,_ " the officer said, refering to the warriors that just jetted off, " _Find Kryze and the Jedi!_ "

As the allied troopers all walked through the gate, Ahsoka walked up to Echo, Rex, and Kryze, who were all conversing inside the corridor.

"What's the situation Echo?" Ahsoka asked the ARC troopers with the holomap.

Echo looked up at his commander and nodded before he pointed to the map. "This subway tunnel leads straight to the plaza where Coric's last transmission came from. If we follow it, we should come out parallel to them".

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Nice work, Echo," Rex complimented, "You lead the way."

Echo nodded and turned around, heading deeper into the subway tunnel. Everyone began to follow.

One clone trooper that lingered behind turned back to the entrance, and used his rifle stock to bash the wooden block out from between the gates, closing them swiftly, just before a pair of Shadow Collective warriors came down the stairs to investigate the doors.

But after a few minutes of analyzing them, the two Maul-aligned troopers gave up and turned back to join the rest of their comrades.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Sundari Hospital_.

In the courtyard of a large abandoned building that used to be the city's hospital, a squad of clone troopers walked over the bodies of several Maul troopers that they just killed. They fanned out, checking their sectors and making sure it was safe to enter.

The lead clone pressed a button on the side of his helmet before he spoke. "Sector is clear," he said into the helmet's comm unit.

Just as he finished speaking, an object started spinning and flying towards them like a boomerang. When the trooper looked back to see what it was, he saw that it was a red, dual-edged sword of some kind. His suspicions were confirmed, and immediately turned to fear as it cut through half of his brothers.

"Not clear! Not clear!" The Clone shouted again into his com unit, before the spinning sword sliced through his neck.

The remaining clones ducked, and watched as the blade flew into the hands of a red-skinned Zabrak, who's orange eyes were filled with rage.

It was their primary target: Darth Maul. And he was being joined by over a dozen super commandoes, who hovered above the roof, ready to support their master if need be.

The clones were frozen with shock, before one of the other clones finally broke the ice. "Get him!"

The remaining clones raised their rifles and opened fire, spreading out to try and hit Maul from all directions. But the Rogue Sith Warrior merely deflected the blue laser bolts with expert efficiency, and deflected them back into the clones with deadly accuracy.

"Fall Back, Now!"

The few clones that were left broke ranks and ran away. But Darth Maul wasn't finished. He force jumped over to the clones, and jumped down onto a clone's back, kicking him to the ground, before he swung his dual-saber through the screaming clones spine. He then charged at another clones, who turned and fired on Maul. He deflected the blaster bolts, which flew wildly into the air and ground. Maul then threw his blade, which flew like a propellor through the clones head, and past another clone. Maul summoned the blade back, and it flew back through the other clone's shoulder.

Realizing that their situation was desperate, the clones decided to stop running and face Maul like men. The three remaining clones opened fire on Maul, who just deflecting the bolts with his blade, and when he was close enough, he used his other hand to reach out with the force, and focus on the clones. The clones all hovered above the ground, and dropped their weapons as they reached for their collapsing windpipes. As they struggled for air and kicked their legs, Maul cracked a demonic smile as he took joy in killing Republic troopers, before he used the force to push the three clones over the edge of the building, and they screamed as they plummeted to the streets below.

Maul deactivated his saber and looked out over the city's skyline. Columns of smoke rose from the burning buildings, and blaster cannons exchanged fire, pulverizing their targets, and ruining his city.

As he watched the battle for his city unfold, his warriors began to set up a small outpost to observe the Republic's movements. As this happened, one of the warriors, a woman named Lieutenant Rook Kast, walked up to him. She had her helmet in one hand, allowing her shoulder length brown hair to hand freely.

"My lord, The Republic is pushing hard. But we don't expect them to break through. They're running low on supplies and manpower, and their fleet is being held back by our defenses."

But Maul ignored what she said. Still looking out over the skyline. "Hmm. I sense deception in the force. I don't believe that this is their real attack."

Kast looked confused. But then her wrist comm started chirping. She pressed a button on the side of her helmet to answer it. "Yes, commander?" She asked, abviously speaking to Gar Saxon. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Alright, I'll tell him," she said before she let go of her helmet comm.

Maul looked at her, and after a short pause, she looked back at him to give her report.

"Lord Maul, a Republic walker has been spotted near the Banking center. It's damaged and being guarded by a squad of clones."

"And..." Maul pressed.

"One of our mechanized companies spotted a strike team of Clones and Nite Owls heading in that direction. They were being led by Bo-Katan Kryze and a Jedi."

"Kenobi," he said, with venom dripping from is lips.

"We couldn't confirm, sir," Another trooper said.

Maul crossed his arms over his chest and held his chin, before he began to draw up a map of the city that he memorized. The banking center was close to the laser control center. Which meant...

Then it hit him.

"Divert all available forces to that Banking center. Destroy that tank. And as for those protecting it, kill them all, but bring the Jedi to me."

Rook Kast saluted. "Yes, Lord Maul. I'll make sure they're destroyed," she said before she put her helmet back on.

"See to it that you do," Maul said, before Kast ran off to direct her troopers. Then he looked back out over the embattled city. "For failure could cost us everything."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Sundari Subway tunnels_.

The allied strike force walked through the abandoned tunnel. It was filled with rubble and abandoned train cars. The troops split off into three groups. Two of the groups moved on the platforms on either side of the tracks, while the third group moved up the middle, along the tracks and through the empty train cars.

Ahsoka tried to use her echolocation to try and sense anything that was in the tunnel with them. But all she could hear were rodents, the buzzing sounds of malfunctioning lights, and the rumbling of artillery fire crashing into the streets above them.

"What's the story here?" Ahsoka asked, wondering about the damaged state that the subway tunnel found itself in.

"Right after Maul's take over of Sun'dari, the planet found itself thrust into a full-scale civil war," Kryze began as she continued walking, "And a massive refugee crisis took place. People were forced to either stay and live under Maul, or they took their chances and took the tunnels out of the city. The Mandalorian resistance spent days trying to get as many people out of the cities as possible".

As Ahsoka listened to Kryze, she began to see abandoned luggage scattered about. One purple backpack caught her eye. It had a little doll next to it. She began to feel for that little girl who carried it, and hoped that the girl and her family made it out.

"When the resistance was ratted out, Maul's troopers went into the tunnels to keep them from escaping. So the resistance, which was made up of Satine's remaining royal guards and some militia volunteers, blocked off the tunnels and held off the Shadow Collective forces for as long as possible, sacrificing most of their members to save the people," Kryze said.

She lowered her head, a little saddened. "My son was one of them..."

Ahsoka swiftly turned her head towards Kryze.

"Was his name ... Korkie Kryze?" She asked.

Kryze turned to her. "How do you know him?"

Ahsoka smiled. "I taught at the academy here while I was on an undercover mission. He was one of my students".

"No kidding?" Bo-Katan asked, surprised.

"Yup. And don't worry. Korkie's a smart kid, and persistent. He had to have made it out," Ahsoka said.

"You sure about that?" Bo-Katan asked.

"I know he did," Ahsoka said with confidence.

Kryze looked at the young togrutan before she smiled and gave her a nod of respect.

Up ahead, Rex and his men were walking up ahead of the three groups. They listened as artillery fire rumbled through the ceiling above them and echo down the tunnel.

 _BOOMMMM! BOOMMMM! BOOMMMM!_

"Do you think that's theirs, or ours?" Hardcase asked.

"I can't tell," Jesse said.

Kix, the squad's medic, looked around the tunnel, which was almost pitch black except for a few lights that were flickering or buzzing. "Man, this place gives me the creeps."

"Just try not to shoot the shadows again, alright Kix?" Jesse joked.

"Once! It happened once! Alright?" Kix exclaimed.

Hardcase, Jesse, and a couple other clones started to chuckle.

"Cut the chatter back there," Rex ordered. He then turned to face Echo, who still had his layout of the tunnel system hovering over his wrist unit. "Alright Echo, tell me where this entrance is".

"Just up ahead," Echo said. "We're almost there".

The strike force eventually came up on a door that looked like it was sealed shut.

"Alright, let's get this door open," Rex said.

Echo went to open it manually with the door panel, only to realize that it looked like it was ripped apart, as the panel hung down by a single screw, and the exposed wires sparked periodically.

"Looks like the door was sabotaged."

Hardcase pulled a explosive detonator from his backpack while chuckling. "Heheheheh! I've got this," he said as he walked up to the door, tossing the detonator up and down in his hand. But then he felt a hand on his wrist, before it forced him to put his arm down.

He looked to his right to see Ahsoka standing there.

"Easy, Hardcase. I don't want Maul to be able to hear us coming," she said as she moved towards the door, leaving behind a disappointed Hardcase. She walked up to the door and pulled out her lightsabers. She twirled them around in her hands before she activated them, making the dark tunnel glow with a blue light. "All it takes is ... a little finesse".

Then she plunged her blades into the top of the door, and began to separate them and move them downwards, cutting a hole out of the door. The door appeared to quite thick, considering the amount of pressure she had to put on her blades to cut the door open.

As Ahsoka began to cut the door open, the Clones and Mandalorians stood guard. For a moment, there was nothing interesting to report.

That's when one of the Nite Owls looked off in the distance and saw multiple silhouettes moving in the distance. He looked straight ahead and pulled down his antennae, activating his night vision, lighting up his field of view. What he saw caused him to yell out in surprise.

"Contacts!" He shouted, causing everyone to spring into action. "Enemy foot mobiles coming in!"

"Their here, open fire!" One of the Maul troopers called out. Laser bolts suddenly began to fly down the tunnel in the direction of the strike force. A couple clones and a Nite Owl were speared through the face by laser fire.

Rex, Bo-Katan, and their troopers took cover and returned fire. Soon, the dark tunnel was illuminated by yellow and blue muzzle flashes.

"Hey Commander..." Hardcase yelled out to Ahsoka, who wasn't even halfway through the door yet, "What was that you said about not wanting Maul to hear us?"

"Shut up, Hardcase!" Jesse shouted as they kept firing.

"Just hold them off, and buy the commander some time!" Rex called out as he fired his dual blasters at the enemy.

One Nite Owl was about to bend over to fire his jetpack rocket. That's when Bo-Katan stopped him. "Don't use your rockets down here. You could bring down the whole tunnel on us!"

The Shadow Collective forces were taking heavy casualties, but they had plenty of bodies to throw at Ahsoka and her allies. But unbeknownst to the strike force, that wasn't the only thing they had to worry about.

* * *

Up above, in the streets of Sundari, Darth Maul's forces were launching a massive counterattack to try and drive the Republic out of the city.

Gar Saxon looked through a pair of micro-binoculars to watch his forces throw themselves against the Republic defenses. Artillery from both sides blasted apart buildings and pavement, and occasionally caused troopers from both sides to disappear in a ball of fire. Nite Owl and Shadow Collective airborne troopers continued to fight for control of the skies. But the Shadow collective was soon going to receive additional reinforcements. They would take the skies and pick off the Republic forces from above. It would be like shooting fish in a barrel.

That's when one trooper ran up to him.

"Sir, we're getting reports from our forces in the underground tram network. The Jedi and her warriors are trying to move under our defenses."

Saxon lowered the binoculars from his face and looked at the trooper with a gaze that could kill, before he gave him an order.

"Flood the tunnels."

* * *

Down below, as the strike force continued to hold off the Shadow collective, Ahsoka continued to cut her way through the door with her sabers. She was now about two-thirds of the way there. Tiny sparks of molten metal continued to fly from the cuts she melted through the door already and onto her face, making her squint.

As the fighting continued, a loud rumbling sound could be heard. But it wasn't coming from the battle above. It was coming from the end of the tunnel. Ahsoka could hear. So could her men.

"What was that noise?!" One of the Nite Owls shouted.

Suddenly, rodents began to run passed the group, trying to get away from something. That's when they saw more Shadow Collective troopers round a corner down the tunnel and run towards them. The strike force fired at them and the Maul troopers that they were already dealing with.

One clone who was firing his rifle stopped firing and lowered it for a second, realizing that something was wrong... they weren't charging towards them. They were running. "Where the Hell are they off to in such a hurry?"

Then, the trooper got his answer.

A huge wave of water began to head towards them, washing away several enemy soldiers with them.

"O' Scray!" One clone exclaimed.

"Hurry Commander!" Rex shouted, with urgency.

"Almost..." Ahsoka said before she finished cutting and blasted the door open with the force. "...Got It!"

Bo-Katan moved towards the door. "Everyone move through now!"

The strike force moved through as quickly as they could. Most got through. But several more weren't fast enough, and were swept away with more than thirty Maul troopers. Ahsoka was the last to move through.

"Commander! WATCH OUT!" Rex shouted.

Ahsoka looked back for a split second as she rushed through hole in the door. She turned around to see more of her men abut to be swept aside. She jumped over them and raised her hands, channeling the power of the force to redirect the flow of the water away from her men. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the force of the wave throwing her against a wall head first.

* * *

Ahsoka's vision is blurry as she slowly comes to. Her head was throbbing and she felt herself being carried up a flight of stairs. She's all wet and grubby. She began to cough before panting heavily.

"It's okay Commander. I got you," Rex said.

As her vision cleared up, she could see that she was leaning on Rex, with one arm around her shoulder. Clones began to move up the stairs, to join the rest of what remained of the strike force

"Uh, Rex. What..." she started to say before she groaned with pain as her head throbbed. "...what happened?"

"They flooded their own tunnels to try and kill us," Rex explained as he placed Ahsoka on a chair, to let her relax. "We lost a few of our guys, but most of us are okay".

That's when Ahsoka's com-link went off. When she realized that the transmission was coming from Sgt. Coric, she went to answer it. But Rex took it first. "I've got it commander," he said.

Ahsoka smiled at Rex's considerate nature.

"This is Captain Rex, what's your-" Rex was about to ask before he was abruptly cut off.

 _"Captain Rex, we're taking heavy fire on our position at the bank, north of the overpass! Where the hell are you?!"_

Everyone was taken aback by the sudden urgency in Coric's voice, and shot up to their feet if they weren't already, as if raring to go.

"We're almost there! Hang on!" Rex assured before he cut off the transmission.

Bo-Katan pointed to a bridge that was close by. "The bank's on the other side of that overpass! Come on - let's cut through these alleys and link up with your men!"

As she put her helmet on and led the way, Ahsoka and her men followed, and rushed off to assist Coric.

* * *

 _Alleyway, behind the banking center, Sundari_.

As the Strike force continued to move closer to the banking center, they moved through an alleyway that was just behind it. The sounds of battle began to get louder and louder, and laser bolts of all colors crisscrossed through the air above Ahsoka and her men.

The screams of injured men from both sides pierced through the walls of the alley.

Rex activated his helmet comm before speaking into it. "Coric, what's your status, over?"

After a short pause, Coric answered back over the entire strike force's comm net, shouting over the sounds of explosions and blaster fire. _**"** We're still surrounded Sir! There's just the six of us left but the walker crew's still okay, over!_"

Ahsoka and the clones broke into a faster pace, while Bo-katan and her warriors rocketed up above the walls of the alleyways to be the first to catch a glimpse of the battle. When Ahsoka rounded the corner, she saw an open courtyard in front of a heavily damaged building. A damaged AT-TE was in the center of it all, leaning lazily on its damaged legs. Nearly a dozen dead clones were sprawled out across the ground, while the rest were behind cover, firing back at the scores of Maul troopers that were coming in from buildings surrounding the plaza.

" _Tano,_ " Kryze said into Ahsoka's comm, " _More of Maul's men are coming in from_ _the east and more are flanking to the south!_ "

"Copy," Ahsoka said as she came to a stop in front of the tank, her lightsabers coming to life with a _snap-hiss_. Then she looked over either shoulder to look at her men, who were gathered around her. " _Everyone, we're about to have our hands full with guests. Set up and hold the perimeter!_ "

Rex and the other clones nodded, before taking defensive positions around the walker. Some of them set up on the makeshift catwalks that were bolted onto the tank's chassis, allowing others to walk on the exterior.

As the blaster bolts started flying in either direction, Ahsoka started swinging her swords. That's when a transmission from the tank commander poured out of her com-link.

" _Commander Tano, this is **The Thunderhoof** , the mass driver's offline, and our legs are heavily damaged. But we still have our secondary weapons systems._"

Ahsoka nodded her head at the com-device before she deflected another bolt. "They're moving in with thermal detonators. Don't let them get too close to the walker." She called out before she looked around for someone, until her eyes rested on Echo. "Echo. Get aboard the walker, and see how you can help!"

Echo nodded, and turned to run towards the tank, before climbing up the ladder and disappearing inside the hull.

"We'll stay in the air and provide overwatch!" Bo-Katan called out to Ahsoka before she and her warriors rocketed off and started strafing the hordes of enemy infantry that seemed to pour out of the buildings.

For the next few, agonizingly long minutes, Ahsoka and her men fought to keep the walker and its crew safe. Every time enemy soldiers got too close with their det-packs, they were cut down quite suddenly by Republic forces.

But then enemy snipers started picking off and suppressing the Republic defenders, forcing Ahsoka to keep her blades up to protect her men, and expertly deflect the rounds away from their targets. Then one Maul trooper managed to run up to the walker was shot down by one of the bolts Ahsoka deflected. But he died after he activated his explosives. He fell to the ground, dropping his explosive charges beside the damaged walker's feet.

Thinking quickly, Ahsoka looked back and used the force to launch the rapidly beeping explosives at the building with snipers. The massive explosion caused the entire face of the building to crumble, exposing a fiery interior filled with charred and mangled corpses.

The battle continued to rage on. Clones were picked off, but for every dead clone, several of maul's men went down. They weren't fighting the super-commandoes from Death Watch. They were fighting the far less well trained riot guards and volunteers, who didn't get as much training.

The clones, being bred for war, were far superior. Even better, they were the men of the Elite 501st legion. When they fired, they did so with deadly, and professional, efficiency. When they were given an order, they followed it to the letter, even if it meant a great sacrifice on their part. But in this case, it was Maul's sacrifice, as more and more of his forces were thrown at them, but they continued to be shot down by the Republic's most elite unit of clones.

They continued to use heavy repeating blasters and grenade launchers to hold back the tide.

" _Tano! The Shadow Collective is sending several tanks towards your location. They're on the overpass overlooking the bank!_ " Bo-Katan called out to Ahsoka over the strike forces comm net.

" _Copy that_." Ahsoka said, before she switched her comm-frequency, " _Echo, talk to me._ "

 _"Ma'am, the walker's legs still aren't fully functional. But the main canon is back online._ "

" _Good, somebody get on that gun and take them out!_ "

" _Right away, commander!_ " Someone said. Ahsoka turned around to see a clone heavy gunner climbing into the gun's controls, " _Four dead tanks coming right u-AAHHH!_ "

Ahsoka watched in clear terror as the trooper was speared through the helmet by a stray energy bolt. He slumped over the gun controls, dead. She reached for her comm again. "Somebody, get up on that cannon and take out those tanks!"

" _I'm on it, Commander!"_ Rex said into his comm. Ahsoka turned around again to see the veteran clone captain pulling the dead clone off of the controls before getting on them himself.

The cannon slowly traversed to the left, and then slowly elevated upward to train the barrel on the overpass, just as the first enemy tank came into view. When it did, Rex pressed down on the triggers, and the end of the barrel exploded, cutting loose an oval shaped dart in the direction of the tank, piercing through it, before igniting the fuel and ammo compartments. The tank's exterior glowed a red hot color, before it exploded, belching fire, smoke, and burning, screaming bodies.

Another tank met a similar fate as it came into view.

Realizing that their mission was a failure, the two remaining hover tanks began to pull back. The infantry began to pull back as well.

"They're retreating!" Jesse called out.

"That's right you rotten sleemos!" One of Coric's men called out.

"Running away won't help! I'll just shoot you in your asses!" Hardcase shouted as he fired a full magazine of of his Z-6 rotary cannon at the retreating Mandos.

"Nice work, Rex." Ahsoka said into her comm.

" _Commander,_ " Echo said, " _Power has been restored. The walker is ready to advance at your order."_

"Alright. Everyone get ready. We're pushing to the objective!" Ahsoka called out.

Before the AT-TE started to advance, the crew got into its places. Coric's squad rode on the tank, taking a quick reprieve from fighting all throughout the night. Some of the troopers of the strike force with heavy weapons took up firing positions on the catwalks that were bolted onto the tank's hull.

The rest took to the streets with Ahsoka.

Up above, Bo-Katan's warriors took to the rooftops, jumping from building to building, clearing them out from the top and working their way down. Ahsoka's men on the streets did the same upward, meeting Bo-Katan in the center.

This process repeated as the Walker marched down the war-torn streets of Sundari.

Next stop: Victory!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Transmission from Shadow Collective officer to Lord Maul_.

 _"Lord Maul, the Republic forces have reached the tank. They've reactivated it and are advancing-"_

 _"Why didn't you stop them!"_

 _"My Lord... w-we... we were taking heavy losses and -_ _Huukk... Gah! *Gasp*!"_

 _"Heavy losses don't concern me! Either the Republic forces die... or you do!_ "

 _ **"Cough! Cough! Cough!** Yes, Lord Maul."_

 _Transmission ends._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Sundari Laser Control Center._

Captain Autem was on the other end of the transmission. " _Captain. Maul's forces are about to start flooding into Sun'dari. Unless you take out those cannons, there is nothing that we can do!_ " The Captain exclaimed.

The AT-TE, designate: _Thunderhoof_ , was stopped at the end of the street, exchanging fire with the two mandalorian hover tanks that survived the encounter from earlier. Clones and Shadow collective troopers fired on each other from cover.

Before Rex could answer back, Ahsoka pulled down Rex's wrist so that she could speak into the comm-link, which was still on Rex's wrist. "We're just across the street from the power generator. Stand by, Captain," Ahsoka said over the chaotic sounds of battle.

" _I hear you Commander. Standing by_ ," Autem said..

Ahsoka closed the link and got up to look around at her allies. "Alright everyone. Let's take out those guns!"

"You heard her lads, let's go!" Rex ordered his troopers before they ran up to the roof-top of the building next to them. They were followed by Bo-Katan and her warriors. They eventually made it to the roof and looked across the street to see a large box-like building, which was heavily guarded by about a dozen Shadow Collective super-commandoes, and a platoon of regular soldiers, who manned repeating blaster turrets and mortar emplacements.

"Kryze!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Go after those fliers".

"We're on it," Kryze said before she turned to her airborne troopers. "Warriors, if we disable those guns, then we'll be one step closer to a free Mandalore. Onward to victory!" Bo-Katan shouted as she and her Nite Owls rocketed towards their shadow collective counterparts.

Both sides started dogfighting in the air above the building.

"Okay Rex" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Let's get busy!"

"Alright, Kano, I want you and your men to keep this building secure. Coric, you and your boys are with me and the commander. Jesse, Hardcase! Keep their heads down!" Rex shouted, ordering the two troopers to suppress the Shadow collective infantry on the building across from them, which had the final three anti-ship cannons.

"Finally. I thought I'd never get to blast something!" Hardcore exclaimed.

"Just fire Hardcase," Jesse ordered.

Hardcase chuckled and lugged a rocket launcher over his shoulder. He fired it at the enemy repeating turrets. One of the emplacements were vaporized. The trooper then tossed the empty launcher to the side and took out his DC-15L, which was a more advance version of the 'A'. He placed it on the edge of the roof and fired it at the enemy.

Several of Maul's troopers took cover. Those that didn't received a blaster bolt through the brain, curtesy of Jesse, the team's expert marksman and wielder of the DC-15x. With the enemy troopers on the roof suppressed, Ahsoka and Rex moved down into the streets below.

When Ahsoka landed, she was fired upon by several of Maul's troopers. She started deflecting all of their shots before her feet hit the ground, even killing a couple of them. The distracted mandalorians were gunned down by Rex and his men as they landed in the streets with their rocket-packs.

They got to work and began to push their way into the building. The entrance began to close up on her. Ahsoka sprinted and slid underneath the door and used the force to try and keep it open.

Rex dove and somersaulted underneath the door after her.

But before any of Coric's boys could get through, the Shadow Collective troopers inside sprung into action, and began to fire on the pair from above. Rex turned around and began to fire on the troopers above. With his dual pistols, he hit two of the troopers, and caused them to lean over the balcony and fall to their deaths. Ahsoka let go of the doors and activated her lightsabers, deflecting any shot they came down upon them.

" _Damnit, the door's sealed. We're locked outside ... and enemy reinforcements are on their way._ " Sgt. Coric said over the comm. Ahsoka could hear blaster fire in the background of the transmission.

"It's okay sergeant, we'll take it from here," Ahsoka said into the comm as she deflected another shot up into a Maul trooper's face. "Just hold back Maul' forces".

Ahsoka and Rex continued to fight off Maul's troopers, who continued to fire down on the pair. When the last Maul trooper fell, they moved up to the second floor. But when they got there, they saw the generator room for the power plant, that powered the city's defenses, blocked off. The door was locked down with a shield over it.

"UUUhhck! What is it with Maul and doors?" Ahsoka asked as she swiped one of her blades at the shield, causing it to spark in response to her blade. She turned back to Rex. "You got any bright ideas Rex?"

Rex reached into his utility belt and pulled out a small detonator. "Yeah, I think I've got a few ideas. You see those pillars?" Rex asked, gesturing to the large pillars that kept the building stable. "We take out those pillars, and then bring the whole building down on the reactor".

Ahsoka looked at the pillars. Then she nodded. "Well alright, Rex," she praised with a smile. Then she tossed him the few grenades she had on her. "You plant those charges, I'll cut us a way out".

Rex nodded and rushed off to start planting the few explosives that he had onto the pillars, while Ahsoka rushed to the door that they came through. She activated her lightsabers and plunged them into the door. She began to cut the door in a rectangular pattern. Rex ran around the building and continued planting explosives on the important looking pillars.

As Ahsoka continued cutting, she heard the door to the generator room open behind her. She then heard voices.

"It's too quiet. Go see what that Jedi brat is up too," someone said.

"There she is, get her!" She stopped cutting and turned around to defend herself. She began to block laser bolts that came her way.

" _Hurry up Tano! Maul's forces are pushing hard_!" Bo-Katan reported.

Ahsoka spoke into her comm. "Reeeexx! Time's a-wasting," she said as she deflected more bolts.

Suddenly, Rex came out of nowhere.

"I'm done, let's go!" He exclaimed. Ahsoka summoned a massive force push that sent every Maul trooper to the floor. She then turned around and slashed her blades in and 'X'-shape. She then kicked the door open as hard as she could. The door flew open and she ran out with Rex, who pressed his button against the detonator.

"Everyone get down. Get down!" Rex shouted, prompting all of the clone troopers in the streets to hit the dirt.

Several explosions blew out the walls of the building. Then, crackling sounds came from inside. The building was starting to collapse. Then, a massive explosion blasted upwards, sending dust and debris high up into the air. That's when an energy bubble formed over what was left of the building. It suddenly popped, and electricity began to crackle. A loud hum could be heard across the city, before it died down.

The power was off.

And for a moment, everything was quiet.

The strike force members, who were all covered in dust, gathered in the streets.

"Are we down here? or do you wanna level a few more blocks, just to be sure?" Jesse quipped.

"Hey, better safe than sorry," Ahsoka said.

Rex reached for his com-link. "Captain Autem, we've knocked out the power grid. The guns should be silent now. Where are you?"

For a moment nothing happened. And there was no response from Autem. For a second, Ahsoka and the others feared the worst. That's when they felt the streets vibrate beneath them.

 _RRRRUUUUMMMMMMBBBBBBBBLLLLLLEEEEEEE_.

They all looked up. Something was happening above the city. They could see it through the translucent dome above them. They could see shapes blocking out the morning sunlight. But they couldn't see anything in perfect detail. That's when they saw blue and yellow muzzle flashes. But then, Ahsoka realized that three of the ship were Venators, including the _Indomitable_ _._ The three Venators flew in with all cannons firing, blasting pieces of debris off of the Shadow Collective cruisers that hovered over the city. They were followed by their remaining support vessels, and over a dozen Mandalorian frigates and light cruisers behind them.

Their cannons flashed and exploded as they sent heavy ordnance down range at the Shadow Collective ships. Ahsoka and the others could see fire belching out of the hull breaches that were starting to form across the hulls of Maul's ships.

" _We're right here Commander. You're reinforcements are heading to the docks now. I'm also happy to report that this is the last of Maul's naval forces on the planet and his scorched earth policy has been brought to steady decline thanks to our fighter squadrons_ ," Autem said.

"Glad to here it Captain. All right boys, let's get back to the forward command post. We're gonna meet up with our reinforcements," Ahsoka ordered.

"Come on boys. Back to base," Rex ordered his men.

" _Tano!? I wanted to thank you. You and your people really came through for us,_ " Bo-Katan said over the comm.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to kick Maul out of power. That's the only way that this planet will ever be free," Ahsoka said.

* * *

After a couple hours of trekking back to base, avoiding retreating Shadow Collective forces along the way, they went back to base. What they saw showed just how dramatically the tides have turned.

Fresh Republic troopers and vehicles were moving through the streets. Gunships were coming in with more troops and equipment every now and then. More artillery and tanks were being brought up closer to the front, which now had a good view of the palace that was less than a kilometer away. Not to mention the Allied fleet that was laying into Maul's cruisers. Once the artillery was set up, the battery commander gave the order to fire. Blue plasma balls flew towards the royal palace. Explosions caused plumes of fire to rise, as well as debris and dust. The Royal Palace was continually rocked by Republic firepower.

"Hooah! That's right, boys," Boomer shouted.

"Yeah! Show that spiky headed bastard how we get things done," Hardase shouted out.

"I bet Maul's having a really bad day right now!" Kix exclaimed.

Ahsoka turned to Rex. "Keep the bombardment going for another 12 hours. Then we'll hit the palace later today. If you need me, I'll be in my quarters," She said.

Rex nodded. "You got it ma'am".

Ahsoka went to go wash the dust off of her skin, finish her letter to Lux, and get some rest.

She smiled as she began to think about what Tup said earlier.

 _'Maul 'sprobably is having a bad day'_.

Unbeknownst to her, or anyone else in the Liberation camp, she was right.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Royal Palace, Sun'dari, two minutes after commencement of Republic bombardment_.

Rook Kast watched as her lord and master, Darth Maul, looked out over the veranda outside the throne room.

Republic and Nite Owl warships hovered above the dome-city, out of their sight. But they could hear the rumbles of Naval guns firing above the dome. The Allied fleet was doing battle with what was left of Maul's fleet. He could feel the dome vibrate as ship debris began to hit the outside.

The Republic invasion fleet also managed to deploy more reinforcements and equipment to the city docks. But now, more and more Clone Troopers were flooding thtough the city, ready to storm the plaza out front. But in the mean time, Republic artillery was set up less than a mile away, and began to pound Maul's forces below.

His regime was being pounded into slag.

Maul began to seeth with anger.

He growled in anger. He then turned towards the political prisoners that were gathered behind him. With the raising of his hand in their direction, they were all suspended in the air. Their windpipes were crushed before they were all thrown over the edge. This happened so often that there was no one left in the prison cells for Maul to take his anger out on.

The key words were _'anyone in the prison cells'_.

"What are your orders, Lord Maul?" Rook asked.

Maul turned around after his murder spree to face one of his lieutenants.

"Tell Saxon to hold his ground for as long as possible. Execute anyone who deserts his post. And get the bombs ready. We must go forth with our plans. Gather the last of our forces and bring them here. " Maul ordered.

Rook Kast bowed.

"Yes my lord," Kast said as she went back into the palace.

* * *

In a secret bunker, deep beneath the palace, Death Watch troopers were making the final preparations on several bombs. Each of them had the power to take out a city.

They all had a label on them.

One said Raxus.

Another had Nal Hutta sprawled across the side.

Kamino.

Naboo.

Tatooine.

The last one said Coruscant.

It was all apart of Maul's master plan to reshape the galaxy in his own twisted and demented image.

With the key worlds of the three most powerful entities in the galaxy gone, and with Maul in possession of powerful weapons, people will beg to side with Maul amidst the chaos. Whoever wins the battle of Mandalore will decide the path on which the galaxy will travel.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Ahsoka Tano's room, Sun'dari, one kilometer from the royal palace_.

Ahsoka stood under the shower head and activated the hot water which sprayed her.

She moaned in pleasure, feeling hot water run down her body again felt like pure heaven. She grabbed the soap and started to lather the soap in her hands.

When her hands were covered in soap, she started to rub the soap across her curves, her waist, her breasts, and several other parts of her exotic body.

 _'If only Lux were here to take a shower with me. I could use an extra hand ... or two,'_ she thought to herself suggestively.

Then after a few minutes, she stood directly under the shower head and let the water wash off the dust that had accumulated onto her skin. Brown-soapy water pooled around her feet before it flowed down until into the drain below. Soon, her beautiful fiery skin was cleaned of the dust of war.

When she was done, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her naked body. Ahsoka then walked outside of the bathroom and into her room. When she did, she could hear the sounds of Artillery. While only wearing her towel, she stepped over to the window, and saw the siege of Mandalore continue outside.

Clone ran around. Some were carrying wounded to the aid station. Some were going on, or coming back from patrol. The rest were standing guard on the perimeter, as Republic Artillery continued blasting away at the Royal Palace, and the surrounding Shadow Collective positions.

Ahsoka smiled to herself. "Hmpf! Go get 'em boys," she said as she walked over to her desk. "Let's make Skyguy proud".

She sat down and turned on her com-pad. She pulled the stylist out of a small compartment in the pad and continued to write her letter to Lux.

* * *

 _Dear Luxie._

 _I got your response. I'm really glad that you're all right. When this war is over, we'll be able to spend as much time as possible together. That, however, brings me to my next point: Yes, I'm playing around with the idea of being reinstated into the GAR. I really miss fighting with the rest of the boys alongside my old master. I really miss the old days. The only thing stopping me is the senatorial corruption. Well, at least if I do rejoin the GAR, I'll have you in my life without worrying about being lectured by the Jedi and kicked out of the order. I'm really glad that you understand. I'm lucky that I have you in my life to understand my position. Anyway, stay safe Lux, and I promise that we'll meet again soon._

 _I love you._

 _Your little 'Soka. OXOX._

* * *

Ahsoka smiled and planted a small kiss on the send button, which beamed her message to Lux's com-pad.

When she was done, Ahsoka shed the towel from her naked body and slipped under the covers, before drifting off to sleep.

Next stop: Victory

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was part 9. I hope that you enjoyed.**

 **And again, sorry if it felt like it took so long to update this story. I have work and school.**

 **Anyway, part 10 will be right round the corner, and won't take quite as long to update.**

 **Until next time as always, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	9. Chapter 9-Calm Before the Storm

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

 **This is part 10 of my SW story, ' _Rise of the Empire_ '**

 **When you're done, feel free to leave a review down in the review section.**

 **Enjoy this latest chapter.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _RSV Vigilance, In orbit above Coruscant_.

Aboard the Republic Star-Destroyer, _RSV Vigilance_ , Clone troopers from the 212th Attack Battalion were preparing themselves and their units for the coming battle. On the floor of the hangar deck, Clone technicians were fueling and arming their space and landing craft.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan stood next to his Blue Jedi Star-fighter. He was talking to several clone officers who had their helmets off. A hologram of the planet Utapau was being projected by Obi-Wan's new droid, R4-G9, into the middle of the hangar.

"Fortunately, most of the cities are concentrated on this small continent here . . . on the far side," Cody said to Obi-Wan, whilst pointing at a collection of sinkholes on one side of the holographic orb.

"I'll keep them distracted until you get there. Just don't take too long," Obi-Wan said to the veteran Clone Commander.

"Come on boss, when have I ever let you down?" Cody asked.

They both began to chuckle.

"Cato Nemoidia . . . for starters," Obi-Wan said while laughing. He was referring to a mission during the siege of Cato Neimoidia. They went to go capture Viceroy Gunray of the Trade Federation. They failed, because of coarse they did.

Obi-Wan climbed into his Jedi Fighter.

"That was Anakin who was late, I believe," Cody responded.

"Very well, the burden is on me not to destroy _all_ the droids before you get there," Obi-Wan said.

"I'll hold you to that," Cody said.

Obi-Wan gave Cody and his men a quick salute before he got into the fighter and took off.

His fighter exited the hanger and flew off into space, before attaching to a hyperspace ring. The small Jedi ship wasn't capable of going very far on its own power, so it required the use of a hyperspace ring.

When the Jedi Master was successfully secured to the ring, he made the jump to hyperspace.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalore, Sun'dari, approx. 1 kilometer from the Royal Palace, day 3 of the siege_.

Ever since the Republic set foot on Mandalore, Maul has been doing everything he could to set Mandalore on fire, and had apparently hoped that the Invasion force would somehow burn with it.

But no fire was as strong as the one inside of every warrior that had come to liberate Mandalore. The flames would soon be put out. For the Planet's liberation was at hand. Republic and Mandalorian warships slugged it out with what remained of Maul's fleet above the dome-covered ruins of Sun'dari.

Heavy cannons in the streets belonging to the Republic hammered away at the fortifications in front of the Royal Palace. Blue plasma crashed down, while debris and dust were kicked up by the concussive force of every blast. Nite Owls and Shadow Collective commandoes buzzed around above the city's rooftops, trying desperately to dominate the skies above.

Back at the Republic's forward positions, Clone Troopers of the unofficial '332nd' Legion were rushing to their positions. They were preparing for the final push onto the Palace at the very center of the city.

The very center of Maul's brutal regime.

Ahsoka and Rex were standing over a holo-table in a tent with Bo-Katan. Captain Autem of the Republic task force, and Captain Broadside of the Republic's fighter and bomber squadrons, were also present via hologram.

The holo-table displayed the Palace and the surrounding areas.

"Alright everyone. We pull this off, we liberate the planet," Bo-Katan said. "Everyone remember the plan?"

"Our _task force, and the fighter squadrons'll continue to lead the fight against Maul's remaining ships and provide support when needed,_ " Autem said, as he gestured to his and Broadside's ships in the city's orbit.

"Me and Rex'll take Torrent company's and a squadron of gunships and attack the emplacements guarding the royal palace from above. The rest of the regiment will split up. One half will clear out the buildings surrounding the palace, while the rest attack the palace itself." Ahsoka said.

"Perfect. Then I'll take the Nite Owls, and all of your jet troopers, and we'll hit the rooftops before attacking the palace itself. If we stick to the plan, then we'll be able to smash through the palace defenses, and Maul will spend the rest of his miserable days rotting in a prison cell ... or burning in Hell. I'm fine either way. Now report to your men. We launch the attack within the hour!" Bo-Katan said.

That's when a clone officer from the comm center entered the command tent and saluted.

"Pardon me, Commander Tano, but you have a personal message coming through," the officer said.

 _I wonder who that could be_.

"I'll take it in the comm. center," Ahsoka said. Before she walked out, she turned to Rex. "Rex? You go ahead and gather Torrent Company. I want Cascade and Waterfall companies to hold back in reserve before they link up with us".

"Right away Ma'am!" Rex said as he reached for his wrist comm to speak to Appo and Jesse.

With that, Ahsoka walked out and headed for the comm center. She walked past the field hospital. There were wounded clones being patched up all around.

"Listen to me! You're gonna make it," a medic said to trooper that was groaning in pain.

"Somebody get me a bacta patch for my leg here!" A wounded trooper said, who had a laser graze across the side of his leg.

"I'm calling it. Time of death is 1120," a medic said before pulling a sheet over a dead clone. They pulled him off of the table to make room for another injured trooper.

One trooper came in with a clone that had stubs for legs hanging from his shoulders. "I've got a priority coming through. Make a hole!" The clone said over sound of the screaming trooper hanging from his shoulders. Several troopers fanned out to give them space.

Ahsoka couldn't help but feel sad.

 _'Will this ever end?'_

Ahsoka walked into the comm center and made for a room that had several terminals in it. She went over to the terminal and activated it. An image of her boyfriend from Onderon appeared on the screen. She was elated.

"Lux! It's good to see you," Ahsoka said, surprised. She was excited, but she wanted to stay professional around her men, and in public, at all times.

" _It's good to see you too 'Soka. You have no idea how happy I am, just to hear your voice,_ " Lux said.

She blushed and looked away from him for a few seconds, not wanting him to see her blush.

" _Don't do that_ ," Lux begged.

"Do what?" Ahsoka asked playfully.

" _Don't look away. I want to see your face,_ " Lux said.

Ahsoka's blush was getting more and more noticeable.

She then obeyed him and look back at him, her blue lekku stripes turning a shade of dark purple, and her cheeks turned red. They both looked at each other, getting lost in each others eyes.

What they had was beautiful.

"Oh Lux. I wish that this war would just end already. I want to be with you," Ahsoka said.

" _I know my dear. But have faith. The War'll be over soon,_ " Lux said.

She smiled and placed her fingertips on the screen in front of her. He smiled and did the same. It was as if they could cross each others threshold and touch each other for real.

Suddenly, a loud _BOOM_ made Ahsoka flinch. The building began to shake violently. As she looked up, dust fell down on her face. Ahsoka could hear troopers outside shouting in response.

 _"What the Hell was that?!_ " She heard one trooper in the next room exclaimed.

Lux shot up from the chair he was sitting in on from the other side of the galaxy to react to his girlfriend's sudden distress.

" _Ahsoka! Are you alright_?" Lux asked, concerned.

She coughed a little.

"I'm fine Lux. We just-*cough, cough*-we've got Maul cornered. And-*cough*-it sounds like he's trying to kick and claw his way out," Ahsoka said, reassuring Lux.

" _Oh, when will you be back? I can't stand you being away from me. Much less out there,_ " Lux said.

"Soon Lux. Be-," she started when a clone came in to interrupt her.

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am. But we're about to begin our final assault on the royal palace," The Clone trooper said.

Ahsoka turned around with a grunt of annoyance. "I'll be out in a minute trooper. Just report back to your team," Ahsoka ordered.

The trooper nodded, saluted, and turned back out the door.

Ahsoka turned back to her boyfriend. She hated blowing someone off like that, but she was in the middle of something. "I'll see you again soon Lux," Ahsoka said as she brushed the tips of her fingers on the screen. "I promise".

Lux smiled and Ahsoka smiled back.

Without saying a word, the screen then went black when the call disconnected, leaving Ahsoka alone in the room. She coiled her arms tightly around herself and sighed.

 _'Soon. Very soon. The war'll be over, and we can live peacefully together'_.

Ahsoka smiled before her com-link went off.

She knew that it was Rex. So instead of answering it, she ran outside to join the rest of the troops on a landing pad that was packed with awaiting gunships, who's engines buzzed like angry bees, ready to strike.

It was time to liberate Mandalore.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Galactic Senate Chamber, Coruscant_.

It was just another day in the Galactic Senate.

Delegates from across the galaxy went into their repulsorlift-pods when the Senate was in session.

But they weren't debating another bill.

This was a special occasion. This was the State of the Republic address, where Chancellor Palpatine would stand before a special session of the Galactic Congress, in which all of its members from every planet in the Republic were present, and inform them on the state of the Galaxy and the war effort.

Amidst the roar of claps and cheers that filled the chamber, the Chancellor's center rotunda arose from a hidden office below. The Chancellor smiled as he was met with such incredible enthusiasm.

After allowing his allies to stand and cheer for a few more minutes, he raised his hands, causing them to settle down. Silence filled the chamber. The only sounds that could be heard was the sounds of the small hover droids, whose holocams captured every angle of the Chancellor, beeaming the video feed to the holoscreens of everyone watching from across the galaxy.

And then he spoke.

"My fellow Citizens of the Republic. Honorable representatives of the Galactic Senate. And to all of our brave warriors who are, at this very moment, fighting for the safety of this great Republic. For over a thousands years, since the great Ruusan Reformation, it has been the duty of the Republic to maintain peace and prosperity for all of the peoples of the galaxy. However, that noble mission was threatened, by a rabble of secessionists, who have fought to rip this great galaxy apart at the seems."

The crowd remained dead silent as the Chancellor spoke.

"But it is with proud relief that I inform you... Count Dooku, the architect of this terrorist movement and of many horrific atrocities, has been vanquished by one of our greatest heroes, Anakin Skywalker."

The senators clapped and cheered as they heard the news of this great victory. After a few minutes, he continued.

" _Unfortunately, the fact of the matter is that the war is far from won, and I, for one, am not entirely satisfied that traitors and terrorists are not a continued threat to public safety. Oh, I realized that our victories give all appearances of a quick resolution to the war, but as of this morning I was informed that the Separatists still hold many key worlds in the Outer Rim, and that our sieges there could go on indefinitely._ _And so it is with a heavy heart that I commit two hundred thousand additional troopers to the Outer Rim sieges, though in full confidence that the end of this brutal conflict is now in sight. Cast from the Core, expelled from the Inner Rim and Colonies, driven from the Mid Rim, and soon to be exiled in the spiral arms, the Confederacy will pay a dear price for what they have brought down upon our fair house._ "

As he had throughout every speech in the war, Palpatine appeared as a kindly and unassuming elected official, while he simultaneously acted as a great champion of democracy. His speech focused on a number of factors; first, the Chancellor announced that he would be committing two hundred thousand additional clone troopers to the Republic's sieges of the Outer Rim Territories. The number represented a full fifty percent of Coruscant's home defense fleet. The Chancellor asserted that the onus was on the Republic to press the attack against the Confederacy, particularly on the worlds he targeted as a "Triad of Evil." Palpatine's Triad consisted of three planets: Mygeeto, Saleucami, and Felucia. All three worlds were bastions of the Confederacy, heavily defended by the Separatist Droid Army, and thus branded as threats to the body of the Republic by the Supreme Chancellor.

Finally, the Supreme Chancellor spoke of the post-war galaxy and the work that would be required from himself and the Senate in the new political climate. Palpatine alluded to the rebuilding and reordering of the Republic and made specific mention of a restructuring of the Galactic Constitution.

" _Lest my statements convey an impression that the hardest decisions are behind us, let me hasten to add that much work remains to be done. So much rebuilding; so much reordering…To you, all of you, will I look for guidance in determining which worlds we should welcome back into the Republic's embrace, and which, if any, should be kept at arm's length, or shunned for the injuries they have heaped upon us. Similarly will I look to you for guidance in reshaping our Constitution to conform to the needs of the new epoch._ "

The end of the speech brought another roar of applause, as the senate applauded all of his propositions. It was these enthusiastic interuptions that made the speech drag on for a full four hours.

The Chancellor smiled at the results.

But despite what the holocams were showing, not everyone was clapping.

* * *

The Chancellor walked out of the chamber. He was greeted with fanfare and his political allies, going out to shake their hands and share small conversations with them.

He smiled when he saw that it was Anakin.

"Excellent work with the speech your excellency," Anakin said.

"Thank you my boy. Come, walk with me," Palpatine said. They started walking with four royal guards. "Did you see your friend off?"

"Yes sir. He will soon have Grievous's head".

"We can only hope the Council didn't make a mistake".

"The Council was very sure in its decision".

They soon enter the main hallway of the Senate Office Building. They pass several senators, including the Naboo delegation.

Padme and Jar Jar were speaking with their delegation. Padme saw Anakin, but didn't say anything. But Jar Jar spoke up and waved to Anakin.. "Helloo Annie. Good en to see yousa".

"Hi, Jar Jar," Anakin said, in a somewhat disinterested manner, more interested about his secret wife, who looked at him and the Chancellor with distance.

"Oopsin. da Chancellor! So sorry, Your Highness, sir," Jar Jar said with a respectful bow.

Anakin turns back to the Chancellor.

"There are rumors in the Senate about Master Kenobi. Many believe he is not fit for this assignment," Palpatine said, with concern.

"Not fit? Why would anyone think that?" Anakin asked.

"They say his mind has become fogged by the influence of a certain female Senator,"

"That's ridiculous. Who?!" Anakin pressed.

"No one knows who she is ... only that she is a Senator,"

"That's impossible. I would know," Anakin said.

"Sometimes the closest are the ones who cannot see".

Anakin becomes worried, and looks back down the hallway to see Padme, who's back faced his.

"Oh, Idle Senate gossip is rarely true and never accurate. For instance, I heard a rumor saying that your former Padawan was in a relationship with the junior senator from Onderon".

When Palpatine said that, Anakin began to seethe with frustration.

"Oh well, I'm sure your Master and apprentice will both do fine".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Padme's apartment_.

 _Padme calls out in pain. Obi-Wan is near her and softly speaks to her._

 _"Save your energy," Obi-Wan said_

 _"I can't!" Padme exclaimed._

 _"Don't give up, Padme. Don't give up..." Obi-Wan encouraged, as the vision ended._

* * *

Anakin was in the living room, working, when the vision ended. He sits on the couch where Obi-Wan was sitting when he visited earlier.

His wife then entered and crossed behind him.

"I sense someone familiar . . . Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he?" Anakin asked.

"He came by this morning," Padme confirmed.

"What did he want?" Anakin asked.

Padme looked at him for a moment. Her husband was tense. She went over to him and sat on his lap.

"He's worried about you," Padme said.

"You told him about us, didn't you?" Anakin asked.

She leans into him. She placed a kiss on his cheeks.

"He's your best friend, Anakin. He says you're under a lot of stress," Padme said.

"And he's not?" Anakin responded.

"You have been moody lately," Padme said.

"I'm not moody . . ."

"Anakin! Don't do this again," Padme said.

"I don't know ... I feel . . . lost," Anakin said.

"Lost? What do you mean? You're always so sure of yourself. I don't understand," Padme said as she stroked his hair.

"Obi-Wan and the Council don't trust me," Anakin said.

"They trust you with their lives. Obi-Wan loves you as a son," Padme said.

"Something's happening . . . I'm not the Jedi I should be. I am one of the most powerful Jedi, but I'm not satisfied ... I want more, and I know I shouldn't," Anakin said as he got up from the couch and walked around.

"You expect too much of yourself," Padme said as she walked after him.

They stopped in front of the window in the bedroom. He puts his hand on her belly.

"I have found a way to save you," Anakin said. He was talking about Palpatine's legend Darth Plagueis, who had the power to save those he loved from certain death.

"Save me?" Padme asked.

"From my nightmares," Anakin said.

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"I won't lose you, Padme. Not after I lost my mother.

"Ani, I'm not going to die in childbirth. I promise you," Padme reassured the father of her child.

"No, I promise you! I am becoming so powerful with my new knowledge of the Force, I will be able to keep you from dying," Anakin said.

A worried Padme looked Anakin in the eye.

"You don't need more power, Anakin. I believe you can protect me against anything, just as you are," Padme said

The two lovers embraced each other and kissed. They kissed for several moments. Anakin swept Padme off of her feet and carried her to their room. She giggled the entire way. A few minutes after the door closed behind them, the sounds of moaning, grunting, and bed springs creaking could be heard.

It was Anakin's way of blowing off steam, and getting his mind off things.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Utapau. Obi-Wan's fighter._

Obi-Wan blasts out of his fighter's hyperspace ring and heads for the planet Utapau. The blue fighter skims over the planet's surface, which was flat except for a few giant sinkholes.

After gliding over the surface for a few minutes, Obi-Wan landed his ship on a Platform projecting out of the side of a giant sinkhole.

All is quiet.

A local administrator, Tion Medon, comes out to greet the ship.

Obi-Wan climbs out of his Fighter as a short ground crew looks over his ship.

On a ledge above the landing platform, unbeknownst to anyone, Grievous's bodyguards watched as Obi-Wan talks to Tion Medon.

"Greetings, young Jedi. What brings you to our remote sanctuary?" Medon asked.

"Unfortunately, the war," Obi-Wan said plainly.

"There is no war here unless you've brought it with you," Medon said with skepticism.

"With your kind permission, I should like some fuel and to use your city as a base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous," Obi-Wan said.

Median stood their with a blank expression. He then motioned to a ground crew that rushed out to refuel Obi-Wan's Fighter.

Tion Medon stepped forward and leaned close to Obi-Wan.

"He is here! We are being held hostage. They are watching us," he said to the jedi master.

"I understand".

"The tenth level . . . thousands of Battle Droids . . ."

"Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time".

Medon and his associates gave him a slight bow that Obi-Wan returned.

Kenobi starts back toward his Starfighter as Tion Medon leaves the Landing Platform.

He climbs back into his Jedi fighter . His Astro Unit, R4-G9, turns to him.

"G9, take the Fighter back to the ship. I'm staying here. Tell Cody I've made contact".

The little Astro Droid beeped a reply.

On a high balcony, Tion Medon looks down on the landing platform. A few steps behind him stands one of GENERAL GRIEVOUS's BODYGUARDS. They watch the canopy lower.

"I told you, all he wanted was fuel," Medon said.

"What was his name?" the droid demanded.

"He didn't say," Medon said.

They watch as the blue Jedi fighter takes off.

Obi-Wan also watches his ship take off. He is hiding in the hallway. He quietly moved farther into the city.

* * *

The Jedi Master quickly rushes up a stairway cut into the side of the sinkhole. It's hard to see him. In an alcove, he carefully surveys the city, then quickly moves on.

The skilled Jedi continued on his way through the city, looking up at the tenth level with electro-binoculars from his utility belt. He tries to figure out how he is going to get up there. He heard strange bellowing cries and went to investigate.

He comes across a corral filled with about half a dozen dragon-like lizards. Several wranglers were standing around.

"That should do," Obi-Wan said under his breath as he walked up to the wranglers and used the Force with his slight hand movements.

"I need transportation".

"You need transportation," the wranglers repeated in a different language.

He didn't like using the mind trick on just anyone. But in enemy territory, what he liked or disliked was irrelevant.

"Get it for me".

"I will get it for you," The local repeated in his native tongue.

One of the wranglers turns to the others and chatter away in their strange tongue. Kenobi walked along the line of lizards, checking out each one. He looks at their teeth, legs, etc. Finally he pats one on the neck.

"This one," Obi-Wan said.

The wrangler brings the chosen one over to him.

"Boga. She answers to Boga," he said as he brought the lizard over.

"Good girl, Boga".

Obi-Wan swings onto the back of the lizard. The beast rears up and scurries outside to the edge of the sinkhole.

* * *

Boga rears up on her hind legs again, then climbs the wall of the sheer cliff and starts moving up toward the tenth level. The city appears to be deserted.

Obi-Wan is alert to any movement.

General Grievous stands before the Council of Separatist leaders, including Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, Poggle the Lesser, Shu Mai, San Hill, Po Nudo, Wat Tambor, and Passel Argente. Obi-Wan hides above the assembly and watches intently.

"It won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here. I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the Outer Rim. It is a volcanic planet which generates a great deal of scanning interference. You will be safe there," Grievous said as he marched back and forth on his powerful mechanical legs, which clanked with every step he took.

Gunray shot up from his seat.

" _Safe?_ " He huffed out. " _Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General. And without Count Dooku, I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe"._

Grievous faced Gunray and sized him up.

" _Be thankful, Viceroy, you have not found yourself in my grip. Your ship is waiting_ ," Grievous said before he walked away, coughing.

* * *

A few moments later, he stopped the lizard on a steel beam that hung directly above the command center. The Jedi removes his cloak and jumps down in the middle of the command center. He was about thirty-odd feet behind the Cyborg General.

"Hello, there!"

Grievous's magna-guards turned around and activated their electro-staffs, their electricity crackling loudly.

"General Kenobi, you are a bold one. I find your behavior bewildering . . . Surely you realize you're doomed," He turned to his droids. "Kill him!"

About a hundred battle droids surround Obi-Wan, General Grievous, and his bodyguards. Obi-Wan looks around. The bodyguards raise their power staffs to knock Obi-Wan away, but Obi-Wan ducks as the deadly staffs whistle over his head. The Jedi's lightsaber ignites, and Obi-Wan assumes a fighting stance, as the four bodyguards march toward Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan then looked up and used the Force to release a piece of equipment from the ceiling. It drops on the bodyguards, smashing all but one of them. Obi-Wan walks toward Grievous, slashing the last bodyguard to pieces. Battle droids move toward Obi-Wan, readying their weapons and aiming them at him.

Grievous motions to his droids.

"Back away," he barked. "I will deal with this Jedi slime myself," he announced.

"Your move," Obi-Wan challenged.

"You fool. I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku himself," Grievous said as he brushed his cloak off of his shoulders to reveal his mechanical body.

His arms grab two of the four lightsabers on his belt.

"Attack Kenobi," Grievous said as his arms each start to spin around, using the sabers as propellers, slicing up the floor in front of him as he moved forward towards Kenobi.

As Grievous continued this deadly onslaught, Obi-Wan slowly moved backwards, trying to find the right moment to raise his blade to defend himself. But then, at the right moment, he raised his blade, and crossed it with Grievous' two spinning blades. Grievous then drew one arm back to swing on of the blades, which Obi-Wan parried. He held his ground, but when the cyborg general struck again, Obi-Wan jumped up and over Grievous, getting behind his back.

Grievous turned around and swung his blades at Obi-Wan, who had to anticipate each of the two swinging blades that came his way. He parried each blow that came his way. When Grievous swung both of his blades at Obi-Wan, he ducked underneath the General's deadly swing and got behind Grievous again, who growled in frustration as he tried to land a solid hit on Obi-Wan.

He eventually managed to catch Obi-Wan in another saber lock. But he didn't plan on losing this one. As he kept one blade crossed with Kenobi's, he pushed him back with the other one.

With Obi-Wan forced back, Battle Droid sharpshooters try to pick off the Jedi from a distance. This forced the Jedi to deflect the enemy rounds. This allowed Grievous to prepare to launch another attack at the distracted Jedi.

But before Grievous could strike at Obi-Wan, a loud explosion is heard echoing throughout the sinkhole.

General Grievous, Obi-Wan, and every droid in the base, glance to the entrance of the control center and see Clone Troopers in the distance, attacking droids in the sinkhole. On the far wall of the sinkhole, Clones can be seen rappelling onto balconies.

Outside, Republic cruisers began to engage the Separatist forces. Vulture and Tri-droid fighters flew up to engage them.

The _RSV Vigilance_ began to use its heavy fire-power to lay into Separatist ground emplacements on top of the sinkhole, and clear a path for the Gunships.

"I may not defeat your droids, but my troops certainly will," Obi-Wan said.

Twenty Clones suddenly rappel into the entrance of the control center, all guns blazing. Chaos filled the air around them. Laser bolts fly everywhere as Battle droids returned fire. Obi-Wan attacks Grievous, who defends himself rigorously with one of his bodyguard's electro-staffs. The Cyborg General forced the Jedi back with his counterattack, forcing Obi-Wan to jump back and assess the duel.

Both rivals stared each other down.

"Army or not, surely you must realize you are doomed," Grievous taunted.

"Oh, I don't think so," Obi-Wan replied.

Obi-Wan then used the Force to hurl Grievous backwards. He falls onto a lower platform and Obi-Wan jumps down after him.

More clones rappel into the control center and blast away at the remaining droids.

The Jedi master cuts down several droids as he races to the entrance of the control center.

Obi-Wan spots Grievous racing toward one of the landing platforms in the midst of the battle. Grievous jumps onto a Wheel scooter and takes off down the wall of the sinkhole. Obi-Wan whistles for his Lizard Boga.

A battle droid who was busy fighting off Clones with his squad looks up.

"Uh-Oh!" He said before he and his squad are crushed.

Boga runs over to Obi-Wan, who jumps on.

The chase begins.

As Obi-Wan's lizard jumped down to chase Grievous. But the force off the impact caused Obi-Wan to lose his grip on his saber, which fell into the sinkhole below.

* * *

Obi-Wan may not have believed in luck, but it sure favored him, as his saber landed on a landing platform below.

The platform was contested by a group of Clones and droids.

The lightsaber landed in front of a Super Battle Droid. It picked the saber up to examine it.

"Hey, be careful with that thing. That's a Jedi Lightsaber," one droid exclaimed.

"A what?" the SBD said as he pressed the button. The sword ignited and pierced through the droids own face.

He fell to the ground.

"Oh boy. That's not good," his B1 companion said, just as he was blasted by a clone trooper.

That trooper happened to be Clone Marshal Commander Cody. He moved up forward and blasted several more droids that were nearby. Cody then looked down to pick up and examine the fallen sword. He then looked up and zoomed in with his visor to scan the sinkhole's walls. He saw a wheel bike being driven by a familiar cyborg, which was being chased by familiar looking old-man riding a giant lizard.

Then it hit him.

Cody placed the saber on his belt and jumped up behind one of his troopers.

"Lieutenant!" Cody shouted to the trooper, who was blasting away at several retreating droids. "Take your men, and secure this platform".

"Yes Sir".

The commander then turned to his two best men.

"Waxer, Boil! gather your team and call in a gunship. We're going after the general," Cody said.

"Ours or theirs?" Boil asked as Waxer had his hand on his helmet to call in for a lift.

Cody stopped and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Both".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's chapter 10 folks.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Part 11 will be started soon.**

 **Don't be afraid to leave your thoughts in the review section.**

 **Until next time, This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	10. Chapter 10-Shock and Awe

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

 **I just wanted to start off by saying that I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as quickly as usual. I have school and work. It's causing me to have less and less free time.**

 **Anyway, here's part 11.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalore. In the buildings near the Royal Palace. Day 3 of the siege. Concurrent to the events unfolding on Utapau, Kashyyyk, and Coruscant_.

Above the carnage in Sundari's streets, a squadron of Republic gunships flew past the glass and steel buildings, heading straight for the Royal Palace. As they got closer, a transmission from Captain Autem came through on Ahsoka's com-link.

The Togrutan ex-jedi reached for her holo-projector, and an image of Autem materialized from her hand.

 _"Commander, we have a possible fix on Darth Maul in the Royal Palace. The Battalion is en route. Intel gathered by the Nite Owls and Mandalorian resistance indicates that Maul may have indeed obtained a cache of WMDs. Speed is critical. And though you have taken out most of the air defenses, Maul's ground and air forces still pose a serious threat. They're mobilizing for a last stand at the palace."_

Ahsoka nodded. "You got it, Captain," she said before she shut her com-link off and looked around to her troopers, with one hand on the handrails above her. "Alright troopers, listen up. It's all hands on deck for this one. If we get Maul, then we can liberate this planet, right here, right now. Lock and load!"

The troopers all nodded, and a series of clicking and hissing noises sounded out as the clones put their helmets on and checked their weapons. That's when the doors opened up, allowing the daylight to flood through, as well as the outside breeze.

Ahsoka squinted her eyes before they properly adjusted to sudden change in light. Then she walked over to the edge and looked down. The gunships flew over the rooftops. When she looked up, she could see through the holes in the city's dome. Through them, she could barely see Autem's task force and Maul's remaining space/air forces hammering away at each other. When she looked down, she could see the rest of the battalion marching forward. A couple dozen AT-TE's, and multitude of speeders and hover tanks moved headed straight for the enemy lines. When they got into range of the enemy forces holding the main road, both sides exchanged fire.

The AT-TE's shrugged off most of the blasts with their armored hulls, and continued clanking forward on all six legs. At the same time, Maul's tanks were trying to hold the line. But they were zeroed in. They soon fell to the combined firepower of both the AT-TE's and the Gunships made each tank disappear into a ball of fire, or reducing them to piles of smoking steel.

Some of the clones inside started to cheer as they watched their brothers get to work.

That's when, suddenly, a maelstrom of flak filled the air around the gunships, shaking them viciously. When two of the ten gunships disintegrated in midair, the remaining eight broke off in different directions. Their passengers desperately clung to the hand rails above as they were jostled around.

" _We've got enemy light armor, take 'em out boys,_ " Hawk said over the comm.

The gunships shifted their various weapons to the light hover tanks that were in the road, firing up at the Republic gunships. Every enemy tank that telegraphed their location by opening fire ended paying dearly for it seconds later.

That's when Ahsoka saw figures running around the rooftops. They looked like Maul's troopers, carrying heavy equipment. That's when she saw several rocket trails and muzzle flashes appear in front of her.

"Enemy heavy gunners on the rooftops." She said as she began to deflecting enemy fire with her lightsabers. "Take 'em out boys!"

Rex and the others complied by aiming their weapons out of the side hatch. The ball turrets on either side of the gunship also went to work, using their powerful laser beams to blow away the windows like destructive erasers. Maul's inexperienced infantry also began to fall one by one from the sustained firepower from the clones.

"That's right you horn-headed bastards, run!" One of the troopers called out.

As the gunship slowly hovered over the rooftops, the crew and passengers were far from running out of targets. Then it seemed like there were too many targets, as light tanks seemed to roll around every corner, firing up at the gunship.

"There's more of them, all around us."

"Keep firing."

As the gunship fired back, Ahsoka began to look down. Then she turned to Rex, shouting over the sounds of battle. "Rex. We've gotta take out those tanks!" She exclaimed.

"Alright... what's our plan of attack then?" He asked.

Ahsoka looked at the jet packs that Rex and the others were wearing. Then she looked down at the rooftops that they were flying above, and some of which had Maul's super-commandoes on them, hampering the Republic's advance with rocket fire. An idea popped into her head, causing a smile to spread across her face. Then she turned back to her men as she activated her lightsabers.

"Follow me boys!" She called out before she did a back flip out of the ship's side hatch.

The clones all stood in shock as they watched their commander plummet to the streets below. Then she saw them land next to a trio of Maul's commandoes, killing all of them with relative ease. Then she jumped over the side of a building, landing right on top of a Mandalorian light tank. She started deflecting blaster fire from the enemy infantry, before she reached out with the force and crushed the turret of one tank, before it spontaneously exploded.

Back on the gunship, the clones all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well come on boys, fire up those rocket packs and get to work. Come on... move it, move it!" Rex ordered.

Echo, Jesse, Hardcase, and Kix used their rocket packs, and flew out of the open bay. Rex followed, and soon, they were right over Ahsoka, firing down on the remaining commandoes.

The veteran clone officer aimed one of his DC-17's at a retreating commando. He led his target, and when he was confident, he squeezed the trigger, and the bolt flew straight and true, into the Maul warrior's jetpack. The warrior screamed as his pack acted up and made him spin out of control, before crashing and exploding against the side of a building.

That's when they saw a pair of Mandalorian Fang fighters hovering over the rooftops. As it fired on Hawk's gunship, which was taking evasive action, the enemy ship's ramp lowered. A trio of Maul troopers started to disembark.

Ahsoka smirked. _'Oh no yah don't'_ , she thought to herself as she threw a lightsaber at the ramp like a boomerang. As it spun towards the Maul troopers that trying to disembark, one of them saw it coming, shouted something inaudible, and either dove over the side of the ramp, retreated into the ship, or were sliced apart along with the ship's ramp. Then Ahsoka sprinted towards the ship, summoning her blade again and using both of them to deflect laser fire along the way. When she was close enough, Ahsoka force jumped up into the ship's open hatch just before it closed behind her.

She landed in a crouched position, with both of her blades pointed up towards the ceiling. When she looked up, she saw three Mandalorian troopers staring at her.

"Jedi, kill her!" One of them said as he reached for his blaster, only for Ahsoka to touch the ground the emit a shockwave on the ground, which pushed every single trooper against a different bulkhead. Ignoring them, se sprinted to the back of the ship, were the engine was.

Satisfied that the coast was cleared, she slashed at the door's locking mechanism, and the door opened for her automatically. Her eyes brightened and her smile spread across her face when she saw the main reactor that powered up the engines. She swiftly slashed at the power coupling that carried power to the engines, and then she ran out of the room, sprinting towards the nearest airlock. Two Maul troopers were in her way, and she used a force push to blast the door open, and the two troopers out of the ship, where they plummeted to the embattled streets below. She jumped out of the ship and back onto the rooftops, just as the ship lost altitude, spun around, and entered into a fiery crash at the base of a building cross the street.

She nodded to herself, deactivated her sabers, and walked back to her men, with an extra swing in her swaying hips.

As she walked up to her men, she saw her squad securing the rooftop.

"You boys missed me?" She asked jokingly.

"Of course," Rex said as his men laughed and he reached for his comm unit.

"All gunships, unload half of your passengers and tell them to secure the rooftops surrounding the royal palace. We've gotta clear a path for the gunships."

Moments later, after giving the order, Ahsoka and Rex watched as several dozen Clone Jet Troopers hovered down and started blasting at the Maul troopers that controlled the rooftops. Some of them started firing rocket launchers at the AA tanks below.

As this happened, the Shadow Collective forces line broke, and the infantry started to pull back to the palace. The AT-TE's continued forward, stomping their way through the streets and over the abandoned enemy equipment.

There was very little that could stop this reinvigorated Republic offensive.

"Alright, let's take out what's left of the enemy armor and get a move on," Ahsoka said.

* * *

 _Sundari, near the royal palace, day three of the siege._

On the rooftops that surrounded the palace grounds, Ahsoka's men were about to take out what was left of the AA tanks that kept the sector locked down. Hardcase aimed a launcher at the last tank below, while Rex stood behind him, loading the last rocket into the breech.

As this was happening, yellow blaster fire rained down on the rooftop from a pair of Mandalorian Kom'rk bombers. They hovered above, raining heavy cannon fire upon the small Republic strike force.

"RREEEEX!" Ahsoka called out impatiently, as she continued to deflect blaster fire. "It's getting a bit hot out here."

"Working on it, Commander," Rex said as he put the rocket in all the way. He tapped Hardcase's helmet. "Let 'em have it, trooper!"

"'Bout time," Hardcase said as he pulled the trigger, and a plume of smoke shot out of the back of the launcher. The rocket flew towards the last of the local armored units, and exploded in a ball of fire.

With the way clear, the Republic offensive was restarted, and the regiment marched towards the royal palace under the cover of heavy artillery.

But Ahsoka and her men were still pinned down.

"We're gonna need a ride out of here!" Jesse called out.

"Just keep holding!" Rex shouted as he fired his dual blaster pistols at the enemy troopers, who advanced across the roof under the cover of close air support.

Suddenly, when it seemed that all hope was lost, a volley of missiles flew out of no-where, causing one ship to be engulfed in a large explosion. Ahsoka and the others were taken aback, and watched as the other ship turned to face the new threat.

It turned out to be none other than Bo-Katan Kryze and her flying warriors. " _Nite Owl lead to the soldiers of the Republic. We've got your back, Tano. You guys miss us?_ " She asked over the comm, jokingly.

Ahsoka allowed herself to crack a smile before she spoke into her wrist comm. "Kryze. For once it's actually good to hear from you!"

" _Let's take this bird down and get on with the show."_ Kryze said before cutting the transmission.

When that happened, every Nite owl warrior started using blasters to harass the ship, which was struggling to swat the flying pests that swarmed it. "You heard her lads, concentrate fire on the engines!" Rex called out as he aimed his weapons at the ship's exposed engines.

Eventually, the sustained firepower became too much for the Gauntlet fighter, and the engines began to smoke before belching flames. It then spun out of control and crashed into a ball of fire.

Everyone watched in satisfaction as a column of smoke arose from the streets.

Seconds later, one of the troopers broke the silence. "Commander, can we attack the palace now?"

Ahsoka turned to the trooper and cracked a sly smile. "Why trooper... all you had to do was ask."

* * *

Later, Ahsoka's regiment faced the palace.

Bo-Katan and her warriors jetted in, with Bo landing next to Ahsoka. Some of the Clone troopers had just equipped themselves with jetpacks. They would assist Bo's forces in the sky, and try to take out the remaining enemy emplacements guarding the palace.

Kryze turned to face her warriors.

"Warriors. Today is the day of our glorious victory. Before we begin the final battle for the freedom of our historic homeland, I want to thank all of you, Night Owls, Colonials, and Republic troopers alike, for your self-sacrifice and courage," Kryze said.

The Mandalorians cheered. This was their hour more than it was for Ahsoka and her men.

Ahsoka smiled.

 _'She might pull Mandalore together after all',_ Ahsoka thought to herself, no longer concerned about her ability to lead.

Bo-Katan turned around.

"For Mandalore. Charge!" She shouted as she and her warriors jetted up into the sky.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and motioned her troopers forward. Mandalorian laser bolts flew towards her and her men, but she deflected every bolt that flew in her direction. Many of Ahsoka's troopers fell as well, but the kept charging nonetheless. They had to bust open Gar Saxon's frontline.

Lucky for the Republic forces, they could do just that.

The AT-TE's held back and blasted the Shadow Collective tanks that were dug in near the front of their defensive line.

The Nite Owls flew towards the enemy frontal positions and fired the rockets that were mounted on their jetpacks. Their missiles destroyed several anti-personal repeating blaster turrets.

The way was clear for Ahsoka's men.

Hundreds of orange Clone Troopers from the unofficial 332nd Legion, _Ahsoka's Loyalists_ , charged at the Shadow Collective positions. They vaulted over the enemy barriers and started getting into a heavy up close brawl with Maul's forces.

Up above, Republic gunships and fast attack fighters harassed the enemy from above, peppering the palace with rocket fire, and clearing a way for the infantry.

Ahsoka jumped up and slashed at a death watch trooper's jetpack, forcing him to spin out of control, before he crashed into a repeating blaster-turret and exploded. When she jumped off of him, before his epic crash, she used the force to smash two more into the ground as they flew by. They smashed into the ground before scraping across the ground due to the momentum caused by their jetpacks.

The Clones pushed forward. Maul's forces were falling back.

When that happened, the AT-TE's marched forward, their heavy and secondary weaponry blasting away at everything that got in their way. Unfortunately, some of the things that would get in their way was enemy firepower.

A pair of heavy anti-tank cannons blasted the lead tanks. One AT-TE was hit in the cockpit and exploded. The six-legged tank collapsed onto the ground, lifeless.

"Take out those cannons!" Ahsoka ordered.

As most of Rex's men were in the middle of an all out brawl with Maul's forces, they could not get on those guns.

But a few of Bo's Night Owls could.

They swooped in with their jetpacks and flew towards the two cannons.

They strafed the guns to take out their crews, before they used rockets to take out the guns themselves.

It was clear.

Ahsoka's men pushed further into the ruins in front of the palace. Maul's troopers continued to charge out of the palace, while his Super-Commandoes, if they weren't dogfighting the Nite Owls, swooped in from the palace rooftop to bring death from above.

The AT-TE's pushed further into the ruins. Their heavy cannons pounded away at several bunkers.

Holes were blasted into the sides, and anyone inside was either vaporized or crushed by debris.

A platoon of AT-RTs charged forward with Ahsoka's men.

That's when another pair of heavy cannons fired on the AT-TE's. Another tank was hit. Twice. One in the cockpit, and another in the dorsal section that connected the front and back. It collapsed onto its side while flames shot of its interior.

Ahsoka, Rex, and Rex's squad took cover behind several makeshift barriers with a few other clone squads.

"Damnit! More of those guns! And bunkers!" Jesse shouted.

"What are we gonna do now?" Kix asked.

"Maybe we can use harsh language. Lucky for you guys, I've got six barrels worth of it," Hardcase joked as he held up his rotary gun and started spinning the barrels.

"Cut the chatter you grunts!" He shouted before he turned to Ahsoka. "What are your orders Commander?" Rex asked.

As he asked this, another group of Shadow Collective commandoes swooped in. The AT-RT's and the troopers around them fired up at the sky. More than half of the Maul commandoes were hit and spun out of control. But the rest fired their missiles. The missiles collided with some of the AT-RTs, which exploded and took several troopers with them.

Ahoska became frustrated.

"Grrrrr! We need to get past these defenses and into that palace. Rex, take your men to the right. Take out the gun and clear out the bunker. Hardcase! Toss me some detonators!" She ordered.

The hyper-active trooper reached into his back-pack and threw her a few detonators. She caught them and looked at her troopers.

They all looked back.

"I'm gonna go left," she said before she looked back at Sgt. Coric, who was taking cover a bit of a ways back, laying down fire on the palace with several other squads from Torrent Company. The armor was hanging back with the other companies.

"Coric!" She shouted, trying to get his attention over the sounds of battle.

"Wha'da'ya need Ma'am?!" He shouted back.

"We're gonna take out the emplacements on the other side of these barriers. Contact Kryze and the rest of the company commanders. I want you all ready to move up with the armor when we've taken out those emplacements!" Ahsoka said, shouting out her command.

Ahsoka saw Coric nod his head in understanding. "You got it Commander!" He shouted back before he went to speak into his comm, presumably to contact the others as Ahsoka ordered.

"You ready Rex?" She asked.

Rex turned back to the other troopers, who all checked their weapons and nodded. Rex turned back to face Ahsoka. "Let's do this," he said.

Ahsoka smiled. "Now!" She should before jumped over the barrier.

"You heard her lads, let's go!" Rex ordered before he charged off to the right.

"Yes Sir," Echo said.

"OOHAH! I live for this," Hardcase said.

Ahsoka charged at her assigned cannon. She landed on the barrel as she summoned a powerful force push to blast the crewmen away from the cannon and into a wall before they even noticed her. She then took her swords and dragged them behind her as she ran across the length of the barrel. When she jumped off of the cannon and landed on the ground, the cannon exploded behind her.

Ahsoka looked to her right to see Rex's men sprinkle their cannon with blaster fire before two of the troopers demolished it with thermal detonators. It went up like a fireworks display.

They then stacked on the door of the bunker to breach it. Echo place a breech charge on the door. When the locking mechanism was destroyed, the door slid open and the troopers ran into the two-story bunker to clear it out.

That's when blaster fire from the bunker on her side started to hit her position. She blocked and deflected dozens of laser bolts, but the Shadow collective troopers inside were too well concealed for her to get a good angle on them.

So Ahsoka charged the bunker and threw two of her detonators at the bunker, using the force to put them through the bunker's outer wall.

With her montrals, she could hear screaming from inside.

 _"Stang! Grenades_!"

She must've hit something important, like munitions, because a powerful explosion ripped a massive hole in the roof. It was big enough for her to jump through. No one was upstairs, that was alive at least. So she went downstairs. As soon as she got to the bottom of the stairs, the last Maul trooper ran out the ground floor exit.

When she ran out of the exit, she saw Rex and his men exit their bunker, which had smoke pouring out of its gaps. They linked up at the bottom of the stairs that led to the palace's front entrance.

"Nice work," Rex said, complimenting Ahsoka's handiwork.

"Thanks," she said as she continued deflecting more and more laser blasts from Shadow Collective forces that continued to pour out of the building and rain down heavy fire onto the plaza.

The fire from Maul's forces was murderous.

But so was the Republic's. The AT-TEs, along with the heavy cannons near the Republic's outposts, fired at the palace. Holes were blasted into the sides, and Maul troopers were blasted off of the roof.

Ahsoka peaked over her shoulder real quick and saw Appo and the rest of the Battalion pushing forward, whilst laying down heavy fire on the front of the palace.

"Nice of you to join us Coric!" Jesse shouted.

"I assumed that the explosions meant ' _advance!_ '," Coric said.

"Ha! That's one way to put it!" Echo shouted.

"Less yappin', more blastin'!" Hardcase shouted as he fired his rotary gun at a group of Maul troopers.

The artillery from the AT-TEs intensified. The enemy firepower was getting thinner and thinner until nothing was coming out of the building.

The bombardment continued for a few moments when Rex spoke into his wrist comm.

"Cease fire!" Rex shouted.

The Republic fire fell silent. Nothing was being fired back down at them. All was quiet ... for now.

"Advance!" Rex ordered.

Everyone moved up the stairs. Rex and Echo were the furthest along, with Ahsoka right behind them. They were nearly at the top when one more Death Watch trooper revealed himself from behind a column, with a few security troopers.

It was Gar Saxon, the Commander of Maul's forces. He pointed his blaster at Rex and fired. "Victory or Death!"

As he shouted Ahsoka pushed Rex out of the way and deflected the oncoming blaster bolts, killing two of his henchmen.

"Grrr! Block this, Jedi scum!" Saxon hissed before he used his wrist vambrace to fire a jet of flame at her. She used the force to stop the jet of flame. The wall of flames parted when it hit her hands, continuing to spew in two directions on either side of her. Ahsoka then summoned a shockwave that sent Saxon flying into a wall. He dropped to his knees,but he recovered and got back up.

"This galaxy will burn. And you along with it. That's a promise!" he said vindictively as his remaining troopers tried to push Ahsoka and her men back down the stairs to the palace. Gar Saxon then jetted off to the side behind the pillars with his rocket pack and flew round the side of the building, avoiding blaster fire from Rex's men.

The Ahsoka and the clones finished off the remaining Maul troopers. The clones then secured the staircase and the front entrance.

That was made clear when Ahsoka's comm device went off. She answered it.

" _Tano! We can't do this alone. We need you and your men to take that building. Maul's reign of terror ends today!_ " Bo-Katan said.

"Understood!" Ahsoka said in the device. before she walked over to the top of the stairs. When she got there, she turned around to look at her men.

"Alright boys, get ready. We may be close to the end, but Maul is far from finished. We need to stay sharp, and be ready for anything. We can do this. We have to do this. For all of our friends who didn't make it, and for all of those who've suffered under Maul. That's why we need to finish this battle today, before he can do it again," Ahsoka said, looking from trooper to trooper.

"You heard her lads, let's go!" Rex called out.

Everyone shouted. "OOHAH!"

"Come on!" Ahsoka called out before turning to jump up the stairs to the front door.

The battalion, in complete silence, trudged up the stairs behind Ahsoka in slow motion. **(A/N: Lagging due to over exposure to pure awesomeness)**

"All together brothers! For the Republic!" Someone shouted.

Ahsoka used the force to throw the last of the detonators that Hardcase tossed her earlier. They hit the door and exploded. The door was damaged. As Ahsoka charged the door, she turned around in a 360 degree circle and charged up a force push, which she used to make the damaged doors fly open. Several Maul troopers on the other side, went flying.

Ahsoka ignited her blue lightsabers and charged through the entrance with her men. Blue laser bolts illuminated the hallway as the Clones gunned down every Maul trooper that was in the hall. It wasn't even a fair fight for these Mandalorians, as they all fell to the enraged clones that stormed the palace.

Ahsoka pounced forward with her sabers, ready for the sting of battle.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **There's part 11 folks. Part 12 around the corner.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	11. Chapter 11-Secrets Revealed

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

 **Here's part 12.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant. Senate Building_.

The sun is setting as the lights come on in the massive Senate Office Building. The sky is red and orange.

Palpatine listens to a delegation from the Senate, which includes Padme and several other Senators, including Jar Jar Binks, Nee Alavar, Fang Zar, Maledee, Sweitt Concorkill, Riyo Chuchi and Lux Bonteri. Anakin stood next to Palpatine, behind his desk.

"I understand your reservations completely, Senator, and I assure you the appointment of Governors will in no way compete with the duties of the Senate," he said reassuringly.

"May I take it then, that there will be no further amendments to the Constitution?" Padme asked with concern.

"I want this terrible conflict to end as much as you do, My Lady, and when it does I guarantee an immediate return to democracy," Palpatine said while smiling.

"You are pursuing a diplomatic solution to the war, then?" Padme asked, sternly.

Palpatine's smile began to fade away in response to Padme's question.

"You must trust me to do the right things, Senator. That is why I am here," Palpatine said to his old friend.

"But surely Chancellor, you'd..." Fang Zar immediately tried to say.

The Chancellor turned on Fang Zar and cut him off.

"I have said I will do what is right..." Palpatine said, cutting off Senator Zar, who immediately stifled himself. "...that should be enough for your...committee".

Anakin was listening to the meeting. But he snuck glances at his beautiful wife. he also made sure to kep an eye on Lux Bonteri. Lux was a new senator. A former Separatist Junior Senator, who's parents joined the Separatist movement before the War. He wasn't very popular with the old guard of the Republic senate, especially Palpatine. Even Anakin had reservations about Lux, mostly because he was dating his former apprentice.

All of the senators stood in silence as their chancellor stared them down for what felt like an eternity.

Padme was the first to break the ice.

"On behalf of the "delegation of two thousand," I thank you, Chancellor," She said with a cold, emotionless stare.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention, Senator," he said with a slight bow of his head.

The members of the delegation of 2000 began to file out of the room. But before she left, Padme gave Anakin a frustrated look before she turned to the exit with the other senators.

When they all left, Palpatine turned to Anakin.

"Their sincerity is to be admired, although I sense there is more to their request than they are telling us," Palpatine said with skepticism.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"They are not to be trusted," Palpatine said.

"Surely Senator Amidala can be trusted?" Anakin asked, trying to defend the woman that he was secretly married to, and who was carrying his child.

"These are unstable times for the Republic, Anakin. Some see instability as an opportunity. Senator Amidala is hiding something. I can see it in her eyes," The old politician said.

"I'm sure you're mistaken," Anakin protested.

"I'm surprised your Jedi insights are not more sensitive to such things," Palpatine commented.

"I simply don't sense betrayal in Senator Amidala," Anakin said.

Palpatine studied Anakin carefully and gave him a skeptical look.

"Yes, you do, but you don't seem to want to admit it. There is much conflict in you, Anakin," Palpatine said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi Temple. Later that same day._

Ki-Adi-Mundi, Anakin, Yoda, Mace, Clone Commander Cody, and Aayla Secura talk via holograms.

"Master Windu, may I interrupt? General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack. We're moving to assist Kenobi as we speak," Cody said.

"Thank you, Commander," Mace turned to Anakin. "Anakin, deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions".

"Yes, Master".

Anakin leaves the room. Commander Cody's hologram disappears right after.

When Mace was sure that he was only speaking to the Jedi, he spoke up. "I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor," he said.

" _If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous, then he should be removed from office,_ " Ki-Adi suggested.

That got him some surprised looks.

"That could be a dangerous move ... the Jedi Council and the Grand Army would have to take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition for another candidate. Perhaps Dalyell..." Mace Windu said.

"...and eventually replace the Congress with Representatives who are not driven by greed and corruption," Ki-Adi continued.

Yoda was still on Kashyyyk during all of this. But his wisdom was still as effective as it would've been if he were in the same room.

" _To a dark place this line of thought will carry us. Hmmmmm. . . . great care we must take,_ " Yoda said, being naturally cautious about planning a hostile takeover of the Government.

These were dark and chaotic times indeed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Chancellor's office. Sometime later_.

Anakin walked through the ornate halls of the Senate Building to reach the Chancellor's office.

He walked through the door to his office. Anakin found Palpatine in a private room that was adjacent to the main office. Palpatine's chair turned away from a red hologram image of something. It looked like an eye-ball, but the hologram disappeared just as Palpatine turned to face Anakin.

"Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous," Anakin said.

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge," Palpatine said.

"I should be there with him. I should be on Mandalore helping my old padawan," Anakin said, clearly not liking how everyone he's close to was out fighting, while he was stuck here. Although, at least he had Padme.

The Chancellor noticed the disappointment in Anakin's eyes. "It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?" He asked.

"I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me," Anakin said

"They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force," Palpatine said as he got up and led him into the hallway.

They walked for a few moments.

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" Anakin asked, confused.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force . . . even the nature of the dark side," Palpatine said.

This got Anakin's attention.

He stopped in front of the chancellor. He turned around to face him. "You know the dark side?!" The young Jedi pressed.

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin." Palpatine paused. Then he continued. "They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you," Palpatine said.

"I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family," Anakin said, holding his ground.

"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death," Palpatine said.

"What did you say?" Anakin asked, dumbstruck by how Palpatine knew about his wife.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you . . ."

Anakin took a step back and ignited his lightsaber before assuming a defensive stance. It was cloudy outside, so the gray clouds blocked out the sun, cutting off the natural light. The blue light from his blade illuminated the dimly lit hallway.

"You're the Sith Lord!" Anakin exclaimed, with venom in his voice.

"I know what has been troubling you . . . Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi . . . a life of significance, of conscience," Palpatine continued.

"You're wrong!" Anakin shouted.

Palpatine took a step away. His back was turned to Anakin, who still had his blade out, although his stance was becoming less defensive, and more aggressive.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I would certainly like to," Anakin hissed.

"I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger," Palpatine said with his eyes closed.

Anakin raises his lightsaber to Palpatine's neck. There is a tense moment, then Anakin relaxes, and then turns off his lightsaber. "I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council," Anakin said.

"Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you? What if I am right and they are plotting to take over the Republic?" Palpatine said.

"I will quickly discover the truth of all this," Anakin said.

"You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme," Palpatine said.

Anakin stares at him for a moment.

The Chancellor turned back and moved to his office.

"I am not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate. Perhaps you'll reconsider and help me rule the galaxy for the good of all . . ."

Anakin just stared daggers at him before turning away. He walked out of the office, the door sliding shut behind him. Palpatine sat back down behind his desk.

A devilish smile spreads across his face.

"You'll come to your senses," Palpatine said to himself.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That was part 12 folks.**

 **Part 13'll be right around the corner**

 **Until next time, as always, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	12. Chapter 12-A Grievous Chase

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

 **Here's part 13 of my Episode 3/Clone Wars season 7 story, 'Rise of the Empire'.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Utapau, Pau City sinkhole_.

Obi-Wan gave his lizard a swift kick with the heel of his boot, and they took off down the vertical side of the sheer cliff. As General Grievous reaches the landing platform where his shuttle is waiting. Obi-Wan drops onto the top of the starship with his lizard.

Grievous growled in annoyance before he spun his scooter around and takes off up the vertical cliff face with Obi-Wan and his lizard in hot pursuit. All around them, the sinkhole is engulfed in a great battle between Clones and droids.

The people of Utapau, on the other hand, cowered in whatever shelter they can find.  
 **  
**Many others took up arms with the Clone Army to fight off their occupiers. They rode other lizards and large winged creatures into battle.

Kenobi and Grievous continued race through the city at breakneck speed, passing through battle zones, narrowly escaping explosions, laser bolts, and troopers from both sides.

Grievous lays the Scooter down as he goes around sharp turns. Obi-Wan's lizard breathes hard as she tries to keep up. They pass through the city streets, which separated the firefights between droids and clone troopers, as the Jedi and the General cut a swath of destruction through the city's cliffside dirt roads.

* * *

Above them, a Republic gunship was flying parallel to the chase seen. The passengers included Commander Cody and his men.

"There they are sir!" Boil exclaimed.

Cody looked out the side. "All right, light him up!" Cody ordered.

The Clones aimed at Grievous' bike and started firing their rifles out of the side hatch.

* * *

Obi-Wan noticed blue blaster bolts coming out of no where, tracking Grievous' bike.

" _We've got your back General. And by the way, you really should keep a better grip on your sword next time,_ " Cody said over the comm.

Obi-Wan gave a sigh of relief. "Just don't tell Anakin about this," Obi-Wan said. He knew Anakin would've loved the irony of the person always telling him never to lose his saber would end up losing his own saber.

" _Copy that Sir. Stand by: We'll get you the saber_ ," Cody said. As Cody's gunship tries to fly alongside Obi-Wan's lizard, Grievous works his way out onto the rim of the sinkhole, passing some massive wind blades.

The evil Droid General releases the brakes on the lethal blades, and they begin to spin, cutting off Obi-Wan's access to the General. When Obi-Wan reached out to grab his sword from Cody's hand, the gunship broke off to avoid the massive wind blades, with the saber still in Cody's hands. Obi-Wan's lizard pulls up short in front of the blades. Grievous laughs at the misfortune of his greatest rival and talks into a com-link.

" _Prepare to move out of orbit. I will be up in a few moments,"_ he said.

" _Roger, Roger_ ". Came the reply of a Battle Droid that was up in orbit.

Obi-Wan sizes up the situation, looking for a way to get to Grievous. The General accelerates off the edge, activating his claws, drops, and clings to another nearby grouping of windmills. Obi-Wan's lizard attempts to jump to follow and barely makes it, almost falling into the precipice below.

As Obi-Wan continues his pursuit, Cody's gunship reappeared.

" _General, there's another tunnel coming up. It's now or never!"_ Cody said over the comm.

"Alright, let's try this again," The Jedi said into his comm-link. As the gunship flew parallel to Obi-Wan's lizard, Cody held out the lightsaber hilt again, and again Obi-Wan reached out for it.

But then Cody looked to his left, and Obi-Wan could've sworn he heard him say 'Screw It!' Then he saw Cody draw his arm back and throw the lightsaber, which spun like a propellor towards Obi-Wan, who reached out and summoned it with the force, just as the gunship banked hard to the left to avoid a tunnel, which Obi-Wan continued into after Grievous.

 _"Tell me that I didn't miss,_ " Cody said over the comm link.

"You didn't. Thank you, Cody. I'll continue forward. You get back to your command post and start directing the fight." Obi-Wan said as he kicked his heels into Boga to get her to move faster.

" _Copy that. Happy hunting_ ," Cody said before the feed was cut.

Grievous' bike roared through the stone block tunnel system, riding up on the curved walls as he goes around corners or passes oncoming traffic. Obi-Wan races after the Droid leader, his lizard moving onto the ceiling as they pass traffic. Obi-Wan catches up with Grievous, and they charge through the tunnel, side by side. The Jedi master grabs the Droid's electronic staff.

Up ahead, extending from the wall of a small sinkhole on the other side of several structures, there was a secret landing platform with a small Federation Fighter sitting in the middle of it.

Obi-Wan and Grievous race out of the tunnel system and onto the landing platform. Kenobi yanks on the General's electro staff, then jumps off his lizard, which halts in the middle of the road, onto the General's scooter, knocking both warriors to the ground.

The bike's momentum carried it through a control room, before it crashed through the wall in a fiery explosion, and out the side of the building, where it exploded at the bottom, into hundreds of pieces.

Obi-Wan struggled to get back up. Then he heard the familiar snap-hiss of lightsaber, and looked up to see Grievous standing on the other side of the room with a blue and green saber in each hand.

"Here is where you meet your end, Kenobi!" Grievous declared.

Obi-Wan coughed and got back up, activating his lightsaber and assuming a fighting stance.

"We'll see about that".

Grievous opened up the fight by swinging his lightsaber repeatedly from left to right.

"Not bad... for a droid," Obi-Wan quipped.

"I'm no droid!" The angered cyborg growled as he began another series of deadly attack.

Obi-Wan was forced to parry each of the successive strikes, but he was being backed into a corner. If he didn't strike back soon, then the General could just continue to barrage the Jedi Master with his seemingly unlimited strength.

When Grievous crossed his blades over Obi-Wan's in a saber lock, he tried to push down as hard as he could, trying to get the blades down on the Jedi's face. But when he pushed to hard, he left his legs and lower torso open to an attack. Noticing this, Obi-Wan kicked his heel out and made contact with the General's armored gut.

This move made Grievous stumble back several feet to the edge of the room at an open window. He nearly fell over the side before he was able to use one of his mechanical feet to latch onto the ledge, while his other three limbs swayed lightly to keep balance. But he managed to put his other foot on the ledge and balance himself just in time to see Obi-Wan charging him.

Thinking quickly, Grievous jumped up and flipped upside down, crossing his blades with Obi-Wan in an effort to push himself onto the top of the window sill, which his feet latched onto.

Obi-Wan jumped to the rooftop of the building below, crouching down as his feet hit the ground to soften his landing.

He then looked back up. Grievous was swinging back and forth while upside, building up momentum, which he used to swing onto the landing pad when his feet released the window sill. He landed onto the roof as well, and the two warriors faced each other.

Grievous pulls out a sidearm and fires at Obi-Wan. The Jedi then raised his blade, blocking the laser bolts. He then used the force to throw several antennas at the cyborg General. But Grievous spun his blades in response, cutting up the flying debris.

He laughed.

"At last, I shall destroy you! You'll thank me for ending your pathetic life!"

He then moved towards Obi-Wan, spinning his two lightsabers like propellors, forcing Obi-Wan to inch backwards.

"You're programmed to fight dirty".

As the two warriors stared at each other, the battle of Utapau continued to rage hard above them. A Vulture droid star-fighter was shot down by a Republic fighter. The burning droid fighter spun out of control and began to descend into the sinkhole. It's trajectory was taking them onto the rooftop that Grievous and Obi-Wan were fighting on. Obi-Wan looked up and saw it. Grievous looked back and saw it as well.

The General jumped clear from the rooftop and landed on a cliffside rock path, while Obi-Wan jumped in the opposite direction onto the other side of the circular roof. The droid crashed into the building, causing a fiery explosion that separated both warriors.

Obi-Wan coughed, but then he got back up, and when the smoke cleared, he could see Grievous staring at him. But then the General turned around and followed the rock path, which led into a cave that went into the side of the sinkhole.

Obi-Wan then saw a landing pad further away, and deduced that the caves led to the landing pad, which had the Separatist fighter from earlier.

He went on his way, and pursued the General.

When he got inside the cave, could see that it had natural lighting from above, and stalagmites grew out of the ground. But there was no sign of Grievous. Then he looked up, and snapped into a fighting stance when he saw Grievous falling from above, sabers ignited.

Not wanting to be crushed, Obi-Wan jumped from his position and over the stalagmites.

When Grievous landed, he smashed a crater into the ground beneath him with his powerful mechanical legs.

"Those rocks won't save you!" Obi-Wan declared.

Grievous merely started to laugh. "I will tear the flesh from your bones!" He shouted before he marched toward Obi-Wan, swiping away the rocks like they weren't even there.

Obi-Wan raised his blade and began to parry the General's blades as best as he could.

Grievous caught Obi-Wan in a saber lock, and pushed him back. When Obi-Wan stumbled, he quickly recovered just in time to duck underneath one of Grievous' blades. He then scooted to the side and turned to face Grievous. When Grievous moved in for the kill, Obi-Wan slashed his blade across, trying to decapitate the Cyborg commander. But he missed, and Grievous lifted his leg and pinned Obi-Wan to a stalagmite with his foot. With his pray thoroughly pinned, Grievous spun around and swung his other leg, kicking Obi-Wan in the head.

When Grievous landed, he turned back to see that Obi-Wan was unconscious.

"HAHAHAHAHA! At Last!" he said as he bent down to grab Obi-Wan's saber. "Your Lightsaber is mine! And when I leave, I will use it to bring down the rest of the Jedi Order!"

When Grievous was done monologuing, he jumped into another cave, which led to his secret landing platform. After turning to take one last look at Obi-Wan, he reached for a thermal detonator and threw it up, where it stuck to the ceiling and started ticking.

"Goodbye, Kenobi!" He said before he began to walk out of the cave.

When he was just exiting it, he heard a muffled explosion, which caused the cave to rumble and quake, before smoke and dust shot out of the cave, shrouding Grievous in a thick cloud of dust. When he exited the dust cloud, he could see his fighter, the _Soulless One_ , parked exactly where he wanted it.

But just before he could board, he felt one of his lightsabers moving. He looked down just in time to see Obi-Wan's lightsaber flying off of his hip and into the cloud of smoke. he looked at the dust cloud.

He couldn't believe what he saw next. A lightsaber came to life with a snap-hiss, and the brown dust glowed blue, and a bearded man wearing a tan tunic walked out without a scratch on him.

"WHHAAAAAT!?" Grievous shouted, perplexed.

"You'll have to do better than that". Obi-Wan said.

Grievous just stared at Kenobi, as his arms split into two and reached for all four of his lightsaber and reactivated them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHH! Let's finish this!" Grievous said as his four arms each start to spin around, using the sabers as propellers, slicing up the floor in front of him as he moved forward towards Kenobi.

As Grievous continued this deadly onslaught, Obi-Wan slowly moved back towards the cave entrance, trying to find the right moment to raise his blade to defend himself. But then, at the right moment, he raised his blade, and crossed it with Grievous' two spinning blades. Grievous then struck with the other two blades, which Obi-Wan parried. He held his ground, but when the cyborg general struck again, Obi-Wan jumped up and over Grievous, getting behind his back.

Grievous turned around and swung his blades at Obi-Wan, who had to anticipate each of the four swinging blades that came his way. He parried each blow that came his way. When Grievous swung all four of his blades at Obi-Wan, he ducked underneath the General's deadly swing and got behind Grievous again, who growled in frustration as he tried to land a solid hit on Obi-Wan. He attacked again, Obi-Wan managed to slice through one of Grievous' mechanical hands.

"OW!" Grievous growled as he dropped a blade. He was down to three. He stumbled back and looked at his wrist, and saw that there wasn't a hand there. He growled and launched another attack on Kenobi, swinging all three office remaining blades viciously, forcing Obi-Wan back, and keeping him on the defensive. But during this vicious attack, Obi-Wan managed to catch one of Grievous's attacks in a saber lock. He drove the blade down and sliced through another one of Grievous' hands, and forcing him to drop a second blade.

Grievous growled again, but managed to catch Obi-Wan in another saber lock. But he didn't plan on losing this one. As he kept one blade crossed with Kenobi's, he pushed him back with the other one.

With Obi-Wan forced back, Grievous began to advance again, hoping to strike down the exhausted Jedi.

But Obi-Wan had different plans.

He lunged at Grievous, swinging the saber at the General's defenses. He then kicked the General, hitting him in the stomach. Obi-Wan uses the force to pull an electro-staff from a nearby weapon's rack into his grasp. He used it to bolster his lightsaber attacks on Grievous. Grievous, put one sword away and grabbed his blaster. But then Obi-Wan swings his staff, knocking the gun, and the saber, away.

A defenseless Grievous is hit by the staff again, and then Obi-Wan slashed his blade across Grievous' chest, burning a chink into his armored plating, and just barely exposed his vital organs. Obi-Wan then tried to thrust his electro-staff forward, aiming for Grievous' chest, and hoping to electrocute his vital organs. But the General dodges, and he knocks the Jedi's weapons away from him before he pulled him close. Then they engage in a furious fight.

With their weapons knocked away, the two engage in hand-to-hand combat.

Obi-Wan tries to rip open Grievous' chest, revealing the protective sac that held the cyborg's organs. Grievous looked down surprised and growled before he bashed Obi-Wan away with his mechanical arm. He then walked over and stomped his massive clawed foot into the ground, trying to crush the fragile human beneath him, his powerful stomps echoing through the ground.

The Jedi struggles to avoid the deadly blows of the brutal, unstoppable Droid.

He kicks Grievous, who's leg buckles a little from the blow, but Kenobi held his leg and cried out in pain.

Grievous laughs and hoisted Kenobi by his throat and tossed him across the platform. Obi-Wan slid across the platform and nearly fell over the edge before he barely grabbed it with his hands. He dangled off of the edge of the platform. He clutches the rim, trying to hold on. The Cyborg General then uses his two remaining hands to grab two of the sabers, stolen from the many Jedi he's slain. A green one and a blue one.

But on closer inspection, Obi-Wan realized that the blue saber was his own.

Oh the irony of being struck down by your own sword.

As Grievous marched towards the dangling Jedi, his wrists began to rotate, the blades spinning like propellors, which chopped up the ground in front of him. The destructive force moved closer and closer to Obi-Wan. This seemed like the end.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes in order to shield himself from what was coming.

That's when he heard a loud buzzing and humming sound. He looked over his shoulder to see what it was. A Republic gunship slowly rose from the bottom of the sinkhole. Grievous noticed it too.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

The gunship's side hatch opened up to reveal Lieutenant Waxer and his men. "LIGHT THAT CLANKER THE HELL UP!" Waxer shouted, and they fired their weapons at the General, who started to deflect them.

Grievous couldn't escape unless he took that gunship out and kill Obi-wan. It was do or die. And sense he could kill Kenobi, jump really far, and hack away at the gunship, the choice was clear.

As Waxer's team fired at Grievous, distracting him, Obi-Wan reached out with the force and summoned one of the lightsabers that Grievous had used earlier, which slid across the ground towards him.

Grievous was right above him now.

"You can never defeat Grievous!" He shouted as he prepared for the killing blow. "Never!"

Obi-Wan ignited the green blade.

"Hhhhkkk," Grievous exclaimed as the blade was thrust into his vital organs.

He looked down.

The clones had ceased firing, opting to watch their Jedi leader kill Grievous. Grievous then stumbled back when Obi-Wan jumped back up and plunged the blade deeper into the General's body. He dropped both of his blades and began to groan loudly as the oils in the sac that held his vital organs began to ignite. Obi-Wan deactivated the green blade and stepped back just in time to see fire shoot out of Grievous' eye sockets as his brain caught fire. Grievous shouted, and his eyes exploded in a ball of fire before he fell back.

The Cyborg General, the great Kaleesh warlord, the mechanical nightmare of the Republic, laid back on the platform, his body completely scorched and his mechanical parts sparking.

Obi-Wan stood over him as Waxer's gunship landed. His men emptied out of the gunship and secured the platform. Some of them walked over to Grievous' body and nudged it with their boots, making sure he didn't jump up to start killing again.

"General. Commander Cody sent us back here to assist you. Are you okay?" Waxer asked.

Obi-Wan didn't look at Waxer. "Thank you Waxer. Contact Cody and tell him to send a message back to Coruscant. Grievous is dead". He said as he just kept looking at the smoldering mechanical corpse on the ground.

Waxer nodded and turned to his men to start rallying them. They all moved back into the gunship, which took off and headed back into the battle.

With Grievous dead, the Separatist armies would surely follow. By all accounts, the worst days of the Republic were behind them with the death of the Separatist leaders.

If only that were true.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was part 13.**

 **Part 14'll be right around the corner.**

 **Stick around until then.**


	13. Chapter 13-The Heart of Mandalore

**This is not the Grubkiller that you are looking for.**

 **Hey folks.**

 **Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Here's part 14 of 'Rise of the Empire'.**

 **I hope you are enjoying so far.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review. I love hearing your feedback. Just keep criticism constructive. And make I sure I can understand what you're talking about. And for God's sake, NO Abbreviations!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalore, Sun'dari, Royal palace, end of day 3 of the siege, concurrent to the events on Coruscant, Kashyyyk, and Utaupau_.

The hallway was secured, albeit covered in blast marks.

Ahsoka and her men moved through the building, stepping over the smoking bodies of Maul's troopers.

They eventually came up on a massive lobby. It had two staircases that both led up to the upper level. In front of the two flights of stairs, was a fortified position. Maul's forces had set up barriers, with scaffolding above them to allow more troopers to defend that position. Fire was rained down on them from the barriers on the ground, and the scaffolding above.

Several clones were killed by laser fire, before the rest dove for cover and returned fire.

Ahsoka deflected oncoming bolts with her sabers.

"Return fire. And someone bring up the heavy weapons," Rex ordered.

Blue and yellow laser bolts flew back and forth. But it was taking too long.

"We don't have time for this. Jesse, I want you and your men to follow me," Ahsoka ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jesse said.

"Rex, I want you to lead everyone else up to the roof. We're going after Maul," she said.

"Yes ma'am," the veteran clone captain acknowledged.

When Rex replied to his new set of orders, a team of Clone AT teams rushed up with their rocket launchers. As Ahsoka, along with Jesse's squad, went left up a flight of stairs, Rex called out to them.

"We've gotta get through that barrier. Concentrate fire on that target," Rex ordered. The three heavy gunners aimed their rocket launchers at the scaffolding. "Take 'em down!" He ordered, prompting all three gunners to fire.

Smoke shot out the backs of their launchers as rockets were propelled towards the Shadow Collective emplacements. Three powerful explosions ripped up the makeshift fortifications. Dust and debris, along with Maul's troopers, were blasted everywhere.

"Now's our chance, CHARGE!" Rex shouted before vaulting over cover, whilst firing his dual sidearms.

The rest of his men followed suit, activating their laser bayonets, and let out a powerful battle cry before they rushed the Shadow Collective troopers, blasting or hacking away most of them before they continued the advance.

"The Clones have taken the lobby. Fall Back to the parliament room!" One Maul trooper shouted, as he and his remaining comrades were chased upstairs by the charging Clones.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Royal Palace, throne room_.

Ahsoka continued to walk through the ruined halls of the palace. Holes appeared where Republic Artillery blasts had found their mark, allowing natural light to shine through. Most of the guards were in a different part of the building, fighting off the Republic assault. But she could see that these halls were occupied, judging by the debris and the dead bodies of several guards.

A shiver went up her spine when she thought that maybe Maul was responsible for their deaths, hence the small blast marks on their persons.

One to the head . . . execution style

A few moments later, she came across the door to the throne room.

Ahsoka opened the door. Glass windows lined up the side of the throne room. She could've seen the destruction brought on by the invasion, had the windows not been covered. Outside, smoke columns rose from the horizon, and Republic artillery continued to fire away, blue balls of plasma hammering into the front of the building, rocking it and making it rumble beneath her feet.

She could see a shadowy hooded-figure standing by one of the windows near the throne. The same throne that Satine used to sit in when Ahsoka was last here during a peace conference between the Republic and Separatists. The one that Lux interrupted.

Maul's face, darkened and obscured by a hood, turned away from the image of his smoldering empire. But then, he began to walk over, with the legs making a mechanical whining sound. The figure's feet clanked against the floor as he walked over to her.

He tossed his robe aside, allowing her to see the mechanical legs he was forced to use.

Master Kenobi's handiwork.

Maul looked her up and down, with skepticism and confusion written on his angered face. "I was hoping for Kenobi. Why are you here?" Maul asked, with fury leaking through his teeth, before he ignited his double-edged red lightsaber.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," she said sarcastically before she activated her green lightsabers and assumed a fighting stance. "But you're gonna have to deal with me."

"This should be quick," Maul said dismissively.

He then drew his arm back and threw his dual-edged saber at her, which spun like a propeller as it flew in a vertical angle towards her. Thinking quickly, as Maul's blade tore up the floor between them, she dove out of the way just as the blade passed her, before being called back into Maul's hand, as he charged toward her.

She was still on her back when Maul was jumping through the air, preparing to thrust one end of his blade through her. But she flipped back over her shoulders, and back onto her feet, just as Maul plunged his blade deep into the ground. Ahsoka then drew her arms back and slashed her blades against the other end of his sword, before she began to lean forward and attempt to push his blade onto his face with her own.

But Ahsoka leaned too far forward, allowing Maul to deliver a swift kick to her stomach, forcing her back. He then summoned a force push that sent her sliding back. But Ahsoka plunged her blades into the ground in order to slow and stabilize herself, just in time to react to Maul's vicious offensive. He began to spin his blade over Ahsoka, forcing her to move quickly, blocking and parrying all of his blows. But Ahsoka decided to disengage, forcing Maul to try and keep up with the young Togrutan, who used her acrobatic skills to keep out of range of Maul's saber throws.

She jumped off of walls and chairs, especially the throne, to strike at him from above and from the sides, trying to keep Maul on the defensive.

But eventually, she was backed into a corner by the experienced Sith assassin. But instead of being hacked up, she had different ideas. As they were both caught in a saber lock, she used her feet to push off of the ground and flip over Maul, delivering a swift kick to the back of his head. He stumbled forward, growling in anger, before he turned around just in time to parry several of her successive strikes.

As they were caught in another saber lock, Maul began to smile.

"You've lasted longer than I would have anticipated. But I sense your fear. You are no match for me. You will die, just as many other Jedi have before you," he said, pushing her back with his blade.

Ahsoka was breathing heavily, with every muscle in her body crying out to take a break. But she knew that she had a mission to complete.

Then she smiled.

"You first," she said before tapping a button on her wrist comm.

Seconds later, a whole platoon of clone troopers stormed into the room, before moving to cover Ahsoka and surround Maul. They had been waiting for Ahsoka to wear him down, before entering at the right moment to try and subdue him. . . or neutralize him if need be.

Maul looked around, frustrated by the new threat that surrounded him.

"It's over, Maul!" Jesse called out.

Then Maul cracked a demonic smile. "For you, it is."

Maul's words caught everyone off guard.

That's when several Maul troopers came in through the door off to the side of the throne room. Right after that, several Mandalorian super-commandoes rocketed into the throne room through the windows that overlooked the embattled city. They hovered right above the throne seat.

One of them was Gar Saxon

"There they are. Destroy them for Lord Maul!" Saxon said.

They all fired on the clones in the room. The Clones fired back, with Ahsoka in front of them, deflecting bolt after bolt with her green lightsabers. Several Shadow Collective troopers fell, including some of the commandoes, who jetted out of control.

But a few clones fell too. Ahsoka and her troopers faltered a bit, giving ground to Maul's troopers.

As Gar Saxon led his men to drive Ahsoka and the clones out of the throne, Ahsoka could hear what Maul was ordering his men.

"Hold them here for as long as you can. It is time to begin the next phase of our operation." He said, before he bolted down the hall.

"NO!" Ahsoka exclaimed before she charged at Maul, slashing through two Maul troopers on the way. She swung her sabers at him, but the Dark lord parried both strikes before kicking her in the gut. Then he used the force to make her slide across the floor, only stopping when she drove her blades into the ground.

"Hold them here as long as you can," Maul ordered.

Commander Saxon nodded and ignited his jetpack to hover above the ground with his warriors and continue firing at the Republic strike force, as Maul retreated down the hallway.

"Grrrr! Maul's getting away!" Ahsoka shouted.

One Maul trooper ran up to her with a stun baton, shouting out a battle cry. "Victory or Death!" He shouted before he tried to swipe at Ahsoka with the baton. She crossed her main blade with the baton, and stabbed him in the chest with her shoto. She withdrew the blade from his chest just in time to deflect a shot back into a super-commando on the other side of the throne room, killing him.

"You go ahead Commander. We'll catch up!" Jesse shouted.

Ahsoka nodded as she sprinted after the dark lord. She force pushed several Maul troopers out of the way, going down the same hallway Lux was taken down when she was last here. Gar Saxon motioned to two of his men and they jetted after her down the hall.

Jesse, Echo, Hardcase, and several others continued fighting Saxon and his men.

One death watch commando jetted over to Hardcase, and used his vambrace to latch onto Hardcase rotary cannon with a cable. He was trying to pull away his weapon. "Oh no ya' don't!" Hardcase said as he yanked back on the cable as hard as he could. He ended up pulling the commando towards him. It loosened the cable enough for Hardcase to get a good volley on the Mando trooper. He shot out his thrusters, making the commando fall next to him. The Maul trooper looked up just in time to see Hardcase bring the cannon down on his head. Blood ran down the troopers head and out of his helmet.

Echo held up his rifle and used it to block a foot soldier's blow, crossing their rifles together. He knocked him back and began to bash the Maul trooper in the face with the butt of his DC-15. He was shoved to the ground, spewing blood and teeth from his mouth. Echo aimed down at the trooper's chest and fired, finishing him off.

The clones cut down several more Maul troopers.

Jesse aimed his dual sidearms at Gar Saxon, hitting him in his armored chest. The force knocked him back. Saxon, not liking his odds, threw a smoke grenade across the room. The room filled up with smoke, covering his escape.

"The throne room's secured, let's go after the commander," Jesse said to his men as they followed him down where Ahsoka was going.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was chasing Maul, while being chased by two Shadow collective super commandoes. They fired on her. She deflected one of the blasts and hit one of the flying warriors in his jetpack. He spun out of control and flew straight into the other warrior, and forced them to scrape against the wall. Then the jetpack exploded, killing both warriors.

Ahsoka continued the pursuit.

Maul was speaking into his comm device.

She could hear the conversation with her montrals.

"Kast. Get the _Nightbrother_ and get ready to pick me up. And tell the others to get the bombs ready!" He ordered.

" _But Lord Maul. The Raxus bomb isn't ready,_ " she said.

"I care not. Dooku is dead and his movement will follow. Worry about the Republic and the Hutts!" He ordered.

" _Yes my Lord_ ," Kast responded.

Ahsoka was shocked.

As she ran, she contacted Jesse.

"Jesse. I want you to send a squad of troopers to check the Palace bunker. Whatever Maul's plan is, I think he's about to go through with it," she explained.

" _Yes Ma'am_ ," Jesse said.

* * *

As The Republic continued to push through the palace, and as Ahsoka continued to chase Maul, deep in the bowels of the palace, Clone Lieutenant Vill, his platoon, a squad of ordnance specialists, and a group of Mandalorian riot troopers that were loyal to the Nite Owls, were stacked up on a door that led to a secret hanger bay that led out of the city's dome.

One clone placed an explosive on the door's locking mechanism. When it started beeping, he got clear, and everyone looked away from the ensuing blast, which took out the lock, allowing the door to slide open. When it did, two clones threw a pair of flashbangs through the door. Seconds later they heard the screams and cries of blind and deaf Maul troopers.

"Now's our chance, go!" Vill ordered, before he and his men rounded the corner and flooded the room, blasting away at the disorientated Maul loyal troopers, killing them all with precise blaster fire.

After all of the Maul troopers had dropped to the deck, the clones and Nite Owls began to inspect the cargo containers, and the cargo transports that were being loaded.

"Looks like they were in a hurry to get out," one of Vill's men said over the comm, so that everyone in the hanger could hear him.

"Yeah, but were they running, or did they have a mission?" Another clone replied.

One Mandalorian soldier tore the cover off of one of the crates. "I'm going with running. Not only are Maul's people cowards, there is nothing here."

"Ya' think so?" One clone said as he tore the cover off of another crate. Everyone turned around to see what he was doing. They walked over as he was inspecting the contents.

"Oh Scray!" One soldier exclaimed. "Are those...?"

"Yup... nuclear bombs." The clone tech said.

Everyone looked at the bombs with both interest and horror.

"These have the same payload that Maul needed to take out those Mando cities. And if you noticed the labels, I'd say he had some pretty big plans for them." The technician said, referring to the planet's names labeled on the different bombs.

 _Nal Hutta._

 _Tatooine._

 _Raxus._

 _Coruscant._

 _Kamino._

 _Mustafar._

 _Oba Diah._

 _Naboo_.

"Damn!" One of the mandalorian soldiers said softly as he and the others looked at the devices.

"Maul must've wanted to take out all of the places that are important to the Republic." One of kano's men said. "Or whoever betrayed him," he said referring to Maul's former underworld allies."

"Where'd he get this kind of payload?" Vill asked.

"He must've done some serious shopping on the black market."

Suddenly the bombs all started beeping, making everyone jump. That's when a timer started counting down.

"Oh Scray!" Someone shouted.

"Quick, start defusing those bombs!" Vill ordered, and the Clone ordnance specialists started getting to work disarming them.

* * *

 _Parliament chamber, Royal Palace, Sun'dari_.

Captain Rex and the rest of the Clones were taking cover near a busted open wall, where they fired on the enemy forces on the other side of the parliament chamber.

The other side, near several podiums, the Shadow Collective had set up several heavy emplacements to keep the Republic invaders at bay. The rows of benches across the floor of the chamber were being used as cover by Maul's forces. Heavy fire was being thrown at the men of Torrent Company. Several clones fell, and the rest were pinned down, and they couldn't get a good shot.

So Rex sent Boomer's squad of clones up to a balcony that was overlooking the chamber. They ran up the stairs and set up shop, using their blaster rifles and sniper attachments to thin out the enemy forces from above. They picked off Maul's Supercommandoes, targeting their jetpacks, with devastating results. They fell or flew out of control one by one until it was okay for the rest of the men to advance.

But Maul's forces had the same idea. They had troopers on the balcony on the other side of the chamber, and they were trying to pick off the clones. More Maul troopers started using incendiary grenades from above to keep the clones at bay.

That's when Bo-Katan and some of her fliers came in and shot at some of Maul's super-commandoes. They were killed, and the Clone troopers on the balcony started picking off more Maul troopers on the opposite balconey.

"Nice of you to join us Kryze," Rex said.

"Where's Tano?" Bo asked as she fired her blaster at another Maul trooper that got too close.

"She took thirty of my men and went after Maul," Rex said as he squeezed off another shot at the enemy troopers.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to take this palace ourselves," she said as she bent over and fired a volley of rocket pods at a massive statue of Darth Maul. The statue collapsed and crushed a Shadow Collective weapon emplacement. "As his statue falls, so to will his regime. Forward!" Bo-Katan ordered.

Rex and Kryze, along with their men, charged at the remaining Maul troopers. They ran behind a door that was jammed shut behind them. A pair of clones tried to pry it open.

But it wouldn't budge.

"Gah, it's jammed. We need a hand."

"Stand back," one of the Nite Owl commandoes said as he raised his wrists at the damaged door. Taking the hint, the clones stepped far back, before the commando unleashed a barrage of small missiles at the door.

The door was demolished. They heard screams of terror from the other side, as Maul-loyal troopers ran deeper into the palace, leaving their wounded comrades behind.

The Rex and Kryze's men executed the injured troopers and ran up the stairs after the fleeing survivors. They engaged in small firefights with troopers that were too slow to retreat, and they blasted doors open to execute or imprison the Maul troopers that were hiding, and continued to clear out the building one room at a time.

All was quiet as the allied troopers eventually found themselves going further upstairs and happened upon a maintenance area. It had more stairs that led to the roof.

"We must be close to the roof. Look how far we've come," one of Coric's men said.

"I say we throw these animals over the edge!" A Night Owl said.

"Captain, I just got word from Lieutenant Bow. He and sergeant Kano are moving into the building with reinforcements as we speak," Sgt. Boomer said.

"They can mop up what we missed. We should push forward," Rex said to Kryze.

"Agreed," she replied. "Soon, the bloody heart of Maul's _pathetic little empire_ will beat for the last time".

* * *

 _Secret hanger bay, 30 seconds left until detonation_.

Back in the secret hanger bay, where Maul's forces had planned to launch their operation, Lieutenant Vill's man were still hard at work defusing the remaining bombs in the Shadow Collective's stockpile.

Four minutes and thirty seconds had gone by, and there was only two bombs left to defuse, but with thirty seconds on the clock. Lieutenant Vill had kept trying to get a signal out to the Commander Tano or Captain Autem's fleet, but to no avail. Meanwhile, at the hanger's entrance, the Nite Owls and half of the platoon were fighting off Shadow Collective troopers that were trying to retake the hanger.

"Gah, I can't get a signal out of this place!" Vill exclaimed in frustration before he turned to his men. "Will you boys hurry up?! This is taking longer than I'd like!"

"Working as fast as I can sir," one ordnance specialist said.

"Well work faster!" Vill pressed as he directed another squad to shore up their defenses, and keep out the remaining Maul troopers. "If one of those bombs go off, then we can kiss this city, and the fleet, goodbye!"

"I got it! Bomb disabled." One of the two specialists said triumphantly as his bomb's timer froze before disappearing.

"It's all up to you, Fuse," one trooper called out to the last specialist, who continued to work on the bomb, which only had ten seconds left.

9...

8...

7...

Fuse began to sweat profusely as he held his pliers, picking at the wires inside of the bomb's exposed casing. But he couldn't buckle under pressure. He hd been trained for this. Failure right now would be the end of the city, and his brothers.

4...

3...

"Scray!" Fuse exclaimed as he plucked the last wire that led to the bomb's activation switch.

1...

Nothing happened. The time froze on _one_ , and for a brief second, Fuse saw his life flash before his eyes from the moment he awoke in his growth jar to when he went on his first mission, and finally when he met a pretty twi'lek dancer in a bar.

He thought that he was about to die, but then, instead of the number 1 turning to 0, the timer screen shut off, and the bomb made an elongated high-pitched beep as it shut down, allowing him and his brothers to breath a sigh of relief.

As Fuse placed the bomb on the floor with his shaking hands, he turned to his commanding officer. "Lieutenant... I'm pleased to report that Sundari is going to safely remain on the face of the planet for the near future."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was part 14.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **I'll be working on chapter 15. Until then, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	14. Chapter 14-Birth of Vader

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

 **Here's part 15 of my 'Rise of the Empire' story. Based on the title, I'm sure you know what's going to happen. But parts of this chapter are inspired by the Revenge of the Sith video game.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple Hanger_.

Mace Windu and three fellow council members, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, and Saesee Tiin, were in the Temple's hanger, preparing to board a Gunship to go to the Senate Building. As the clone technicians were making final preparations before take-off, Anakin came running into the hanger.

"Master Windu, I must talk to you," he said, slightly out of breath.

"What is it, Skywalker? We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate," The experienced Jedi Master explained to Anakin.

"He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord," Anakin said.

All four council members stopped dead in their tracks, to look at Anakin.

Mace turned to face Anakin. "A Sith Lord?" He asked.

"Yes. The one we have been looking for," Anakin said.

"How do you know this?" Mace pressed.

"He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side," Anakin explained.

"Are you sure?" Mace asked.

"Absolutely," Anakin confirmed.

"Then our worst fears have been realized," Mace said as his three companions entered the Gunship, which was filled with a squad of clone troopers from the Coruscant Guard. "We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive".

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him," Anakin said.

"For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment," Mace said as he turned to board the transport.

"I must go, Master," Anakin protested.

"No. If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now remain here," Mace said.

That confused the young Jedi. _'You never trusted me_?' He thought to himself. "Yes, Master," Anakin ultimately said with a slight, hesitant bow.

"Wait for us in the Council Chamber until we return," Mace ordered as he boarded the ship.

"Yes, Master," Anakin said again.

The engines on the gunship got louder as it lifted off of the deck.

Skywalker watched as it flew away in the direction of the Senate Building. He then went up to the council chamber as ordered.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi Temple, Council Chamber_.

Anakin walked into the Council Chamber, which was unsettlingly empty. He then found a seat and occupied it. The young Jedi was doing as Master Windu had ordered hi to do. He was to wait in the chamber until they returned from their mission to deal with Palpatine.

But he couldn't help but feel conflicted. He started to think of what Palpatine told him before he left his office to warn the Council.

 _"You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost,"_ Palpatine's voice said, echoing in Anakin's mind _._

* * *

Over at 500 Republica, Padme sat on her couch, deep in thought. She was thinking of what Obi-Wan told her earlier, about how Anakin had become moody and difficult since they came back from their mission in orbit. Anakin was close to Palpatine. Perhaps too close. She walked up from her couch and walked over to one of the large curved windows that gave her a good view of Coruscant's dusk skyline. Across it, through the forest of skyscrapers, she could see the Jedi Temple, where her husband was.

* * *

Back in the Council Chamber, Anakin stood up from the chair and walked over to the window. He could see 500 Republic, where his wife lived.

His pregnant wife, who he cared for.

Who he feared for.

Neither he or Padme realized this, but they were actually staring at each other from a distance of 5 miles. But somehow, they could feel each other's presence.

 _"I truly, deeply love you. Before I die. I want you to know_ ," imaginary Padme said in Anakin's head, before she died in childbirth. As this vision came across his mind, his eyes began to well up, and a single tear flowed down his cheek.

 _'I can't let this happen,'_ Anakin thought to himself.

Anakin rushed out of the Council Chamber and rushed down to the main hanger below. He grabbed R2-D2, and took a green Jedi-Starfighter. The hangar door opens and he lifts off.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Senate Building, Coruscant, Dusk_.

Dark storm clouds loom over the Republic Capital as a Gunship, silhouetted against the rapidly setting sun, lands on the Senate Office Building landing platform. Four Jedi Masters and a squad of clones from the Coruscant Guard exit the ship and enter the Senate Office Building. Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, and Saesee Tiin, and their troopers, like gunfighters out of the Old West, walk through the massive hallway, four across.

The four Jedi and their clone escort enter the lobby.

It was deserted, except for a group of red-cloaked guards, who moved to block their entry, by crossing their staffs in an 'X' shape over the door. The Jedi masters merely used the force to grab the staffs out of their hands, before the clones used their stun blasts to knock out the guards.

When it was all clear, they stormed into the Chancellor's office. Palpatine was sitting in the same room that he was sitting in when Anakin learned the truth about Palpatine, looking out of a window. His chair rotated when he heard the four Jedi enter the room.

"Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then." Palpatine said somewhat innocently, acting like they were here for a different reason. But then he noticed their stone cold silence, making him raise one eyebrow over the other. But he continued speaking. "I must say, you're here sooner than expected."

But the unfazed Jedi and their escort merely stood there with cold expressions as they reached for their belts. "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor," Mace said as he and the others masters ignited and raised their blades, while the clones fanned out, raised their blasters, and aimed at the Chancellor from several directions.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Palpatine asked with venom in his voice.

"The Senate will decide your fate," Mace said, his face showing no emotion.

Palpatine sat up straighter in his chair.

"I _am,"_ The chancellor burst out angrily, with venom in his voice, "The Senate!"

"Not yet!" Mace said.

Palpatine stood up. A lightsaber appeared out of each sleeve and into his hands. Each Jedi and clone tensed up and assumed a defensive stance.

"It's treason, then," Palpatine hissed as he ignited his crimson red blades, all but confirming the Council's suspicions. He then let out a sickening screech from his throat.

He spun around as he jumped towards the four Jedi, and the clones opened fire. Blue blaster bolts flashed off of the dark walls, illuminating the dimly lit room. Before he landed, he continued spinning in a circle with his two blades extended. Before he could defend himself properly, Agen Kolar was sliced across his chest in a circular motion before he screamed in pain, and half of the clones were slashed by the Chancellor's expert saber handling.

"Scatter!" Mace ordered.

Kit and Saesee fanned out, with Mace in the middle of the group, and the clones circled the Chancellor.

"Take him down!" The lead clone called out.

The clones complied, firing from all directions. As the Chancellor deflected their blaster bolts, The three Jadi masters all advanced and surrounded Palpatine, hoping to try and take him while he was distracted. The Sith Lord swung his blades wildly as he parried each of the three master's strikes and deflected the blaster bolts.

He leaned down and placed his hand on the ground, using the force to release a shockwave that pushed all of the masters back, and threw the remaining clones into the wall. Palpatine then used his lightning on all three jedi and the clones.

All three of them swiftly blocked the deadly blow, but the clones all screamed as their armor and skin were cooked and electrocuted by the Sith's awesome powers.

The Jedi soon realized that they were in a precarious situation. Agen Kolar and the clones were dead, and Saesee Tiin was isolated near the window, while Kit and Mace were right next to each other on the other side of Palpatine near the door they came through.

The Sith Lord pointed his swords behind him and dashed backwards. Both of his swords plunged into Saesee's body, the swords piercing through his body and cooking his organs from the inside out. Tiin gasped in pain, and tried to suck in a breath, which was difficult since both of his lungs were run through. Palpatine withdrew his blades, his kill slumping to the ground, dead.

It was just Mace and Kit versus the most powerful man in the galaxy, both literally and figuratively.

They looked at each other and nodded.

Sidious looked at the two remaining Jedi. He yelled out a battle cry and lunged at them, continuing the battle. Kit and Mace carefully parried their attacker's strikes. They also slowly withdrew into the hallway. They were going to move the battlefield in the main office.

All three combatants fight their way down the hallway and into the main office area, their swinging swords slashing the narrow hallway before clashing. Palpatine is able to use the Force to slam Kit Fisto against the wall, but he recovers before the Chancellor can turn around to focus solely on Mace.

The vicious battle for the fate of the galaxy continued, as both Jedi masters started to gang up on Palpatine. Sidious slashed at Kit Fisto's chest, used an arch of Sith lightning on the gash in his chest to electrocute his organs, and force pushed him back across the room while still using force lightning on him. Kit was thrown against a wall in a lifeless, crumpled heap.

But since Palpatine was distracted by the younger nautolan Jedi, Mace raised his blade and began to swing it down. Before Palpatine could refocus his efforts back on Mace, the powerful 53 year old Jedi master swung his purple blade at the perfect angle. He slashed his blade through Palpatine's second blade and barely grazed his hand.

Palpatine shouted in pain. He then turned on Windu in a fit of rage with his one remaining saber.

Their battle raged on with renewed intensity.

They crossed their blades together in a saber lock. They both tried to push all of their strength into their swords, hoping to break the stalemate, as they stared into each others eyes with a fierce warrior-like glare.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Anakin flew his fighter outside of the building, and was able to see through the window to the Chancellor's office, where he saw the battle of a lifetime taking place between Mace Windu and the man who claimed to be Darth Sidious. Ripping his attention away from the fight, Anakin landed his fighter at the Senate building's grand entrance hall and jumped out.

"Artoo, stay with the ship," Anakin ordered and ran down a long corridor toward the Chancellor's office. Artoo beeped a reply.

* * *

In the heat of battle, both combatants had gotten out of the saber lock by taking a couple steps back from each other. They both began to step sideways in the opposite direction, circling each other. Mace Windu raised his blade over his head and began to strike. He swung his blade at Palpatine, who parried the blows and moved back as he did. He flipped back and jumped onto a conduit before flipping off of it, still parrying Windu's strikes. Palpatine walked back up the three short steps that led to his desk.

As they carried the battle behind Palpatine's desk, they continued to strike at each other. During the fight, Mace cuts the window behind the Chancellor's desk, and it completely shatters, alowing the gustling wind to howl, making a whistling sound and making their robes flap in the breeze. Mace is forced out onto the ledge, which is twenty stories up. They take a couple small steps away from each other, and Mace twirls his lightsaber in his hands as he waits for Palpatine to strike. He does, and they fight over the precipice of the ledge that led down to the streets below.

Mace dashes forward with his blade aiming at Palpatine's neck, but he slides and ducks underneath the purple blade. They continue to circle each other while on the ledge, their purple and crimson swords clashing.

In order to combat Sidious' furious technique, Windu gave himself completely over to Vaapad, a force ability that allowed the wielder to channel his own inner darkness into the duel, and accept the fury of the opponent. He allowed it to fully channel his own inner darkness, as well as accepting and using the darkness of Sidious. When fully immersed in his form, Windu's fighting prowess was such that he could allow his body to fight automatically for him without needing to direct it with his mind.

Vaapad allowed Windu to hold out as long as he did, but he didn't believe that it could help him break the stalemate of the fight. He needed a new plan.

As Mace Windu allowed Vaapad to control the way he fought Palpatine automatically, he put a great deal of his mind into concentrating on a force ability called shatterpoint. Shatterpoints were akin to fault lines, similar to different pathways of actions. Adept Force users were able to perceive these faults through the Force, and influence them. Basically, Mace Windu was able to view the person in front of as a shattered window, and he was able to analyze each little piece and look for any weaknesses in Darth Sidious.

Question was, what was Palpatine's weakness?

That's when Master Windu, as he continued fighting Palpatine, sensed a familiar presence approaching them.

It was Anakin Skywalker, who was approaching the office surrounded by an overwhelming sense of fear.

This was the tipping point. Mace Windu deduced that Skywalker was Sidious' shatterpoint. As the Jedi realized the depth of the Sith Lord's trust in Skywalker, Sidious let out a snarl as he lunged forward with his blade and tried to knock Windu over the ledge.

Big mistake.

Windu delivered a well-placed kick to Sidious' face, which caused him to drop his saber into the streets below.

As Mace gains the upper hand and forces Palpatine to drop his sword. Windu pointed his blade at the fallen, fear-stricken chancellor, who scooted back to the other side of the window, trying to get away from the purple blade that was in his face.

Anakin rushed around a corner, and walked into the room to see Windu with his blade pointed Palpatine's face. He walked up to them.

"You are under arrest, My Lord," Mace said mockingly. He glanced over to see Anakin walking up to them. He put his free hand up slightly, motioning for Anakin to stop, while still pointing his blade at Palpatine.

"Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over," Palpatine said in between heavy breaths. Anakin didn't say anything. He just watched the scene in front of him with a blank stare.

"You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Galaxy is over . . . you have lost . . ." Mace said, his blade still pointed at Palpatine.

The Dark Lord shook his head. "No! No! You will die!" Palpatine hissed as he shot lightning out of his fingertips at Mace, who used his blade to absorb the lightning.

Palpatine stood up on one knee, still shooting out lightning.

"He is a traitor!" Palpatine shouted.

"He... is the traitor. Aarrrrggghhhh, Stop him!" Windu said, struggling to hold his ground.

"Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me," Palpatine begged. "You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me. I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him".

"Don't listen to him, Anakin, Aarrrggghhhh!" Mace shouted out to Anakinover the sound of the crackling lightning that was being used on him.

"Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer," Palpatine said.

Mace summoned a force push through his arms while still holding his blade. He sent it back towards Palpatine, pushing him onto his back. As the Jedi moves closer, the bolts from Palpatine's hands begin to deflect from Mace's sword and back on him. His face began to become wrinkled and deformed. He went from a 70 year old man to a 200 year old man instantaneously.

Anakin shielded his eyes from the intense light.

Palpatine screamed in pain. He stopped shooting his lightning, in order to save himself from his own powers.

"I can't ... I give up. Help me. I am weak ... I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer," Palpatine begged.

Mace raised his blade. "You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all," he threatened.

"You can't." Someone said. Mace looked to his right to see that the speaker was Anakin. "You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial," Anakin said, catching Mace off guard for a split second.

"He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive," Mace explained to the young Jedi, trying to get him to come to his senses.

"I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please," Palpatine begged.

"It is not the Jedi way..." Anakin protested.

Mace raises his sword to kill the chancellor.

"He must live..." Anakin continued to protest.

"Please don't, please don't . . ." Palpatine begged.

"I need him..." Anakin said at last.

"Please don't..." Palpatine begged, more frantically this time as Windu swung the blade down.

"NO!" Anakin shouted as he ignited his blade and started to swing it, aiming for Mace's sword arm.

But before Anakin could sever his hand, Mace redirected his efforts into defending himself, blocking Anakin's blade just in time. The two men looked at each other, as they locked their blue and purple blades together.

Mace swiped his blade around to shake Anakin off, and the two started stepping to the sides, with their blades raised.

"I need him alive. And letting you kill him is against our Jedi beliefs. I won't allow it," Anakin said to Mace, who had a look of concern and amusement on his face, as he raised his blade over his head and tried to bring it down on Mace.

But again, Mace defended himself and they entered into a saber lock. "Anakin," Mace said as he pushed back, bringing their blades close to Anakin's face, "Come to your senses. He's a traitor to the Republic. Letting him live is to dangerous."

As Mace tried to reason with Anakin, the young and confused Jedi leaned back and tripped Mace, making the experienced Master flip over him. He then swiftly turned around and force pushed Mace down the hallway. He slid across the polished floor and ended up in the Chancellor's private study, where the dead clones and Jedi masters lay dead.

Mace stood up and dusted himself off, as Anakin entered the room, his lightsaber at the ready.

When he realized that reasoning with Anakin was out of the question, Mace stared at Anakin with a look that could kill. "So be it," Mace said, as a flash of lightning split the could outside, giving the scene a dark tone.

* * *

Both duelists circled one another, before they both struck at the same time. They crossed their blades in a saber lock. They stared each other down, daring each other to make a move.

Anakin pushed against Windu, making him lean back. Then Windu pushed back so that it looked like they were evenly matched. Both combatants knew that what happened next was going to be nothing less than a fight to the death.

Both combatants broke off to circle one another. After a few long seconds of staring at each other, Anakin used his aggressive Form V fighting style to start the attack, aiming for Master Windu's head.

But Mace responds with Vaapad, a variation of Form VII that Mace invented himself. It was an aggressive fighting style that allowed mace to channel the dark-side, while still remaining in the light.

Anakin began to clash against Mace's saber, the two of them engulfing in a battle more aggressive and fast then either of them have seen before. Blow after parry after blow, the two of them looked like streaks of blue and purple light, moving through the Chancellor's office as if floating through air, knocking over vases and paintings, and slashing through walls. Their surroundings were only a playground for their duel.

Anakin tried to swing at Mace's head agin, but the Jedi master dodged, making Anakin slash out the window instead.

That's when the crossed into another saber lock. Mace, instead of breaking the stalemate, tried to appeal to Anakin's better nature. "He's manipulating you. Making you betray the Jedi order. Can't you see that?"

"The only thing I see is a Jedi trying to keep me from my destiny, and assassinating a politician. You're the one who's betraying the Republic!" Anakin exclaimed with venom dripping from his lips, as he and Mace broke apart to stare each other down.

Mace shook his head.

That's Anakin withdrew his blade, swiping Mace's defenses open, before delivering a kick to the chest that sent Mace back out the window. But he back flipped and landing safely on a maintenance ledge. He then looked up just in time to see Anakin jumping down to continue the fight.

Windu quickly jumps back, as Anakin lands.

He then dashed forward to reengage the fight.

Windu quickly spins his lightsaber around, too fast for Anakin to see. Mace is moving faster than Anakin ever knew that he could. He quickly jumped back, trying to avoid the strikes, and is grazed in the shoulder pad, his skin stinging from the burn that it just endured. But Anakin didn't stop to dwell on the pain, for he knew that if he stopped for even a millisecond, he would be dead, Palpatine would follow, and then Padme would succumb to childbirth, just like Anakin saw in his nightmares.

He wouldn't allow it to happen.

Mace continued to spin around, like a tornado of lightsaber energy. He was clearly the most gifted fighter Anakin had ever crossed blades with. Faster then Dooku, more powerful than Obi-Wan.

The two broke off at the exact same time, and they began to square off in the middle of an array of antennae. Lightning struck the steal posts, illuninating the fight with a spectrum of dancing lights to compliment their blades.

"Palpatine is manipulating you, Skywalker. He's controlling your mind. Stop this foolishness. Don't make me do this." Mace warned. "Remember Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon".

Something that Mace said caused him to freeze, before he thought back to memories of when the two Jedi took in off of Tatooine, and brought him into his life as a Jedi. He thought about how they rescued him from slavery. How Qui-Gon taught him about midi-clorians. How he and Obi-Wan stood side by side for over a decade, and went through thick and thin.

But then Mace's words pulled Anakin back into reality.

"Remember what the Jedi have fought to-" Mace began.

"The Jedi..." Anakin interrupted. "...protect nothing but their own self interests. They abuse their power, overthrowing anyone who doesn't fall in line with your beliefs and interests. They place their own status quo over the will of the Senate. Is that the way of the Jedi? Or is that the way of the corrupt council? You've all held me back this entire time, with your narrow-minded view of the force. I could've surpassed everyone's power, if you decided to train me with every aspect of the force, not just your own!"

Mace was taken aback by what Anakin said. Then he looked passed his shoulder and up at the building to see Darth Sidious standing at the window to look down at the fight, a wide smirk spread across his face.

"You want to know more about the force, Skywalker? Fine!" Mace said, before he damaged the steel and stone wall, dropping clouds of dust from above, creating a purple cloud of dust that obscured everyone's vision. "Study closely".

Anakin jumped into the purple fog, only to have all of his limbs lock up, before he was thrown into a wall on the other side of the roof. He then felt himself be pressed against the wall, and steel objects began to twist around his limbs, pinning him. He tried to struggle, but to no avail.

He saw Mace Windu walk up to him out of the dust cloud.

"I never should've trusted you, boy. I knew you were corrupt from the beginning. Now... stay here while I go finish your task for you, chosen one," Mace said in a mocking tone.

Anakin was now royally upset, and started to struggle out of the metal trap.

He used the force to activate his saber while it was still on the ground, and then made it fly like a spear towards one of his restraints, barely grazing his outfit.

One down, three to go.

* * *

Sidious leaned forward out his office window as his apprentice was thrown into a wall, and looked back at the purple dust cloud. He couldn't see anything. He was partially concerned that he had to find a new apprentice. But then Mace Windu jumped up out of the dust, and through the window.

The startled Sith Lord fired a bolt of Sith energy at the Jedi, who used his lightsaber to block the lightning, before swiping with his lightsaber, and sending the energy back at Sidious, who fell back out of his chair. He scooted back to the window with terror on his face.

Mace continued to advance, looking down on the deformed old man. "Your reign of evil ends now!"

But before Mace could strike the Dark Lord down, Anakin jumped back through the window in between Mace and Sidious, slashing through Mace's sword wrist as he passed.

"AAAAHHHH!" Mace screamed as his hand and blade fell out of the window and into the streets below. He continued to scream in pain as Darth Sidious smiled, and then swiftly raised his hands to unleash a volley of lightning that engulfed the Jedi master.

"Unlimited POWER!" Sidious shouted as he continued to cook the screaming master with his power, before using the force to throw him out the window and into the streets below.

When it was over, Sidious leaned back, and breathed a sigh of relief.

But Anakin was in deep despair, stumbling back until he sat on one of the dome-shaped conduits in the office.

"What have I done?" Anakin asked himself out loud, dropping his lightsaber to the floor.

Sidious stood up and walked up in front of the young, and powerful, force wielder.

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force," Sidious said.

"I will do whatever you ask," Anakin said in between heavy breaths, almost on the verge of tears.

"Good," The Dark Lord of the Sith said.

"Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her. I won't let her die. I want the power to stop death," Anakin begged.

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved..." Sidious said, referring to Plagieus. "...But if we work together, I know we can discover the secret".

Anakin, while shaking hysterically, slid off of the conduit, and knelt before Sidious. "I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith," Anakin said as he bowed before his new master.

"Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . . Vader," Sidious said, anointing the young dark sider.

"Thank you. my Master," Vader said.

"Rise, Darth Vader!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Kashyyyk_.

Repeublic forces and their Wookie allies continued to hold off the tide of Droid forces crossing the lake to attack Kachirho. Wookie cadamarans and other flying vehicles swooped over the Republic tanks that continued to hold the beachhead.

But high above the raging battle, Yoda felt a hand over his heart. He stumbled across the ground before he leaned against a support beam. There was a great disturbance in the force.

* * *

 _Utapau, Pau City_.

In the streets of Pau city, Obi-Wan began to ride his lizard, Boga, through the embattled streets.

Fires raged on some of the street corners and buildings. Republic walkers, speeders, and infantry continued to advance up the street, while taking fire from battle droids that were on the balconies above them.

Obi-Wan saw that one battle droid was trying to fire on him, raining down red plasma all around his lizard and passed his face. He ignited his saber and deflected one round back at the distant droid's face, before he sparked and collapsed to the ground.

A little later, he came up on a command station, where Obi-Wan's fight with Grievous began earlier. His lizard skidded to a halt right next to Cody and the clone officers that were around the holo-table.

He jumped down next to Cody, who walked up to him.

"Commander, I want you contact your troopers. Tell them to start moving to the higher levels," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes Sir," Cody said.

Obi-Wan suddenly felt faint. There was a great disturbance in the force. He held his face and winced a little. Cody turned and noticed his general wincing. "General. Are you okay?" Cody asked with concern.

"I...I don't know. I sense something. A tremor in the force. I can't tell what it is," Obi-Wan said.

* * *

 _Sundari Royal Palace_.

Back on Mandalore, Ahsoka and her troopers were getting ready to escort Maul to his final destination... a public execution on the steps of the war torn palace.

As they chained up the red-skinned Zabrak, Ahsoka felt a sudden feeling come over her. Her head started to beat, and she rubbed her eyes to massage the sudden feeling. But when she realized that it wasn't a headache, she tried to tap into the force.

"Commander?" She heard someone ask before placing a hand on her shoulder. It was Rex, who made a speedy recovery from his injuries, "Are you alright?"

"I... I sense something. A tremor in the force." She said with uncertainty. "I feel like, someone's in danger."

Rex and some of his troopers looked at her, confused and concerned.

"Who?"

Ahsoka tried to reach out with the force. But when she tried to pinpoint the origin of the tremor, all she got - for lack of a better term - was static.

"I don't know."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Supreme Chancellor's office, Galactic Senate Building, Coruscant_.

Back in the Chancellor's office on Coruscant, Sidious dressed up in a cloak to hide his scarred body.

"Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators.

"I agree," Lord Vader said, as he stood before his new master, "The Jedi's next move will be against the Senate."

Sidious then pulled his hood over his head, obscuring his disfigured face from view, as he continued to speak with Anakin. "Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic. You understand that, don't you?"

"I understand, Master."

"We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless; if they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end." He said before turning to sit down. Anakin looked down at his feet iwith uncertainty for a split second, before Sidious looked back at him, as if sensing his waining willpower. "First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padme."

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?" Vader asked as they walked parallel with each other, Sidious' desk in between them.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with." Sidious said as he sat down. "After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders." Sidious ordered, making Anakin nod his head ever so slightly.

Then Sidious smiled deviously.

"Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi Temple_.

As Night fell over Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic was lit up like the crown jewel that it was meant to be.

But it was unusually quiet, even though a large army was of clone troopers were marching up the steps to the temple... the same flight of stairs that Vader witnessed Ahsoka walking down when she left the Order. And despite the brightness of the city lights, they did nothing to flood the darkness that was at the center of the man leading them.

The newly christened Lord Vader took his army, the elite 501st Legion, up the steps. Their mission: Shut down the Jedi agitators at any cost.

For this operation, the entirety of the 501st that was on Coruscant, and any spec ops units that were attached to it that were recalled from the outer rim, would march into he temple, while the Coruscant Guard discreetly surrounded the temple in order to prevent any escape by ground, and a task force of Venator-Class Star Destroyers cruised by to prevent an aerial escape.

The thing that was most noticeable about this trip was... just how quiet it was. It was a silent march, save for the rhythmic sounds of their boot steps. They all knew what was about to happen... what they were about to do.

But did Vader or the clones have any doubts? Any private traitorous thoughts? Perhaps, but no one said a word. Not on the flight to this district, not when Order 66 came down, and not when they marched into the Jedi Temple.

Not a word.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was part 15, the birth of Vader.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed all of the little additions that I've made to this chapter.**

 **I will be working on part 16 whenever I can. It may be a while, since I have school and work.**

 **Anyway,** **until next time, as always, this is grubkiller, over and out.**


	15. Chapter 15-Operation: Knightfall

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **So this is part 16 of my story, 'Rise of the Empire'.**

 **Sorry that it took me so long. I've been pretty busy with school and work lately.**

 **Hope that you all enjoy**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Utapau, Pau City_.

Back on Utapau, with the loss of General Grievous' guiding hand, the Separatist Army was falling apart. The Confederate Naval forces were completely routed due to pour leadership. Battle Droids were constantly losing ground and fielded man - or rather, droid - power undern the weight of the Grand Army, with help from the locals, who were tired of kowtowing to the CIS, and wanted payback, riding their winged creatures into battle.

All of the CIS commanders were dead or had fled in terror.

The last remnants of Grievous' forces were reduced to directionless pockets of droid resistance.

But the Republic still had its hands full. Republic warships had to deal with suicide droid fighters, and troopers from the 212th still had to fight street by street in the urban combat, hoping to route out the remaining droid army presence, who weren't programmed to give up.

* * *

 _Level 10, makeshift Republic command center_.

Back in the Republic's command center, in the hanger where Obi-Wan and Grievous first fought, Commander Cody was surveying a holographic version of the battlefield with his officers, directing his troops to move higher up the sinkhole, and deeper into the streets and buildings.

But just as he ordered more of his troops around, Cody's com-link started to chirp.

He walked off and pulled the device from his belt and activated it.

A small hologram of a mysterious hooded figure appeared out of the device in Cody's hand. The way the figure was dressed and the mysterious aura that surrounded him confused the veteran officer. he was about to ask who the hell he was, was the figure spoke first.

" _Commander Cody,_ " the figure said in a decrepitude and sinister voice, _"The time has come."_

The clone officer was confused, and he could feel his impatience rising. _'What the hell are you talking about?_ ' He thought to himself.

But the figure of Darth Sidious continued.

" _Execute Order 66._ "

Suddenly, all of the confusion and impatience that was rising inside of Cody vanished, only to be entranced with resolve, obedience, and a sort of confidence, as if the order set off something deep inside of him that was buried for years.

As if this is what he was truly bred for.

"Yes, my lord," Cody said as he flicked off the com-link and looked off in the distance, up the walls of the sinkhole. He could see a man with a lightsaber riding a large lizard up the wall, moving from platform to platform.

All of the memories of Cody taking orders from - and fighting alongside - that man had either disappeared or were simply irrelevant.

But either way, good soldiers follow orders.

Cody looked back at his men while pointing at the lizard-mounted Jedi.

"Blast him!"

* * *

High above the carnage, Obi-Wan rode his lizard, Boga, up the wall while under fire from a squad of battle droids that occupied the landing platform above him. He deflected their blaster bolts and used a force push to knock them onto their backs long enough for his lizard to climb over the ledge.

"Uh oh!" The droids all said in unison before a large lizard started stomping on them.

The remaining droids tried to blast them, only to be downed by their own fire, or knocked over the side by a large scaly green tail.

A pair of droidekas rolled out of the shield-gate that led to the platform to assist their droid comrades. They rolled around the lizard to try and outflank it. But as soon as they stopped and unfolded, they were charged and head-butted by the lizard off of of the platform.

Meanwhile, Obi-wan had dismounted, and was fighting a grappling droid. An upgraded Super Battle Droid, with energy blades for arms, which could deflect lightsaber blows. They were developed by the Separatists, which, like the magna guards, gave Jedi knights a run for their credits.

Obi-Wan Kenobi slashed his lightsaber back and forth across the droid's arms, pushing it back with each swing. He eventually combined the force with a saber swing, which pushed the droid off of the edge of the building, where it plummeted to the streets below.

The Jedi master nodded his head approvingly, before he turned around to walk back towards his lizard, hoping to go through the shield gate and link up with his men on a nearby highway. That's when he head the familiar buzzing sound of an approaching gunship.

He turned around and saw that the doors were opened, revealing a squad of clone troopers, who were presumably here to land.

"You're too late to help me here, troopers. Head up to the next platform." He said.

One of the troopers shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir. We're no longer required to follow your orders."

Obi-Wan was taken aback. "What did you say, soldier?" He then got his answer in the form of the gunship rotating. Then he turned back to run away, just as the ship unleashed a storm of laser fire. He managed to avoid most of them and jump onto his lizard, which bellowed in agitation. He whipped the reigns on the lizard, prompting her to jump off of the platform and run up the side of the sinkhole, still avoiding blaster fire. But then an explosion from a pair of rockets blasted the lizard off of the wall. Obi-Wan lost his grip and shouted as he fell off of the lizard and back down onto the platform. As he bgan to lift himself off of the ground, he saw his lizard shriek and bellow as it fell past him and plummeted into the water at the bottom. The stunned Jedi watched in shock as his ride just disappeared, before he finally jumped to his feet.

He then looked around, shocked at what just happened.

For a moment, he started to suspect that this was a dream, or that he was crazy. But when he looked back at the shield gate, he saw another squad of clone troopers rushing onto the platform.

When they saw him, they raised their blasters.

' _This was most definitely not a dream_ ,' Obi-Wan thought as his own men opened fire on him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mygeeto_.

On the crystal world of Mygeeto, The Clone and Droid armies were fighting for control of the city. A long bridge connected the two sections of the city. The Republic side and the Separatist side.

A massive snowstorm is raging hard over the crystal landscape, casting everything in the distance in a gray and white fog.

Ki-Adi-Mundi and Commander Bacara were leading their Galactic Marines from the 21st Nova Corps in a fight to take the other side. There was even an spec ops element from the 501st that was sent here by the Chancellor to secure Kyber crystals for a secret Republic project.

As the Republic began to advance across the bridge, several Octuptarra tri-droids towered over the CIS positions on the other side. They fired their heavy cannons and mortars at the bridge. One detonated beneath a Republic artillery unit, causing a large explosion that sent the vehicle flying up into the air, and several troopers over the side.

General Mundi advanced in front of his men, deflecting blaster bolts from a squad of advancing Super Battle Droids. He then turned back to his men.

"Come on!" Mundi called out, rallying his men to follow, before he charged towards the Droid army, ready to slice through them.

Clone troopers from the galactic marines battle the droid armies across a long bridge.

Ki-Adi-Mundi uses his light saber to deflect enemy fire. Clone commander Bacara exits a Gunship near the start of the bridge. He rallies his marines to attack the city, but then gets a message on his comlink. He stops and moves to one side as a hologram of a cloaked Chancellor Palpatine appears on the comlink in the palm of his hand. He moves further into the shadows.

 _"CC-1138 . . ."_

"Yes, sir."

 _"Execute Order Sixty-Six."_ Darth Sidious commanded.

"It will be done, sir."

The Chancellor's hologram fades, and the clone commander snaps the comlink closed and looks to the center of the main bridge leading into the CIS controlled portion of the city, where Ki-Adi-Mundi is leading the charge. The clones run across the bridge and come to a halt, a series of clicks and beeps notifying everyone in earshot that they were ready to fire.

Ki-Adi-Mundi turns around and notices that his men aren't following him. Instead, they are fanning out around him and raising their weapons, all while staring at him, unfazed by the blaster fire that flew passed them from either direction. Sensing what he feared was about to happen, he slowly raises his saber, just before his own men is blasted by at him.

The Cerean Jedi Master expertly deflects most of the blaster bolts, sending them into the ground and air, and even back at those who fired on him. As Bacara's men began to take casualties, they started to fan out and pour on more fire, eventually overwhelming the Jedi Master's defense. Ki-Adi was eventually hit in several spots, forcing him to drop his saber in pain, and fall to the ground.

Later, as the clones carried Master Mundi's corpse away, the rest of them carried on the battle like nothing had ever even happened.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Felucia_.

Felucia was a muddy, fungus infested jungle world in the outer rim. Since it was one of several important worlds that surrounded the CIS capital on Raxus, the Seps dug their metal feet into the fungal muck that covered the surface, forcing the Republic to head for that alien hellhole, in an effort to drive them out.

The Republic fought the droids for months, as well as wild Acklays and flesh-eating diseases. Many good men, like the troopers of the 182nd Legion, lost their lives fighting here.

Ad soon, there efforts would pay off.

A column of Republic walkers marched across the forest floor, their metal legs clanging with every step. The strange calls of the alien forest creatures of Felucia suddenly stop. The Jedi Aayla Secura and her clone troopers from the 327th Star Corps, and surviving elements of the 182nd, marched down a path that was carved through the fungal trees, toward a large cluster of jungly hills, where the bulk of the CIS army was dug in.

A company of Spider tanks awaited them. The Four legged droid tanks are already being engaged by another Jedi, a female Mirilian, and a company of clone speeders, while the Republic task force led by the Venator-class Star Destroyer, _RSV Intrepid_ , started to saturate the CIS-held hills with heavy turbo laser fire.

"Steady. . . . steady . . . Wait for my signal," Aayla said, ordering her men to get ready to strike.

But instead, they all began to look around for 'other' signs of the enemy. Clone Commander Bly moves up behind the Jedi.

"Bly, what's wrong? Do you see anymore droids nearby?" She asked as she began to scan the trees on the side of their path, afraid of ambushing droids that might have been waiting for them.

"No." Bly said just before he blasted her in the back. The other clones fire on her as she hit the ground, making sure to put her down.

Further up the path, the Mirilian knight is hacking away at droids as her men advance. Meanwhile, an AT-TE column advances towards them. However, they don't realize that the Republic tanks that were meant to reinforce them were taking aim. They fired, and soon the Jedi, her men, and the entire droid company, were all wiped out in the ensuing artillery barrage.

Or so it seemed.

The Mirilian Knight miraculously survived, hiding from the clones, using the force to suppress her injuries. But then she became angered when she realized that the clones betrayed her. That anger then led to hate and pain, which would one day make her an excellent holder of the title Seventh Sister.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Kashyyyk, Republic observation platform_.

Master Yoda drops his gimer stick, clutches his chest, and rests against a wall.

The disturbance in the force that he felt earlier was getting stronger and stronger. It was as if hundreds of voices were all screaming for a split second all at the same time, before suddenly disappearing.

And then silence.

And it kept repeating over and over and over again.

* * *

 _Kachirho sea wall/beachhead_.

Down on the beachhead below, the Droid Army's push on the city gate appeared to be over. Republic gunships from the nearby Star Destroyer, that was parked inside the city, flew over the battlefield, launching their missiles at several Multi-Troop Transports, blasting them to smithereens. Then, several walkers and turbo-tanks flew over the charged out f the city, stomping on, or blasting away at the retreating droid army.

Wookies join the fray, ripping the invaders apart with their bare hands.

Meanwhile, back at the city gates, clones and wookies stacked destroyed Droids while others assess the damage to their equipment. A Jedi Knight, Luminara Unduli, talks with several clone officers standing in a circle around her. Suddenly they reveal their hidden pistols and blast her before she can even react.

* * *

Jedi General Quinlan Vos is riding on top of a Clone Juggxrnaught Tank, which is running over dozens of droids like they were nothing, firing dozens of missiles at the droid landing ships on the other side of the lake.

The unorthodox Jedi Knight, who was on the verge of leaving the order to be with his pregnant lover, stood on the top of the tank with several clone snipers, who picked off surviving droids, while Master Vos deflected blaster bolts.

But unbeknownst to any of them, the main cannon of a second tank slowly swings to point right at him and his squad of clones.

The cannon fires, and Quinlan Vos and his clone squad disappear in a huge explosion.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Cato Neimoidia._

In the skies above Cato Neimoidia, Plo Koon is leading a squadron of ARC-170 star-fighters, patrolling the skies for any signs of Separatist activity. As they flew through the cloudy skies, above the iconic bridge cities, one of the pilots was watching a hologram of Darth Sidious.

"Execute Order Sixty-Six". The holographic figure.

"It will be done, My Lord." The pilot responded.

Plo Koon flies his ship towards a landing pad, where he planned on meeting with Commander Wolffe and the wolfpack.

" _There they are. Land on the nearest platform._ " The Kel Dor Master ordered. But instead of complying with his order, they drop back and start blasting away at him from behind. Blue laser bolts fly past him, a couple of them grazing his wing and his droid. _"What is the meaning of this!_?" Plo asked into the comm, as he started to take evasive maneuvers.

But the pilot didn't respond. They just kept firing on him.

Plo Koon tried to take evasive maneuvers. But eventually, the Kel Dor Master's fighter took too much damage, and exploded. Plo Koon shielded his eyes as his flight control panel exploded in his face. Then he was flung forward into oblivion when his ship disappeared in an explosion that inadvertently ripped through a building that housed several platoons of the Wolfpack, led by Commander Wolffe.

With their Jedi target eliminated, Wolffe, and several of his injured men, would become disenfranchised after what happened today, having already removed their chips on top of everything, and would one day defect from what would one day become the Empire.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Saleucami._

Three Speeder Bikes race through the forests of Saleucami, traveling past a field of dead clones and droids, and flying passed dozens of burned out tanks.

A Jedi, Master Stass Allie, is in the lead.

The two clones following her drop back and blast her, causing her to speeder to fly of control. It flew into a tree and exploded, before a piece of the speeder bounced off and hit the ground, scarring off a flock of beards that were feasting on the clone corpses from the previous battle.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalore_.

Back on the planet Mandalore, the people of Sundari were returning to their homes and helping to rebuild the city.

While Captain Autem's Task Force from the Republic Navy maintained a defensive posture in orbit and hunted down what was left of Maul's fleet, the troopers of the 501st Legion - or rather the temporarily named 332nd Legion - provided security by protecting the docks and allowing the people and materials to flow back into the city.

But as recovery efforts and counter-terror actions were underway, the fighting in the city-center was still raging hard.

Clone Troopers and Mandalorian Militiamen were moving block-by-block, clearing out any building that was still being held by Maul's remaining forces. Republic Tanks and Walkers blasted into the buildings.

Republic and Mandalorian star-fighters engaged one another in the planet's low orbit.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the royal palace, the few remaining weapon emplacements were knocked out for good, with Republic artillery zeroing in on the target, allowing the Allied forces to quickly gain the upper hand.

Up above, Maul's fleet was crumbling, as ships were continually ripped apart by the superior Republic Navy. As the Republic warships blasted away at the shadow collective ships, explosions blossomed along their hulls, with debris falling from the sky. Because of the Navy's successes, the Grand Army was continually being reinforced.

At the palace itself, Captain Rex and Kryze's troops made it onto the roof. When they ran up the stairs, missile and blaster fire suddenly came out of nowhere and demolished several allied troopers.

"Take cover!" Rex shouted.

Everyone ran for cover. The firepower coming from the guard towers on the roof wasn't showing any signs of letting up.

"We've got to get break through. Me and my warriors will draw their fire," Kryze said as she took a running start and rocketed up into the air with her men. They flew around, dogfighting with Maul's super commandoes. It was working. Yellow laser bolts and missiles started shifting towards Kryze and her warriors.

"Let's move!" Rex called out as he moved out of cover to advance on the enemy emplacements, firing his dual blasters.

His troopers followed him.

"Alright grunts, time to earn your pay," Sgt. Boomer shouted as his team blasted away at the enemy troopers as well. They were soon followed by Lieutenant Bow and Sgt. Kano's reinforcements.

One clone with a rotary cannon kept Maul's troopers pinned down. "SUCK LASER, TERRORIST SCUM!" He shouted.

Several clone sharpshooters hung back to provide sniper support. They picked off several Shadow Collective grenadiers and gunners, who had been giving their brothers a hard time... until now.

Despite their best efforts, the enemy was still too well dug in. Rex's men were pinned down, and Kryze's Night Owls were being swatted like flies.

A miracle was needed. Lucky for the allied forces, it came.

A hail of Republic artillery fire rained down from several different locations, and hammered the rooftop. Any structure that rained fire on allied forces was wiped out or pounded into slag. After a few salvos, the bombardment subsided. The clones moved along the roof to see the bodies of their enemy littering the rooftop. While they scanned the rooftop for any signs of hostile contacts, Rex held his finger up to a button on his helmet comm.

"This is Captain Rex. The rooftop is secured," he said.

Suddenly, a lightsaber began to spin out of no where and cut through several clone troopers. "Not Clear! Not Clear!" Rex said as he and his men ducked underneath the spinning blade. It curved back and was caught by Darth Maul, who came sprinting across the roof, cutting down anyone clone that got in his way.

Soon, Ahsoka came sprinting after him, with Jesse, Kix, Echo, Hardcase, and about 15 others bringing up the rear.

"Stop Him!" Ahsoka called out.

As if on cue, Kryze's men used their flame vambraces to put up a wall of fire between him and his escape path. Maul was forced to stop. Ahsoka came charging in after him, sabers at the ready. Maul turned to face her. The two of them dueled viciously. The dark lord pushed her back into the wall of fire that Kryze's men put up.

But she had other ideas. With their sabers still crossed, Ahsoka flipped over him and used the force to summon a shockwave that she blasted him with. The force of the blast sent him flying through the wall of fire.

There must've been some unexploded ordnance there, because an explosion went off in the fire wall just as Maul flew through it. He came out the other side and hit a wall. Darth Maul had several cuts, bruises, and mild burns on his body. He also suffered some minor damage to his robotic limbs, and was pinned down by fallen debris.

Ahsoka jumped through the firewall with a battle cry, her arms crossed over each other, ready to decapitate the fallen sith with her extended blades.

Maul used the force to summon his blade. But before it could enter his hand, Ahsoka chopped it in half, and allowed the two halves to hit the wall.

Maul, with his saber captured or destroyed, closed his eyes, ready for the blow, which would never come. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that Ahsoka's blades were crossed right in front of his neck, their tips burning into the wall on either side of Maul.

She wasn't trying to kill him, but the look on her face and the fact that she was showing her fangs made it look like she wanted to. That's when every clone and Mandalorian on the rooftop surrounded them, aiming their blasters at the red-skinned Zabrak.

"What are you waiting for? Strike me down!" Maul dared, "Or are you just afraid?"

"I would do what he says," Bo-Katan said from behind Ahsoka as she picked up Maul's Darksaber off of the ground, "Just so we can shut his big fat mouth."

Ahsoka's resolve hardened for a moment, and her grip on her blades tightened, and for the briefest moment in her life, she was willing to take one out of anger, as justice for all that Darth Maul, the leader of the Shadow Collective, and architect of Mandalore's misery, has done.

But before she could deliver the killing blow, Ahsoka began to hold her head, as it to suppress a headache. But what she was feeling ran deeper than an any physical pain that she could ever hope to feel.

"Commander, what's wrong?" Captain Rex asked with concern.

"I..." She said before she winched a little in slight pain, "I sense something. A tremor in the force. Like... like someone's in danger."

The clones wanted wanted to help. But they weren't sure what to do in this kind of situation. The force was a mysterious entity that he had no jurisdiction in. But before he could ask her if he could do anything to help, his com-link began to chirp. He answered the com-link, and several other clone officers did the same around him, like they were all getting the same message at the exact same time.

He answered it, and a shadowy figure wearing a hood over his head appeared out of the hand-held device.

"Captain Rex, and officers of the 501st Legion," The figure said, "The time has come. Execute Order 66."

Rex was taken aback and confused at what he was just told to do. But then, as the hologram of the hooded figure disappeared, he could see Lieutenant Bow and several of his men moving through the crowds. They were all staring at Ahsoka, who was still holding her head as if still massaging a headache.

As Bow's men inched forward and began to spread out behind Ahsoka, and some of them began to power up their weapons, Rex was suddenly met with memory flashes from the battle of Ringo Vinda... when Tup executed Jedi general Tiplar. And like Tup, these men - the helmet-less ones anyway - looked like they were entranced.

"Oh No!" Rex said quietly as he remembered the inhibitor chips, like the one that he had cut out of his head, and then convinced some of his brothers to do the same.

Suddenly, a pair of clones walked up to Ahsoka before she could kill Maul and one of them hit her in the back of the head with his rifle stock. Ahsoka shouted in pain before she fell to the ground. When she struggled to get back up, one clone drove his boot into her back and kept her pinned.

"What... what are you doing!?" Ahsoka asked, as tears began to stream down her face.

The clones didn't answer. Instead, one of them pointed his blaster at her head, ignoring her pleas as he prepared to pull the trigger.

But before he could, Rex sprung into action and immediately pulled out one of his sidearms and fired. A ring of energy flew towards the trooper that had Ahsoka pinned and overcame him. He screamed as his organs were overloaded and went into arrest. The clone Rex hit, fell to the ground unconscious.

Rex breathed in and out, almost uncontrollably, as he realized what he had just done. Then he looked around and saw that everyone - the Nite owls, his men, and Ahsoka - were all looking at him like he had several heads.

Ahsoka was still on the ground, stunned, and her watery eyes were bugging out of her skull.

"Rex... wh-what's happening?" She asked before she was cut off by what she saw.

In her peripheral vision, she could see Bow's men aiming their blasters at her. And then, before the next shots rang out, her predatory instincts kicked in, and she used the force to pull her lightsabers off of the ground and deflect the hailstorm of blaster bolts that came her way.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rex shouted.

But her men didn't listen to her. Instead, the rogue clones spread out, trying to fire on her from every angle possible. Even more troubling was that several more clones weren't even trying to help her. Some of them even just started trying to detain Rex, who was using his dual DC-17s to stun his own men.

She expertly swung her lightsabers even more viciously, bouncing their plasma bolts away from her direction and into the rogue clones, injuring them but not killing them, much to the astonishment of the crowd, who, along with the Nite Owls, continued to stare in disbelief, not knowing what to do. But then Bo-Katan started firing on the clones that were attacking Rex and Ahsoka.

Her warriors started exchanging fire with the clones, who they soon learned were no slouches, as both sides started to take casualties.

"Stand Down! That's an order!" Rex shouted, in another vain attempt to get them to stand down.

But he didn't get through to them. They kept advancing and firing.

That's when a burning pain grazed the back of Ahsoka's left shoulder. She staggered in pain and dropped her guard, allowing the rogue clones to move further and surround her, training all of their weapons on her.

She then took a glance to her left to see that Rex was tackled to the ground and cuffed, but still continued to kick and struggle, to no avail.

Then Ahsoka looked up at her men, looking at them in shocked horror, and tears began to build up in her eyes. But she closed her eyes when she realized that her fate was sealed.

Her life started to flash before her eyes. Every time, from when Plo Koon took her to the temple, when she first trained with Yoda, when she became Anakin padawan, when she left the order, the night she spent with Lux skinny dipping in that artificial pond on Coruscant, to the last time she saw Anakin, and tears started to stream down her cheeks.

Suddenly, another hail of blaster bolts flew through the air.

But they weren't for her. She opened her eyes when she heard the screams of dying clones, and saw the rogue clones being hit in the chest by blue blaster fire. She looked back at the palace, just in time to see Vill, Coric, Boomer, and Kano's men rushing out of the palace's lower levels. She even saw Jesse, Hardcase, Echo, and Kix rushing down to save Rex and try and put Bow's apparent betrayal down.

Her tears became those of joy when she realized that not all of her men had betrayed her.

But then they immediately went back to sadness when she looked at the seen in front of her, as brother fought brother.

She couldn't tell who was on who's side at that point, as clones started cutting each other down on the rooftop that they just secured not a minute ago.

But through the noise of battle, she could hear someone calling out to her. "Get out of here, Commander! We'll hold them off!"

She couldn't tell who said it. Probably Rex. But it didn't matter. As much as she wanted to stay and fight, and not leave her loyal men behind, she had no other choice. She had to run. Run fast, and vaulted over the balcony, and into the lower levels. Clutching her burning shoulder, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, and she didn't look back.

She just ran.

Ahsoka Tano was, once again, on the run from her own men.

As this was happening, Darth Maul was just smiling, as his captors started tearing each other apart.

' _Looks like it has finally begun_ ,' he thought to himself, laughing at the irony that his Master's plan saved him indirectly.

Using his Sith training, he reached out with the force and grabbed the Darksaber hilt from Bo-Katan's hip while she was distracted. When the hilt flew into his hands and activated, he started to swing at the debris that pinned him down.

But his captors noticed.

"Maul's getting away!"

"Hold Him!"

The Nite Owls started to pull back hard on the cables they used to restrain Maul, and a few others started to aim their wrist-mounted blasters at him. He deflected all of them, despite the fact that he was restricted by the cables. But nonetheless, several Mandalorians were felled by their own blaster fire. Maul then swung the blade around and sliced the cables.

The Sith Warrior was free.

"Stop him!" Bo-Katan shouted.

She and her warriors surrounded Maul from above and from around him. Aiming their vambraces and blasters at him. They all fired simultaneously, but the red-skinned Zabrak spun around like a majestic demon cat, and swung his sword viciously. Two of Kryze's warriors even used their flame vambraces, only to witness the flames only surround him and not engulf him. This was due to Maul using the force to put up a barrier around himself.

He then clenched his fists and began to choke all of the warriors around him, including Bo-Katan.

"No!" She tried to choke out, before Maul force pushed the warriors in every direction, where they were slammed into the ground and walls around him.

He smiled when he saw that no one was in his way, but before he could do so, Bo-Katan managed to fire a dart at one of Maul's mechanical legs, which blossomed into a blinking, flower shaped object, which transmitted his location to her wrist comm.

She then saw Ahsoka Tano jump over the ledge and deep into the palace to get away from the carnage.

As Captain Rex tried to stop his men from firing on Ahsoka, the Nite Owls, and each other, Bo-Katan decided that it was time to leave. She and her remaining warriors jetted off into the sky, avoiding blue blaster fire as they did.

"Ma'am, where are we going?" One warrior asked.

"Are we going after Maul?" Another asked.

"No. We're going after the one person who can." She said as they jetted off in the last direction Ahsoka was seen running off to.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Chancellor's Office._ **  
**  
Darth Sidious stands alone in his private office, absolutely pleased with himself as call after call, clone unit after clone unit, the Jedi were being wiped across every planet of the war-torn galaxy.

Illuminated only from a hologram projector beam from above. A small hologram of a clone officer stationed on Kashyyyk stands in front of him.

"Commander Gree. The time has come. Execute Order Sixty-Six," he said to the clone commander that was serving under the Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

* * *

 _Kashyyyk_.

"It will be done, My Lord." Gree said before he snapped off his comlink and walked across the platform.

A vista of waterways, high green mesas, and giant tree cities serves as a backdrop for the fierce battle outside, as clones and Wookies fight against what's left of the Separatist Droid Armies, with treaded tank-like vehicles.

Yoda watches from the balcony, as Chewbacca and Tarfful stand on either side of the Jedi Master as he watches the battle below. Commander Gree and one clone scout trooper walk onto the balcony toward Yoda.

Yoda doesn't acknowledge them, and continues to stand, looking over the battlefield below. When they are close enough, the clones reveal their weapons and prepare to fire.

But faster than the clones can reveal their weapons, Yoda swiftly ignites his lightsaber, leaps in the air with a battle cry, and beheads both clones.

Chewbacca and Tarfful growled in surprise. But their confusion disappears as more clones rush onto the platform, firing their weapons at Yoda, who jumps onto the holo-table to start deflecting blaster fire.

The Wookiees join in, and fire back at the clones. When the last clone hits the ground, Yoda scanned his surroundings. When the coast was clear, he nodded his head and put his saber away, before using the force to grab his cane.

Realizing that they had to go, Chewbacca puts his arm out, and Yoda uses it to climb up and rest on Chewie's shoulders, as they rush out of the building, leaving the clone bodies behind.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi Temple, Coruscant._

The battle for the Jedi Temple is turning vicious, as the Jedi Masters, Knights, and Padawans fight desperately to hold off the attacking clones, who were just hours ago their faithful allies.

Thousands of clones have rushed into the temple, and have spread throughout, searching the library, the living quarters, the towers, and the training and mess halls, hunting down every Jedi they can, before surrounding and overwhelming them with concentrated blaster fire.

Jedi Master Shaak Ti did her best to organize a defense of the temple. Taking command from the main hanger bay, she managed to scramble several Jedi fighters up into the air, trying to hold off the Clone Army, while also trying to get shuttle loads of younglings and their masters evacuated into the air. But with the Coruscant Home Fleet blockading the airspace, that immediately proved fruitless, as shuttles and fighters were shot down.

She also led several counter attacks with the Temple's greatest swordsmen, and the Temple Security Guards, who fought the clones tooth and nail for every inch of the Temple. But she soon realized that the Clones and blockade were not their only problems, nor their biggest.

The biggest problem was the former Jedi Knight leading them.

The so-called chosen one.

* * *

High up above the carnage, in the Jedi Council Chamber, a group of terrified Jedi younglings are huddled behind a corner, hiding behind the empty chairs that belonged to the Jedi Council.

That's when Darth Vader entered the room, being able to sense the fear coming from this room. That's when one youngling came out from behind his hiding place, and walked up to the figure.

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" The little boy asked, hoping that the experienced Chosen one had an answer.

That's when the hooded figure looks back at them with an emotionless look on his face, and didn't offer a verbal response. That's when Skywalker ignites his lightsaber, and the young boy stepped back, a look of terror spread across his face.

* * *

 _Padme's Apartment_.

C-3PO and Padme, look out the apartment window. They are stunned into silence, as they watched the Temple burning in the distance, causing an orange glow to light the city for miles in every direction.

"The Chancellor's office indicated Master Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple." 3PO informed, "Don't worry, My Lady. I am sure he will be all right.

That's when Padme crossed her arms over her chestsuddenly burst into tears and began to cry into her hands. More than anytime in her entire life, she wanted the father of her child back in her arms immediately.

* * *

 _Jedi Temple, Beacon Control Room_.

As the fighting in the nearly deserted, and ruined, temple began to 'die' down, and clones continued to mop up and secure the building, a squad of clones rushed through the building. They were here to bring news to Lord Vader, who had just arrived here, fresh off of his Jedi murder spree.

As they rushed through the room, which had mainframes that flashed blue and green, they found Darth Vader, who was tampering with the mainframe, and guarded by a pair of Elite clone Assassins.

"That will bring any surviving Jedi home... where I will be waiting for them," Vader said when he finished tampering with the mainframe.

He turned around, and saw the clones who had just rushed in.

"Lord Vader, a Jedi has penetrated our upper level defenses!" The clone officer informed.

Vader looked at the clone with a stern look, but wasn't focusing on him.

"Yes," he finally said, "I sense... Cin Drallig. I'll deal with him." He turned to the menacing clone assassins that had escorted him into the room. "You stay here and protect the beacon," he said before he walked off. "Guard it with your lives."

* * *

The city planet is covered in a hazy glow. A column of black smoke can be seen rising in the distance. Bail Organa's Speeder flies overhead, straight toward the smoke.

The Jedi Temple is on fire. Large plumes of smoke billow toward the sky as the senator lands his Speeder on a Jedi Temple platform. A squad of clone troopers stand guard at the entrance to the Temple. They lower their guns as Bail gets out of his Speeder and walks toward them.

"What's going on here?!" He asked as he continued walking.

Clone Commander Appo, the leader of the 501st, walked to meet him. "There's been a rebellion, sir. Don't worry, the situation is under control." Appo said.

Bail continued walking, thinking that their story was a joke. But before he could enter, Appo and the other clones barred him from further entry.

"I'm sorry, sir. No one is allowed entry." But Bail kept walking. In response, the clones point their guns at Bail and cock them. "It's time for you to leave, sir." Appo finished.

Bail was intensely nervous as he froze in place. Realizing that any wrong move meant death, he began to slowly step backwards. "And so it is."

The Alderaanian viceroy/senator reluctantly heads back toward his Speeder. Suddenly, several blaster shots ring out. Bail turns just in time to see a ten-year-old Jedi padawan fighting the clones. Several more clones, who are pursuing from the hanger, join in the fight.

Appo pointed at the young Jedi. "Get him! Shoot him!"

The Jedi youngling sliced through two of the clones. He even swung his blade at Appo, graving him below the kneecap, and knocking him down. A forth clone raised his rifle, but was cut across the chest as he fired.

Several more clones start firing at the Jedi, several bolts flying past him, and towards Bail. The Senator jumps for cover behind his Speeder, starting the engines and pulling out his blaster pistol. He then peaked his head over cover to watch the fight.

The young jedi deflects several bolts away from himself and back at the clones, cutting a couple of them down, before he is overrun and shot.

"NO!" Bail shouted.

The clones all turn to him, and raise their blasters.

Bail then jumped into his speeder and grabbed the controls, which takes off before he is even in the driver's seat. As some clones check on the jedi's body and help an injured Appo to his feet, they fire at Bail's speeder as it disappears into the cityscape.

"Don't worry about him!" Appo shouted, waving at his troopers to cease fire, "Let him go!"

The senator struggles to pull himself into the Speeder as it races along through the cityscape. Finally, he climbs in, just as the Speeder is about to hit a building. He steered it clear of the building just in time, and races away.

* * *

 _Jedi Temple Communications Center_.

On the roof of the now-burning Jedi Temple, Lord Vader stormed the upper levels of the Jedi Temple with a squad of clones. What he saw were a couple dozen dead clone troopers and dead temple security guards. But judging by the amount of armored pieces that were scattered across the room, he could tell that a Jedi's hand was in this.

They moved further and further into the heavily damaged room and saw many more clone bodies, which were also in pieces, reinforcing the notion that powerful Jedi were up here, making a final stand.

When they walked through the now-ruined communications center, a decapitated clone trooper helmet clattered across the room from out of nowhere. The clones all tensed up, but Vader just looked at the plain white helmet with no emotion.

"Be on your guard, boys," the clone Sergeant

Then, as the sounds of swaying lightsabers neared, the clones raised their blasters at the doorway, just in time to see a human female Jedi jump into the doorway. She had two green lightsabers

She wore a tan skirt, with a matching tunic and leggings, while also wearing a burgundy cloth that wrapped around her supple bust, and a matching pair of boots. The woman stared at Vader and his men with barely hidden disgust.

"You shouldn't have come here." She said.

Vader looked right at her with an almost amused, and somewhat disinterested, look in his eyes.

"Serra Keto." He said. "Cin Drallig's greatest pupil has come to greet me."

Vader's clones raised their blasters and started firing on the Jedi Knight, but she expertly deflected all of them. Some of them flew back into the clones that fired them. A few more flew towards Vader, who easily deflected them, before raising his one flesh hand to unleash a new power that he had just learned thanks to the anger and hatred that coursed through him.

Sith Lightning.

The arc of lightning came as a surprise, but it was nonetheless one that Serra was prepared for, as she crossed her blades together, absorbed the direct lightning strike, and then swung her blades, propelling the deadly energy back towards Vader and his men. While the clones were cooked alive inside their own armor, Vader raised his hands to absorb the energy back into his hands.

But just as that happened, Serra was on the offensive, swinging her two blades at him with a vicious precision. Darth Vader deflected the blows that came his way, and managed to make the experienced knight stagger back a little. But then Serra started using telekenesis to start hurling objects at Vader, who chopped them up with ease. But then a massive pillar was thrown at him, and he had to jump back in order to avoid it.

A cloud of dust was kicked up, blinding the Sith Lord. He then used the force to push the dust away and clear his vision. He looked around the absolutely torn up room to look for his prey. He looked up to a balcony above him and saw Serra looking down at him. She then ran through a doorway.

Vader followed.

The hunt was on.

* * *

 _Jedi Temple Rooftop, Pre-Dawn_.

Darth Vader eventually found himself on the roof of the Jedi Temple, while on the hunt for Serra Keto. He eventually followed her through one of the training rooms at the base of the Tower of Knowledge, and out onto the roof of the Temple's main structure.

The night sky was choked with smoke from the fires that raged across the rooftop, and Republic Star Destroyers continued to hover in the air around the temple's airspace.

Vader found Serra already on the roof, twirling her lightsabers around, and getting ready for another fight.

"I'm getting tired of these pathetic games that pass for saber skills among you Jedi," Vader said, annoyed, "Where is your master?"

Serra just smiled.

"Why don't you look around?" She said as she gestured with her blades all around her.

Vader looked around, and saw several Jedi Knights and Temple Guardians jump over the roof's edge, and down from the towers around him, activating their lightsabers as they did so. He also saw a few dozen Temple Security Guards grappling up over the edges of the roof, with their blasters at the ready.

At the head of these Jedi, who represented the best swordsmen in the Order, was Blade-master Cin Drallig.

"It's over Skywalker," Master Drallig declared, "You're outnumbered and surrounded."

After a few long and silent seconds, Vader finally spoke.

"No," he said before he activated his lightsaber and allowed lightning to course at the edge of his fingertips, making the Jedi and guards tense up, "This is where the fun begins."

Cin Drallig just frowned, before gesturing to his allies. "Take him."

On Master Drallig's orders, the Jedi began to advance on Vader. But before they were within striking distance, several loud buzzing noises grew closer and closer. Everyone looked around in confusion, before they saw several Gunships flying from the cruisers above.

The Jedi looked up in horror as they unleashed a volley of missiles on the roof. Everyone either ducked for cover, dove out of the way, or were killed on the spot.

When the gunships were above the roof, several dozen clones began to rappel down from their passenger bays, firing their blaster one handed as they did so, before battling against the Temple Security Guards. Cin Drallig, Serra Keto, and a couple other Jedi Knights also tried to help them, but they weren't enough to force the clones back, but a bloody battle ensued, causing vicious casualties for both sides.

While this was happening, the other Jedi and the remaining security guards were trying to subdue and kill Vader, who was making life difficult for them. Or rather Short.

Vader charged at one Jedi, did a circular kick in the air, and delivered a swift kick to one of the Temple Guardians, sending him to the ground, before driving his blade through his robed torso. Another Guardian tried to attack him from behind, but Vader swiftly turned around and clenched his fist, making the Jedi warriors float in the air, holding his throat in the process. He was then thrown over the side after having his windpipe crushed.

Clone snipers began to pick off the security guards from the gunships, while clone blaze troopers moved in to fry the Jedi up close. But as they did this, Serra finished them off from behind by slicing their fuel lines open, and torching them with their own weapons.

"That's two more for me," she said.

"I wasn't aware that we were keeping score," Cin Drallig said before he turned around to see his best student rushing off to fight vader, who was still fighting two Temple Guardians. "No, Serra, wait! We have to take him together!"

But she didn't listen, and continued to rush towards Darth Vader, who was just slicing through one Guardian's torso with his saber, before turning around to fry the other one with Sith lightning.

Serra readied her blades and charged towards Vader, before pouncing at him, blades pointed forward while shouting out a battle cry.

But Vader didn't have to break a sweat. All he did was turned around, bashed Serra's blades out of her hands with his saber, before using his other hand to grab a hold of her neck. As this was happening, Cin Drallig finally caught up with her and began to swing his blade at Vader, who began to parry his strikes with one hand, while still choking Serra with the other.

Soon, the life was drained from her face, before a sickening crack came from her neck.

"NO!" Cin Drallig said before he put an extra bit of power behind his strike, only for Vader to meet his.

They were both caught in a saber lock, which lasted only until Vader disengaged and began to strike even harder against Cin Drallig. The Sith lord's strikes bacame to much for the Jedi blade master, and her began to step back to avoid the strikes. He jumped back, and cut down several clones who tried to subdue him from behind, before jumping out of the way of Vader's lightsaber throw. As the Jedi's feet cleared the path of the spinning blade, vader clapped his hands together, and used the force to push Cin Drallig back through a wall of debris.

On the other side, Drallig slowly got up on his feet, just as he saw Vader jumping towards him, with his re-summoned lightsaber pointed downward. Cin jumped out of the way just before Vader plunged his blade into the roof. Vader looked over his shoulder, and was frustrated to see Cin Drallig land behind him.

Both warriors looked at each other with clear disdain for each other, before Master Drallig charged towards Vader, who turned around to meet the Jedi reinvigorated assault.

Both warriors danced around each other, striking out and parrying one another's strikes. Eventually, they were caught in another saber lock, but Cin had a trick up his sleeve. He leaned back in order to make Vader lean into the lock, only for the Blade master to kick Vader over his body, and send him into the ground. He then turned around to finish Vader off. But when he was close enough to deliver the finishing blow, Vader ducked into the Jedi's stance and plunged his blade up into his abdomen.

Cin Drallig winced in pain and anger, before looking down at his wound. Realizing that he was succumbing to his fate, his face relaxed, and when Vader withdrew his blade, the Jedi master fell to his knees. He looked on in horror as the clones finished off the remaining Jedi on the roof, and the last of the security guards. The last thing he saw was the lifeless, pen eyes of his greatest pupil, who lay dead with the rest of her fellow Jedi.

Master Cin Drallig collapsed to the ground in a crumpled, lifeless heap, his spirit becoming one with the force.

Satisfied that the job was done, Vader walked away from his clones, who were securing the rooftop, and over to the edge of the roof to observe the Ventor-class star-destroyers hovering in the pre-dawn sky, above the still burning temple.

"This will be a day long remembered," he said to himself. "Soon, the Jedi will be no more".

"I couldn't agree more, my apprentice," said a voice behind him.

Vader turned around to see Darth Sidious walking up to him while surveying the carnage, past the clones who stood at attention, with several red-cloaked royal guards escorting him. The newly christened Dark Lord took a knee and bowed his head.

"The traitors have been taken care of, Lord Sidious," Vader said.

"Good . . . good . . . You have done well, my new apprentice. Do you feel your power growing?" Sidious asked as he looked down at his kneeling apprentice.

Vader hesitated for a second, but eventually answered. "Yes, My Master."

"Good. Now, Lord Vader, now go to Mustafar as we discussed. Go and bring peace to the Empire."

Vader nodded his head. "It will be done, My Master," he said before he stood up and began to walk away, through the carnage-soaked ruins of the Jedi Temple, eventually going down to the hanger to have Artoo come pick him up with a ship.

When he was in the air, he didn't immediately go to Mustafar as planned. He had somewhere else he had to be first.

And it was to visit the person that he did all these horrible things for to begin with.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was 16 of my story, the Rise of the Empire.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this retelling of the events that kicked off the Great Jedi Purge. Ahsoka is on the run, Maul is free, the 501st is tearing itself apart, and the Jedi are all but extinct.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will focus on Obi-Wan, who makes a daring escape from his own men.**


	16. Chapter 16-Attack of the Clones

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks, here is the latest chapter in my story, Rise of the Empire'.**

 **"BTW, you may have noticed that this story is rated 'T' now. That is because I removed the two lemon scenes from chapter's 6 and 7, and greatly reduced them. I felt that they didn't add much to the story other than smut. But anyway, if you go back, you'll notice that the scenes have been made more PG-13.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Pau City_.

Back in the burning, embattled Sinkhole cities of Utapau, Obi-Wan Kenobi continued to defend himself from his own men. They continued to charge at him, blasting away at him from all angles that were possible.

When the last trooper entered the landing platform, he pressed several buttons on the control terminal, creating a transparent energy barrier that closed off the tunnel that led into the adjacent sinkhole.

"I'm not your enemy! Stand down!" Obi-Wan ordered.

But the clones kept firing, shouting orders to each other to surround and blast him.

Obi-Wan swung his blade to the left and right, deflecting dozens of blaster bolts away from him, but he hesitated to deflect them back into his own men at first, not wanting to harm them. But soon found that he had no choice.

One by one, clones started to fall from their own gun fire.

The powerful Jedi Master then summoned a force push that knocked all of the remaining troopers to the ground. He force-dashed past them, to the shield gate. That's when the gunship that blasted his lizard off of the sinkhole wall started to get back into the fight, hovering in front of the platform. Just as Obi-Wan deactivated the shield gate with a keypad, he dashed through the tunnel entrance, just as the Gunship demolished the ceiling and walls, with a volley of missiles.

But Obi-Wan was unharmed. In fact, the missiles ended up helping him, because now the troopers that were trying to kill him were blocked off from their pursuit.

Obi-Wan ran through the dust and debris that filled the tunnel, coughing and spitting the unwanted contents that had entered his mouth and nose.

Suddenly, as Obi-Wan went through the cloud of dust, he came face to face with a squad of battle droids.

"Hey, you're not authorized to be in here," one droid said, clearly confused.

Obi-Wan just did what he's been doing for years, and started cutting through the battle droids, who started screaming and crying, before they started blasting away at him. To bolster the droid forces, a ceiling-mounted automated blaster started firing on him, and a pair of droidekas rolled out of an adjacent hallway, before rapidly unfolding and raising their shields.

"Oh, terrific," Obi-Wan muttered sarcastically as he started deflecting their blaster fire.

He managed to destroy the blaster turret and several more droids with their own fire. But for every droid that he downed, another took its place. He was steadily being pushed back, just as a massive explosion erupted behind him, throwing him and several droids down the hallway.

Obi-Wan hit the ground with a grunt, and looked around to see droid parts scattered across the ground. He then looked back to see that the clones he avoided earlier had blown their way into the tunnel.

"There's the Jedi Traitor!"

"Blast him!"

The clones all started firing on Obi-Wan, who started deflecting their fire after jumping back up. That's when the last remaining droideka, and several battle droids started firing.

"Clone troopers. Waste them!" One droid officer called out.

Obi-Wan soon found himself caught in the crossfire, and desperately started to fight back, using his lightsaber to deflect blaster fire, and the force to keep the clones and droids at bay.

He looked around to see a large door nearby. He dashed out of the way, allowing the clones and droids to tear each other apart. Realizing that the door was locked, Obi-Wan slashed the door's locking mechanism, making it open on its own. He ran through it, and found himself in another large, tunnel-like corridor.

At first all seemed quiet. The Jedi master cautiously made his way through. Suddenly, he felt the ground and walls begin to rumble, and more dust began to fall from the ceiling.

Then he heard the sounds of servos whining and he saw that the door was being blasted from the other side.

"Oh, what now?!" He exclaimed, before the door was blasted inward, sending burning metal debris everywhere.

Thinking quickly, Obi-Wan used the force to keep the metal fragments from flying in his face, and made them float harmlessly in the air. He then tossed them aside to see what had blown its way in, only to come face to face with a pair of AT-RTs and a squad of clone troopers.

"There he is. Let him have it!" One clone called out, prompting them all to open fire.

Obi-Wan started to deflect their blaster fire, and tried once again to get through to them. "You don't have to do this! Fight your programming!" He shouted. But they wouldn't listen, and instead began to pour on the fire.

Kenobi shook his head when he realized that he couldn't negotiate through this one. He could only survive by fighting, even if that meant harming the men that have fought by his side for three years through dozens of battles.

When the AT-RTs began to charge, with all guns blazing, Obi-Wan decided to meet them head on. He charged at them, spinning his lightsaber like a propellor and deflecting blaster bolts. And when the walkers were right on top of him, instead of stopping, he merely charged through them, slashing away one leg from each walker.

Their servos began to whine even louder from the strain of only having one leg to stand on, and they eventually toppled over, hitting the ground with a loud clang, their crews spilling out of the seat and struggling to get back up.

The remaining clones began to fire on Obi-Wan, but he blew - and slashed - through them like they weren't even there. Half of the squad was cut apart, either injured or dead. The rest either turned around to keep firing on Obi-Wan, who was already long gone and threw the demolished door.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Kashyyyk, several hours after the issuing of Order 66_.

All across Kashyyyk, as the Clones claimed victory over the Separatist invasion, they soon became the invaders themselves, and began to conquer the planet, turning on the Wookies that they fought alongside for several days.

The Wookies fought back fiercely. But it wasn't enough.

Wookie resistance in the areas around Kachirho was soon laid low by the Republic occupation, as clones began to secure the oil refineries.

But also, they had a much more immediate objective that went above mere occupation. The Clone Army's number one objective was to hunt down the Jedi agitators. According to the voices in their heads, it was what they were bred for.

Good soldiers follow orders.

* * *

In modified one-man AT-RT's and Swamp Speeders, clone riders began to flash their searchlights across the gloomy lake. The light of one of the AT-RT's spots something floating in the water. It turned out to be what was left of a Wookiee catamaran. The body of a dead Wookiee is lying across the stern of the wreckage of the flying boat.

Two AT-RT drivers dismount, their feet splashing down into the water. As they slosh their way through the water, one of them noticed movement on the flying boat.

The two clones raise their rifles and begin to look at the bodies more closely. One of them is a small, two-foot tall green creature wearing robes and with long frizzled out gray hair.

Both troopers were about to report it to the rest of their men, when the little creature suddenly wakes up in the view of both startled troopers.

"What the-?" The clone sergeant said as his compatriot tightened their grip on their weapons, about to fire off a blaster bolt, when the creature suddenly waved his hand to the side.

"Did you find something?!" One clone called out from the Republic convoy.

"It's nothing, nothing," the creature said before he started chuckling.

"It's nothing, nothing." The confused clone sergeant said as he and his brother started to walk back to their walkers, "All these Wookiees are dead. Move to the east."

"Yes, sir." Another clone driver said as the convoy started to march onward.

When the clones had disappeared, suddenly, Chewbacca and Tarfful wake up and climb out of the downed catamaran. Master Yoda jumps up onto Chewie's shoulders, who points off into another direction before growling.

"Right you are, Chewbacca. Faster that will be." Yoda said.

His Wookie compatriots run off in the direction of the mountains overlooking the region, leaving the occupied Kachirho far, far behind them.

* * *

Eventually, the Wookies make it to an open field, which was devoid of any activity. Making it the place to hide a ship. One Yoda climbs down from Chewie's shoulders, Chewie goes off to help Tarfful rip a layer of vines and branches off of a hidden object, which turned out to be an escape pod.

When it was cleared off, Yoda began to walk towards it. But before he boarded, he turned to look at his two friends one last time.

"Good-bye. Chewbacca and Tarfful, miss you I will. Good friends you are. For your help, much gratitude and respect, I have."

The Wookies both bark and groan in affirmation, and with great sadness, before Yoda finally boarded the escape pod and closed the emergency hatch. The pod's engines ignited, propelling the pod up into space, to parts unknown.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Utapau_.

Back on Utapua, Obi-Wan continued to avoid clones and droids alike, eventually finding his way back onto a cliffside road that overlooked the sinkhole, which was still roaring with the sounds of battle.

Gunships and fighters flew through the air, blasting away at the landing platforms that hung precariously over the sinkhole, before deploying troopers that would end up fighting through the streets and buildings that droids were hold up in.

The Separatist Droid Army was on its last legs, isolated and leaderless, but they weren't programmed to surrender, only to fight. Some were even making an attempt to retake the former command center on the 10th level and reestablish contact with what was left of Grievous' fleet in orbit, so pockets of Separatist droids were still in the area, as was made clear as soon as Obi-Wan set foot on the cliffside road that ran along the outer edge of the sinkhole.

"It's the Jedi!" A battle droid called out. "Kill him!"

The battle droids, and a pair of droidekas, opened fire on Obi-Wan with everything they had.

Obi-Wan raised his blade and started to defend himself, deflecting their bolts back into them. But the destroyer's shields absorbed all of the bolts that Obi-Wan deflected. The situation was precarious, and became worse - or better - when a pair of Republic AT-RTs and a squad of clones blasted through a pile of wrecked speeders and barricades and started firing on the Separatist unit.

The skirmish was intense, but short-lived, as the AT-RT's superior firepower cut through the droideka shields with ease, before making short work of the remaining droid soldiers.

Obi-Wan would normally be relieved and thankful of his men. But then he remembered that they were no longer his men, and he fled along the side of the highway, just as they started to fire on him. He thought that he was in the clear, when suddenly, a pair of heavily armored Clone blaze troopers hovered up to the road from below, and blocked his path. They raised their arm cannons and unleashed jets of flame at him. Thinking quickly, he dropped to his knees and slid underneath, fairly certain that he singed his beard.

When he got passed them, he jumped up to the balcony of a three story building, and came across a locked door. He plunged his blade through the door and started to cut it open.

When he was halfway through, the two blaze troopers from earlier followed him. They landed on the balcony and raised their flamethrower arms.

"Stand down!" He ordered in vain, before summoning a force push that sent them back.

They hit the balcony, one of them tumbling back over the side before stopping his descent by firing up his boosters to fly back up, while the other regained his balance and advanced again.

"No where to run, Jedi." The trooper said before he and his fellow blaze trooper fired on him. But Obi-Wan had finished cutting, and was through the door a split second later. Then he pressed a button, and the shield activated, just as a jet of flame hit it.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he said before he took off down a corridor, leaving one of the troopers to pound on the shield in frustration.

But as soon as he rounded the corner, he ran into a squad of battle droids, who were taking position on the balcony that overlooked the street below, exchanging fire with a squad of clones on top of a building on the other side of the street, and other troopers that were in the street itself.

Obi-Wan decided that the only way forward was through the battle droids, and he started slashing his way through them.

* * *

On the other side of the street, an clone officer noticed the commotion on the other side, and saw that his men were no longer taking fire from the building. Then he saw that the battle droids were firing on a figure wielding a blue lightsaber.

Then it hit him.

He reached for his helmet comm, pressed a button, and spoke.

"I've spotted the Jedi," he said to his superior. Then he nodded when he received his next set of orders. He then turned to the rest of his platoon, which included a trio of Heavy Clone Gunners, who were armed with rocket launchers.

"Concentrate fire on the target!" he ordered his men, including the heavy gunners, who aimed their weapons at the building on the other side. Then the clone officer pointed to the Jedi in the building. "Take him down!"

* * *

When the last battle droid fell to Obi-Wan's blade, a storm of blue blaster fire struck the wall behind him, and the ceiling above him. He raised his blade and started deflecting laser blasts from the clone troopers that were advancing on the building.

That's when he saw a trio of missiles flying straight towards him. Thinking quickly, he used the force to dash down the hallway, and just as the missiles struck, he used the force to blast his way through a door, just as the explosions brought the entire face of the building down.

He then noticed that he was on a bridge that led to an adjacent building. Aside from the sounds of battle around him, it all felt peaceful. But he had no time to enjoy the scenery. He decided to start running, wanting to escape before he was discovered by either side.

But it was too late.

When he was halfway across the bridge, he heard the familiar - and now terrifying - hum of a gunship's engine. It appeared around the corner of a nearby building, and fired a volley of missiles that demolished a good portion of the bridge.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Obi-Wan said to himself, as the Gunship, which he recognized as the one that first shot at him earlier, turned to face him.

It fired, unleashing a storm of laser bolts and beams, that vaporized the ground around Obi-Wan. He jumped and flipped out of the way as much as possible, trying to avoid getting hit. That's when the Jedi Master decided that it was time to go on the offensive. He took a running start and jumped off the edge of the bridge, and into the air. He then threw his lightsaber like a javelin, aiming for missile launchers above the engine section. He then landed on the hull, grabbing onto the cockpit to see the surprised pilot, who reached for his sidearm and started blasting Obi-Wan through the cockpit's hatch.

He dodged twice, nearly slipping off of the ship, before grabbing a safety handle on the side of the hull. That's when he reached out with the force to summon his saber, which was jammed into the missile launcher. When it was back in his hand, the ship's side hatch opened, and a pair of clones, the ones who first betrayed him, started blasting him. He defected their shots with his saber. That's when the ship shook violently from an explosion. The clones stopped firing, and Ob-Wan looked up, to see that his lightsaber had ignited the missiles, which set off a chain reaction, which took out the engines. The ship began to spin violently, and belch smoke, before it began to lose altitude.

Not wanting to go down with the ship, Obi-Wan pulled himself up with his saber, and then launched himself onto the top of the ship. Then he ran and jumped off, landing on the other side of the damaged bridge.

When he landed on his feet, he turned around just in time to see the ship crash into the streets below. The ship exploded on impact, demolishing everyone on board.

He stopped, pitying the men who fell. His men turned on him for reasons he wasn't sure of yet, but he still felt for them. They had fought by his side for years. They were still men.

But he was still target number one for these men, which means that he had to flee the planet, and regroup with anyone that wasn't going to try and kill him on sight.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Senate Building_.

In the senate building, which was far from the temple, but where people could still see the orange glowing night sky, all was quiet.

But amidst the inactivity around the building, a platform rises to the surface of the Office Building, and out of the hanger bay. An Alderaanian diplomatic corvette, the Tantine IV, takes off and disappears into the crisp morning sky.

On board, Senator Bail Organa, fresh off of his close call at the Temple, is greeted by Captain Antilles and two security guards.

"Were you able to get hold of a Jedi homing beacon?"

"Yes, sir. We've encountered no opposition. The clones are still a bit confused. It appears no one is in command.

"That will change soon." Bail said, as he began to walk through the ship's corridor, followed by his aides and the captain, "Hopefully we will be able to intercept a few Jedi before they walk into this catastrophe."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Utapau_.

Obi-Wan continued to trek through the city, avoiding Clones and Separatists alike, and eventually making his way through a series of large corridors and buildings. He walked through one large shield, and entered one of the rooms, before stepping onto one of the balconies.

It was here that he saw one of the hottest spots on the entire battlefield.

Separatist droids on the other side were unleashing a hailstorm of fire onto the clones on this side of the street, where Obi-Wan was. A squad of battle droids spotted him and started firing.

"How do I keep getting myself into these situations?" Obi-Wan asked himself as he deflected the shots back into the Imperial troopers.

Then, Obi-Wan looked down at the highway that divided the two sides of the battle. A Republic convoy was rolling down the street, blasting away at the Separatist side of the street with everything they had, demolishing the buildings.

"Destroy the Jedi!" Someone said from behind him.

Obi-Wan turned around and saw a squad of Clone Troopers had entered the room from behind him. They started firing on him, and he deflected the shots with his saber.

"Well, anywhere is better than here," he said to himself before he turned around and jumped into the street below. He landed on top of the turbo-tank that was apart of the convoy.

All of the clones that were on top of the tank were standing on the edge of the roof, firing on the droids below. But then one of the clones turned around, and nearly fell over the side with shock.

"It's the Jedi! He's on the tank!" He shouted.

Every clone started to turn around and shift their aim towards Obi-Wan. "BLAST HIM!"

Before they could open fire, Obi-Wan spun around with his palms reaching out, summoning a force push that went in every direction, sending many of them over the edge.

The two large AA cannons on the roof started to rotate towards him. But before they could fire, Obi-Wan dashed towards them and slashed them apart. He then ran towards the front of the tank.

"He's heading for the cockpit. Stop him!" One clone shouted, prompting his brothers to try and get in Kenobi's way and fire, only to be chopped apart. That's when Obi-Wan stood over the cockpit and plunged his saber into the hull, slowly cutting a hole into the roof.

More clones started to come out of the access hatches on the roof, before advancing on Obi-Wan. One fired, only for Obi-Wan to deflect the bolt straight back into his faceplate. Obi-Wan then used the force to remove the piece of metal he cut out of the roof, and used the force to throw it at the clones, knocking several of them to the deck. Obi-Wan then jumped through the hatch, just as the clones opened fire on him.

He landed in the tank's cockpit behind the two drivers that controlled the tank. They looked back over their shoulders.

"What the-?" One started to say before Obi-Wan used the force to bash their helmeted heads together, knocking them out cold.

Obi-Wan then turned the steering wheel towards the right, making the tank do the same, before it crashed into a building on the side of the road, making the tank lurch forward and shutter and vibrate down to the rivet.

Obi-Wan then looked out of the shattered window, and saw a maintenance hatch that led down into the city's lower levels. Just as he began to nod his head in satisfaction, an object dropped down through the hole he had cut into the roof, and it started to deep.

The Jedi Master looked at it in surprise.

It was a thermal detonator.

Thinking quickly, Obi-Wan summoned the power of the force to through the grenade back up through the hole, before hearing the screams of terrified clones, which were soon drowned out by a loud explosion.

"Time to leave," Obi-Wan said to himself before he hit a button for the emergency escape hatch on the side of the cockpit. He jumped out and ran through the maintenance door that he spotted earlier, before the rest of the clone troopers from the convoy could establish a proper perimeter.

* * *

Hours later, Obi-Wan found himself moving up through the city's upper levels, back towards level ten, where the very center of the Republic occupation would be taking place. It wasn't the most logical escape route, but it was an escape route nonetheless, because even though there would be clone troopers there to shoot him o sight, there would also be ships that he could use to escape the planet.

He eventually found an exit and went through it, only to find more clones on the other side.

He quickly summoned his lightsaber, activating it with snap-hiss, and getting ready to defend himself. But something was strange about these clones: they hadn't raised their arms against him.

In fact, one of them put his hand up. "Wait a minute, General. We're on you're side."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say, but then he recognized the leader of the commando unit. It was Captain Gregor, leader of Foxtrot Group. He relaxed his stance and deactivated his blade.

"Captain Gregor. Am I glad to see some familiar faces," Obi-Wan said as he put his saber back on his belt.

"It's good to see you too, sir. We have a message for you, sir," Gregor said before one of his men raised his comm device. It activated, and an image of two clones appeared.

One of them, an officer, had a picture of a twi'lek girl's head on his helmet, along with a few dozen kill marks around the helmet's crown. It was at that point that he realized who they were.

" _General_ , glad to see you're one piece." one of them said with a salute.

"Waxer, Boil... It's good to see you too. But now can you tell me, what in blazes is going on? Why are the men attacking me?" Obi-Wan asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" _Sir, Chancellor Palpatine has just issued something called 'Contingency Order 66'. All Jedi have been branded as traitors, and the Clone Army has been ordered to execute them. We don't know how many Jedi have been killed, or how many survived. We just know that the order has been issued._ " Waxer explained.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Why didn't you and these men betray me?"

Waxer and Boil looked at Gregor, and he looked back at them. "Let's show him, boys," he ordered. Gregor, Waxer, Boil, and the others removed their helmets. Then they each turned their heads to show a scar on the right side of their heads.

"What am I looking at?" Obi-Wan asked as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"We removed our bio-inhibitor chips. We believe that whatever this is, the chips are the center of it all." Waxer said.

"Ever since the incident on with Fives and Tup, Rex has been trying to convince us to remove our chips," Boil said.

"Does anyone know what you did?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No sir. All chip removals were shared with the men privately. Those who didn't have no idea what we dd. But when the commander received Order 66, our men pretended to acknowledge the order like us and Gregor. But Cody and all the other officers didn't remove their chips."

Obi-Wan lowered his head in despair when he heard that Cody was the one who ordered his death, or at least carried it out. He then looked at the men around him and nodded understandingly.

"Alright. We need to rally all of the clones that are loyal to us. And then we're going back to the Core systems to regroup with any other surviving Jedi." Obi-Wan said.

" _Sir, with all due respect, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to disagree."_ Boil said.

Obi-Wan looked at the hologram, clearly taken aback by the officer's defiance. Then Waxer began to explain his comrade's outburst.

" _Sir, we're the only ones that we know of who removed their chips. Even if we weren't, we don't have time to try and sort through all our ranks without having the corrupt clones on our case. And we don't even know if the Navy is on our side. The only coarse of action that I see that's valid, is getting you off this planet, so that **you** , can rally any survivors, and take down the people responsible for this._"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest, and frowned. Then he lowered his head and sighed. "I suppose you're right. Question is, how am I supposed to get out of this system alive?"

The other clones smiled.

"Way ahead of you, General," Boil said.

* * *

Waxer and Boil walked through the ruined streets of Pau City with their men, acting like they were on patrol, while Obi-Wan and Foxtrot Group slowly crept along, underneath the street. They could see Waxer and Boil through a storm drain that ran along the street they were walking on, staying out of sight.

They walked passed clones who were escorting prisoners, both Separatist and local. The squad eventually came up on the center of the Republic's operations in the city. A field hospital was set up for the wounded, and a fenced off area was set up for prisoners. Some were civilians who were seeking asylum. Republic gunships took off and landed around the clock.

Republic Star Destroyers hovered above the city, while Gunships continued to fly back and forth, delivering troopers that would take out the last pockets of CIS resistance in the region.

Commander Cody was talking to some of his officers, who were giving their progress reports. Every clone was corrupt, so Waxer and the others had to play it safe with everyone that they came across.

Cody turned around and saw Waxer and Boil coming down the street. He walked over to them, while Obi-Wan and Gregor's men continued to remain out of sight, hiding underneath the grate. They hugged the wall when they saw a group of clones walking past the end of the maintenance tunnel that they were in. Obi-Wan and the loyal clones hid behind the columns in the wall when one of the corrupt clones scanned the tunnel with his helmet lamp.

"Did you find Kenobi?" Obi-Wan heard Cody ask.

"Negative, Commander," Waxer said.

"Sir, no one could've survived for that long." Boil said.

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief when the suspicious clone turned his light off and walked away.

"Order our men to continue sweeping the area Kenobi was last seen, and start loading your men on the ship." Cody ordered one of the other officers.

"Yes, sir," the clone said.

As Cody walked off, Waxer and Boil, very discreetly, each gave a thumbs up, which Obi-Wan could see when he looked up through the grate. Obi-Wan breathed yet another sigh of relief. One of Gregor's men gave a hand signal, and they all began to walk off, following the storm drain to the co-ordinates that Waxer gave them.

* * *

Obi-Wan, having split off from Gregor's team as planned, makes his way out of the tunnel and onto a secret landing platform. He was surprised to see that it was the same one that he dueled Grievous on to the death. In fact, the cyborg general's corpse was still laying where it fell.

And it was right next to the _Soulless One_ , which was in even better shape than it's original passenger. He jumped in and prepped the ship for take off, flying away from the planet, using the cloaking device to sneak past the Republic Star Destroyers that were blockading the planet.

When he was past the planet's moon, and the signal was secured, he activated the ship's console. He punches in several coordinates and codes. he pressed a button, creating a beeping noise, before he began to speak into the ship's comm.

"Emergency Code Nine Thirteen ... I have no contact on any frequency. Are there any Jedi out there? . . . anywhere . . ."

A burst of static is heard- and a fuzzy hologram image appears.

 _"FZZZzzzzz. . . Kenobi . . .ffzzzzz!"_ The garbled transmission said.

Obi-Wan pressed a few buttons, locking onto the signal, and trying to focus the transmission. "I've locked on. Repeat."

The fuzzy hologram image comes into focus, and it turns out to be Bail Organa.

 _"Master Kenobi?_ " Bail asked.

"Senator Organa!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, relieved. "My Clone Troops turned on me ... I need help."

" _We have just rescued Master Yoda. It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates_." Bail said before his hologram fizzled out.

When Obi-Wan received the coordinates, he punched in several codes and locked onto the co-ordinates. Then he jumped straight i to hyperspace, straight into the dark unknown.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was part 17.**

 **Even though order 66 forced the vast majority of clones to turn on their Jedi leaders, a few have decided to defy the one mission they were bred for.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will focus on Ahsoka and her own slice of hell.**

 **I'll be working on the next few chapters.**

 **Until next time, as always, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	17. Chapter 17-Run Through the Palace

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks, here's part 18 of my story, 'Rise of the Empire'. Btw, I went back to part 17, and added two scenes that I forgot to put in that are from episode 3. I also fleshed out the Ahsoka/order 66 scene in part 16 a little.**

 **Also, I renamed the Republic flagship in the Siege of Mandalore. The _Sovereign_ has been renamed to the _Indomitable_.**

 **This latest part will focus on Ahsoka, who is forced to run from her own men in a building that they've been trying to liberate for days.**

 **BTW, sorry if it took awhile. School, work, etc.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _500 Republica, Coruscant, pre-dawn_.

Padme stood before the window of her living room, watching the heart-wrenching image of the Jedi Temple on fire.

She watched the sudden increase in police and Military activity. Gunships and police speeders flew over the Temple district periodically with searchlights beaming down on the streets below. Republic Warships from the Home Fleet hovered above the city. Clone Trooper squadrons patrolled the streets, checking every alley, storm drain, and trash-can they came across.

But the thing that terrified Padme the most, so much so that her stomach turned, was that her husband was confirmed to have been at the Temple. And as she watched the temple burn, she hoped against hope that her husband would return to her and never leave her loving arms.

Padme then heard the robotic whine of servos and then turned to see C-3PO entering from the bedroom. "My Lady, there's a Jedi fighter docking on the veranda," he informed.

She turned around and rushed to the large family room to see a green Jedi Star-fighter docked where 3PO said it was. The cockpit opened with a compressed squeak, and she saw her husband step out of the open cockpit.

C-3PO walked out to Anakin's ship and talks with Artoo, who beeps out loud. "Hush! Not so loud!" 3PO scolded.

Padme rushed onto the veranda as Anakin exited his ship. The two of them embraced before Padme cupped Anakin's face and pulled it in for a kiss.

"Are you all right? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple . . . you can see the smoke from here." Padme rambled, somewhat frantically.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I came to see if you and the baby are safe," Anakin said, as he continued to hold his fidgeting wife in his arms.

"Captain Typho's here, we're safe. What's happening?" Padme asked as she cupped his cheeks.

As Anakin and his wife speak, C-3PO continues to talk to R2-D2 on the ship. "What is going on?" Threepio asked. Artoo beeps a reply. "You can't be anymore confused than I am," Threepio replied.

"The situation is not good," Anakin started to explain. "The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic . . ."

Padme was caught off guard. She shook her head and her lips struggled to form words. There were a million words coursing through her brain, so she could only settle with saying four. "I can't believe that!" Padme softly exclaimed.

"I couldn't either at first, but it's true. I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself," Anakin explained.

C-3PO leans over and whispers to Artoo. "Something important is going on! I heard a rumor they are going to banish all droids," he said. Artoo beeps rather loudly. C-3PO puts his fingers to his lips. "Shhhhhh . . . not so loud," he said. Artoo beeps quietly. "Whatever it is, we'll be the last to know," he said.

"Anakin, what are you going to do?" Padme asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Anakin looks down at his feet for a moment and then walks away from Padme. "I will not betray the Republic..." He finally said before he turned around to face her. "...my loyalties lie with the Chancellor and with the Senate," he said before he walked back over to her. "...and with you."

Padme started to think about all of Anakin's friends in the Jedi Order. "What about Obi-Wan," she asked.

"I don't know. . ." Anakin said, "Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that he's remained loyal to the Chancellor."

"How could this have happened?" She asked, completely dumbfounded by everything she's just heard.

"The Republic is unstable, Padme. The Jedi weren't the only ones trying to take advantage of the situation. There are also traitors in the Senate that might support them," Anakin said.

Padme just stands and reacts ever so slightly, trying not to look suspicious in front of her fugitive of a husband. "What are you saying?" She asked.

"You need to distance yourself from your friends in the Senate. The Chancellor said they will be dealt with when this conflict is over," Anakin told her.

 _'Dealt with?'_ She thought to herself, unsettled.

"What if they start an inquisition? What if the Clones start investigating people. I've opposed this war. What will you do if I become a suspect?" She asked, somewhat terrified.

"That won't happen. I won't let it," he assured her.

"Oh, Anakin, I'm afraid," she said.

Anakin took her into his arms, before he placed both of his hands on either side of her head. He looked her in the eye to be more reassuring. "Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set right," he said as he stroked her cheeks. "The Chancellor has given me a very important mission. The Separatists leaders have gathered in the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return..." he told her. Padme nodded her head obediently. "...things will be different, I promise," he said.

They shared a loving kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"Please, wait for me," he asked, still holding her chin before he walked away.

"I will," she said.

Anakin gets into his Fighter as Threepio backs away.

Artoo beeps again.

"Well, he is under a lot of stress, Artoo," he said to his counterpart.

Artoo beeps again.

"Take care, my little friend," Threepio said.

Artoo beeps a good-bye, and the fighter takes off. Padme is left alone on the veranda. She starts to cry. Threepio comes up to her.

"My Lady, is there anything I might do?" He asked, wanting to be a faithful servant.

"No thank you, Threepio," she said as she wiped away her tears.

"Could I get you a snack, perhaps?" He asked again.

"No," she said.

Threepio starts to move off and he sighed.

"Oh, I feel so helpless".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _RSV Indomitable, in low orbit above Mandalore_.

The space above Mandalore was a testament to the bloody fight that has been taking place in this system for the past week. Warships from all corners of Mandalorian space, including the colonies outside the system, creating a fleet that ranged from heavy fighters, to armored freighters, and fast attack frigates.

There were even three Venator-class Star Destroyers, courtesy of the Republic Navy.

In low orbit, one of those Venators glided through a debris belt - the result of the huge battle that took place here - gently pushing aside the spinning chunks of wreckage as they impacted on its shields. At first glance, the Star Destroyer appeared to be just like the thousands of of other such ships in the Republic Navy, another cog in the machine, if you will. It had the same turbo-laser banks and torpedo tubes, the same dual bridge, and the same red markings of the Republic fleet. By all accounts, it really was nothing special.

But it was special to the captain and its crew. The ships once grand and ornate hull was pitted and pockmarked with scars and blast marks. Each one had a story to tell of the countless battles they fought - like the one above Mandalore - and the paint was coming off in strips.

Another thing that made the ship unique was that it was the flagship of Anakin Skywalker, which was a source of pride for the faithful crew of this mighty warship. 'The Hero without Fear' as Republic propaganda had portrayed him. Also, with Anakin as the ship's Jedi General, it came with a series of tinkering and upgrades to the ship. For instance, when the _RSV Resolute_ was destroyed over Sullust, and Anakin was in the market for a new warship, he made sure to have the ship outfitted with his own personal upgrades. The _RSV Indomitable_ was given an extra layer of armor, upgraded shields, as well as an improved hyperdrive and engines. It was also the first Star Destroyer in the Republic Navy to armed with the SPHA-T heavy beam cannon, which started off as a ground-based artillery piece that could be used against warships. So Skywalker, being the genius that he was, saw the need to have a ship killing weapons on board his ship. Now, the hanger mounted weapon was the bane of any ship that dared to fly underneath it.

This proud warship was currently under the command of Captain Sagoro Autem, a family man from the planet Coruscant, and former senate commando turned mercenary, who eventually came back to the Republic as a naval officer, once the Clone Wars started.

On the bridge of the _Indomitable_ , Autem was tired. His task force has been in this system for an exhausting week to not only liberate Mandalore, but also to protect it from Darth Maul's scorched earth policy. His Task force has been stretched to the breaking point, chasing down Maul's bombers to protect Madanlore's domed cities, at the cost of several Republic warships, including the Star Destroyer _Renegade_ , which was lost with all hands while intercepting Maul's nuclear bombs in order to protect a city.

Since then, Autem hadn't slept, writing a letter of recommendation that every man on that ship be given a medal, and their families compensation.

Now, the captain was anxious to get back to his wife and kids, who had thankfully moved to Corellia before Coruscant was attacked, and retire from the Navy once the war was over.

Autem swept his gaze around the bridge of his ship, nodding approvingly at what he saw. Everything was neat and tidy, just the way it should be. Come to think of it, it was more neat and tidy, since Skywalker and Yularen were recalled to Coruscnat with Kenobi aboard the _Vigilance,_ leaving the _Indomitable_ in his disciplined care.

That was another thing he admired about clones; their unquestioning obedience of orders and a willingness to work tirelessly. His bridge crew was an experienced one; with Feedback at communications, Driver at navigations, Drummer at weapons, Fog at sensors, and Checkmate at operations. He had worked with these men for months, and he knew their capabilities.

As for the rest of the crew, they were as green as grass. So far they've proven themselves worthy of their positions, and ever since the sacrifice of the Renegade and its crew, they've all been pushing themselves to try harder.

He admired that about these men.

Autem continued to stand in front of the large transparisteel viewport that dominated the bridge view. The shining ball of dust that was Mandalore hung below, glowing white-hot from the sunlight bouncing off of the endless tracks of sand. Though it was occasionally dotted with columns of black smoke, thanks to Maul's campaign of self-destruction across the surface.

It really wasn't much to look at. But Autem could tell that his men, despite never visiting this place, were deeply humbled to return to one of the planets that gave birth to many great Madalorians, such as their clone templet, Jango Fett, and drill sergeants like Fenn Rau and Kal Skirata. Some clones even studied Mandalorian history, and adopted some of the culture.

He then turned his gaze to the belts of wreckage floating in orbit as they were herded together by cargo haulers, angered by the fact that some of the debris were from Republic ships. The recent battle, which was drawing to an end, had claimed the lives of many good men, and shattered Mandalore's civilian populace for many years to come.

All the more reason to end this war soon and begin rebuilding.

"Helm," he said, "set a course for low orbit, grid 32-bravo."

"Understood, sir," Driver said, turning back to his console.

Autem folded his hands behind his back as his moved forwards. _'Just an hour'_ , he thought to himself. _'If I could just get one hour uninterrupted-'_

"Sir!" Feedback suddenly called out, shattering Autem's wishful illusions about contacting his wife and kids. "Sir, we're getting several transmissions from the surface. Priority Alpha!"

The Captain frowned. Priority Alpha messages, as their name implied, were messages of the utmost importance. And several of them were coming through, which begged the question: ' _What could possibly be happening in the aftermath of a battle that required such a tag?'_

"Source?" He asked.

"It's coming from the surface sir, at the Sundari Royal Palace," Feedback said.

Autem immediately sprung into action, realizing that they must be in trouble down there. But from what, he had no idea. After all, they had just secured the area. "Put it through," Autem ordered before he walked over to the large holo-table at the back of the bridge, and he stood with his hands clasped behind his back before standing up straighter.

Feedback rattled away at his console for a moment, and then the holo-projector came sputtering to life, spitting out the image a clone captain that was in the heat of battle.

"Captain Rex," he said as the Clone Captain fired his dual pistols at an unseen target, as the sounds of blaster fire and explosions went off around him, "We're getting several distress calls from the surface. What the Hell is going on down there?"

Rex got straight to the point.

" _Captain Autffffzzzzz, we've received a trans-ffffzzzzz ffff-ncellor Palpat-ffffzzzzz. He's jus- issued something called... ffffzzzzzz. Ever since then... ffffffzzzzzz... trying to kill Commander Tano. We're under atta-fffffzzzzzz. I Repeat, we're...ffffzzzzzz..._ "

Autem turned to Feedback, who nodded and started dancing his fingers across his control console. Autem turned back to Rex's hologram as it began to clear back up.

" _I repeat, we're under attack from our own men. Send Help!_ " Rex said before his transmission cut out.

Autem blinked in shock as his brain attempted to comprehend what he was just told. The Chancellor gave an order? Commander Tano was a target? And now Rex and his men were fighting each other? It seemed impossible. The magnitude of such treachery was enormous.

Then he looked back at the bridge crew to see that they were all staring at him, mouths agape and eyes bugging out of their skulls.

Autem just looked at them before he started to receive another transmission. From Coruscant this time. He turned around and pressed the button. That's when a hologram of a hooded figure towered above him.

At first he had no idea who the figure was, until he started speaking.

 _"Valiant officers of the Republic Navy. The Jedi have launched a rebellion against the Senate. This blatant attempt to overthrow our democracy must not go unpunished. I am therefore issuing Order 66 to all soldiers of the Republic. The Jedi agitators are to be put down at once. Do what must be done. Do not hesitate, and show no mercy."_

When the transmission ended, and the hologram of Palpatine disappeared into the table, Autem, with his hands shaking, turned back towards the crew, who were confused and started talking amongst themselves.

Some started arguing.

"The Jedi are traitors? That can't be!"

"What are we supposed to do?!"

"But why are our men shooting each other down there? Are Rex and the others traitors?"

"Rex is no traitor, you stupid shiny!"

"But what about the Chancellor... and the Jedi rebellion?"

"Shouldn't we be following his orders?"

But Autem had had it.

"Enough!" He shouted, silencing all of the confused chatter that came from the clones.

Everyone looked at him with stunned silence. "We have no idea what's going on. But what I do know is that i don't like any of this one bit. So until we know what the frak is going on, we are going to get to the bottom of this. Shut down all transmissions with Coruscant, and contact the other ship captains to do the same. Then tell them to establish a blockade around the planet, and send out fighter squadrons to patrol the hyperspace lanes. Nothing gets in our out of the system unless we say so," Autem said as he looked at his men. "When the blockade has been set up, we're going to send more reinforcements to the surface and secure the palace."

He started looking around.

"Understood?" He asked.

"SIR, YES SIR!"

And with that, the crew of the Indomitable got to work, establishing a blockade around the planet.

* * *

Later when the blockade was being set up, the Indomitable broke off and started to descend to low orbit.

"Fog, tactical map, if you please." Autem said, now sporting a bandage around his head due to a concussion, and a bacta patch on his side where he'd been shot, striding to the holoscreen that displayed tactical data.

"On it, sir," the clone said, his fingers pounding diligently away before the map of the Mandalore system appeared showing the known positions of the Indomitable and the task force it was leaving behind to establish the blockade, save for a pair of Arquitens-class light cruisers that followed on his flanks. His ships were outlined in blue. The Mandalorian ships that were scattered across the system were outlined in yellow to show that they were the loyalists and Nite Owls. The very few red-outlined ships were the scattered remnants of the Shadow Collective, who were still resisting the invaders.

 _'Noble, but futile._ ' Autem thought to himself as he studied the map, and looked at all of the positions of his task force. The Blockade was in place, and patrols were being sent out to patrol the hyperspace lanes. Everything was running smoothly.

"Sir," Feedback called out, "I've sent the word out to the other officers. I'm getting reports of small arms fire throughout the fleet."

Autem shook his head and sighed, "Tell anyone whose still loyal to us to get things under control ASAP. What about the Nite Owls?"

"Confused and demanding answers." Feedback informed.

"Tell them that we've been boarded by fanatical Maul supporters, and we're keeping the them from escaping, and that a blockade makes it so much easier to fly aid down to the surface." Autem ordered.

"Sir," another comms officer called out, "We're getting reports that Darth Maul has escaped, and is on the run."

"All the more reason to maintain the blockade and secure the city immediately." Autem said calmly.

As Feedback continued getting the word out, Driver turned to look at the captain. "Sir, are we going to help Rex and the others, and the commander too?" The navigator asked.

Captain Autem took a deep breath and moved to the bridge window, thinking about the chaotic situation that was taking place in the city. He watched as the half mile-long hanger door opened up and flew to the city, which was underneath the night sky, which glowed orange from the raging fires.

"We'll see, son. We'll see."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Sundari Royal Palace, 30 minutes after Order 66 was issued_.

Ahsoka Tano, Togrutan, formerly one of the most gifted students in the Jedi order, formerly second in command of the 501st Legion, and formerly Anakin Skywalker's padawan, was running for her life in the rubble-strewn halls of the royal palace.

She threw herself ahead, using the force to dash through the halls and jump up massive staircases or onto high balconies, and cartwheeling through or sliding under doors that were heavily damaged.

The young Force-wielder faced occasional resistance from Clone troopers that got in her way, She deflected fire with her lightsabers as she ran, and used the force to quickly push her men out of the way.

Her own men.

The men who fought beside her for three years, from Christophsis to now.

The men who would've broken her out of prison when she was tried for treason were now trying to kill her without hesitation or remorse.

A wrenching sob was torn from Ahsoka's throat, as she thought back to the traumatic event that was still so fresh in her mind. She could still feel that one trooper's gun barrel jabbing into her back. She could also still hear Rex's last words to her.

 _"Run!_ " He had told her, as he fought alongside his loyal brothers, _"Run and don't look back!"_

Ahsoka dropped her head into her palms and allowed herself to sob for a few seconds. After a few minutes, her Lekku were able to detect the clattering of boot-steps, and they were heading her way. Ahsoka looked up and and jumped up onto a column and climbed up, before sitting perched on the ledge, just as a squadron of clones entered the room with their rifles raised.

They were looking for her. She could hear them chattering amongst themselves. From what she heard, they were no longer the men she had fought alongside for years. They were now her enemy.

But as a member of the Togrutan race, she was a predator by nature, and stealth was one of her areas of expertise. And since she was once a Jedi, her advantage would multiply exponentially, and because of that, she endeavored to make these men her prey.

She looked around the room. It was the parliament chamber, which had served as the nerve center for the Shadow Collective defenses, and thus where the bloodiest of the fighting took place while capturing the building's interior. One thing that Ahsoka noticed was that there were plenty of rows of chairs and desk that could make ample places to hide and crawl behind. Their were also balconies for the second floor that circled the whole room and gave her the high ground. But the thing that got her attention the most was that the room had no natural lighting. It was only the ceiling and wall lights that lit up the place.

She smiled, before she closed her eyes and reached out with the force, concentrating on the lights that illuminated the room.

The clones who spread out across the room had no idea where she was. And soon, as all the light bulbs in the room suddenly exploded in shards of glass before the lights burned out, the clones couldn't see.

They were all effectively blind.

"What the hell just happened?!"

"All the lights just exploded out of no where."

"It's the Jedi. She's in this room. Spread out and find her!"

The clones all activated their helmet lamps and began to spread throughout the room, searching for their target. Ahsoka's predatory instincts began to kick in, and she felt the need to fight wash over her. She smiled as she watched them fan out to search for her in the dark.

The hunt was on.

* * *

 _Palace rooftop_.

Meanwhile, Captain Rex and his men were still topside, fighting for their very lives against their own brothers.

Clones were bred for to fight and to follow, and trained alongside each other from the day they could stand and talk. Many of these men were literal pod brothers, and were still tearing at each others throats.

But while Lieutenant Bow and his men killed their opponents, Rex and his men only used stun blasts.

"You're all traitors!" One of the rogue clones called out.

"Other way around, metalhead!" One of Rex's men shouted back, using a term that implied that the rogue clones were droids.

As the fighting went back and forth, Rex could see some of the rogue clones breaking off to head into the palace's lower levels. It was at that point that Rex knew that they were trying to follow and hunt down Ahsoka.

"They're heading for the lower levels. We have to cut them off!" Rex said as he bolted from cover, firing his dual blasters as he did so.

The rest of the squad tried to follow, while the others stayed behind and kept the rogues busy. But when they got closer to the door, they found that a ray shield was over it. Rex groaned and slammed his fist against the shield.

Rex looked over his shoulder at his men and gestured to the shield, "Get this shield deactivated."

Echo tried to hack into the shield controls, the fighting began to intensify for a few seconds. That's when suddenly, a flight of Clone Jet Troopers, led by Lieutenant Vill rocketed up from the plaza outside and began firing on the rogue clones, also with stun blasts.

"We've got reinforcements!" Coric called out.

The other clones started to cheer.

After an intense struggle that lasted for several minutes, Rex watched as Lieutenant Bow and a handful of the other rogues ran off, leaving the others to be stunned by Rex's men and the reinforcements.

He gave Vill and his men a quick nod, as they secured the roof.

Suddenly, they heard something power down behind them. "Got it, shield is disabled," Echo said.

Rex pulled out his sidearms, and his men weapons started to click, beep, and power up.

"Then let's go help Commander Tano." Jesse said.

That's when a sudden artillery barrage began to plaster the rooftop with blaster fire. As they looked over the rooftop to see what was happening, they saw what could only be described as hell boiling to the surface.

Clones fought clones.

Nite Owls fought clones.

And recently liberated citizens were caught in the middle.

Everyone that was supposed to be on the same side immediately erupted into a killing frenzy. One thing was for sure: no one was going to be the winner here today.

"We'll help the commander later." Rex said to his dumbfounded troopers. "Right now . . . we need to secure the palace and then figure out what the hell is going on."

* * *

 _Palace interior, Parliament chamber_.

Ahsoka continued to watch from her little hiding place, high above the chamber, sitting on the banister of an overlooking balcony. She watched with slight amusement as that clones looked for her, but slight terror as the beams from the head-lamps scanned the room, even nearly illuminating her on two occasions. But she remained still. She didn't move a muscle.

That's when she jumped down softly and started crawling on the floor on all-fours with a cat-like elegance. When she was close to one clone, she shot up and threw her arms around his neck. The trooper choked as air was cut off to his brain, and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. His weapon clattered to the ground, and his headlamp continued to shine upward, serving as a beacon to the nearby clones that heard the commotion.

Ahsoka quickly, and stealthily, sprinted across the floor, dodging and evading the clone trooper's helmet-lamps, before jumping back up onto her little perch from earlier.

The clones all chattered worriedly as they discovered their comrade.

"He's out cold. That Jedi must've snuck up on him."

"Find her. Search the room in pairs, and stay back to back."

When the group split up and started using new tactics to find her, Ahsoka used new tactics to take them down. She moved swiftly in the dark, knocking several more clones unconscious.

The troopers became more agitated as more and more of their ranks were rendered unconscious. But eventually, a pair of troopers started searching the second floor, and discovered where she was stalking them from.

"We've got her!" One called out before he and his brother opened fire, the blue blaster bolts zipping past her head and illuminating the air around her.

Ahsoka used the force to lift them up and throw them over the balcony. As the two troopers fell down to the ground floor, the rest of the troopers raised their rifles and spotted her with their helmet lights.

"Open fire!" The lead clone called out.

The clones raised their rifles and unleashed a hailstorm of blue blaster fire, but Ahsoka activated her sabers just in time, and wet straight to work deflecting blaster fire. When several clones were downed by their own fire, Ahsoka crouched down on the balcony, and used the force to propel her high into the air before she spun around, her blades making her look like a blue-glowing propellor. When she landed in the middle of a group of clones, she spun-slashed a few clones that were too close to her, while also using the force to push back the rest.

With the clones disorientated, and some of them "disarmed", she got to work finishing them off.

Ahoska runs with acrobatic flips, covering great distance and blocking all blaster bolts from all directions, delivering saber strikes and knocking down any clone in her path. The clones, still bewildered and fatigued from Ahsoka's first attack, tried to fight back, but they could only do one thing: Stand and fight.

But Ahsoka continued to dodge and dash and flip towards her enemies, striking with both blades in quick succession.

When Ahsoka slashed through her last target, she stood in a kneeling position with her sabers pointing up behind her back, before she rose to her feet and observed the carnage around her. Every clone lay dead at her feet, some in several pieces. The only sound was the buzzing hum of her sabers. It was still dark except for her sabers and the still active helmet-lamps of her dead prey.

She took in a deep breath through nose, the smell of warm ozone entering her nostrils. The young togrutan wasn't proud of what she just did. But it had to be done.

Ahsoka deactivated her sabers and continued to move through the palace. She didn't run. She was confident that the bodies she left behind would get the message across.

She couldn't be anymore wrong.

* * *

 _Secret hanger, Sundari Royal palace_.

When Ahsoka finally reached her destination, which was the secret hanger where Lt. Vill's men discovered Maul's WMD stash, she looked around for a ship that she could use to leave the planet.

She decided that the best course of action now was to get off world and find anyone who knew what was happening. Maybe her boyfriend on Onderon. Or better yet, her masters.

But just as she was about to inspect one of the Mandalorian fighters that sat in the hanger, the distant sounds of a half-dozen rocket packs roared through the air outside the hanger bay. The flew in and landed. The lead one took her helmet off and allowed her red hair to flow freely onto her shoulders.

That's when Ahsoka let her guard down.

"Kryze. I never thought I'd be so happy to see you."

"Save it Tano. You're going to explain to me what the hell is going on. And then you're going to help us take down Maul."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was part 18.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm a horrible person.**

 **As I work on part 19, please be sure to fav/follow, and be sure to leave your thoughts down in the review section. I enjoy your feedback.**

 **Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	18. Chapter 18-Stay of Execution

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

 **This is part 19 of my 'Rise of the Empire' story.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Soulless One, Somewhere in the Inner Rim_.

Far out in the middle of nowhere, a lone star-fighter, once belonging to one of the most notorious war criminals in Republic history, was flying through the Inner rim, on its way to a pre-arranged destination.

The Passenger was someone who was on the run from his own men, who attacked him, blindly trying to kill him like a wild animal.

When Obi-Wan was coming up on the co-ordinates that Bail Organa sent him, an alarm started to go off, signaling the need to drop out of hyperspace. Once the blue inter-dimensional tunnel was replaced with the still image of real space, another ship came into view.

Obi-Wan recognized it as a CR70 Corvette. It was the Tantive III, the personal diplomatic cruiser for Senator Organa.

When he received clearance to dock, he flew the ship underneath the cruiser's hull, where a hanger door opened up, allowing him to pass through and dock, before they closed underneath him.

Once the Soulless one was safely stored inside, the cruiser jumped into hyperspace, as the passengers discussed their next course of action.

* * *

 _Tantive III_.

After touching down in the hanger, Obi-Wan powered down the engines and jumped out. The door to the main hallway slides open to reveal Master Yoda and Senator Organa.

"You made it." Bail said.

"Master Kenobi, dark times are these. Good to see you, it is." Yoda said.

"You were attacked by your Clones, also?" Obi-Wan asked as they all began to walk down the ship's main corridor.

"With the help of the Wookiees, barely escape, I did." Yoda said.

"How many other Jedi managed to survive? obi-Wan asked, looking between both men to find answers.

"Heard from no one, have we." Yoda said as he hobbled on his cane to keep pace with the two humans next to him.

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple. That's why I went looking for Yoda." Bail said, pointing to the much shorter, and wiser, Jedi Grand Master.

"Have we had any contact from the Temple?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Received a coded retreat message, we have."

Obi-Wan looked down at Yoda when he said this, and then all three men stopped dead in their tracks, so that they could explain to Obi-Wan the situation. Bail looked at Obi-Wan to answer. "It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says that the war is over . . ."

By the look on his face, Obi-Wan was clearly taken aback. "Well, then we must go back! If there are other stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed."

Yoda groaned in deep thought, but Bail was much quicker with his answer.

"It's too dangerous to return." He said, shaking his head.

"Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan said, nodding his head anxiously, "There is too much at stake here, and we need a clearer picture of what has happened."

Yoda nodded.

"I agree. In a dark place we find ourselves ... a little more knowledge might light our way."

After all three men agreed, eventually, on their next course of action, Bail Organa contacted Captain Antilles to make best speed back to Coruscant. Moments later, the ship's pilot pushed a lever forward, and the engines began to power up. Seconds later, the stars began to elongate and propel the ship forward into hyperspace.

The mission of the passengers: Stop the Jedi purge, and save the future.

Nothing else mattered.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mustafar system, Outer Rim_.

Mustafar.

A scorching hot lava-world situated between two gas giants, Lefrani and Jestefad. The two giants were in a tug-of-gravity with both trying to claim tiny Mustafar as a moon by pulling the planet towards them. Mustafar owes its hellish volcanic landscape to this battle as it causes massive tidal waves that heat the planet's interior. Jestefad's gigantic electromagnetic field swamps Mustafar, generating huge electrical storms on the planet.

The planet's native Mustafarian species lived in underground caves created by lava fleas as they ate through the planet's crust, and made their armor from the heat-resistant shells of the creatures. Only venturing up to the surface in order to collect valuable minerals from the lava flows, the short and strong southern Mustafarian subspecies carried out the heavy labor involved, while the tall and slender northern Mustafarian subspecies acted as guards and expert lava flea riders.[15]Due to the planet-wide lava surface, all buildings were held up by gravity supports.

Workers move across the lava beds, gathering the magma. A column of aliens riding giant lava fleas marched forward.

Normally, these miners worked for the different companies that extracted minerals from the planet's lava rivers and the soil. One of these mining companies, the Techno Union, owned a large mining complex that hung precariously over a massive river far below.

And since the Techno Union was loyal to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and the atmosphere interfered with scanning technology, it was the perfect place for the main leaders of the Separatist Alliance to hide and ride out the storm that seemed to engulf the galaxy.

Deep inside this great mining fortress, amidst the battle droids and Neimoidian guards that kept the buildings secured, the Separatist leaders were coversing with a large hologram of Darth Sidious, who replaced a hologram that displayed the battlefields that were still taking place in the Outer Rim.

"The plan has gone as you had promised, My Lord." Nute Gunray said to the hologram of Darth Sidious.

 _"You have done well, Viceroy. When my new apprentice, Darth Vader, arrives, he will take care of you._ " Sidious said befroe his hologram disappeared, leaving the CIS war councilors to look forward to a long, peaceful retirement.

But they had no idea what they were in for, as a Jedi Starfighter entered the system, and flew towards the planet.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Sundari royal palace, Mandalore_.

As the clone troopers still loyal to the Jedi established a perimeter around the palace, Captain Rex was in a command post that was set up in the throne room. He and his officers were looking over a map of the city, as they contacted troopers that had responded to Order 66. As was feared, nearly every trooper squad in the city, and perhaps more outside of it had acknowledged it, and were now on the hunt for Ahsoka. This hunt made them break into buildings and come into conflict with the Nite Owls.

That's when the comm-table started to beep.

When Rex answered it, his men looked up to see a hologram of Ahsoka and Bo-Katan sanding above them.

" _Rex_?"

"Commander!"

"Boy are we glad to hear your voice, Ma'am!" Lieutenant Vill said.

" _And I'm glad to see that some of my men are still with me_." Ahsoka said, as she smiled and nodded to her men.

Suddenly, a hologram of Captain Autem materialized above them with his arms crossed and wearing a stern look of stoicism. His face said it already: " _My men are firing on each other, the city is on fire, again, the occupation is compromised, a war criminal is on the loose, and now the Jedi have betrayed the Republic. I hope you can explain to me what in the Nine Corellian Hells is going on."_

Ahsoka was taken aback. " _What are you talking about? The clones attacked me, and then they chased me across the palace. They were trying to kill me and they tried to kill Rex and his men. I think you're the one who should start explaining, because I was only defending myself._ "

Autem frowned and looked down at her.

" _I don't know what's happening! I get a message from Captain Rex saying that a battalion was tearing itself apart in the middle of the palace, and another one from the Chancellor saying that the Jedi have betrayed the Republic, and that Order 66 has been issued._ "

Ahsoka tilted her head and arched one eyebrow over the other. " _What are you talking about?_ " She asked, dumbfounded.

Autem leaned in to look Ahsoka in the eye. " _A couple hours ago, the Chancellor contacted and ordered the clones to issue Order 66, a contingency protocol to put down a Jedi uprising."_

When Ahsoka frowned and averted her eyes, " _What Jedi rebellion do you keep talking about?_ "

Her mouth hung agape, and her face convulsed into one of sadness and shock.

" _The Chancellor says that the Jedi launched an overthrow of the senate, and has ordered the Grand Army to put it down. But that brings me to my next point..._ " Autem said as a hologram of the burning Temple flashed next to him, ". _..Why didn't you and a multitude of your men follow your orders, Captain?_ "

Ahsoka's hands shot up to her mouth before she dropped to her knees. She tried to suppress a sob, but to no avail.

Rex was in shock himself. He didn't know how to answer. He looked at Ahsoka, who's head was lowered, and tears began to stream down her face, dripping off of her nose. He then tried to search for an answer. He then started to think back to the Battle of Ringo Vinda, when clone trooper Tup seemingly went off the deep end, and executed Master Tiplar in the middle of a battle.

And as he remembered Fives, he realized that he was right about the conspiracy of the chips.

* * *

 _Anakin and Rex jumped out of their air-speeder and walked towards the warehouse that were given to them._

 _Anakin looked around. "Well, these are the coordinates Kix gave us. Let's hope Fives is inside."_

 _Rex jumped out of the speeder and followed Anakin._

 _"Eh," Rex sighed as he shook his head. "I hope he knows what he's doing."_

 _When they were inside the dark warehouse, Anakin ignited his lightsaber to give Rex and himself some light. Rex unholstered his dual pistols and followed close behind. In the dark room, there wasn't a sound except for their footsteps and the hum of Anakin's lightsaber._

 _A pair of ceiling fans slowly turned in an ominous fashion._

 _"Fives? Fives, we're here. Come on out. We just want to talk to you." Anakin called out._

 _No one answered._

 _But then, someone's voice started to echo around the room. A voice that belonged to Fives._

 _"General Skywalker, thank you. Thank you for trusting me. Now, have you come without troops?" Fives asked, sounding relieved, but also nervous at the same time._

 _Anakin and Rex stood back to back and started looking around the room._

 _"We have." Anakin said, while scanning the room, lightsaber raised and ready._

 _"Put down your weapons, then." Fives requested._

 _"I don't think so, Fives." Anakin replied._

 _"Please, sir! Please, I'm unarmed." Fives pleaded._

 _Rex glanced over his shoulder to see Anakin looking at him. They both nodded at each other, before Anakin deactivated his lightsaber._

 _"All right." Rex said, walking up to a supply crate, and placing his sidearms on top of it. "I'm putting my pistols down."_

 _Then Rex kept his hands up, and stepped back away from the box._

 _"What are we here for, Fives?" Anakin asked._

 _"I need your help." Fives said._

 _"I know you do. We know you're not well. It's been rough for you these past couple days." Anakin said as he and Rex continued to look around the room._

 _"I'm not crazy! Please, please, just just hear what I have to say." Fives begged._

 _Anakin and Rex heard footsteps, and they heard Fives' echoes slowly die down, and they were able to register the approximate source of his voice, and they believed it to be behind some kind of power generator._

 _"We're here to help you, Fives. Just come with us." Anakin said as he and Rex started to walk towards the generator they believed Fives to be behind. "Let us take you back to the Temple."_

 _Suddenly, a white ray shield activated, trapping the two of them where they were._

 _"No!" Anakin exclaimed, before slamming his fist against the shield._

 _That's when they saw Fives step out from behind the generator._

 _"I just need you to listen to me. Please." Fives said._

 _Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not really sure we have any other choice."_

 _Fives stepped forward, about to speak with them directly. He literally had a captive audience._

 _"I was framed because I know the truth the truth about a plot, a massive deception." He said._

 _"By whom?" Rex asked as he took a step closer, standing shoulder to shoulder with Anakin._

 _"Well, there's a sinister plot in the works against the Jedi. I have proof of it. I can prove that everything that I know is true beyond a shadow of a doubt!" Fives exclaimed, becoming more agitated as he continued speaking._

 _"Show me the evidence." Anakin ordered._

 _The evidence is in here." Fives said, pointing to his head. "It's it's in here. It's in all of us, every clone."_

 _"What is it?" Rex asked._

 _Fives' frown turned into a look of despair, before he leaned his head again a large supply crate. "Organic chips built into our genetic code to make us do whatever someone wants, even kill the Jedi." Fives said, looking back at his audience, Anakin, more specifically. "It's all in here." Fives said, pointing to his head again."_

 _Anakin looked at Rex, without turning his head, and saw that he was scratching his head. He either wasn't buying it, or he found it hard to swallow. Anakin looked back at Fives._

 _"Let's just get you some help first. Then we can review everything. It'll be okay, Fives. We'll sort this out." Anakin said, trying to sound reassuring._

 _Fives's look of frustration turned into one of anger. "Ah, you don't believe me!" He shouted, before_ _leaning against a crate, and holding his head. He was still trying to explain himself to his CO's._

 _"Fives, we are listening to you. We only want to help." Rex said._

 _"How do I know you're not tricking me? How do I know it won't be a trap? The Chancellor will try to kill me. I promise you that!" Fives exclaimed._

 _"The Chancellor?" Anakin asked._

 _"He's in on it! I don't know to what extent. But I know he orchestrated much of this. He told me in the medical bay!" Fives said._

 _"He told you?" Anakin asked, thinking that Fives' story was getting crazier by the minute. "When you tried to assassinate him? You have gone too far, Fives. The Chancellor isn't capable of what you claim."_

 _"He is! I swear to you, General. You have no idea-" Fives tried to explain, before he was interrupted._

 _"Stand down, soldier! Stand down!" Fox ordered, as he and his men burst into the room, aiming their weapons at Fives. "Get on your knees!"_

 _Fives turned around and started waving his hands. "No! No! No! Stay back!" Then, when he realized that the shock troopers weren't stopping, he looked at Rex's pistols on the crate._

 _"Don't do it! Don't do it, soldier!" Fox ordered._

 _"Get away from me!" Fives shouted before he reached for one of the pistols, and prepared to use it._

 _"Fives, no!" Rex shouted. But he and Anakin were helpless to do anything behind the shield._

 _Then Fox pulled his trigger, and blaster bolt went straight through Fives' chest._

 _Fives dropped the pistol, before he looked down at the searing hole in his chest. He reached up to his chest, then he started to cough and gag, before he started to fall over._

 _"FIVES!"_

* * *

Back in the present, it all became very clear to Rex, that from the moment he was bred, he was meant to due one thing.

Kill the Jedi.

And it was all because of the chips in his brother's brains. Well... maybe not all of them.

"Sir, the reason me and my men didn't follow the order was because we removed our inhibitor chips." He said.

"Your what?" Autumn asked, his officers utterly confused as well.

"Our inhibitor chips. They're little bio-chips attached to our brains that are supposed to make us more obedient and less aggressive. But I think that they were put there to make us follow all orders without question, which includes executing our Jedi leaders."

" _But why didn't you, and your men from Torrent Company, follow the order?_ "

Rex turned his head so that they could see the scar on the side of his head. "Because I removed it myself. I also convinced a few other clone commanders to remove theirs and spread the word to their men. I've spent weeks convincing some of my men to remove their chips," Rex said, while looking at some of the officers in the room, who had patches of hair missing where they removed the chips, and to Jesse, Kix, Hardcase, and Echo, who had scars on the sides of their heads.

Autem was taken aback, and he started to swiftly check his officers and security troopers, and indeed found that these men indeed had scars on the sides of their heads.

"And if you check the heads of the other clones who fired on us, you'll notice that they still have theirs." Rex finished.

Everyone in the room, including Ahsoka's hologram, who's eyes were still watery, stared at the veteran clone captain with shock and awe.

When Autem finished checking his officers frantically, he turned back to Rex. "You realize that you're violating the Chancellor's orders by helping her, right?"

"Sir, I am doing my duty, to protect my brothers, and keeping them from turning into machines. We are not droids. We are not programmed. The Jedi have led us to victory time and again, and the fact that they've been branded as traitors is foolish. The Republic would be drowning in clankers if it weren't for them. And just because a few Jedi may have committed treason, doesn't mean that the rest are guilty. But sir, I understand that you have a sense of duty, just like my men, and you've been following orders up until now. So I won't fault you for whatever decision you make next."

Autem's holographic image just looked at them with a stoic look. He looked around him and saw that everyone, including Bo-katan's people, was looking at him.

And then, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Autem finally said: "Maintain the comms blackout and get back to your posts. I can't run an occupation with half my top officers in the brig.

Rex smiled. "Thank you, sir."

" _Don't thank me yet trooper. I may have just doomed this entire task force and the rest of the 501st to their fates."_ Autem said with concern, _"We're going to get to the bottom of this._ "

" _What about me?_ " Ahsoka asked.

Autem looked at Ahsoka. " _Ma'am, you're going to do what you brought us here for: You're going to find that Zabrak son of a Kriffer, and bring him to justice_."

Ahsoka smiled.

" _It will be my pleasure, sir._ "

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Chancellor's office_.

Darth Sidious, wearing his red-hooded robes, was sitting in his office beneath the Senate Rotunda, ready to give the speech that he's been waiting for his entire life. It was time for him to solidify his base of power and, at last, ensure Sith rule over the galaxy.

Mas Amedda and Sly Moore were standing on either side of him.

But before he was ready to give his speech, a Republic intelligence officer wearing a red uniform stepped into the room.

"Ah, Director Isard, I am eager to hear the news from the front. Leave us," he said to his colleagues.

When the guards and politicians left the room, Isard gave his report. "Your excellency, with the deaths of Count Dooku and General Grievous, the droid fleet is still retreating into the outer rim. And their armies have been driven from Kashyyyk, which ensures that the droid fleet is denied access to key hyperspace lanes, and are in disarray, and their territories are isolated from one another. So the siege is going well."

Palpatine smiled. "Good, good. And what of the Jedi agitators?"

"The clones are executing the order to near perfection. Almost every unit is reporting back that their targets have been successfully eliminated, and the Jedi Temple, and the surrounding districts are under our total control. Our projections show that 99% of the Jedi have been dealt with."

"Excellent."

"However, this brings me to the bad news I've been meaning to share." Isard said.

Sidious leaned back in his chair and looked at Isard. "Oh... and what might that be?"

Isard answered. "We are receiving isolated reports of Clone Troopers, mostly spec ops forces, refusing to comply with the order, and are actively assisting Jedi fugitives in their escape."

"What?"

"There's more." Isard said. "We've lost all contact with the fleet above Mandalore. At first we believed them to be destroyed, but one clone trooper officer made contact and has reported that Captain Autem's entire flotilla have actively cut communication with Naval command, and some of the clones in the occupation are actively protecting Ahsoka Tano from loyal troopers. Darth Maul was also lost in the confusion."

Darth Sidious became angered and nervous. But then his resolve hardened. "Find these rogue clones and eliminate them. And then send a fleet to the Mandalore system, and tell this clone officer to use any means necessary to disrupt their little rebellion. The mutineers and the Mandalorians will submit to you or be destroyed. And then bring Ahsoka Tano to us."

Isard bowed his head and went to go carry out Palpatine's orders, leaving the Chancellor alone with his thoughts.

These clone rabble-rousers could not be allowed to persist. Their defiance threatened to tear his New Order apart before it even started.

Their fire had to be snuffed out completely.

And it soon will be.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was part 19.**

 **Part 20 will be around the corner soon.**

 **Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	19. Chapter 19-How Liberty Dies

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey guys and gals, and people on the fence, here's part 20 of my story, 'Rise of the Empire', which i've noticed has exploded in terms of viewership. Thank you. But please be sure to also fav/follow/review this story. I enjoy your feedback.**

 **(Also, I just saw the Episode IX teaser earlier today. Meh, not interested. But** **I'm excited for _Clone Wars_ season 7, for it is the last remnant of the Lucas/pre-disney era _)_**

 **Anyway, as the last two chapters focused on Ahsoka and the rogue clones on Mandalore, this chapter, and maybe the one after this, will be going back to the Episode three storyline.**

 **I'll include some parts from the Episode 3 video game, and the movie's novelization.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Low Orbit_.

Coruscant.

A planet covered in one large city, once the center of galactic democracy and a champion of civil liberties, was now a planet under lockdown. In the wake of the Separatist invasion, Hundreds of Republic warships were guarding the hyperspace entrances into the system, sweeping them for mines, and carefully scrutinizing any ships entering or leaving the system.

And since the issuing of Order 66, the planet's home defense fleet was on much higher alert, as Republic fighters shot down any ship that didn't identify themselves quick enough.

Never in Obi-Wan's short career as a General had he ever thought that he would ever be on the other side of the Navy's guns. Yet here he was, sitting in the cockpit of Bail Organa's CR70, next to Yoda and Bail, and behind two pilots, who were working on getting them through the Republic blockade. It was quite easy since this was a friend;y ship belonging to a very well-liked politician.

But still, it broke Obi-Wan's heart that he had to feel cautious in the presence of the Republic Navy, which he had led into battle countless times along with Anakin, Ahsoka, and many other Jedi, whom he was close to.

When the Republic Star-Destroyer watching over them transmitted the clearance codes to the small diplomatic corvette, they carried on. But then they received another transmission, as they flew closer to the planet's surface, everyone being able to make out the silver rooftops even from up here.

One of the pilot's turned his head over his shoulder to look at his passengers. "We are receiving a message from the Chancellor's office, sir."

"Send it through." Bail said.

"Yes, sir." The pilot said as he pressed a button, and the Chagrian Vice Chair of the Galactic Senate, Mas Amedda.

" _Senator Organa . . . the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic requests your presence at a special session of Congress._ "

The two Jedi looked at the screen with interest, and frowns on their face as they wondered what Palpatine had in store.

But Bail nodded in affirmation. "Tell the Chancellor I will be there."

"Very well. He will be expecting you." Mas Amedda said, before his image fizzled out and the screen went blank, signaling an end to the transmission, leaving everyone else to ponder what was just said.

Bail turned his chair to look at the two Jedi masters, exhaling sharply, yet subtly, showing his concern. "It could be a trap."

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. "No, I don't think so. The Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact."

Bail nodded, just before Yoda spoke up. "If a special session of Congress there is, easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it will be."

Everyone nodded in agreement, realizing that with the Chancellor about to address Congress, all eyes and security will be delegated to the Senate Building. As they began to discuss their next moves, the CR70 corvette flew over the skyscrapers and through the never-ending traffic on Coruscant.

* * *

Later, when their ship landed at the Senate Building, Bail and his delegation leave the ship, which both hooded Jedi behind them. But they were taken aback to see a squadron of Clones from the Coruscant Guard approaching them.

"Welcome back, Senator. May I see your clearance?" The lead clone asked.

"Certainly." Bail said as he showed his ID.

"Thank you, you may proceed." The clone said before he noticed the two jedi in the middle of the crowd of delegates. "We will take custody of the Jedi."

"It would be better if we stayed with the Senator." Obi-Wan said as he waved his hand in front of the clone's face.

The trooper froze for a moment and he simply stared off into space as if he were entranced. "It would be better if they stayed with you." The clone said as he and his squad walked off.

After that, Bail and his aides go into the Senate, while Yoda and Obi-Wan went to look for a way back to the Jedi Temple.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mustafar_.

Darth Vader flew his green Jedi star-fighter across the molten surface of Mustafar, eventually finding the facility through thick layer of ash that floated above the surface.

The mining ore facility, owned by the Klegger Corp, and who served the Techno Union, was hald built into the mountain range, and half hanging over a Lava river that flowed beneath.

Vader's fighter shreaked towards the facility, and then landed on the platform.

He climbed out and walked over to the main entrance. Artoo beeped after ejecting out of the droid compartment, and was about to follow Anakin.

"Artoo, stay with the ship," he ordered.

He beeped a reply.

* * *

Vader walked inside, where he was met by a small party of guards and neimoidian aides. San Hill, the Munn leader of the intergalactic banking clan, was leading the group.

He had apparently beat his colleagues in being the first to greet Lord Vader.

"Welcome, Lord Vader," San Hill said, his elongated legs almost tangling with each other as he rushed to shake the hand of the Sith Lord, "On behalf of the Leadership of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, let me be the first to-"

"Very well. You will be the first," Vader said as he threw back his cloak.

San Hill recoiled, hands flapped like panicked birds sewn to his wrists. "You're... you're Anakin Skywalker." He managed to say before a fountain of blue plasma burned into his chest, carving through a loop that held all three of his hearts.

The other separatists watched with frozen horror as the corpse of the head of the intergalactic banking clan collapsed like a de-powered protocol droid.

"The resemblance... is deceptive." Vader said, before he turned on the others who witnessed.

The Dark Lord marched forward, using his saber to slash the other Neimoidian aides, who were chopped to pieces. The guards rushed to subdue Vader, only to be slashed as they got too close.

He raised his hand to levitate the rest of them in the air and crush their windpipes.

The whole display was on holo-cam.

* * *

Back in the control room, the CIS leaders were watching with shock and frozen fear.

"Darth Sidious has betrayed us!" Ruun Haako said.

"Security! Get down their and stop the Assassin!" Viceroy Gunray ordered.

As more droids and guards scrambled to stop Vader, Poggle the Lesser walked up to the holo-table.

"Do not worry. We are safe here," the Geonosian said.

* * *

Back at the front entrance, more guards and security droids went to confront Vader.

He raised his blade and went to work, cutting them apart.

Darth Sidious' plans will be fulfilled.

They have to if he wanted to save Padme.

And nothing would stop him from saving her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi Temple, Coruscant_.

Smoke from the smoldering shell of the once pristine Jedi Temple fills the air with a brown haze.

But as one got closer, they could hear the sounds of blaster fire erupting from inside one of the inner courtyards.

A dozen clone troopers from the 501st Legion had been standing guard at the entrance of the Jedi Temple, when suddenly there is a flash of two lightsabers, a flurry of confusion, and all of the Clone Troopers are thrust into a fight for their lives.

Yoda rushed to meet the charge of several clones, deflecting their blaster fire and jumping around to throw off their aim. He chopped off the arm of the first clone trooper, and threw his shoto lightsaber into the next clone's chest, thrusting it through his heart. Yoda jumped on his chest and pulled the sword out as the trooper fell to his knees, and then jumped off the dying trooper to attack the others.

Obi-Wan charged forward, swinging his sword back and forth as he charged through his group of troopers, deflecting their shots and chopping through them as he ran past them. When he was finished, he turned around just in time to see Yoda deflecting one more shot back into the last trooper, who died making a valiant last stand.

Both Jedi stand above the carnage that they created, before they went on with their task.

"With the Chancellor giving his address, most of the clones will be guarding the Senate Building. But there still must be several platoons of Clone Troopers on every level. Many are dressed as Jedi. I can only hope that we're not too late when we're done here. I'd rather not be the last of the Jedi."

"To the very summit of the Temple, we must go. That is where we shall find the beacon, and end this deception." Yoda said as he hobbled into the temple with his cane.

Obi-Wan looked down at Yoda, with concern on his face. "Master, I fear for Anakin. And Ahsoka."

"Hmmm," Yoda groaned, "Clouded is their fate. Concerned for them, I am. But quickly, Young Obi-Wan. Dismantle the coded signal quickly, we must. The clones we dealt with back there, soon discovered will they be."

They quickened their pace as they walked into the temple, only to come across a score of clones patrolling the walkway that led outside.

"Stop, Jedi!" One called out.

"Stay strong, boys!" The lead clone officer called out, as they raised their blasters and prepared to fire.

Obi-Wan and Yoda activated their sabers.

"I preferred it when the clones were our allies." Obi-Wan said before the first rounds of plasma were fired.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Senate Building_.

The awesome Senate Building looms over the city. The endless traffic continues to clutter the skyline.

The Chancellor is in the podium in the center of the vast arena giving a speech, with camera droids floating around him, recording his speech, but then editing his image to make him look the way he was before he was attacked by the Jedi. Mas Amedda stands to the right of Sidious, and Sly Moore to his left.

Bail Organa walks through the hallway of the Main Senate Chamber. He enters the Senate Pod of Naboo and sits next to Padme. Jar Jar, Captain Typho and two handmaidens are in the pod also.

". . . and the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled." Palpatine said, in a voice that was raspier than normal, as Bail sat down during a round of applause.

"I was held up. What's happening?" He asked.

Padme turned away from the Chancellor's speech to speak to Bail. "The Chancellor has been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi, to overthrow the Senate."

"That's not true!" Bail said.

"He's been presenting evidence all afternoon." Padme said.

"And the Senate will go along with it, just like they always do." Bail said.

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!" Palpatine called out, inciting a roar of applause. "Any collaborators will suffer the same fate." The Crowd erupted into more applause. "These have been trying times, but we have passed the test."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi Temple_.

Deeper inside the interior of the Jedi Temple

Yoda and Obi-Wan make their way through the ruins, fighting through or avoiding the hundreds of Clone Troopers stationed here. They use the Force to distract the Clones when they can. But at one point, they ended up splitting up to cover more ground and divide the Clone defenses.

Obi-Wan slashed his blade through one final clone, and stood amongst a slew of other dead clones, and seemed satisfied that the Area was clear. But that's when a surviving clone, a heavy gunner, armed with a rocket launcher stood from a distance behind Obi-Wan, and aimed his heavy weapon.

But before he could fire, Master Yoda jumped out of nowhere onto a pillar of rumble and used the force to lift the trooper up. But before the trooper could be tossed aside, he fired a pair of missiles up at the ceiling.

Obi-Wan heard the commotion and turned around to see the trooper being tossed over the ledge by Yoda. But he also heard a pair of explosions above him, and looked up to see chunks of the ceiling falling towards him. The Jedi Master dove out of the way, just as piles of rubble smashed the spot he was just in, burying the clones he had just killed.

As dust began to cloud his vision, Obi-Wan used the force to push the cloud away, clearing his sight. He then looked at the rubble, relieved that it didn't crush him.

Behind him, he could here the taping sounds of Yoda's cane and turned to look down at him.

"A peculiar skill you have, Master Obi-Wan, for finding trouble." Yoda joked.

* * *

Later, Yoda and Obi-Wan walk through the ruins of the Temple until they come across the bodies of some students.

"Not even the younglings survived." Obi-Wan said as he leaned down to check on the padawans. "I've never seen anything so cruel. Why would the clones do this?"

"Killed not by clones, this Padawan. By a lightsaber, he was."

They moved on, and eventually found the body of Jedi Master Shaak Ti, surrounded by several dead, dismembered clones. "No" Obi-Wan said as he rushed up to the body to check for a pulse, and found that there were no blast marks. Shaak Ti was killed by lightsaber, just like the younglings they found earlier.

"An act of hatred, this was." Yoda said, shaking his head, "Strong, is the Darkside now."

Obi-Wan closed Shaak Ti's eyes and laid her to rest. Still crouched down, he looked over to Master Yoda. " . . .But who? Who could have done this?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mustafar, Separatist Hideout_.

Darth Vader continued to rush through the facility, cutting his way through droids and Neimoidian guards. Several droids fired on him, while guards rushed in to attack him with their stun sticks.

He merely deflected the droid rounds back into the guards that charged at him.

But the Droidekas were a different story. Their shields would be a problem for blaster fire and his saber. So he used the force to lift them up into the air, and send them into the lava below.

Droids and guards lay dead at his feet. He came up on the door that led to the central control room. Three battle droids guarded the door.

They looked terrified.

"You said we'd be safe back here," one droid said to the others as he ran to the door.

"Come on. There's three of us and only one of him," the lead droid said.

"It won't matter," the third droid said in defeat.

The dark sider cut the two droids apart and moved on the last one.

The last droid pressed a button on the door and spoke into it.

"Uh sir. A J-Jedi is coming. He looks very unhappy," he said as Vader raised his blade. "Gah, Nooo!"

* * *

The Separatist leaders are starting to panic when they realize that Vader is right outside. Suddenly, the main entrance flew open, and a Dark cloaked figure enters the room. The leaders are all frozen with fear.

Lord Vader stepped inside and made a gesture with a gloved hand. Blast doors slammed shut across every exit. The control panels exploded in a shower of sparking wires.

Within the separatist leadership bunker's control center, there were many battle droids. There were armed and armored Neimoidian guards. There were automated defense turrets that lowered out of the ceiling. There were screams and tears and pleas for mercy.

But none of them mattered.

None of them mattered at all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Senate Grand Rotunda_.

Chancellor Palpatine continued to give his speech to the members of the Senate, who continued to listen, hanging on his every word.

"The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you. . . my resolve has never been stronger."

He was met by another round of applause from his supporters. Although, not everyone was clapping. But the cameras didn't show that.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mustafar, Separatist stronghold_.

Poggle the Lesser, archduke of Geonosis, scrambled like an animal through a litter of severed arms and legs and heads, both metal and flesh, whimpering, fluttering his ancient gauzy wings until a bar of lightning flash burned his own head free of his neck.

Shu Mai, President and CEO of the Commerce Guild, hands clasped before her, tears streaming down her shriveled cheeks, begged for mercy before the Sith Lord.

"We were promised a reward," she gasped, "A... a handsome reward!"

"I am your reward," the Sith Lord said, "You don't find me handsome?"

"Please!" She screeched through her sobbing, "Plea-"

The blue-white blade cut into, and out of her skull, and her corpse swayed. A negligent flip of the wrist slashed through her column of neck rings. Her brain-burned head tumbled to the floor. The only sound then was a panicky stutter of footfalls, as Wat Tambor, Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, and others, scampered along a hallway toward a nearby conference room.

But the Sith Lord was in no hurry to pursue. All the exits from the control center were blast-shielded, and they were sealed, and he had destroyed the controls.

The conference room was, as the expression goes, a dead end.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Palpatine continues his speech at the podium.

"The war is over." Palpatine said, before being met with another round of applause. "The Separatists have been defeated," And again, even more applause, "And the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning."

After another pause in the Chancellor's speech, another round of applause keeps him from going any further.

Padme and Bail, and many other critics of Palpatine, were carefully observing him, trying to see what he had up his sleeves. "Well, this is the moment we discover if he intends to return the Republic to a democracy." Padme said.

"In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire!" Palpatine shouted out, causing more applause, while Padme put her hand over her lips, completely taken aback, "For a safe and secure society which I assure you will last for ten thousand years."

There is a loud, sustained cheer from the Senate. But Bail and Padme sit, absolutely dumbfounded.

But still, Palpatine continued.

"An empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body, and a sovereign ruler chosen for life . . ."

The Senate cheers again. But Bail and Padme are devastated. Padme begins to cry.

". . . An empire ruled by the majority . . . Ruled by a new constitution . . ."

The Senate applauds and cheers even louder.

"So this is how liberty dies," Padme said in disbelief, causing her colleagues to look at her, as she looked around at the corrupt senators around her, "with thunderous applause..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mustafar, Separatist control center_.

Darth Vader left nothing living behind him, when he walked from the main room of the control center. Casually, carelessly, he strolled along the hallway, scouring the durasteel wall with the tip of his blade, enjoying the sizzle of disintegrating metal as he had savored the smoke of charred alien flesh.

The conference room door was closed. A barrier so poultry would be an insult to the blade in his hand. A black-gloved hand made a fist. The door crumpled and fell.

The conference room was walled with trans-parasteel windows. Beyond, obsidian mountains rained fire upon the land. Rivers of lava embraced the settlement.

Rune Haako, aid and confidential secretary to the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, tripped over a chair as he stumbled back. He fell to the floor shaking like a grub in a frying pan, trying to scramble beneath the table.

"Stop!" He cried. "Enough! We surrender. Do you understand? You can't just kill us!"

The Sith Lord smiled. "Can't I?"

"We are unarmed. We surrender. Please, please, you're a Jedi!" Rune pleaded again.

"You fought a war to destroy the Jedi" Vader stood above the shivering Neimoidian, smiling down above him, then fed him two feet of plasma, "Congratulations on your success."

The Sith Lord stepped over Haako's corpse to where Wat Tambor clawed uselessly at the tranparasteel windows with his armored gauntlets. The head of the Techno Union turned at Vader's approach, cringing, arms lifting to shield his faceplate from the flames in the dragon's eyes.

"Please?! I'll give you anything. Anything you want!"

The blade flashed twice. Tambor's arms fell to the floor, followed by his head.

"Thank you," Vader said.

Darth Vader turned to the last living leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Nute Gunray, who had tried to kill Vader's beloved wife on multiple occasions, giving him the most bitter of hatreds for this wretched soul.

The Viceroy of the Trade Federation stood trembling in an alcove.

As Vader approached, Gunray bolted out of cover and tried to make a run for it. Vader pursued the viceroy, only to see that he was running towards another door. This one suddenly opened up, and a squad of battle droids, guards, and a pair of Droidekas entered the room, having sliced their way in from the outside.

The Viceroy disappeared inside the hallway, as the droids went to slow Vader down. The droids and guards opened fire, completely demolishing everything in the corpse-filled room.

Darth Vader dashed for cover and began deflecting blaster bolts away from him. But then, he used the force to pull the pins on several grenades that hung from the belts of the guards. The Neimoidians desperately pawed at their own beeping belts, only to be vaporized by their own weaponry, including their mechanical comrades.

That's when Vader vaulted over cover and rushed down the hall, demolishing anything that got in his way, whether metal or flesh.

Eventually, Vader made it outside in time to see Gunray about to toward a Sheathipede-class shuttle. But before he could, an invisible force pushed the ship off of an edge, and it tumbled down into the lava below.

Gunray turned around in time to see Vader moving towards him. His guards tried to stop him with sniper rifles, only to have them deflected back into them. Other guards tried to move in and subdue him up close, only to be chopped to pieces.

With all of his guards dead, and his only escape route sinking to the bottom of a river of molten lava, Gunray tried to make a run for it. But then Vader jumped across the platform, landing in front of the trembling Viceroy.

Blood-tinged tears began streaming down his green model cheeks.

"The War," he whimpered, "the war is over. Lord Sidious promised. . . he promised we would be left in peace."

"His transmission was garbled," Vader said.

His blade came up.

"He promised you would be left in _pieces_." He then slashed it across the Viceroy's chest, slicing through his organs, and letting out a pained scream before he collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Satisfied that the job was over, Darth Vader deactivated his lightsaber and walked back inside the building, just as the shuttle at the bottom of the river unleashed a large explosion that shot a plume of lava into the air, and had cinders showering down all around him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Emperor Palpatine's office_.

Underneath the Senate Rotunda, Palpatine said down in his private office, just after christening the Republic into the Empire, and crowning himself Emperor of the Galaxy. A hologram of Darth Vader appears before him on his office desk.

 _"The Separatists are taken care of, My Master."_

Sidious smiled. _"It is finished, then. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy. You have done well, Lord Vader."_

"Thank you, My Master." Vader said before his hologram disappeared, leaving his master to reflect on all of his fine work.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was part 20 of my story. I hope that you enjoyed. Fav/Follow/Review if you enjoyed.**

 **The next chapter, part 21, might focus on Ahsoka, or will continue the Episode three plot line. Not sure yet.**

 **Either way, I hope to see you next time.**

 **Until next time, as always, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	20. Chapter 20-Two Betrayals

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 _ **HOLY SHIT!**_

 _ **SAW THE TRAILER FOR CLONE WARS REVIVAL. IT WAS EPIC!**_

 _ **But anyway, I just wanted to let you know that in light of this latest trailer, I've decided to make several changes that I've been thinking about for a little while. I'm removing 'A Fallen Jedi' from my timeline, but not deleting it. I'm deleting 'Pushed to the Brink', and replacing it with a different re-edited version that I've decided to call 'Labyrinth of Evil', which will have extra scenes. I'm also going to go back in this story and make a few slight changes to sweeten it up, like adding that sweet-ass Ahsoka action scene from the end of the trailer.**_ _ **I've also made a few other tweaks to my timeline (Go see the timeline in my profile for more details)**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm sure excited about this upcoming season of the Clone Wars.**_

 **So without further ado, here's part 21 of my story, '** ** _Rise of the Empire_** **'.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Palpatine's full speech to the Republic Senate (Now Imperial Senate)._

 _"Citizens of the civilized galaxy, on this day we mark a transition. For a thousand years, the Republic stood as the crowning achievement of civilized beings. But there were those who would set us against one another, and we took up arms to defend our way of life against the Separatists. In so doing, we never suspected that the greatest threat came from within._

 _The Jedi, and some within our own Senate, had conspired to create the shadow of Separatism using one of their ownas the enemy's leader. They had hoped to grind the Republic into ruin. But the hatred in their hearts could not be hidden forever. At last, there came a day when our enemies showed their true natures._

 _The Jedi hoped to unleash their destructive power against the Republic by assassinating the head of government and usurping control of the clone army. But the aims of would-be tyrants were valiantly opposed by those without elitist, dangerous powers. Our loyal clone troopers contained the insurrection within the Jedi Temple and quelled uprisingson a thousand worlds._

 _The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated! Any collaborators will suffer the same fate. These have been trying times, but we have passed the test. The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger. The war is over. The Separatists have been defeated, and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning. In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for ten thousand years. An Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body and a sovereign ruler chosen for life. An Empire ruled by the majority, ruled by a new constitution!_

 _By bringing the entire galaxy under one law, one language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued the Republic in its later years will never take root. Regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the Separatist movement to grow unchecked. A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law._

 _Under the Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms. We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without. Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: those who challenge Imperial resolve will be crushed._

 _We have taken on a task that will be difficult, but the people of the Empire are ready for the challenge. Because of our efforts, the galaxy has traded war for peace and anarchy for stability. Billions of beings now look forward to a secure future. The Empire will grow as more planets feel the call, from the Rim to the wilds of unknown space._

 _Imperial citizens must do their part. Join our grand star fleet. Become the eyes of the Empire by reporting suspected insurrectionists. Travel to the corners of the galaxy to spread the principles of the New Order to barbarians. Build monuments and technical wonders that will speak of our glory for generations to come._

 _The clone troopers, now proudly wearing the name of Imperial stormtroopers, have tackled the dangerous work of fighting our enemies on the front lines. Many have died in their devotion to the Empire. Imperial citizens would do well to remember their example._

 _The New Order of peace has triumphed over the shadowy secrecy of shameful magicians. The direction of our course is clear. I will lead the Empire to glories beyond imagining._

 _We have been tested, but we have emerged stronger. We move forward as one people: the Imperial citizens of the first Galactic Empire. We will prevail. Ten thousand years of peace begins today."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic command post, Sundari Royal Palace, early morning_.

It's been several hours since Torrent Company had completely locked down the palace, in light of the issuing of Order 66. No clones were allowed in or out of the palace grounds. The sun rose over the scorched deserts plains of Mandalore, bringing daylight to the history of war and suffering that covered the surface.

Across the city, the Clones that were still loyal to the Jedi had moved all of their heavy equipment to the docks, and have managed to turn the Shadow Collective arsenal into their own, creating a wall of fire that could be thrown up at any moment to protect the city's outer wall. Across the city, checkpoints were being set up to protect the spply chains that linked the palace to the docks, protecting it from Imperial Clones that acknowledged Order 66, and launched a guerilla campaign against the rogues, as fires continued to rage across the already war-ravaged city.

In the city center, the Jedi-loyal clones had set up a garrison in the palace area to protect the new Mandalorian provisional government, which was led by the new regent, Bo-Katan Kryze.

But in the throne room, everything was quiet, as everyone had just finished watching Palpatine give his speech, creating the Galactic Empire.

Everyone was dumbstruck at what they saw.

Many centuries of democracy and civil liberties were seemingly wiped away like they were nothing.

And the Jedi... the Jedi, who protected the Republic for over a thousand generations, were declared enemies of the state.

"I can't believe this is happening." Ahsoka said, in response to the unprecedented events that they've witnessed for the past twelve hours.

"What are we going to do now?" Lieutenant Vill asked.

"With the Jedi gone, and your Republic uprooted, what will it mean for the rest of you? And for Mandalore, for that matter?" Bo-Katan Kryze asked.

But then Captain Autem, who was reporting from the bridge of the _Indomitable_ via hologram, stepped in, having taken de facto command of all operations inside the system. " _Look, we need to find out what's going on back on Coruscant, and find out if there's anyone else that help us make sense out of all this. As soon as we've dealt with Darth Maul, I want to use this system as a staging area for any incursions into Imperial space, and gather intelligence._ " He then turned to Ahsoka. " _So commander, I'm going to need you to-"_

He was suddenly cut off when a proximity alarm started to go off in the background of the call.

Everyone was momentarily confused, and slightly alarmed, when the sudden commotion arose.

 _"Fog, tell me what the hell is going on._ " He ordered the sensors technician on his bridge.

Then the occupation force's inner circle was horrified by what they heard next.

" _Sir. . . . Imperial Warships are coming out of hyperspace_!"

* * *

 _Bridge of the RSV Indomitable, low obit of Mandalore_.

On the bridge of the Indomitable, Captain Autem, Commander Jaeger, and several clone troopers and naval officers from the bridge crew watched with eager anticipation as they waited for their old allies to drop out of hyperspace.

And they did.

A score of warships zoomed and halted out of hyperspace. Among these ships were four Venator-class Star Destroyers, six Arquitens-class light cruisers, and at least a dozen other support ships.

But the thing that got Autem attention the most was what he believed to be the flagship of the fleet.

Stretching 1,600 meters from stem to stern, this new ship bore a faint resemblance to the Venator, and the other triangular ships of the Navy. Gone was he crook near the Venator's stern, however, replaced by clean, smooth, angular lines that gave it a shape like a giant arrowhead. Near the stern and the huge ion engines, the hull climbed in a zigguarat-like pattern, culminating in a large crosspiece tipped with two massive domes. Bristling with turbo-lasers and ion cannons, the entire shape of the ship seemed to have been designed to induce sheer psychological terror in any potential enemy.

Autem heard of a new class of Star Destroyer that was in development. A few have been used in the battle of Coruscant, and were instrumental in driving off the CIS invasion fleet. They were the Imperator-class Star Destroyers, meant to be the next generation in Republic Naval supremacy, serving alongside the much more numerous, and older, Venators, as was originally intended by the higher ups.

All of the new ships were painted all gray to show that they were from the Imperial fleet, while Autem's ships still had their red markings to contrast with them. Both fleets stared each other down. But since the Empire had four times the firepower that he did, Autem was sure that they didn't intend to blink first.

"Sir," Feedback said, "We have an incoming transmission from the flagship."

Autem looked to his XO, who was raising an eyebrow. "If they're willing to talk, then I think we should oblige them," Jaeger said.

"You're right," Autem said, before he straightened his collar, brushed off his shoulders, and walked towards the holo-table, "Patch them through to the bridge and to our people on the ground. I want them to hear what comes next."

The holoprojector warmed up, spitting up a wavering image of a man who stood at about 1.75 meters in height, and had a smug and arrogant look on his face.

Autem recognized him as Captain Kendal Ozzel.

" _I take it that you are Sagoro Autem?_ " He asked in a fittingly imperious tone. " _Captain of the Indomitable?_ "

Autem was tempted to say no. But Ozzel had yet to accuse him of being a traitor, and he wanted to try and avoid that for as long as possible. "I am," he simply answered, in an evasive manner.

" _The last time you were contacted, you were in the process of establishing the occupation of Mandalore. But after the issuing of Order 66, we lost all contact with you._ "

Autem nearly stuttered, we received the transmission, but we were having trouble responding. We were receiving interference and power outages due to a series of Nuclear detonations across the surface. "But rest assured that the Jedi is alive and in our custody, and that all who sheltered her have been killed or captured." Autem lied.

" _Well, I'm glad that everything worked out all right. Or, I would be if I were convinced that you were telling the truth._ " Ozzel said.

Autem felt a knot forming in his gut, as he felt his entire fairy tale coming apart at the seems. "I have no idea what you're talking about. What reason would I have to not tell the truth? And what evidence do you have that says I'm not?"

Suddenly, a hologram of a clone officer appeared next to Ozzel. " _This is the newly promoted Commander Bow, the ranking officer of Cascade Company of the 501st Legion. He says that he and his men received order 66, and moved to terminate the Jedi threat. But then Captain Rex and the men of Torrent Company stopped them. What resulted was a firefight that left many clone dead or wounded, and the escape of, not only Ahsoka Tano, but also Darth Maul, the very person you were meant to apprehend in the first place. And then you cut off all communications with Imperial Center._ "

Autem looked at the image of the clone officer. Then he sighed and scratched his scalp. "Yelp, shit." He cursed.

Ozzel continued. " _I'm sure you understand that you've committed several acts of treason against the Empire. You've cut off all communication with Naval command, rendering yourselves AWOL. You interfered in a mission of the Grand Army to apprehend the Jedi Traitor, and you deliberately defied the will of the Emperor himself. And now, you are sheltering the Jedi, and all who shelter her, by continuing to waist my time._ "

Autem snapped back.

"Captain, no one ever told us about Contingency Order 66, and no one ever said anything about turning on our Jedi leaders. Especially one who isn't even a Jedi anymore, and had nothing to do with whatever gave the _'Chancellor_ ' the justification to issue this order. Then all Hell broke loose. I did what I could to stamp out this chaotic situation. You can't expect me to-"

 _"Yes, I'm beginning to suspect that I can expect very little from you in terms of cooperation_ ," Ozzel interrupted, " _But you've raised an interesting point. Ahsoka Tano is not a Jedi, which is why, by order of the Emperor himself, you will turn her over to us where we will then transfer her to the proper authorities on Coruscant. In the meantime, you, Captain Autem, and your men will be relieved of the occupation, and you will be returned to Imperial space to face disciplinary action, and all rogue clones will face court-martial and termination._ "

Stunned by Ozzel's suggestion, Commander Jaeger watched as Sargoso crossed his arms. "What do you have planned for Commander Tano?" He asked.

" _What happens to the Jedi is up to the Emperor_." Ozzel said, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," Autem snorted, "What does the Emperor have planned for the Jedi?"

" _That is not your place to ask. You and your men will stand down, or you will face severe punishments for your continued defiance_."

Autem looked around at his men, and then he looked at a screen that showed Ahsoka, Rex, and the other ship captains of the task force, watching his every move. He new that what he did next will be the fate for the entire task force, every clone, every officer, every ensign, and everyone of their families, and the Jedi, and maybe even the people of Mandalore.

Put despite the weight on his shoulders, he stood up straighter and looked the hologram of Tarkin in the eyes with a sneer.

"No."

Ozzel frowned. "What?"

"I said, No." Autumn said, a little louder this time.

Ozzel stared at him. " _Do you have any idea what you just did?_ "

"Yes. I am fulfilling my oath. You say that I'm a traitor to the Empire, but I didn't swear my oath to the Empire. I swore it to the Republic Navy, the same as you did. And in that oath, I swore to preserve, protect, and defend the constitution of the Galactic Republic. Our job is to act as a shield for the Senate and the citizens of the Republic. You, on the other hand, threw all that away to serve an Emperor and rule with fear across the galaxy. You're the traitor, and I swear to you, that one day you will be dealt with as one."

Ozzel stared at Autem with an expression that could kill. _"Is that your final decision?_ "

Autem stared back, matching the intensity of Ozzel's expression. "It is."

After a long pause, Ozzel finally spoke up. " _So be it. You have ten minutes to surrender or pledge your loyalty to the Empire. After that, you and anyone still partaking in this foolishness will be punished._ " he said before his hologram disappeared.

Captain Sagoro Autem, now wanted for treason against the Empire, now a fugitive from the Imperial Navy, turned back to his men, the last bastion of the Republic Navy in the entire Galaxy, and to the hologram of Ahsoka and the men of the 501st, possibly the last Jedi and the last of the Grand Army of the Republic.

They all looked at him with uncertainty.

He then took a look at the display of his battlegroup. He saw that two of his five Venators were moving away from the fleet with two-thirds of the support ships to join up with the Imperial fleet. He then started to hear panicked comm chatter, which reported cases of small arms fire erupting inside of the remaining ships under his command.

"Men, what I just did cost us our lives. We are now fugitives on the run, loyal to a Government that no longer exists. So I need to know that you're with me 100 percent."

"We're with you all the way captain," one of the clones said.

Everyone else began to clap and cheer, making Autem, and even a holographic Ahsoka, who let a single tear run down her cheek, smile in satisfaction.

"Sir!" Fog called out, drowning out all of the cheering, "Imperial ships are powering up their weapons!"

Autem slammed his fist on the ship's PA system. "All hands to battle stations," he said, before he walked over to the tactical display where one clone had already punched in the exact positions of both fleets. The combat alert alarm blared to life, encouraging every trooper, pilot, engineer, technician, ensign, and officer to rush to their positions. All throughout the ship, blast doors rumbled along their tracks, sealing off sections of the ship.

"Shields to full strength," Checkmate reported as the Imperial ships began to close in. The Imperator fired first, Green turbo-lasers the size of buildings streaking across its hull, bearing down on the Republic task force.

"Fire at will," Autem said, and the gunnery crews of the Indomitable responded, followed by the other two Venators, sending a hail of blue fire streaking across vacuum to impact against the shields of the closest Imperial ships. The bigger ships shrugged it off, but the smaller ships took some serious damage, as red-orange fireballs blossmed across their hulls.

At the same time, the Imperial lasers hit, smashing into the _Indomitable_ 's shields. The Star Destroyer trembled, but continued on its heading.

As the battle continued, with fighters from both sides being launched like swarms of angry insects moving to protect their hives. They met in the middle, partaking in a dance of death that looked like many tiny little stars igniting and disappearing suddenly.

Autem turned back to the tactical screen, surveying the odds he was up against. The remnants of his task force consisted of three battle-scarred Venators, a quartet of sleek Arquitens-class light cruisers, two Acclemator-class assault ships, a half dozen Consular-class fast attack frigates, and a few supply ships.

Meanwhile, they stood against a squadron of corvettes, four fresh new Venators and two battle-scarred, six Arquitens-class cruisers, and around a couple dozen smaller escorts, and not to mention the hundreds of fighters, another dozen support vessels, and that damn Imperator-class Star Destroyer, which was, by far, the greatest threat of all.

Long odds for sure, but Autem wasn't planning on running them for long.

But he had to buy time for his men on the ground, who he knew were formulating a plan this very instant.

But what that plan was, he had yet to hear of it.

* * *

 _Republic CP, Sundari royal palace_.

The clones from Captain Rex's squad were on the roof of the palace, overlooking the plaza. They looked up through damaged holes in the dome above the city to look at the early morning sky. They watched two fleets of triangles slugging it out in low orbit. Green and Blue lights streaked across the sky, and some of the smaller warships on both sides exploded in balls of fire.

"I never thought I'd buy it from our own side." Kix said, as he and his brothers looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, they don't call it friendly fire for nothing." Jesse said.

"Doesn't look to friendly to me," Kix said.

"Cut the chatter," Rex ordered as he walked out onto the palace rooftop, silencing his pessimistic troopers. He then turned to the holograms of Ahsoka and Bo-Katan.

" _Look, everyone, we need a new plan. If we stay here, the Empire will eventually come down here and we'll go the way of Maul's regime. We have to evacuate_."

The clones started to nod, but the Mandalorians who were present and had their helmets off, stared at her with fury spread across their faces. Bo-Katan Kryze's hologram turned to her, with her helmet tucked under her arm and her shoulder-length red hair flowing freely. " _You want us to abandon our home? No! We just liberated this city, and this planet. We can't just run away. Our people will be trapped."_

" _I'm sorry Kryze. But when the Empire lands, this planet will be theirs. It's up to us, whether we're here or not when that happens._ " Ahsoka said.

Kryze stared at him in anger, but eventually, her face relaxed and she looked down at the floor, defeated. Then she nodded. " _Alright. But what are we going to do? How are we going to move all of these people, and get your men out of here?_ "

Ahsoka looked at a map of the city. She looked at the defensive batteries that protected the docks on the outer dome, which would make perfect defenses for her men. The docks would also be a good spot for her men to be evacuated by shuttle, and get all of the heavy equipment back into orbit. Then she flipped through the schematics of the city. Specifically for the underground portion, which was a maze of subway and maintenance tunnels, which Maul's forces had used to move his troops across the city, beneath the Republic forces, and sneak up behind them. It gave her an idea.

" _Kryze, what if you used these tunnels to move your people around? It would make the perfect place to hide refugees for a short while, and maybe even serve as a base to start an effective resistance against the Empire._ "

Bo-Katan studied the image for a few seconds, and after a long pause, shook her head. " _It could actually work._ "

Ahsoka smiled, and then turned to Rex. " _Rex, and want you and some of your men to start manning these outer defenses. When the Empire lands, I want you to delay their ground forces for as long as possible, while the bulk of our loyal troopers retreat. And someone contact Captain Autem. Tell him that we need to start evacuating the city, and we need his men to help in the evacuation. And we'll need plenty of transports to start airlifting as much of the wounded and equipment out._ "

Rex nodded. "Right away, commander." He said before he went away to contact the forces in orbit, and direct his men around.

Ahsoka turned back to the city's schematics and started pinpointing Maul's last known location, thanks to the tracker Kryze put on him. " _Oh, and Rex, I want you to send some of your best men Jet Troopers to me_."

"What do you want them for?" Rex asked.

Ahsoka smiled when she pressed a couple buttons on her wrist unit, which pinpointed Maul's location at the Sundari Banking Center. " _We have to pay a visit to an old friend_."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ISD Reprisal, Flagship of Rear-Admiral Kendal Ozzel, Mandalore System_.

Ozzel watched as his fleet continued to carve its way towards the planet Mandalore.

He was originally supposed to come here and apprehend a Jedi brat and then punish a few traitors within the Clone ranks. But that turned into an all-out mutiny, as the lead Venator, followed by half of the rest of the task force, disobeyed the Emperor's orders.

Now, what started off as a simple mutiny, had turned into an all-out brawl for control of the system. At first it was Ozzel's fleet against the Rogue warships. Then the Mandalorians got involved on the side of the Rogues. Several other Imperial battle groups had to be called in to pacify the rest of the system and do battle with the numerous, but weaker Nite Owls ships.

That's when an Imperial naval officer walked up to Ozzel with a datapad in hand.

"If you're here to make a report, Lieutenant, you can tell Imperial Center, we're making steady progress. The Rogue fleet is being constricted by our advance, and their support ships are taking casualties. And with one of their Venators disabled, their excess fighters will have trouble landing again. And we're winning on every active front across the system."

"Well sir, we _are_ winning on every front," the officer said nervously, as Ozzel was still looking out at the space battle, "But there are _too many_ fronts."

The Captain's arrogant smile disappeared and he turned around to look at the nervous officer right in the eye. "And what, pray tell, are you talking about?" He asked.

In response to the captain's unrelenting gaze, the officer used his shaking hand to tap on his datapad's touch screen, before it created a hologram of the entire system. Many of the planets and moons flashed red to show where Imperial forces were engaged in active combat.

"The Mandalorians are employing two strategies against us. The Nite Owls are striking us from several small airbases across the system, and are wearing down our naval forces, spreading us thin. Then there are the local garrisons and militiamen, who are fighting for every inch of ground. Our Stormtroopers are being forced to dig out the pockets of resistance on every planet and their moons, which has rough, and unfamiliar terrain. Yes, we are winning, but at great cost." The lieutenant said.

Ozzel continued to stare into the man's soul with a steely gaze that could kill, but he remained expressionless nonetheless.

Then the nervous officer brought up another image. This time of the Rogue fleet orbiting Mandalore.

"And then there's Captain Autem's fleet, which he has tasked with blocking our approach to the planet itself. And he has devised a strategy that is..." the officer paused, observing the placement of the Rogue fleet, "...Well, I will give him his due. It is brilliant. He has taken the debris from the previous engagement, and is using it to cover his fleet, and when our ships try to navigate it, or go around, Autem's ships are always waiting to blast away at us. And you can see for yourself how effective it is against us."

Ozzel looked at the next image, which showed dozens of fighters being shot down as they went around the debris field, and several destroyed Imperial corvettes and light cruisers. A few larger Imperial warships were limping away, firing a few parting shots back at the Rogue warships. Two of them were acclemators which had blast marks all over them. Another was a Venator, which was trailing smoke from its missing port-side wing.

"Oh, and that Venator is reporting that its hanger door is jammed shut, so now _our_ fighters have one less place to land." the officer said, subtly responding to the veteran officer for the report he wanted the young officer to give earlier.

"I am well aware of the situation, _Lieutenant_?" Ozzel asked, emphasizing the young man's rank in subtle way of ordering him to not step out of line. The young officer backed off and stepped back, before Ozzel turned back to the viewport. "We need to destroy the enemy fleet, and then deal with the rogue clones on the surface. Their fleet will soon be surrounded and cut off from escape, but their army is preparing for a protracted siege. And every moment they continue to defy us, they continue to galvanize resistance across the system. We cannot allow that word to spread outside of the system. The _Emperor's New Order_ doesn't need to be embarrassed just a day after its formation." Ozzel said. "We need to begin the ground war and then finish it quickly."

The officers at the table all nodded in agreement. That's when the holotable they were standing at started to blink and chirp. "Sir, we're getting a transmission from the surface. It's Clone Lieuten-, I mean _Commander_ Bow."

Ozzel walked to the control room at the back of the bridge and looked at the holotable with interest. "Patch it through."

An officer's fingers danced across the keypad, and a hologram of a clone officer flared to life. Ozzel noticed that he was still wearing that ridiculous orange helmet with Tano's face design on it, in addition to his blue 501st armor.

"What is your report, Commander?" Ozzel asked the clone, who was standing at attention.

" _Sir, we've been scouting out the city. It appears that many of my brothers are still loyal to us, and are ready to serve the Empire. But quite a few more are in control of the city. The traitors appear to be reconfiguring the cannons used by Maul's regime to defend against the upcoming ground assault, and they are manning checkpoints to guard streets that connect the royal palace to the Outer Dome._ " The loyal clone officer said.

Ozzel nodded. "Hmm, very well, Commander. We will start our ground assault. In the meantime, spread the word to the rest of the loyalist. Find a way to disrupt the enemy's movements, and shut down those heavy cannons."

But before the transmission could be terminated. The clone officer spoke up.

" _Oh, and one more thing, Sir, I have someone here who would like to speak with you_." Bow said, before he stepped aside to let someone else enter the holo-recording.

Ozzel raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was, recognizing him from the reports he read before entering the system. It was Gar Saxon, Lord Maul's right hand man, and top field commander, who's brutality on the field was matched only by his loyalty to Mandalore. . . and himself.

" _Greetings, Captain Ozzel. My name is-_ " Saxon started off.

"I know who you are, Mandalorian," Ozzel said with a touch of superiority, and carelessness.

 _"Well then, my reputation proceeds me. I would like to offer you a deal, Sir. In light of your recent transition into an Empire, and with the death of the weak Jedi, I would like to offer you my services. If I join you, and help you take Mandalore, I want you to put me in charge, as Viceroy of Mandalore._ " Saxon said.

Ozzel continued to just look at him with disinterest spread across his face. "And why should I agree to that? After all, you did fight for Maul against our forces, and your not even with the provisional government."

 _"Maul no longer controls Mandalore, and therefore, no longer controls me. And besides, Bo-Katan's government has sided with the rogues clones and the Jedi brat. And I couldn't help but overhear that Commander Bow is a bit lacking in manpower. They cannot possibly help take this city on their own. But If I were to join them with my remaining warriors, then our victory will be all but assured. And then your forces can just march into Sundari, and claim it in the name of the Empire, with me as the local ruler, of coarse._ "

Ozzel began to mull over what Saxon had just offered, and he came to the conclusion that he was right.

"Very well, Saxon. I will bring this information forward to my superiors, and see what they make of it. And once Sundari is ours, you and your followers will be well compensated for your services."

And just before the transmission cut out, Saxon smiled.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was part 21, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Hopefully, part 22 will be up and loaded soon.**

 **Anyway, until next time, as always, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	21. Chapter 21-Brother Against Brother

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

 **This is part 21 of this story.**

 **Please feel free to Fav/Follow and review.**

 **Hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

 **A/N: Also, sorry for not updating in a while. I had final exams and projects to deal with, and work in between. But since the semester is out, I'll have more free time to work on my stories. I have 4 stories, including this one, in the works. . . . and an un-Godly amount afterword. (See profile for more details)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Sundari docks, Mandalore_.

As Mandalorian militiamen continued to gather the citizens of the city, and heard them into the city's underground network of sewers and subway tunnels, and Lieutenant Vill's men and Bo-Katan's Nite Owls tried to suppress Bow's Imperial uprising at the same time, Rex and his men from Torrent Company were transported to the docks, where they began setting up for a mass assault.

Rex was standing at the edge of the docks, looking out at the desert before him. He watched as Mandalorian volunteers dug trenches outside of the dome, and set up in the small buildings outside. All around him, the Mandalorian turbo-lasers were being supplemented by AT-TEs. The men in the trenches, mostly from Captain Autem's ships, were setting up repeating blaster turrets, and were being covered by snipers up in the docks.

His men had complete control over the landscape... for now anyway.

That's when several of his troopers gathered around him. Coric, Jesse, Echo, Hardcase, Kix, Boomer, and several others. They were all looking at him.

He could feel them behind him, which prompted him to turn around. None of them were wearing their helmets. "Anything to reports, troopers?"

"No sir, it's just-" Kix said before he gave up and looked down at his feet, "-It's just..."

"It's just that, of all the ways we thought we'd go out, this wasn't even on the list. Getting killed by our own brothers." Echo said, finishing what Kix was trying to say.

Rex looked at the rest of the men, who were nodding in agreement. He held his forehead, while also massaging his eyes.

"I know. I can't stand the idea of having to fight our own men. But think of it this way, boys. Those men, our brothers, have been enslaved by someone out there, stripped them of what made them men. Individual men." Rex said, as more men started to gather around him, hanging on his every word. "And know they've been used to wipe out the Jedi we served, uprooted the Republic we swore to protect, and enslave the galaxy we were born to fight for. We can't allow whoever is behind this to get away with it. We're going to free our brothers from the constant nightmares controlling them, and then we're going to fight the enemy we were born to fight!"

Everyone raised their fists into the air and shouted out a battle cry, which was powerful enough to rattle every nut and bolt that held this city together, and carried out across the arid desert around them.

Rex smiled.

And then, with a clap of thunder audible from miles away, the cloud cover broke, and something broke through.

Everyone turned around to see where it was coming from. They looked out across the darkening dusk sky, and saw that the flew clouds across the sky, started to glow from the many blue, green, and orange flashes that illuminated the region, and the city.

Rex flipped his Antennae down, zooming his visor's vision further, in order to see what was happening.

A Venator-class Star Destroyer sank through the clouds, its hull smoldering and clouds of smoke and steam rolling off of it from the massive amount of heat of the ship's speedy re-entry.

The clones knew that ship, recognizing the battle-scarred hull in an instant; It was the RSV _Indomitable,_ followed by a few support vessels. Captain Autem had come through on his promise; their salvation had arrived.

Another sound assailed his ears. It was the high-pithched sounds of V-wing fighters, escorting scores of Gunships to the surface, where they planned to land on the other side of the city, and evacuate the rogues, the wounded and non-essential personnel first.

Troopers all around him began to laugh and cheer. However, once again, their celebration was premature. Rex, and some of the other more observant clones in his ranks, abruptly noticed that the rumbling air had been growling louder in the past minute. At first they mistook it for the natural result of the _Indomitable's_ flash entrance, it had become much too loud to be the engines of a single ship.

And when his men looked up, they understood why.

Breaking through the cloud cover, behind the approaching Venator, was a massive line of ships. Light cruisers, fast attack frigates, shuttles, armored freighters, and even a couple of Acclemator-class assault ships.

They were also particularly disturbed by the burning debris that fell from the sky, and slammed into the desert ground below. Autem's fleet had made a heroic stand, only to be wiped out to the last ship

Rex turned back to his men, who had abruptly ended their cheers.

"Everyone get to your positions!" Rex ordered.

All of the Mandalorians and the rogue clone troopers began to man their positions. That's when Rex spoke into his com-link.

"All batteries, fire at will."

Seconds later, the dual-barreled turbolaser cannons that were used to keep the Republic out, were now being manned by clones to basically do the exact same thing. The barrels warmed up and crackled with energy. Then they fired, sending a volley of blue laser bolts at the approaching line of Imperial, formerly Republic, ships.

Rex nodded with approval as he saw that the gunners had decided to not only hit the closest ships, but also the weakest. An _Arquitens_ -class light cruiser near the fore of the line was the first to feel the wrath of the 501st. The smaller ship's shields flashed as they valiantly tried to repel the deadly firepower, but then winked out, with the ship succumbing to the blasts and breaking apart in a brilliant explosion.

The detonation forced several other ships to swerve and avoid the debris.

Another kill to add to the already lengthy list belonging to the 501st.

That's when the Imperial task force responded with a volley of their own.

"INCOMING!" Someone shouted, as several bolts struck the dome that protected the city.

Several explosions blossomed along the dome, while others ripped through the 501st's positions. Clones were blasted in every direction, and walkers and small structures went up in fire and smoke. Even some of the men in the trenches seemed to take a hit, and so did the Indomitable, which was just about to finish docking on the opposite side of the city.

But then, the Republic cannons came back to life, and soon, both sides were exchanging fire with one another. Green and blue plasma bolts were traded across the arid desert landscape of Mandalore. Soon, as the exchange continued, a pair of Imperial corvettes were vaporized in a brilliant explosion, as well as a _Gozanti_ -class freighter. A chuck was blown into the side of an _Acclemator_ -class warship.

The Imperial battle line soon had to change course upon taking too much damage.

"They're pulling back!" One of the rookies exclaimed excitedly.

"That was just the first wave, shinie. Everyone, get ready for their next attack." Rex ordered.

* * *

 _Imperial Assault Ship_.

On the bridge of the lead assault ship, the captain was visibly upset by the fact that the rogue clones, had managed to bring down several of his own ships. An injury to his pride which forced him to pull out of range.

"Sir," An imperial officer said. "Should we make another attempt to land at the docks?"

"No. Prepare for ground assault." The captain ordered.

Moments later, prefabricated buildings were deployed on the surface, and thousands of Clone Stormtroopers, wearing the standard all-white armor, began to disembark, with AT-TEs and other walkers. Artillery was also set up.

But the most interesting piece of equipment being deployed by the Empire was the latest piece of military technology.

A massive four-legged walker, known as the AT-AT.

* * *

 _In the trenches just outside of Sundari_.

As the clones sat in their trenches, and waited for the Empire to make its move, Echo used his micro-binoculars to look out over the terrain, where he saw a new threat coming over the horizon.

"Enemy contact. Point two-four." He said to Rex, while handing his binoculars to Hardase.

Hardcase looked through them and was visibly taken aback by the massive behemoths. Rex pulled his antenna down again to get a look at the new contact. Jesse did the same thing.

"How many legs have they got, Hardcase?" Kix asked.

"It looks like four."

"Four?! How have they not fallen over?" Coric asked, grasping his chin.

"Would you look at the size of those things?!" Another clone exclaimed.

"Well boys, I'm glad you're enjoying the view. But I think that it's time to show the Empire we mean business." Rex said before he spoke into his com-link. All units, fire at will!"

Moments later, every cannon in the vicinity, from both the AT-TEs and the gun emplacements on the docks, unleashed a hailstorm of blaster fire on the massive armored behemoths. In any other circumstance, it would've been enough to make even the boldest commander exercise caution.

But the clones were surprised to see that the AT-ATs merely absorbed the bolts like they weren't even there. Completely unfazed, the walkers marched forward, firing the chin-mounted heavy blasters, which were powerful enough to erase whatever it touched with a massive explosion.

The scene was one that was repeated up and down the Allied line, as the twenty-odd walkers savaged the 501st's positions. Their appearance had been an immediately demoralizing blow to the troops, as the massive walkers effortlessly destroyed any armor that dared oppose them, while simultaneously shrugging off tank, artillery, and even aerial blasts from the Jedi-loyal fighters in the air.

Rex watched as every cannon in the docks unleashed a hail of plasma bolts on the lead walker, which detonated on its head with the force of a string of firecrackers. It just ignored the attempt to bring it down, and simply fired at a small building, which burst into flames and promptly collapsed.

The remaining men of the 501st continued to blast away at the advancing infantry and light armor with whatever they had. But it was only a matter of time before their lines would break apart, as many mandalorian militiamen broke ranks and fled.

"Captain, that armor's too strong for blasters! It's like Umbara all over again." Jesse exclaimed, referring to the advanced tanks that the Umbarans used.

"What do we have that can make a dent?" Rex asked.

The clones that were present though about it for a moment. Then one of them spoke up.

"What about those new ion disruptors?" Coric suggested.

"Alright. Pass out those disruptors. Tell our men to get as close as they can, before they fire. Once those walkers are forced to stop, we'll hit 'em with everything we've got until we find a weak spot".

Up and down the Republic/Mandalorian defensive line, a few clone trooper squads, armed with T-7 ion disruptor rifles, ran through the maze of Mandalorian trenches and foxholes, and the tunnels that connected them, which were wrapped around the dome, trying to find the right spot from which to unleash their payload.

When one fire team found the perfect spot, just beneath one walker, they waited, to make sure that the Imperial Stormtroopers who walked right above them didn't notice them and subsequently drop a grenade into their hiding place. That's when the clone wielding the disruptor aimed up through the crack in the ground, and waited for his shot to charge up. When it did, and his crosshairs were over the walker's armored body, the trooper pulled the trigger, and his shot went straight and true.

It impacted the walker.

It suddenly stopped walking and firing. Blue energy crackled all over it. The same was true for two other walkers that were nearby.

On the other side of the battlefield, where Rex and his squad-mates were watching, they noticed the same thing.

"Hit those three walkers with everything you've got!"

An instant later, every gun, handheld or otherwise, was aimed at the three walkers, and suddenly, a blue horizantal storm of blaster-fire was unleashed on the three walkers. AT-TEs and turbo lasers fired. But they still didn't seem to have an effect on the immobile walkers.

Suddenly, a squadron of Republic Y-wing bombers flew across the battle from the side, dropping their payload through the forward ranks of the Imperial invasion, including the three walkers. Explosions formed at their feet and on their backs. Suddenly, each walker exploded from the inside out, and they fell forward, crushing anyone that was unfortunate enough to be underneath them when they fell.

Every clone in the trenches cheered.

"Oh yeah!"

"Attaboy Broadside!"

"Good ol' Shadow Squadron." One clone said as he nudged one of his brothers with his elbow. "Always on target."

Moments later, the fighting men of the 501st, reinvigorated by another small victory, went back to firing on the hundreds of men who they had once called their brothers. The Empire seemed to be expressing caution, as they had witnessed the latest of several failed attempts to crush this rebellion.

But unbeknownst to the defenders of Sundari, their fight was about to get a whole lot harder.

* * *

 _Turbolaser control center_.

Deep inside the domed-city, Commander Gar Saxon and Clone Commander Bow were stepping over the corpses of several dead Jedi-loyal clone troopers, who were charged with protecting the control center for the entire laser-defense grid.

They then shut down the controls, effectively taking away the very thing that kept this city safe from invaders.

* * *

 _Sundari Docks_.

Back outside the city, Captain Rex and his few remaining men were still keeping the Imperial invasion force at bay. They continued to fight as a well-oiled machine, using their training and each other to keep the Empire at bay.

The Empire were actually using Spaarti-grown clone troopers, which were grown faster and given less training than regular Kaminoan clones. So it made sense that these men were sent into the frying pan without a second thought.

But even as the Imperial bodies piled up, and the fleet continued to hold back above the horizon, the 501st's greatest loss had just occurred.

That of the turbo-lasers which were protecting the city, which slowly powered down and ceased firing.

"Captain, we just lost all power to the heavy cannons. We don't have anything to keep the Imperial fleet from advancing."

Rex looked up at the docks to see that the cannons were no longer firing. He then looked back at the Imperial fleet, which was now advancing in conjuncture with the previously stalled walkers.

As Rex's men continued to take more and more casualties, and the frontline began to collapse, he could only thank of one thing. . . .

"Everyone, fall back inside the city. We'll make our stand at the royal palace!" He shouted into his comlink.

And soon, the rogue clones of the 501st retreated, tempting the Imperial forces to follow suit, and eventually storm the city.

The situation was dire.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was part 21.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Part 22 will be right around the corner.**

 **Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	22. Chapter 22-Shocking Revelations

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **This is part (I've lost count) of my latest story, _Rise of the Empire_.**

 **Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the review section, and be sure to fav/follow this story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi Temple, Beacon Control Room_.

Deep within the halls of the ruined Temple, Yoda hobbled on into one of the few rooms left that was still glamorous. It was the beacon control room, which was right next to the communications center.

He crossed the threshold of the doorway to see Obi-Wan fiddling with one of many data ports in the massive blue and green glowing mainframe.

Obi-Wan looked off to the side to see Yoda standing in the doorway. "I've recalibrated the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away." He said

"Good . . . For the Clones to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take. To change it back, longer still." He said.

Obi-Wan pressed a button, and the data-port withdrew back into the mainframe. He walked out and entered the main control center with YODA, which was riddled with malfunctioning computer terminals, blast marks, and just outside, smoking rubble. The bodies of clones, Jedi, and temple security guards were scattered about for good measure.

Yoda was about to walk out, before Obi-Wan stopped him. "Wait, Master. There is something I must know . . ." He said before he walked over to a small holo-table.

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find." The Grandmaster warned.

"I must know the truth, Master." Obi-Wan said as he flipped some switches, before he started skimming through all of the footage that was captured in the temple within the last 24 hours. Everything seemed normal. Jedi knights and masters were going for a stroll through the grand halls, and in the gardens. Younglings were finishing their classes before going to bed.

Obi-Wan then found what he knew he would find. Clones marched into the temple, and began slaughtering every Jedi they could get their hands on. Some Jedi made heroic last stands, while others were gunned down like dogs.

But then Obi-Wan found something else. Something worse.

He saw footage of Anakin holding a youngling by the neck, choking him, while dueling with Cin Drallig with one hand. More footage showed Anakin dueling with Master Shaak Ti, before thrusting his saber through her back. The most heartbreaking image was when he started slaughtering a group of younglings, some of whom were defenseless.

Yoda lowered his head and allowed a small gasp to escape his lips.

Obi-Wan just stared at the footage in dread. "It can't be . . . It can't be . . ." He said, shaking his head.

As the hologram of Anakin surveys the carnage, a Dark-robed figure enters. Anakin turned him and knelt before him.

" _The traitors have been taken care of, Lord Sidious."_

 _"Good. . . good . . . You have done well, my new apprentice. Do you feel your power growing?"_

 _"Yes, My Master."_

 _"Now, Lord Vader, now go and bring peace to the Empire."_

Obi-Wan watches in horror, with tears welling up in his eyes. He switched the recording off. "I can't watch any more."

The two Jedi stand in silence for a few moments.

But then, Yoda finally spoke up. "Destroy the Sith, we must." He said as he tapped his cane against the floor to emphasize his words.

Obi-Wan turned away from the computer and looked at Yoda. He then leaned over to look him in the eyes. "Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Anakin." He said adamantly.

But Yoda shook his head. "To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not."

"He is like my brother ... I cannot do it."

"Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become." Yoda said, as he began to slowly pace around. "The boy you trained, gone he is . . . Consumed by Darth Vader."

Obi-Wan looked down at the floor and shook his head. "How could it have come to this?"

"To question, no time there is." Yoda said as he began to walk out of the room.

"I do not know where the Emperor has sent him. I don't know where to look."

"Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him, you will. Visit the new Emperor, my task is. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master Yoda."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _500 Republica, Senator Amidala's apartment_.

A DC0052 Intergalactic Speeder pulls up to the veranda landing of Padme's apartment.

The cockpit of the sleek yellow Galactic Speeder opens, and a hooded figure emerges and walks onto the veranda. An alarm goes off deep in the apartment. The figure stops before a security curtain that protects the veranda. C-3PO enters the veranda and approaches the figure.

"Hello, might I help you . . . Oh, it's you, Master Kenobi. Come in, quickly," Threepio urged

The security curtain disappears, and the figure lifts his hood. It is indeed Obi-Wan. The alarm stops sounding.

"Has Anakin been here . . . ?" He asked.

"Yes . . . right after the attack on the Jedi Temple.

Padme came down the stairs in a robe. Threepio decided that this was probably the best time to leave, which he did.

"Master Kenobi!" Padme exclaimed.

She embraced Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, I glad to see you. After everything that has happened..." Padma started.

"The Republic has fallen. Padme . . . The Jedi Order is no more . . .," he said.

"I know, it's hard to believe everything to which we've dedicated our lives is gone," she said.

"I believe we have been part of a plot hundreds of years in the making," Obi-Wan said.

"The Senate is still intact, there is some hope." Padme said enthusiastically.

"No. Padme . . . It's over . . . The Sith now rule the galaxy as they did before the Republic." Obi-Wan explained.

"The Sith!?" She asked confused.

"I'm here looking for Anakin . . . When was the last time you saw him?" Obi-Wan asked, a little frantically.

She looked confused, and a little concerned.

"Yesterday," Padme asked.

"And do you know where he is now?" He asked.

Padme looked down. She did know where he was, but she knew where his current loyalties were, and they weren't exactly with the Jedi's at the moment, if that was still the case.

"No," she ultimately said.

"Padme, I need your help. He's in grave danger," Obi-Wan said.

"From the Sith?" She asked.

"From himself," Obi-Wan said before he took a seat right next to Padme. "...Padme...Anakin has turned to the dark side," he said slowly, ever so slightly emphasizing each word.

She recoiled in disgust, shooting up from her seat.

"You're wrong! How could you even say that?" She asked.

"I have seen a security hologram of him... killing younglings." He explained, choking up slightly.

"Not Anakin! He couldn't!" Padme said, in denial.

"He was deceived by a lie. We all were. It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice," Obi-Wan said, looking her in the eye.

"I don't believe you ... I can't," she said, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Padme, I must find him," he said. She refused to face him. Then she turned to him when the realization hit her.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" She asked.

"He has become a very great threat." He said.

Padme sat back down. Obi-Wan only just noticed the bump on her stomach region.

"I can't . . ." she said, as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Anakin is the father, isn't he?" He asked.

Padme looked away.

"I'm so sorry,"

Obi-Wan turns and leaves as Padme stares at the wall transfixed, not knowing what to do. She is worried and tormented. Obi-Wan takes off in the Speeder.

She studies the japor snippet that is hanging around her neck, that Anakin gave her 13 years ago, before she broke down in tears and started sobbing.

Her little Ani couldn't possibly be a Sith Lord. . . . _could he?_

* * *

 _Coruscant, landing platform, a few hours later_.

A small Naboo Skiff rests on a landing platform in the vast congestion of Coruscant. Padme gets out of her Speeder, followed by Captain Typho and C-3PO.

"My Lady, let me come with you," Typho insisted. But Padme pressed on.

"There is no danger. The fighting is over, and . . . this is personal," she said as she continued towards the shuttle.

Typho bowed respectfully.

"As you wish, My Lady . . . but I strongly disagree," he said.

"I'll be all right, Captain," she said as she stepped onto the ramp. "This is something I must do myself. Besides, Threepio will look after me".

"Oh, dear," Threepio said as he followed her up the ramp.

Typho goes back to his speeder and takes off as Padme and Threepio board the small Naboo Skiff.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a shadow moves out from under the Skiff.

It's Obi-Wan. He quickly jumps onto the retracting ramp as the Skiff takes off, sneaking behind the cockpit, where Threepio chattered away as Padme breaks down in tears, the painful reality sinking in.

"Green light. Do you know that I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this flying business," Threepio said as he piloted the ship.

Obi-Wan stows away on Padme's ship. The ship lifts from the landing platform, heads into the traffic lanes, and prepares to move into orbit past the Imperial Blockade. As Obi-Wan sat in lower compartments, he pondered what he was about to do. It was time for him to face his old apprentice.

 _'Forgive me, Qui-Gon. I've failed. And now I must set things right._ '

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalore, Sundari Banking Center_.

Mandalore burned.

Not all of it of coarse, but enough that the smell of smoke filled the air around her. Ahsoka Tano breathed it in. She knew what she had to do, but she wasn't sure it would work. Worse, she wasn't sure how long it would work, even if it did. But she didn't have very many options. This was probably her best, and last, chance. She was there, after all, with an army and a mission. Just as she would have been when she was still Anakin Skywalker's Padawan. It probably would have gone better if Anakin were with her.

She remembered what he told her, before he ran off on his mission to save the Chancellor.

* * *

 _"I want you to be careful Ahsoka," Anakin said. "Maul is tricky. He has no mercy in him at all"._

 _"I remember," Ahsoka replied, trying to scrape up some of the brashness that had earned her the nickname 'Snips' the first time they'd met. She didn't think the effort was tremendously successful, but Anakin smiled anyway._

 _"I know," he said as he rolled his own shoulders, already thinking of his own fight. "But you know how I worry"._

 _"What could happen?" Ahsoka asked._

* * *

Now, the weight of her lightsabers in her hands was reassuring, but she would have traded them both for Anakin's presence in a heartbeat.

After avoiding many vicious firefights between Imperial clones and Nite Owl commandoes, and even clones patrols, whether they were loyal or not, Ahsoka finally made it to the banking center

Not far from her, standing in the main plaza outside of the banking center stood Darth Maul.

Smoke from the burning plaza wreathed his black and red face, though it didn't seem to bother him. He'd already set aside his cloak; battle-readiness oozing from his stance. But despite his intimidating stature, Ahsoka walked toward him determined. After all, she knew something she was pretty sure he didn't.

"I think I know who you are. Some of my men recognize you from you and your little boyfriend burned their camp to the ground on Carlac. And I also know about your history with the Jedi. But tell me... where's your army, Lady Tano?" Maul called to her when he saw her enter.

"Busy defeating yours," Ahsoka replied, hoping that it was true, give the fact that most of them seemed hell-bent on killing her. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing how much his calling her 'Lady Tano' hurt. She wasn't a commander anymore, even though the Legion still treated her with the same courtesy they always had, because of her reputation.

"You know, It was so nice of your former masters to send you out alone and spare me the exertion of a proper fight." Maul said, mocking the young force user. "You're not even a real Jedi."

Malice dripped from his every word, and he bared his teeth at her. His was the kind of anger that Master Yoda warned Ahsoka and her fellow younglings when she was little, the sort of anger that ate a person whole and twisted every part of them until they were unrecognizable. Ahsoka shuddered to think what Maul must have suffered to become this way. Still, she was smart enough to use it to her benefit: she needed him angry enough to think he had the upper hand.

"It'll be a fair fight then," she retorted, looking him up and down, especially at his mechanical legs. "You're only _half_ a Sith _._ "

That was rude for no reason, the type of thing that would've had Master Kenobi rolling his eyes, but Ahsoka couldn't bring herself to regret it. Taunting one's enemy was customary, and Ahsoka was doing to use all of the cards she was dealt, even if it wasn't polite.

However, Maul was right, after all: she was no Jedi.

Maul was stalking sideways with a dark feline grace that was oddly hypnotic as he twirled the hilt of his lightsaber in his hand.

Ahsoka tightened her grip on her own lightsabers and then forced herself to relax. She needed him to come closer. It was a bit like meditation, this waiting. She knew it had worked against Maul before, on Naboo when Obi-Wan beat him the first time. She reached out with the force and found it waiting for her, a comfort and a source of power. She opened her mind to it and listened with every part of her that could. Then she moved, mirroring Maul across the throne room and taking one step back for every step he took toward her.

Maul noticed that.

"No Jedi, but still a coward," he said. "Or did Skywalker forget to teach you how to stand your ground before he threw you aside?"

"I left under my own power," she told him. In the moment, the words felt like the truth despite the pain that lay underneath them. She ignored the hurt and refocused on her sense of balance, on Maul.

"Of course. And I volunteered for that garbage pile, and those first _monstrous_ legs," Maul said mockingly.

Ahsoka felt his rage swell within him, almost to the breaking point but not quite yet.

He activated his Dual-edged red lightsaber and quickened his steps. It was easy for her to pretend that he'd caught her off guard, to stumble backward, away from his vengeful charge.

"I'll bet you volunteered for this, too, Lady Tano," he crowed. That much was correct, but he could perceive only her weakness. His anger blinded him to all else. "One last attempt at glory to impress a master who has no further use for you".

"That's not true!" She shouted.

Just a little farther now. He was almost ensnared.

He bore down on her, cruel laughter scraping out of his throat, and still she waited.

Then, just before she was in his reach, she sprang the trap. The familiar green and yellow energy sang as she activated her lightsabers and moved to engage.

One last feint.

Maul lunged forward, spinning himself and his blade like a propellor, and Ahsoka took a quick step back, drawing him past the point of no return. He swung his blade down, directly at her head, and she responded with all her strength. Her weapons crossed with his in a saber lock, holding him exactly where she wanted him to be.

"Now!" She shouted out to no one, as it appeared, in particular.

Maul was confused.

Ahsoka's response was fast, too fast for Maul's distracted defense. Ahsoka threw herself clear just in time.

The ray shield came to life, trapping her prey with his lightsaber still raised against her.

"What?" he shouted. "Grrrr. NO!" He shouted before he started to swing his blade at the inside of the shield. But to no avail.

"Nice work, boys!" Ahsoka called out.

That's when several Clone Jet Troopers rocketed out of nowhere and landed nearby, surrounding the dark lord, while keeping their DC-15 series rifles trained on him at all times.

"Not so tough now are you spiky?" One of the rookie jet troopers mocked.

Maul seethed with anger before slashing the shield again, repeatedly, making the trooper flinch.

"Holy Frak!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Shinie. He's not getting out anytime soon," the ranking clone said.

That's when several riot troopers loyal to Maul came in through the front door of the building, while Super-commandoes rocketed off of the roof of the building, before they hovered

Several Death Watch commandoes hovered in front of the plaza. One of them was a man named Dryden Vos.

"There they are. Destroy them so that we can free Lord Maul!" Vos called out.

They all fired on the clones in the room. The Clones fired back, with Ahsoka in front of them, deflecting bolt after bolt. Several Shadow Collective troopers fell, including some of the commandoes, who jetted out of control.

But a few clones fell too.

Ahsoka and her troopers fell back, giving ground to Maul's troopers.

Dryden Vos shot at the device on the ground that was projecting the shield around Maul.

Darth Maul was freed.

"NO!" Ahsoka shouted before she began to runs with acrobatic flips, covering great distance and blocking all blaster bolts from all directions, delivering saber strikes and knocking down any Mandalorian trooper in her path.

Maul watched as his men tried to fight back, but they could only do one thing: Stand and fight.

Ahsoka continued to dodge and dash and flip towards her enemies, striking with both blades in quick succession. When she slashed through her last target, she dove towards Maul, with down of her blades pointed at him.

But Maul merely closed his fist, and made Ahsoka float in midair. Her blades deactivated as she reached for her neck, which was quickly being deprived of oxygen. She kicked her feet and gasped.

Maul smiled, before throwing her into a trio of clones.

"Hold them here as long as you can," Maul ordered as he retreated towards the building.

"Grrrr! Maul's getting away!" Ahsoka shouted as she got back up. One Maul trooper ran up to her with a battle cry. She stabbed him in the face with her shoto, before deflecting a shot into another one on the other side of the throne room.

"You go ahead Commander. We'll catch up!" The lead Jet trooper, Sergeant Flint, shouted.

Ahsoka nodded as she sprinted after the dark lord. She force pushed several Maul troopers out of the way, chasing Maul across the Plaza, and into the banking center, which was in the process of being emptied in order to fund future operations.

But the Shadow Collective couldn't fund a new organization if their leader was dead. And with the amount of time Maul managed to slip through her fingers, Ahsoka was determined to finish what Master Kenobi started.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mustafar_.

Back in the control center of the old mining facility, the corpses of the separatist leaders continued to rot away. But outside, Darth Vader was standing alone, looking out over the molten landscape. The exploding volcanoes in a way, reflected his emotions inside.

He felt anger, hatred, and fear all at once. He could feel the new powers coursing through him. The powers to help save Padme.

But then, as he thought back to all of his former Jedi friends, whom he betrayed, a single tear began to slide down his cheek. He was full of regret. But it was too late to turn back now. He had to press forward.

But even if he did save Padme from death, he wasn't sure that she was going to want to be with him.

Suddenly, he was ripped from his thoughts when his com-link started to chirp. He quickly wiped away his eyes and cheeks before he answered it, and an image of his master's head appeared out of thin air.

Then, Darth Sidious spoke.

"Lord Vader. Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. Tell them the Separatist leaders have been wiped out. Grievous and Dooku have been destroyed. The War is over. All droid units must shut down immediately.

Vader nodded. "Very good, My Lord." He said before his master's hologram disappeared, and he began to carry out his latest assignment.

And just as he sent his message, Vader saw Padme's ship arriving on the screen inside of the control center before he went out to meet her.

* * *

The sleek Naboo Skiff landed on the Mustafar landing platform near Anakin's Green Jedi star-fighter. Anakin ran up to the skiff as the ramp lowered. Padme ran to him.

"Padme, I saw your ship," Anakin said as they embraced.

"Oh, Anakin!" Padme said as she pressed her lips against his. They broke apart seconds later.

"It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things," she said.

"What things?" He asked.

"He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings," she said.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me," he said.

"He cares about us," she said.

"Us?!" Anakin asked.

"He knows . . . He wants to help you," she said reassuringly.

"Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't ... he can't help you. He's not strong enough," Anakin said.

"Anakin, all I want is your love," Padme said.

"Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that," Anakin said.

"At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this," Padme said.

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you," he said to her.

Padme paused before continuing.

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can," she begged.

"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be.," Anakin said, trying to convince Padme with an image of a utopian society.

Padme was dumbstruck by what she was hearing her husband consider.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed," she said.

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me.," he demanded.

"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow," she said as her eyes begin to well up.

"Because of Obi-Wan?" He asked.

"Because of what you've done...what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back!..." She begged, as Anakin's eyes wandered past Padme and on her ship's ramp, where he saw Obi-Wan standing at the top of the ship's ramp. "...I love you!" Padme said.

"Liar!" Anakin shouted.

Padme turns around and was terrified to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser. "No!" She exclaimed.

"You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!" He concluded.

"NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ..." she started to say. Anakin reaches out, and Padme grabs her throat as she starts to choke.

"Let her go, Anakin," Obi-Wan ordered

"What have you and she been up to?" Anakin asked accusingly.

"Let her go!" He ordered again.

Anakin released his grip on the unconscious Padme and she crumples to the ground.

"You turned her against me!" He accused.

"You have done that yourself," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"You will not take her from me!" Anakin shouted as he threw his cloak away. In the force, Obi-Wan felt, Anakin burned like a fusion torch.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that..." Obi-Wan said as he did the same with his own cloak. "...You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now..." he paused. "...until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy".

They circle each other until Obi-Wan is near Padme. He kneeled down next to her and placed his hand on her, feeling for a pulse. He found one that was thin, and erratic.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire." Anakin monologued as he looked off into the distance.

"Your new Empire?" Obi-Wan asked, as if it was a joke.

"Don't make me kill you," Anakin threatened.

"Anakin, your allegiance was to the Republic ... to democracy!" Obi-Wan said, trying to remind Anakin of what he was fighting for.

"If you're not with me, you're my enemy." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must," he said as he reached for his saber.

"You will try," Anakin said, still looking off into the distance.

Obi-Wan ignited his blade.

Anakin ignites his lightsaber and leapt backwards across the platform with a battle cry. Obi-Wan met him in the air. They begin a ferocious sword fight. Blue blades crossed, and the volcano above echoed their lightning with a shout of fire.

* * *

As Anakin and Obi-Wan began their fight to the death, Artoo, who was standing patiently by Anakin's Jedi intercepter, beeps his concern and rushes to the unconscious Padme's aid having realized that his owner was now evil.

He and Threepio help carry an unconscious Padme onto the ship.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

As Darth Sidious and Mas Amedda looked over the latest reports from the front, as Imperial forces reported that the droids were shutting down and their Jedi officers executed.

But as he went over the reports, Sidious felt a powerful presence nearby.

As this was happening, Master Yoda was hobbling down the hallway with his cane, and he entered the office of Emperor Palpatine.

When he entered the office of the new Emperor, his red-cloaked royal guardsmen noticed and pointed their weapons at him. As they did so, Yoda used the Force to pull both guards against the wall, knocking them unconscious.

Darth Sidious, who was looking at another hologram of a red sphere before he deactivated it, turned his chair toward Yoda. Another hologram of a black armored utapaun was behind him before he disappeared.

"I hear a new apprentice, you have. Emperor, or should I call you Darth Sidious?" Yoda asked.

"Master Yoda..." Sidious said in slight disbelief. "...you survived".

"Surprised?" Yoda asked.

"Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda. Now you will experience the full power of the dark side," Sidious said.

The Dark Lord slowly raised his arms, and lightning bolts shot out of his fingertips, surrounding Yoda. He is picked up and thrown across the room, hitting the wall and sliding down in a crumpled heap.

Darth Sidious chuckled with delight as one of the most powerful Jedi in the Galaxy was laid before him on a silver platter. In truth, he was happy Yoda was here. He could finally have the chance to kill the Grand Master himself.

"Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh!"

A cackling Emperor Palpatine arose from his seat and approached Yoda, who was still laying on the ground, after being stunned by the Emperor.

"I have waited a long time for this moment, my little green friend" He turned away and continued to cackle. "At last, the Jedi are no more."

Not if anything to say about it," said a voice behind him, "I have."

Yoda uses the Force to throw Darth Sidious back, knocking him clear over his desk and onto the floor in a heap. As he grabbed a hold of his desk to try and get back up, Yoda continued to speak.

"At an end your rule is," Yoda said as Sidious glared at him with a menacing look, "and not short enough it was."

Darth Sidious flies through the air, cape flapping, heading toward the exit. At the last second, Yoda flies into the exit and stops the Dark Lord.

"If so powerful you are, why leave?" Yoda asked before he ignited his green lightsaber.

"You will not stop me. Darth Vader will become more powerful than either of us." Sidious declared as he summoned a saber hilt from his sleeve, and ignited the crimson blade.

"Faith in your new apprentice, misplaced may be, as is your faith in the dark side of the Force."

When their blades met, it was more than just Master Yoda against Darth Sidious. Instead, it was more about the millennia of Sith legions and the knights of the Jedi Order of old, an extension of the fundamental conflict of the known galaxy itself.

Light against dark.

Winner take all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that's the latest chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'm going to focus on finishing off this story for the time being.**

 **So I hope to here from you in the review section. Until next time, this is Grubkiller, signing out.**


	23. Chapter 23-Duel of the Fates

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

 **Here's the latest chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **And will someone please, for the sake of my sanity, please leave a review. I want your feedback.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mustafar, former Separatist facility_.

Blade-to-blade, they were identical. After thousands of hours in lightsaber sparring, they knew each other better than brothers; they were complementary halves of the same warrior.

In every exchange, Obi-Wan gave ground. It was his way. And he knew that to strike Anakin down would burn his own heart to ash.

Exchanges flashed. Leaps were sideslipped or met with flying kicks; ankle sweeps skipped over and saber slashes parried. As they made their way off the platform, the walls of the narrow corridor were slashed apart. The door to the control center was cut to pieces, and then they were inside among the bodies of the dead separatist leaders. Consoles exploded in fountains of white-hot sparks as they ripped free of their moorings and hurtled through the air. Dead hands spasmed on triggers and blaster bolts sizzled through impossibly intricate lattices of ricochet.

Obi-Wan barely caught and flipped them at Anakin: a move of desperation. Anything to distract him;anything to slow him down. Easily contemptuously, Anakin sent them back, and the bolts flared between their blades until they faded, and the particles of the packeted beams dispersed into radioactive fog.

"Don't make me destroy you, Obi-Wan." Anakin said, his voice having gone deeper than a well and bleak as the obsidian cliffs. "You're no match for the power of the dark side."

"I've heard that before," Obi-Wan said through his teeth, parrying Anakin's swift strikes madly, "but I never thought I'd hear it f _rom_ you."

A roar of the Force blasted Obi-Wan back into a wall, smashing breath from his lungs, leaving him swaying, half stunned. Anakin stepped over the bodies and lifted his blade for the kill.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Emperor's office, beneath the Senate Chamber_.

There came a turning point in the clash of the light against the dark side.

It did not come from the flash of lightning, or the sizzle of energy blades, though there was no shortage of either. It did not come from a flying kick or a surgically precise punch. Thought those were traded too.

It came as the battle between Yoda and Sidious shifted from the holding office to the great Chancellor's podium. The hydraulic lift beneath the podium raised it on its tower of durasteel a hundred meters high, and more, so that it became a laser-point of battle at the focus of the vast emptiness of the Senate arena.

Between the Force and the podium's controls, delegation pods were ripped from the curved walls of the chamber, and were then used as hammers and battering rams, crashing against each other in a rolling thunder-roar that echoed the Senate's cheers for the galaxy's new Emperor.

Yoda found himself alone against the dark.

In that lightning-speared tornado of feet and fists, and blades and flying pods, his vision finally pierced through the darkness that had clouded the force.

Finally, he saw the truth.

The truth: that he, the avatar of light, Supreme Master of the Jedi Order, the fiercest, most implacable, most devastating powerful foe the dark side had ever known...

...Just...

...Didn't...

... _Have_ it.

He may have lost before he even started. Maybe before he was even born.

The Sith had changed. They had grown, had adapted, had invested thousand years' intensive study into every aspect of not only the Force, but Jedi lore itself, in preparation for exactly this day. The Sith had remade themselves.

They had become _new_.

While the Jedi, on the other hand, had spent the same millennium training to refight the _last_ war.

The new Sith could not be destroyed with a lightsaber; they could not be burned away by any torch of the Force.

The brighter his light, the darker their shadow. How could one win a war against the dark side, when war itself had become it's very weapon?

Yoda knew, at that instant, that this insight held the hope of the galaxy. But if he fell here, that hope would die with him.

' _Hmmm,_ ' Yoda thought, ' _A problem this is . . .'_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mustafar._

As Anakin rose his blade above his head, preparing for the killing blow, Obi-Wan had only one trick left, one that wouldn't work twice...

But it was a very good trick. One that worked quite well against Grievous some time ago . . .

He twitched one finger, reaching through the Force to reverse the polarity of the electro-drivers in Anakin's mechanical hand. Durasteel fingers sprang open, and a lightsaber tumbled free.

Obi-Wan reached out again, this time for Anakin's lightsaber, and it flipped into his hand. He then poised both blades in a cross before him. "The flaw of power is arrogance."

"You hesitate," Anakin said. "The flaw of _compassion_ -"

"It's not compassion," Obi-Wan said sadly. "It's reverence for life. Even yours. It's respect for the man you once were." he sighed and shook his head. "It's regret for the man you should have been."

Anakin roared and unleashed an arch of Sith lightning from his flesh hand, forcing Obi-Wan to raise both blades to defend himself. He then flew at him, using both the Forceand his body to crash Obi-Wan back into the wall once more. His hands seized Obi-Wan's wrists with impossible strength, forcing his arms wide. "I am so _sick_ of your _lectures_!"

Dark Power bore down with his grip.

Obi-Wan felt the bones of his forearms bending, beginning to feather toward the greenstick fractures that would come before the final breaks.

' _Oh_ ', he thought. ' _Oh, this is bad._ '

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Senate Chamber_.

Darth Sidious cackled with sinister delight as he used the force to pull several delegate pods out of their moorings, and make them float around him, before he sent them hurling down towards Master Yoda's pod. The elder Jedi master continued to hop from pod to pod, dodging Palpatine's projectiles in an effort to reach him, and continue their epic fight.

Pods were crashing all around him, demolishing other pods below.

Yoda then reignited his lightsaber as he prepared to jump up and launch another ferocious assault on Palpatine, only for him to look up and see the cackling Dark Lord levitating three more senate pods. He hurled them down to try and crush Yoda, but he jumped away just in time as they crashed down all around him. He climbed up one pod as it rolled off of the edge, and continued to pod hop from one spot to the next.

He landed face down, nearly exhausted. He picked himself up and began to re-access the situation, when a third pod flew towards him. Thinking quickly, he deactivated his lightsaber and used the force to catch it in midair. He then decided to give Palpatine a taste of his own medicine, and start spinning the pod around.

He heard the Emperor laughing out loud. But he didn't seem to notice what was going on. He had apparently let his guard down, whether it was arrogance or he had thought he had succeeded in killing Yoda.

But when he saw a spinning pod hurling back up towards him, he growled in frustration before he jumped down to the next level, before he frantically searched around for the little green hob goblin.

That's when Yoda jumped up out of no where and began to unleash a ferocious assault on Palpatine, causing him to almost go over the edge. The Dark Lord drops his lightsaber as he could barely keep up with Yoda's bows. But he was able to recover in time, just before Yoda could deliver a killing blow.

He responded to Yoda's strikes with a blast of Sith lightning from his hands, knocking Yoda's saber out of his hands, where it began to tumble to the ground below, getting lost in the wreckage.

But before he could become enveloped by Sidious' energy, Yoda began deflecting the Sith Lord's lightning bolts with the palms of his hands.

"GGRrrrrrr!" Palpatine growled as he unleashed his full power into killing the old and puny Jedi Master. He smiled gleefully when he did so, as Yoda looked over his shoulder over the vast fall beneath him, and he seemed like he was faltering, with streaks of lightning coursing through his robes.

But then, before Sidious could claim any sort of victory, Yoda turned his face back towards him, with a face that had determination written all over it.

With all the power he could muster, Yoda planted his feet where they were, and began to use all of his might to condense Sidious' lightning into an ever expanding ball of unstable energy.

When the Emperor saw what was happening, he started to panic when he realized that it was becoming too much to handle, and that the more energy he used to fry Yoda, the more he was endangering himself. His own lighting even began to envelope himself as he tried to lean into his attack in a desperate attempt to break Yoda.

And then, the ball of force energy exploded, the shockwave sending both powerful force users over the edge of the pod. Palpatine tumbled back and over the side, but managed to grab a hold of the railing.

Yoda, on the other hand, was not so lucky.

The shock blasted him backward to crash against the podium, and he fell.

He fell a long way.

The base of the arena was a hundred meters below, littered with twisted scraps and jags of metal from the pods destroyed in the battle, and as the little green goblin fell, finally, above, the victorious man, by default, was once again Palpatine: a very old, very tired man, gasping for air as he pulled himself back back into the pod. He then leaned against the railing and let out another sinister laugh, which echoed throughout the chamber.

Though old he might have seemed, there was nothing wrong with his eyesight, and he began to scan the ruins for the body of Master Yoda.

He did not see one.

He flicked a finger, and in the Chancellor's Podium in the center of the chamber, a switch was tripped and sirens sounded throughout the enormous building; another surge of the Force sent his streaking in a downward spiral to the holding office at the base of the Podium tower. Clone troopers from the Coruscant Guard, along with the royal guards, were already swarming into the chamber.

Mas Amedda was there as well, and went to the Emperor's side.

"It was Yoda," Palpatine said as he landed the pod, allowing Amedda and two royal guards to enter. "Another assassination attempt. Find him and kill him. If you have to, blow up the building."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalore, Sundari, Banking Center_.

As the battle outside, between Ahsoka's loyalists and Maul's Shadow Collective, went into full swing, Ahsoka continued to move through the building faster then any human can run, thanks to the Force. Eventually, she found herself on the roof, as smoke continued to rise up and obscure the skyline.

She looked around, trying to spot Maul.

At first, she couldn't see him.

But then, out of the smoke, a double edged-red lightsaber flew towards her like a propellor. She cartwheeled backwards in order to avoid the spinning blade, and when she was cleared, the blade flew back towards the smoke, and was snatched out of the air by Maul, who charged at her.

What followed was a ferocious fight, as both nimble warriors hopped around one another, trying to outflank and out slash the other. They used the force to throw objects at one another.

The former Sith Lord charged at her again, twisting and spinning his blade, forcing her to keep up with his strikes. But as she was being forced back towards a hole that was in the roof of the bank, thanks to a Republic artillery blast from the earlier stages of the siege.

Ahsoka thought of something quickly. When Maul struck again, she caught him in a saber lock. But instead of trying to break the stalemate through brute force, she jumped over maul's head, and kicked the back of his head with both feet.

The force of the kick sent Maul stumbling forward. But he was forced to recover quickly, as Ahsoka turned right back around and launched a renewed offensive, combing acrobatic flips and force abilities with her lightsaber strikes. Maul growled, as he was now the one who was forced to keep up with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka continued to swing her sabers at Maul, slicing his saber into two halves. Maul was then forced to fight with a lightsaber technique that Ahsoka had excelled at, before she crouched down and spun around, sweeping Maul's legs with her sabers. Maul jumped up to avoid the deadly sabers, but not fast enough, as she slashed through one of his ankles.

"Grraahh!" He growled in anger.

But Ahsoka wasn't done. She immediately spun around and delivered a kick to her opponent's abdomen. Maul fell through the hole in the roof, and fell towards the main lobby of the bank.

Maul looked at his foot and saw that it was missing, replaced by a stub that spat lightning from the exposed wires.

He then heard a shout, and looked up to see Ahsoka diving through the hole in the ceiling down towards him. Thinking quickly, he flipped back over his hands in an effort to jump out of the way.

And just as he did, Ahsoka plunged her lightsabers into the ground where he just was, before she used the force to emit a shockwave that repulsed everything around her, including her opponent. Maul was sent flying through a nearby doorway, and slammed into a wall, leaving a dent.

Maul struggled to get back up, as his head throbbed and blood began to run down several cuts on his body and face.

He then saw Ahsoka charging at him like an agile fox, her sabers thirsting for his blood.

But before he could be struck down by the togrutan's blades, he looked around to see that he was in the bank's main vault, which was empty thanks to his men making a swift withdrawal. So he used the force to activate the vault's ray shields, blocking Ahsoka from claiming her kill.

She growled in frustration, before slashing away at the shield. "That shield won't keep you safe forever, Maul!" She declared, before she deactivated her sabers and removed a panel for the shield controls

"I know." He said, before he smiled. "But I doubt that you can bring it down in time."

"Watch me!" She said before she started ripping out cables and re-wiring them.

"By now, my men will have finished defeating yours. They will be coming soon enough." He continually taunted.

She ignored him, still trying to bypass the panel. But then he com-link went off. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and answered it with one hand, while continuing to bypass with the other. "Commander Tano speaking." She said with an annoyed ton e in her voice.

" _Commander, it's Rex! Hostiles have broken our lines. The city's being overrun, and my men are being slaughtered. We're going to make a stand at the royal palace to buy time to evacuate the wounded. We need your help right now!"_ Rex said frantically over the comm.

Ahsoka answered back. "I'll be right there! Hang tight!" Then she terminated the transmission and went back to bypassing the shield controls.

Maul grinned. "I sense your fear."

Ahsoka continued to ignore him, but she began to scowl.

But Maul continued taunting her. "The Empire is taking control of the city. Your men will not last long against them. You don't want to let them down, do you? Or are you just that desperate to please your former masters, who are probably all dead anyway?"

Ahsoka stood up and slashed at the shield with her blades.

"Shut up!" Ahsoka shouted before she slashed the shield again. "Just shut up or I will cut out your lungs and feed them to you!"

"Yes. Use your anger and hatred. Use it to cut down your defenseless enemy". Maul taunted, before he looked past her. "Hmm, It looks like you're too late."

"Freeze, Jedi!" A Mandalorian commando, Lieutenant Dryden Vos, ordered.

Ahsoka turned around and faced off against the score of super commandoes who were in the lobby, facing her. She assumed a fighting stance and raised her lightsabers. The commandoes fired. Yellow blaster bolts filled the room, and Ahsoka viciously swung her blades around, deflecting and dodging all of them. She managed to strike three commandoes down with their own fire.

One bent down to fire a missile at her, but she used the force to push it in another direction, making it explode in the ceiling, and making debris crash down around the commandoes, striking them in their helmeted head. Ahsoka used the force to make some of the falling fly towards the commandoes like a horizontal rain storm of metal and glass fragments, injuring and disorientating several more.

But then the remaining commandoes got much closer, using their wrist vambraces to send shockwaves that put her off balance. They then used cables to try and subdue her. One of her wrists and the opposite ankle were both tied up. But she used the force to pull both commandoes towards her, slashing away at them with her sabers when they got close to her.

Realizing that her situation was hopeless, she used the force to take the jetpack of a fallen commando, overload it, and throw it towards the commandoes. They fired on it, and it exploded before it could be thrown between them. Through the smoke, they were able to see Ahsoka's blue lightsabers glowing in the smoke. They moved to the side of the room, and were used to slash at the windows as she jumped through. Several of the commandoes went over to the window and starting firing at her as she ran away, in the direction of the royal palace.

At the same time, Dryden Vos and some of his warriors went over to the shield, and finished bypassing it, allowing Maul to limp out of the vault.

"Lord Maul, Lieutenant Kast is on the roof with your personal shuttle, with all of the wealth we were able to liberate from the vaults. But do you wish for us to chase the Jedi?"

"No. The city, and the planet, are rapidly falling under Imperial control. It's time for us to leave with what we have left, and rebuild what we lost," Maul said, as he leaned on the shoulder of one warrior, and limped over to the window and he watched Ahsoka run away, and jump from rooftop to rooftop in the direction of the battle being fought in the distance.

Then he smiled.

"Besides, if the rumors we've heard are true, then _her_ kind will soon be extinct."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mustafar_.

With Anakin's grip on his wrists bending his arms near to breaking, forcing both their lightsabers down in a slow but unstoppable arc, Obi-Wan let go.

Of everything.

His hopes. His fears. His obligation to the Jedi, his promise to Qui-Gon, his failure with Anakin.

And their lightsabers.

Startled, Anakin instinctively shifted his Force grip, releasing one wrist to reach for his blade; in that instant Obi-Wan twisted free of his other hand and with the Force caught up his own blade, reversing it along his forearm so that his swift parry of Anakin's thundering overhand not only blocked the strike but directed both blades to slice through the wall against which he stood. He slid Anakin's following thrust through the wall on the opposite side, guiding both blades again up and over his head in a circular sweep so that he could use the power of Anakin's next chop to drive himself backward through the wall, outside into the smoke and the falling cinders.

Anakin followed, constantly attacking; Obi-Wan again gave ground, retreating along a narrow balcony high above the black-sand shoreline of a lake of fire.

Mustafar hummed with death behind his back, only a moment away, somewhere out there among the rivers of molten rock. Obi-Wan let Anakin drive him toward it.

It was a place, he decided, they should reach together.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

 _Senate Building_.

With the help of the Force, Yoda sprinted along the service access way below the Senate chamber faster than a human being could run. He then began to squish his way through a mass of wires in a small chute. Every so often, he would use the force to fill the chute behind him with coils of high-voltage cables, twisting and spitting lightning.

If he had any pursuers behind him, they would have to get past the cables. But he knew that instead, they would be covering every possible exit. And since there were thousands of them, he knew that they could afford to.

Yoda paused for a moment to talk on his comlink.

"Hurry. Careful timing we will need."

" _There aren't many troops on this side._ " Bail Organa answered back, flying around the building in his personal speeder. " _Activate your homing beacon when you're ready."_

* * *

Back in the main Senate chamber, an intense search is taking place down on the arena floor. Curious senators stare at the damage from scattered pods.

One delegation pod with Commander Thire and several other troopers climb up to where Mas Amedda and the Emperor are waiting. Beneath the Main Podium, twenty clones search for Yoda's body.

"There is no sign of his body, sir." Thire said.

"Then he is not dead." Amedda reasoned

"Double your search." Palpatine ordered.

"Yes sir. Right away, sir." Thire acknowledged as his pod began to float down to the base of the Podium tower, in order for he and his men to join in the search.

Palpatine didn't have time to direct the search personally. The Force hummed a warning in his bones: Lord Vader was in danger.

Mortal danger.

As Clones scattered in the search for Yoda, the Emperor leaned towards Mas Amedda. "Tell Captain Kagi to prepare my shuttle for immediate takeoff."

Amedda nodded. "Yes, Master."

"I sense Lord Vader is in danger."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was the latest chapter, finally released.**

 **I hope it was well worth the wait.**

 **I'll be working on the next chapter as much as possible, and have it released as soon as possible.**

 **Until next time, as always, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	24. Chapter 24-Immolation

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks. This is the latest chapter of this story.**

 **Please be sure to fav/follow, and review. But most of all, enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Sundari, Royal Palace_.

On large elevated ledge in front of the Sundari royal palace, overlooking a vast, open, and dark memorial plaza, a unit of Clone troopers from Torrent Company of the 501st Legion were arming themselves for battle. A series of clicks and beeps came from power packs being slid into their weapons, powering them up for the fight that lied ahead.

As an ARC trooper captain, named Rex, slid his dual sidearms into his holsters, he looked out over the once opulent and gleaming buildings of Sundari, thinking of the rich warrior history of this planet, which his brothers had descended from.

And as they readied themselves for battle, Rex's words earlier echoed in their thoughts.

' _For centuries. The Republic stood as the galaxy's beacon of peace and justice in the galaxy. But now it has fallen.'_

Elsewhere on the planet, Imperial star-fighters screeched across the skies above Mandalore, dropping their deadly ordnance on the desert landscape below. Behind them, dark, menacing triangle-shaped warships hovered above a valley, where row upon row of tightly packed formations of clean white-armored troopers awaited the order to march on the cities of Alderaan.

 _'This new Empire is exterminating everything in its path.'_

Across the city, as Jedi-loyal clones and Nite Owl volunteers retreated across the war-ravaged city, they were pursued and subsequently cut down by the advancing Imperial Army

 _'The so-called 'Emperor' has no remorse for the worlds he seizes, or any care for our brothers.'_ Rex had said earlier, as his men continued to prepare for battle. They were all that stood between their surviving brothers, the Mandalorian refugees, and the endless destruction caused by the New Order.

 _'Everything we value will die unless we hold the line. This fight right here isn't about politics or resources. We are fighting for our survival, our brothers, and for the freedom of the galaxy.'_

Rex picked up a portable missile launcher, and walked to the edge of the platform, hiding behind a memorial column that commemorated fallen Mandalorian warriors, in front of his men. He peeked around the column and looked down. He could see a row upon row of Clone troopers, or Stormtroopers rather, as they were now called, marching across the plaza towards the royal, accompanied by BARC speeders and AT-RT walkers.

He lugged the portable missile launcher, walked out from behind the column, and took aim at the column of Imperial forces.

"For The Republic!" He shouted before firing three successive rocket-propelled grenades, each one wiping out a cluster of Clone Stormtroopers.

The Imperials looked up to see where the small missile pods came from, just in time to see a horde blue and white armored clone troopers shouting a powerful battle cry that made their teeth chatter, and the ground rumble beneath their feet, before echoing through the smoking ruins of Sundari.

The clones all jumped down from the ledges and windows of the palace and landed in the plaza. When they hit the ground, they charged into the battle, firing everything that they had at their enslaved brothers. Spaarti-grown Imperial clone troopers were speared through the chest with blue plasma bolts, while their speeders and walkers were blown apart from the sheer amount of firepower being thrown at them.

The forward echelons of the Imperial column were routed and overrun almost immediately. These weren't just planetary security forces that wouldn't have stood a snowman's chance in hell.

These weren't even ordinary clones.

These were the elite troopers of the 501st Legion.

The most highly decorated, distinguished, and recognizable unit in the Grand Army of the Republic.

Rex and his men continued to charge into the ruins that were at the bottom of the plaza, continuing to fight their way through row upon row of all-white armored troopers.

Several 501st troopers dove into cover behind a fallen tree. Jesse primed and tossed a thermal detonator after completing a somersault into cover. The grenade hit an Imperial AT-RT. Before it could activate get into the fight, the grenade exploded in the driver's lap, wiping out the pilot, the walker's head, and several surrounding Imperial troopers.

A group of Imperial clone assassins rushed in at the head of another wave of stormtroopers. They unfolded their wrist blades and attempted to break through the Republic lines. But this counterattack was immediately blunted by the clones, who stood their ground and fought like animals.

The clone assassins tried to dodge incoming blasts with their quick reflexes and start hacking away at troopers with with their cortosis knives.

But then, the melee ensued.

Kix flipped a charging assassin over his shoulder, turned around, and swiftly placed several blaster bolts into him. Several others began to clock other assassins in the face with their rifle stocks.

Elsewhere, Rex continued to direct his men through the battle.

"Lets go, move it up!" He called out.

More clones continued to charge through the ruined plaza.

Hardcase and a pair of heavy troopers, all armed with Z-6 rotary cannons and wearing ARC trooper garb, rushed up and stopped. They aimed their weapons and fired them, sending a deadly volley of blaster fire into a squad of stormtroopers. Some of them were killed, while the rest took cover behind fallen debris, and inside ruined buildings that were being ripped apart by laser bolts.

Rex then aimed his launcher at one of the bombed-out bunkers that once protected the palace, firing his explosive rounds, which detonated inside the building, before bals of fire erupted and shot out of every window the bunker had.

That's when several dozen ore Stormtroopers started moving towards the Republic lines, covered by a squad of sharpshooters. They fired, dropping multiple rogue clone troopers from concentrated fire.

Rex gestured towards some of his men with a hand signal to move to the right.

"Flank them!"

He aimed his launcher at the closest troopers in this latest wave, and vaporized several of them.

Elsewhere, Rex's men began to flank the Imperials as ordered, and began hitting them from the sides. The stormtroopers forces were now caught between three groups of clones, all pouring heavy amounts of fire on them.

vehicles and equipment exploded.

Stormtroopers fell.

Assassins tried to dodge the blaster fire, but were eventually overwhelmed and ultimately killed.

The battle seemed to be going well. But then, several distant booms sounded over the ruined skyline, before a howling thunderous scream could be heard from a distance, getting closer and closer

"What's that noise?" One of the rookie clones asked.

That's when Sgt. Coric looked and shouted out a warning to the others.

"ARTILLERY! TAKE COVER!"

Milliseconds later, volleys of blue plasma fell from the sky and slammed into the ground, before a series of powerful explosions ripped through the entire plaza, killing Imperial and rogue clones alike.

One plasma bolt landed close enough to Rex to send him flying headfirst into the ground.

And then darkness began to take over his vision.

* * *

An unknown amount of time later, Rex began to blink. He didn't know where he was or how long he'd been out, but the world began to clear up around him. He could here screaming and blaster fire.

His vision was blurry, but as he started blinking, it all became clear, and he could see what was happening. Two Stormtroopers were carrying him. He tried to struggle, but another trooper that was behind him hit him with his rifle stock.

More pain began to surge through him, and he stopped moving as his head began to throb. But he kept looking around. The tide of battle had taken a serious turn for the worst.

Most of his men, his brothers, were dead or dying.

Some of the wounded clones that were still alive were being executed by the Stormtroopers.

It made his blood boil.

He looked up ahead and saw a clone assassin driving his wrist-mounted blade down into another injured trooper. The assassin looked to his left. He then pulled his blade out of the now dead trooper and began to walk over to Rex.

Rex began to struggle again, but his captors had a tight grip on him.

When he looked up again, he saw his executioner standing above him with his blade at the ready. But instead of closing his eyes, Rex looked his executioner in the eye. If he was going to die, then he was going to die like a man.

Like a clone should

But before the blow could ever come from the clone assassin, a Togrutan jumped out of seemingly nowhere, behind Rex and his would be executioners.

As she landed in a crouching position, she punched the ground. With the force, her fist created shockwave that went in every direction. Her attack struck Rex executioners. They all went flying in different directions.

The stormtroopers in the area all turned to see who had attacked them.

It was the former apprentice of Anakin Skywalker.

Ahsoka slowly stood up from her kneeling position. As she stood up, she grabbed her two lightsabers. She crossed them in front of her face, and activated them. The blue blades both pointed away from her in an 'X' shape. Then she spun her blades around and un crossed her blades, so that she was holding them in the Jar'kai form.

As she assumed this battle stance, she stared them all down, challenging them in a nonverbal manner.

But before they could, she was already sprinting towards them across the battlefield.

Behind her, Rex got back up, and was relieved to see that a few of his men were still in the fight. He saw Jesse, Hardcase, Kix, Coric, Echo and several others all rushing through the ruins. Echo tossed Rex his helmet and a fresh DC-15 blaster, which he accepted, and they went back to work fighting off the Empire.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka continued to charge through the embattled plaza. She used one of her hands, the one carrying the shoto, to give herself a boost as she vaulted over a large pile of rubble. Then she came face to face with several Imperial troopers.

She jumped into the air and spun around. As she spun, she delivered a mean kick to a stormtrooper that was too slow to react to her movements. As she finished delivering the kick, she swung both of her blades through the leg of an AT-RT, which began to fall over, spilling the driver out onto the ground. When she landed, she somersaulted underneath another trooper, swiping her blades through his legs. After somersaulting, she extended both blades outward and charged through two clone assassins that were on either side of her, slashing her blades across their armored torsos.

Ahoska runs with acrobatic flips, covering great distance and blocking all blaster bolts from all directions, delivering saber strikes and knocking down any clone in her path. The clone stormtroopers, still bewildered and fatigued from Ahsoka's first attack, tried to fight back, but they could only do one thing: Stand and fight.

But Ahsoka continued to dodge and dash and flip towards her enemies, striking with both blades in quick succession.

When Ahsoka slashed through her last target, she stood in a kneeling position atop the edge of a mobile command station with her sabers pointing up behind her back.

She then looked up, to see several clones and an Imperial officer staring at her, dumbfounded.

"Kill the Jedi!" The officer shouted as he drew his hand down to reach for his sidearm.

His men did the same, but before they could, Ahsoka quickly deactivated her blades, and used a force repulse to throw all of them out of the mobile command post. But as they flew out of the small platform, several clone assassins surrounded her, armed with their wrist blades, blaster rifles, and electro-batons.

 _'This is hardly fair...'_ she thought to herself, before she reactivated her lightsabers, the emerald and yellow lights bathing her snarling features in a terrifying glow.

The clones, however, were not impressed. Or at least that's what she thought before half of them opened fire with everything they had, while the other half rushed in with melee weapons.

Ahsoka spun her blades, batting away the oncoming bolts into the chests of two stormtroopers. The Force then warned her of the threat of the other clone assassins, who were all around her, ready to strike. But she struck first.

She jumped up into the air, spinning her body like a corkscrew, and spinning her blades at the same time. As she came back, the clones were all cut apart and sent flying back. One that got way too close was neatly decapitated even before she finished her jump. She then threw her blades out and impaled two more clones, before diving behind another troopers, reaching out, wrapping her hands around his neck, and _twisting_.

There was a series of sickening pops coming from the trooper's neck, before she reached out and used the force to summon her blades back into her hands.

That's when more clone stormtroopers tried to bring her down. Ahsoka dashed and rolled forward again, slashing one clone across the chest. He fell away, his blaster firing randomly as his finger clamped around the trigger in his death throes.

Ahsoka then dove at another clone, tackling him to the ground as she plunged her blades through his chest, and into the ground.

She then looked up to see the remaining clones charging at her. While deflecting their blaster bolts with her blades, she leaped toward them, her foot aimed at the lead trooper's chest.

But this clone was more skilled than she gave him credit for. The trooper reached out and grabbed her foot, before swinging the startled togrutan around before slamming her into the ground, hard. Her sabers fell away from her and deactivated, before one of the clones plunged his stun stick deep into her abdomen.

She screamed in pain, as electricity coursed through her muscles, and stars began explode into her vision, before she began to pass in and out of consciousness.

When they were open again, she remembered that she was on the ground, with three clone assassins standing over her, with a boot stamped onto her chest. The cold metal of a DC-15 carbine was pressed against her forehead.

' _Was this how it ended?_ ' Ahsoka wondered. ' _Was this how she was going to die?_ '

Her answer came in the form of a blue light spearing the trooper above through the helmet. The other two troopers turned around to try and face this new threat, but were immediately gunned down by more blaster fire.

Ahsoka was confused at first. But then she saw Rex standing above her, surrounded by eight other clones. She then smiled. "Nice work, boys," she allowed herself to say breathlessly, before blacking out.

The battle was over.

Rex's eight remaining men scanned their sectors with their rifles. When everything was clear, the few Republic troopers that were left standing in the palace plaza began to regroup.

Rex knelt down to check Ahsoka's vitals, before he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

Fires continued to crackle in different parts of the ruined plaza. The loudness and chaos of battle was now replaced with a calm and quiet that was unprecedented in wartime. Bodies from both sides, mostly Imperial, lay everywhere.

When everyone was gathered up, the clones all thought back to Rex's final words before the battle.

 _"While the sacrifices of our brothers will be heavy, we will fight knowing that a single spark of courage can ignite the fires of hope, and restore freedom across the galaxy._ "

To prove his point, when a trooper fired a flare gun up into the air, it was immediately answered by other survivors far off in the distance. More and more red flares were shot up into the air. It was as if everyone was calling out at the same time: ' _We have survived, and we will fight on_ '.

As this happened, the Imperial occupation had to fight against the Mandalorian resistance in order to advance, giving Rex's men the chance to slip away.

High up, from the city's outer docks, as the Imperial Army landed and moved to conquer the city in the name of their glorious Emperor, stormtroopers from the docked warships could see the dark skyline of the city dotted with red signal flares, which would serve as a beacon of hope.

One that would serve as the spark that would ignite the courage, and the quiet, unyielding anger within the spirt of every galactic citizen, and inspire many others to fight the Empire.

* * *

 _Several blocks away from the palace_.

Later, as Commander Bow's men and Imperial reinforcements continued to advance throughout the city, securing the palace and clawing out the last remnants of the resistance, Ahsoka, Rex, and the eight other clones that made up what was left of Torrent Company, continued to walk through the ruined streets of Sundari.

They all walked like they were demoralized, having just suffered the greatest betrayal in history, and losing so horribly when they were so close to victory.

But as they limped through the streets, they all saw a manhole cover moving.

Ahsoka swiftly ignited her sabers, and Rex's men aimed their blasters at it, ready for whatever might come out of the manhole cover. but before they could strike, it flipped open, and a familiar figure wearing Mandalorian armor emerged with two other warriors.

Ahsoka and her men lowered their weapons, relieved to see Bo-Katan Kryze.

"Hey kid. You're late."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mustafar_.

Anakin forced Obi-Wan back and back, slamming his blade down with strength that seemed to flow from the volcano overhead. He spun and whirled and sliced razor-sharp shards of steel from the wall and shot them at Obi-Wan with the full heat of his fury. He slashed through a control panel along the walkway, and the ray shield that had held back the lava storm vanished.

Fire rained around them.

Obi-Wan backed to the end of the balcony; behind him was only a power conduit no thicker than his arm, connecting it to the main collection plant of the old lava mine, over a riverbed that flowed with white-hot molten stone. Obi-Wan stepped backward onto the conduit without hesitation, his balance flawless as he parried chop after chop.

Anakin came on.

Out on the tightrope of the power conduit, their blades blurred even faster than before. They chopped and slashed and parried and blocked. Lava bombs thundered to the ground below, shedding drops of burning stone that scorched their robes. Smoke shrouded the planet's star, and now the only light came from the hell-glow of the lava below them and from their blades themselves. Flares of energy crackled and spat.

This fight was not Sith against Jedi. Far from it actually. This was not light against dark or good against evil; it had nothing to do with duty or philosophy, religion or morals.

It was Anakin against Obi-Wan.

Personally.

Just the two of them, and the damage they had done to each other.

Obi-Wan backflipped from the conduit to a coupling nexus of the main collection plant; when Anakin flew in pursuit, Obi-Wan leapt again. They spun and whirled throughout its levels, up its stairs, and across its platforms; they battled out onto the collection panels over which the cascades of lava poured, and Obi-Wan, out on the edge of the collection panel, hunching under a curve of durasteel that splashed aside gouts of lava, deflecting Force blasts and countering strikes from this creature of rage that had been his best friend, suddenly comprehended an unexpectedly profound truth.

The man he face was everything Obi-Wan had devoted his life to destroying: Murderer. Traitor. Fallen Jedi. Lord of the Sith. And here, and now, despite it all . . . Obi-Wan still loved him.

Yoda had said it, flat-out: ' _Allow such attachments to pass out of one's life, a Jedi must_ '. But Obi-Wan had never let himself understand. He had argued for Anakin, made excuses, covered for him again and again and again; all the while this attachment he denied even feeling had blinded him to the dark path his best friend walked.

Obi-Wan knew there was, in the end, only one answer for attachment . . .

He let it go.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Senate Building_.

The Convocation Center of the Galactic Senate was a drum-mounted dome nearly a mile in diameter; even with the aid of the Force, Yoda was breathing hard by the time he reached the edge. He found himself in another access way, this one used for maintenance on the huge lighting system that shone downward onto Republic Plaza through transparisteel panels on which he stood.

He looked around, and pulled a lever, which opened up a hatch in front him.

Without hesitation he dove headlong into the night.

Catching the nether edges of his cloak to use as an improvised airfoil, he let the Force guide him in a soaring free fall away from the Convocation Center; he was too small to trigger its automated defense perimeter, but the open-cockpit speeder toward which he fell would get blasted out of the sky it it deviated even a single inch from its curving course.

He released his robe so that it flapped upward, making a sort of drogue that righted him in the air so that he fell feetfirst into the speeder's passenger seat beside Bail Organa.

While Yoda strapped himself in, the Senator from Alderaan pulled the rented speeder through a turn that would have impressed Anakin Skywalker, and shot away toward the nearest intersection of Coruscant's congested skyways.

Yoda's eyes squeezed closed.

"Master Yoda? Are you wounded?" Bail asked with concern.

"Only my pride," Yoda said, and meant it, though Bail could not possibly understand how deep that wound went, or how it bled. "Into exile I must go. Failed, I have."

And with that, they flew off into the night sky.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mustafar_.

The lake of fire, no longer held back by the ray shield, chewed away the shore on which the plant stood, and the whole massive structure broke loose, sending both warriors skidding, scrabbling desperately for handholds down tilting durasteel slopes that were rapidly becoming cliffs; they hung from scraps of cable as the plant's superstructure floated out into the lava, sinking slowly as its lower levels melted and burned away.

Anakin kicked off from the toppling superstructure, swinging through a wide arc over the lava's boil. Obi-Wan shoved out and met him there, holding the cable with one hand and the Force, angling his blade high. Anakin flipped his sword into the Shien reverse-grip and swiped at his knees. Obi-Wan yanked his legs high and slashed through the cable above Anakin's hand, and Anakin fell.

Pockets of gas boiled to the surface of the lava, gouting flame-like arms reaching to gather him in.

But Anakin's momentum had already swung back toward the dissolving wreck of the collection plant, and the Force carried him within reach of another cable. Obi-Wan whipped his legs around his cable, altering its arc to bring him within reach of one from which Anakin now dangled, but Anakin was on to this game now, and he swung cable-to-cable ahead of Obi-Wan's advance, using the Force to carry himself higher and higher, forcing Obi-Wan to counter by doing the same; on this terrain, altitude was everything.

Simultaneous surges of the Force carried them both spinning up off the cables to the slant of the toppling superstructure's crane deck. Obi-Wan barely got his feet on the metal before Anakin pounced on him and they stood toe-to-toe, blades whirling and crashing on all sides, while around them the collection plant's maintenance droids still tinkered mindlessly away at the doomed machinery, as they would continue to do until lava closed over them and they melted to their constituent molecules and dissolved into the flow.

A roar louder even than the Volcano's eruption came from the river ahead; metal began to shriek and stretch. The river dropped away in a vertical sheet of fire that vanished into boiling clouds of smoke and gases.

The whole collection plant was being carried, inexorably, out over a vast lava-fall.

Obi-Wan decided he didn't really want to see what was at the bottom.

He turned Anakin's blade away with a two-handed block and landed a solid kick that knocked the two apart. Before Anakin could recover his balance, Obi-Wan took a running leap that became a graceful dive headlong off the crane deck. he hurtled down past level after level, and only a few tens of meters above the lava itself the Force called a dangling cable to to his hand, turning his dive into a swing that carried him high and far, to the very limit of the cable.

And he let it go.

As though jumping from a swing in the Temple playrooms, his velocity sent him flying up and out over a catenary arc that shot him toward the river's shore.

Toward. Not quite _to_.

But the Force had led here, and again it had not betrayed him: below, humming along a few feet above the lava river, came a big, slow old repulsorlift platform, carrying droids and equipment out toward the collection plant that its programming was not sophisticated enough to realize was about to be destroyed.

Obi-Wan flipped in the air and let the Force bring him to a cat-footed landing. An adder-quick stab of his lightsaber disabled the platform's guidance system, and Obi-Wan was able to direct it back toward the shore with a simple shift in his weight.

He turned to watch as the collection plant shrieked like the damned in a Cornelian hell, crumbling over the brink of the falls until it vanished into invisible destruction.

Obi-Wan lowered his head. "Goodbye, old friend."

But the Force whispered a warning, and Obi-Wan lifted his head in time to see Anakin hurtling toward him out from the boil of smoke above the falls, perched on a tiny repulsorlift droid. The little droid, after being forced to drop its container of raw materials into the river, was vastly swifter than Obi-Wan's logy old cargo platform, and Anakin was easily able to swing around Obi-Wan and cut him off from the shore. Obi-Wan shifted weight one way, then another, but Anakin's droid was quite nimble. There was no way around, and this close to the lava, the heat was intense enough to crisp Obi-Wan's hair.

"I have failed you, Anakin. I was never able to teach you to think."

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over . . . " Anakin said.

"From the Sith! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil." He said back to his former apprentice.

"From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil."

"Well, then you are lost!"

"This is the end for you, my Master," he said. "I wish it were otherwise."

"Yes Anakin, so do I," Obi-Wan said as he sprinted into a leaping dive, making a spear of his blade.

Anakin leaned aside and deflected the thrust with near contempt; he missed a cut at Obi-Wan's legs as the Jedi Master flew past him.

Obi-Wan turned his dive into a forward roll that left him barely teetering on the rim of a low cliff, just above the soft black sand of the riverbank. Anakin snarled a curse as he realized he'd been suckered.

"It's over Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out from his perch on the black shore. "I have the high-ground."

"You underestimate my power." He snarled.

"Don't try it," Obi-Wan warned, or arguably begged.

Anakin leapt off his droid and arched over the hill, with the intent of getting behind Obi-Wan and slashing at his back. But he was half a second too slow.

Obi-Wan's whirl to parry didn't meet Anakin's blade. It met his knee. Then his other knee.

And whilst Anakin was still in the air, his burned-off lower legs only starting their topple down the slope, Obi-Wan's recovery to guard brought his blade through Anakin's left arm above the elbow. He stepped back as Anakin fell.

Anakin dropped his lightsaber, clawing at the edge of the cliff with his mechanical hand, but his grip was too powerful for the lava bank and it crumbled, and he slid down onto the black sand. His severed legs and arm rolled into the lava below him and burned to ash in sudden bursts of scarlet flame.

The same color, Obi-Wan observed distantly, as a Sith blade.

Anakin scrabbled at the soft black sand, but struggling only made him slip farther. The sand itself was hot enough that digging his durasteel fingers into it burned off his glove, and his robes began to smolder.

Obi-Wan picked up Anakin's lightsaber. He lifted his own as well, weighing them in his hands. Anakin had based his design off of Obi-Wan's. So similar they were.

So differently they had been used.

"Obi-Wan . . . ?"

He looked down. Flame licked the fringes of Anakin's robe, and his long hair had blackened, and was beginning to char.

"You were the chosen one! It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness." Said Obi-Wan Kenobi.

A flash of metal through the sky, and Obi-Wan felt the darkness closing in around them both. He knew that ship: the Chancellor's shuttle. Now, he supposed, the _Emperor's_ shuttle.

Yoda had failed. He may even be dead. That might have left Obi-Wan alone: the Last Jedi.

"I hate you," he screamed.

Obi-Wan looked down and shook his head. "You were my brother, Anakin. I _loved_ you." He said. But I could not save you."

And then, below his feet, Darth Vader burst into flames. As Obi-Wan looked down in horror, he thought it would be a mercy to kill him. But he was not feeling merciful. He was feeling calm, and clear, and he knew that to climb down to that black beach might cost him more time than he had.

Another Sith Lord approached.

In the end, there was only on choice. It was a choice he had made many years before, when he had passed his trials of Jedi Knighthood, and sworn himself to the Jedi forever. In the end, he was still Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he was still a Jedi, and he would not murder a helpless man.

He would leave it to the will of the Force.

He turned and walked away.

After a moment, he began to run.

He began to run because he realized, if he was fast enough, there was one thing he still could do for Anakin. He still could do honor to the memory of the man he had loved, and to the vanished Order they both had served.

* * *

At the landing deck, back on the former Separatist hideout where their duel began, C-3PO stood on the Naboo skiff's landing ramp, waving frantically.

"Master Kenobi! Please, please hurry!"

"Where's Padme?"

"Already inside, sir, but she is badly hurt. We should leave this dreadful place."

Obi-Wan placed a reassuring hand on Threepio's shoulder before he ran up the ramp to the Skiff's cockpit and fired the engines. As the Emperor's shuttle curved in toward the landing deck, the sleek mirror-finished Naboo skiff streaked for the stars.

And Obi-Wan never looked back.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was the the great battle of the heroes.**

 **The death of Anakin Skywalker, not literally.**

 **On the next, and final chapter, we see the birth of Vader, the birth of a new hope, and a resolution for Ahsoka and her men.**

 **Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	25. Chapter 25-Birth and Rebirth

**Hey folks.**

 **Here is the latest chapter of my Rise of the Empire story.**

 **This chapter, and several more like it, is based on superb material from the ROTS novelization, and the now-canon Darth Vader comic series.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mustafar_.

Just moments after a Naboo Skiff shot up into the sky, and below the red thunder of a volcano, a Sith Lord had already snatched from the sand of black glass the charred torso and head of what once had been a man, and had already leapt for the cliffbank above with effortless strength, and roared out an order to the clone stormtroopers nearby.

"Bring the medical capsule immediately!"

"Yes Sir," the lead trooper said, before he gestured to one of his men to follow him back to the shuttle.

The Sith Lord lowered the limbless man tenderly to the cool ground above, and laid his hand across the cracked and blackened mess that once had been his brow and he set his will upon him.

' _Live, Lord Vader. Live my apprentice.'_

 _Live._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Polis Massa, observation dome_.

Beyond the transparent crystal of the observation dome on the airless crags of Polis Massa, the galaxy wheeled in a spray of hard, cold pinpricks through the veil of infinite night.

Beneath that dome sat Yoda. He did not look at the stars.

He sat a very long time.

Even after nearly nine hundred years, the road to self-knowledge was rugged enough to leave him bruised and bleeding. He spoke softly, but not to himself. Though no one was with him, he was not alone.

"My failure, this was. Failed the Jedi, I did." He said, speaking to the Force.

And the Force answered him. " _Do not blame yourself, my old friend._ "

As it sometimes had these past thirteen years, when the Force spoke to him, it spoke in the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Too old I was," Yoda said. "Too rigid. Too arrogant to see that the old way is not the _only_ way. These Jedi, I trained to become the Jedi who had trained me, long centuries ago - but those ancient Jedi, of a different time they were. Changed, has the galaxy. Changed, the Order did not - because _let_ it change, _I_ did not."

' _More easily said than done, my friend'_.

"An infinite mystery is the Force," Yoda lifted his head and turned his gaze out into the wheel of stars. "Much to learn, there still is."

' _And you will have time to learn it'_.

"Infinite knowledge . . ." Yoda shook his head. "Infinite time, does that require."

' _With my help, you can learn to join with the Force, yet retain consciousness. You can join your light to it forever. Perhaps, in time, even your physical self'_.

Yoda did not move. "Eternal life . . ."

' _The ultimate goal of the Sith, et they can never achieve it; it comes only by the release of self, not the exaltation of self. It comes through compassion, not greed. Love is the answer to the darkness._ '

"Become one with the Force, yet influence still to have . . ." Yoda mused. "A power greater than all, it is."

 _'It cannot be granted; it can only be taught. It is yours to learn, if you wish it._ '

Slowly, Yoda nodded. "A very great Jedi Master you have become, Qui-Gon Jinn. A very great Jedi Master you always were, but too blind I was to see it." He rose, and folded his hands before him, and inclined his head in the Jedi bow of respect. The bow of the student, in the presence of the Master. "Your apprentice, I gratefully become."

He was well into his first lesson when the hatch cycled open behind him. He turned.

In the corridor beyond stood Bail Organa. he looked stricken.

"Obi-Wan is asking for you at the surgical theater," he said. "It's Padme. She's dying."

* * *

 _Surgical theater_.

Obi-Wan sat beside her, holding one cold, still hand in both of his. "Don't give up, Padme."

"Is it . . ." Her eyes rolled blindly. "It's a girl. Anakin thinks it's a girl."

"We don't know yet. In a minute . . . you have to stay _with_ us."

Below the opaque tent that shrouded her from chest down, a pair of surgical droids assisted with her labor. A general medcal droid fussed and tinkered among the clutter of scanners and equipment.

"It it's . . . a girl - oh, oh, oh _no_ . . ."

Obi-Wan cast an appeal toward the medical droid. "Can't you do something?"

"All organic damage has been repaired." The droid checked another readout. "This systemic failure cannot be explained."

' _Not physically,'_ Obi-Wan thought. he squeezed her hand as though he could keep life within her body by simple pressure. "Padme, you _have_ to hold on."

"If it's a girl . . . ," she gasped, "name her Leia . . ."

One of the surgical droids circled out from behind the tent, cradling in its padded arms a tiny infant, already swabbed clean and breathing, but without even the hint of tears.

The droid announced softly, "It's a boy."

Padme reached for him with her trembling free hand, but she had no strength to take him; she could only touch her fingers to the baby's forehead.

She smiled weakly. " _Luke_ . . ."

The other droid now rounded the tent as well with another clean, quietly solemn infant. ". . . and a girl."

But Padme had already allen back against her pillow.

"Padme, you have twins," Obi-Wan said desperately. "They _need_ you - please hang on . . ."

"Anakin . . ."

"Anakin . . . isn't here, Padme," he said, though he didn't think she could hear.

"Anakin, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry . . . Anakin, please, I love you . . ."

In the Force, Obi-Wan felt Yoda's approach, and he looked up to see the ancient Master beside Bail Organa, both starring the same grave question down through the surgical theater's observation panel.

The only answer Obi-Wan had was a helpless shake of his head.

Padme reached across with her free hand, with the hand she had laid upon the brow of her firstborn son, and pressed something into Obi-Wan's palm. For a moment, her eyes cleared, and she knew him.

"Obi-Wan . . . there . . . is still good in him. I know there is . . . still . . ."

Her voice faded to an empty sigh, and she sagged back against the pillow. Half a dozen different scanners buzzed with conflicting alarm tones, and the medical droids shooed him from the room.

Obi-Wan stepped into the hall outside, looking down at what she had pressed into his hand. It was a pendant of some kind, an amulet, unfamiliar sigils carved into some sort of organic material, strung on a loop of leather. In the Force, he could feel traces of the touch of her skin.

When Yoda and Bail came for him, he was still standing there, staring at it.

"She put this in my hand-" For what seemed the dozenth time this day, he found himself blinking back tears. "-and I don't even know what it is."

"Precious to her, it must have been," Yoda said slowly. "Buried with her, perhaps it should be."

Obi-Wan looked down at the simple, child-like symbols carved into it, and felt from it in the Force soaring echoes of transcendent love, and the bleak, black despair of unendurable heartbreak.

"Yes," he said. "Yes. Perhaps that would be best."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Medical Facility, Imperial Center_.

In the newly renamed _Emperor Palpatine Surgical Reconstruction Center_ on Coruscant, guarded by clone troopers from stood watch under the seemingly endless rain, a hyper-sophisticated prototype Ubrikkian DD-13 surgical droid moved away from the project that it and an enhanced FX-6 medical droid had spent the the last few hours rebuilding.

It beckoned to a dark-robed shadow that stood at the edge of the pool of high-intensity light. "My lord, the construction is finished. He lives."

"Good. Good."

The shadow flowed into the pool of light as though the overhead illuminators had malfunctioned.

Droid stepped back as it came to the rim of the surgical table.

On the table was strapped the very first patient of the EmPal. SuRecon. Center.

To some eyes, it might have been a pieced-together hybrid of droid and human, encased in a life-support shell of gleaming black, managed by a thoracic processor that winked pale color against the shadow's cloak. To some eyes, its jointed limbs might have looked ungainly, clumsy, even monstrous; the featureless curves of black that served it for eyes might have appeared inhuman, and the underthrust grillwork of its vocabulator might have suggested the jaws of a saurian predator built of polished blast armor, but to the shadow...

It was _glorious_.

A magnificent jewel bow, created both to protect and to exhibit the greatest treasure of the Sith.

Terrifying.

Mesmerizing.

Perfect.

The table slowly rotated to vertical, and the shadow leaned close.

"Lord Vader?" The Shadow asked. "Can you hear me?"

* * *

 _This is how it feels to be Anakin Skywalker, forever: The first dawn of light in your universe brings pain. The light burns you. It will always burn you. Part of you will always lie upon black glass sand beside a lake of fire while flames chew upon your flesh._

 _You can hear yourself breathing. It comes hard, and harsh, and it scrapes nerves already raw, but you cannot stop it. You can never stop it. You cannot even slow it down._

 _You don't even have lungs anymore._

 _Mechanisms hardwired into your chest breathe for you. They will pump oxygen into your bloodstream forever._

 _"Lord Vader? Can you hear me?"_

 _And you can't, not in the way you once did. Sensors in the shell that prisons your head trickle meaning directly into your brain._

 _You open your scorched-pale eyes; optical sensors integrate light and shadow into a hideous simulacrum of the world around you._ _Or perhaps the simulacrum is perfect, and it is the world that is hideous._

 _Padme? Are you here? Are you all right? You try to say, but another voice speaks for you, out from the vocabulator that serves you for burned-away lips and tongue and throat._

 _"Padme? Are you here? Are you all right?"_

 _"I'm very sorry, Lord Vader. I'm afraid she died. It seems in your anger, you killed her."_

 _Those words burn hotter than the lava ever could._

 _"No . . . no, it is not possible!"_

 _You loved her. You will always love her. You could never will her death._

 _Never._

 _But you remember . . ._

 _You remember **all** of it._

 _You remember the dragon that you brought Vader forth from your heart to slay. You remember the cold venom in Vader's blood. You remember the furnace of Vader's fury, and the black hatred of seizing her throat to silence her lying mouth-_

 _And there is one blazing moment in which you finally understand that there was no dragon. That there was no Vader. That there was only you. Only Anakin Skywalker._

 _That it was all you. Is you._

 _Only you._

 _You did it._

 _You killed her._

 _You killed her because, finally, when you **could** have saved her, when you could have gone **away** with her, when you could have been thinking about **her** , you were thinking about **yourself** . . ._

 _It is in this blazing moment that you finally understand the trap of the dark side, the final cruelty of the Sith-_

 _Because now your **self** is all you will ever have._

 _And you rage and scream and reach through the Force to crush the shadow who has destroyed you._

* * *

The machine that had once been a man named Anakin Skywalker ripped away from the surgical table. He reached out with the Force in a fit of rage, causing machines and equipment to implode around him, in front of a smiling Lord Sidious.

But when Lord Vader said 'No' in a pained scream, Sidious's smile immediately disappeared when he was thrown into the wall.

"UNGH!" Sidious exclaimed when his back hit the wall.

As Vader used the Force to keep Sidious pined to the wall, he clenched his fist and tried to choke the Sith Lord. "You told me you could _save_ her."

"In your rage, you chose..." Sidious hissed as he tried to use the Force to lessen Vader's hold on him. "...A _different_ Path."

But Vader didn't relent, maintaining his grip on Sidious.

"Padme... is _dead_ , my friend. Even the power of the _Dark Side_ cannot bring her back. But in her death, she has given you a gift: Pain."

Vader froze, and began to falter.

"Now... you must choose. Will you _accept_ that gift? Will you _use_ it . . . or will you _die_?"

Vader let go of Sidious, allowing the Dark Lord to slide down from the dent left in the wall. Then Vader collapsed on all fours, defeated.

"I.. will live." Vader said, all but bowing.

Sidious walked in front of a bowing Vader, and then stopped in front of him.

"Good. And now..." Sidious said before he unleashed an arc of Sith lightning at Vader, electrifying his body and locking down what was left of his charred muscles.

"NNNNGH!" Vader groaned in pain, as his cackling Master taught him a lesson.

"Where is your lightsaber, Lord Vader? Use its power! Defend Yourself!"

Darth Vader strained to to speak through the pain. "Lost in the fight with... Obi-Wan. He took it."

"NO!" Sidious shouted before finishing his lightning strike. Smoke began to pour off of Vader's during back. But his pain wasn't going to stop Palpatine from lecturing him. "That blade belonged to another. A Jedi." He said before he summoned and activated his red lightsaber, making the dark and smoking room glow red. "You are a Sith!" He then pointed the blade at Vader's chin, forcing him to look up at his new master. "I realize this has been a traumatic time for you. But if you touch me with the Force again, I will finish what Kenobi could not."

He then deactivated his blade.

"You are my friend, Lord Vader. I do hope we never find ourselves in this position again. Rise. The great work must continue." He then turned away from Vader, and began to contemplate the plans that he had for the future. "You think of revenge. You wish to leave, to find the source of all your pain. I can sense it. Set such feelings aside. Your personal vendettas pale next to the needs of our Galactic Empire. Now, come with me." Sidious said as he began to walk out of the room, with Vader rising to his feet, and following him. "I wish to show you something."

* * *

 _At that moment, Vader wanted nothing more than to unleash his world-destroying fury upon the Shadow that was his Master._

 _But he was much less now than what he ever was, more than half machine, like a painter gone blind, a composer gone deaf. He could remember where the power was but the power he could touch was only a memory._

 _In the end, he cannot touch the shadow._

 _In the end, he did not even want to._

 _In the end, the shadow is all he had left._

 _Because the shadow understood him, the shadow forgave him, the shadow gathered Vader unto itself-_

 _And within his furnace heart, He began to burn in his own flame._

 _This is how it felt to be Anakin Skywalker._

 _Forever . . ._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that was the latest chapter.**

 **I'll be working on the next two, and final chapters as much as possible to finally put an end to this story, and start working on the other stories that I have planned.**

 **Anyway, until next time, as always, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	26. Chapter 26-The Future of the Force

**Hey folks, this is Grubkiller.**

 **This is the 2nd to last chapter of this story.**

 **This chapter will be pretty short, and the next one will be even shorter.**

 **I want to thank you all for joining me on this wild ride, and I really hope you enjoyed this story. I'm gonna make slight changes here and there if I deem it necessary.**

 **Enjoy this last chapter.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Tantive IV, Naboo system_.

Around a conference table on _Tantive IV_ , Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda met to decide the fate of the galaxy.

"To Naboo, send her body . . ." Yoda stretched his head high, as though tasting a current in the Force. "Pregnant, she must still appear. Hidden, safe, the children must be kept. Foundation of the new Jedi Order, they will be."

"We should split them up," Obi-Wan said. "Even if the Sith find one, the other may survive. I can take the boy, Master Yoda, and you take the girl. We can hide them away, keep them safe - train them as Anakin _should_ have been trained-"

"No." The ancient Master lowered his head again, closing his eyes, resting his chin on his hands that were folded over the head of his stick.

Obi-Wan looked uncertain. "But how are they to learn the self-discipline a Jedi needs? How are they to master skills of the Force?"

"Jedi training, the sole source of self-discipline is not. When right is the time for skills to be taught, to us the living Force will bring them. Until then, wait we will, and watch, and learn."

"I can . . ." Bail Organa stopped, flushing slightly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Masters; I know little about the Force, but I do know something of love. The Queen and I - well, we've always talked of adopting a girl. If you have no objection, I would like to take Leia to Alderaan, and raise her as our daughter. She would be loved with us."

Yoda and Obi-Wan exchanged a look. Yoda tilted his head. "No happier fate could any child ask for. With our blessing, and that of the Force, let Leia be your child."

Bail stood, a little jerkily, as though he simply could no longer keep his seat. His flush had turned from embarrassment to pure uncomplicated joy. "Thank you, Masters. I... don't know what else to say. Thank you, that's all. What of the boy?"

"Cliegg Lars still lives on Tatooine, I think, and Anakin's stepbrother . . . Owen, that's it, and his wife, Beru, still work the moisture farm outside Mos eisley . . ." Obi-Wan said.

"As close to kinfolk as the boy can come," Yoda said approvingly. "But Tatooine, not like Alderaan it is - deep in the Outer Rim, a wild and dangerous planet."

"Anakin survived it," Obi-Wan said. "Luke can, too. And I can - well, I could take him there, and watch over him. Protect him from the worst of the planet's dangers, until he can learn to protect himself."

"Like a father you wish to be, young Obi-Wan?"

"More an . . . eccentric old uncle, I think. It is a part I can play very well. To keep watch over Anakin's son-" Obi-Wan sighed, finally allowing his face to register a suggestion of his old gentle smile. "I can't imagine a better way to spend the rest of my life."

"Settled it is, then. To Tatooine, you will take him."

Bail moved toward the door. "If you'll excuse me, Masters, I have to call the Queen . . ." He stopped in the doorway, looking back. "Master Yoda, do you think Padme's twins will be able to defeat Palpatine?"

"Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line. Only hope, we can. Until the time is right, disappear we will."

Bail nodded. "And I must do the same - metaphorically, at least. You may hear . . . disturbing things . . . about what I do in the Senate. I must appear to support the new Empire, and my comrades with me. It was . . . Padre's wish, and she was a shrewder political mind than I'll ever be. Please trust that what we do is only a cover for our true task. We will never betray the legacy of the Jedi. I will never surrender the Republic to the Sith."

"Trust in this, we always will. Go now; for happy news, your Queen is waiting."

Bail Organa bowed, and vanished into the corridor.

When Obi-Wan went to follow, Yoda's gimer stick barred his way. "A moment, Master Kenobi. In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you. I and my new Master."

Obi-Wan blinked. "Your new Master?"

"Yes." Yoda smiled up at him. "And your _old_ one . . ."

* * *

C-3PO shuffled along the starship's hallway beside R2-D2, following Senator Organa who had, by all accounts, inherited both of them. "I'm certain I can't say say why she malfunctioned," he was telling the little astromech. "Organic are so terribly complicated, you know."

Ahead, the Senator was met by a man whose uniform indicated he was a captain in the Royal Alderaan Civil Fleet.

"Captain Antilles, I'm placing these droids in your care," the Senator said. "Have them cleaned, polished, and refitted with the best of everything; they will belong to my new daughter."

"How lovely!" C-3PO exclaimed. "His daughter is the child of Master Anakin and Senator Amidala," he explained to R2-D2. "I can hardlywait to tell her all about her parents! I'm sure she will be _very_ proud-"

"Oh, and the protocol droid?" Senator Organa said thoughtfully. "Have its mind wiped."

The captain saluted.

"Oh no," said C-3PO.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Mandalore_.

Ahsoka and her few remaining men stood on the outskirts of Sundari. The quiet that had fallen over the planet in the aftermath of the battle was deafening. But now, they stood in a circle, standing over the row of quick graves that they had created, and filled with traitorous clones.

They were marked by sheets of metal that had several names carved into them.

CT-6116 - _Kix_.

CT-1409 - _Echo_.

CT-1110 - _Hardcase_.

CT-5597 - _Jesse_.

CT-8-1508 - _Coric_.

CT-7567 - _Rex_.

On each of their markers, apart from their names, they read: _Died in service to the Empire, and in bringing the Jedi traitor to justice_.

At the bottom of the tombstone that had Rex's name on, a pair of lightsabers lay neatly crossed, signaling to anyone that came across these markers, that the Jedi who wielded them was no more.

This was all apart of a carefully executed coverup, which would allow Ahsoka and her men to slip away into the Outer Rim and disappear. As they all attended their own funeral, Bo-Katan and some of her Mandalorian warriors stood watch for them.

"Hmpf. Never thought I'd ever have to fake my own death . . . from the Republic, no less." Jesse said.

That's when Coric turned to Jesse, and was about to walk past him before he put his hand on his shoulder. "Haven't you heard, trooper? It's not the Republic anymore." he said before he tapped his shoulder pad and walked off.

"Yeah, it's under new management." Echo said.

"Which means we're all out of a job," Hardcase said.

"Don't forget _fugitives_." Kix said.

Rex turned around and was about to follow his men, but turned back to see that Ahsoka was still standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, looking down at the fake graves which were adorned with her lightsabers.

Silence filled the spot between them, before Rex finally broke it.

"It's the end of an era." He said.

Ahsoka didn't move a muscle and continued staring at the graves. "It's so . . . surreal."

"How could it have come to this?"

"We were all played like an instrument, Rex. And then we were thrown in the fire when it was all said an done."

"Are you sure you want to go out on your own. We could really use your company, especially now that the General's aren't-" But Rex stopped himself before he could mention Obi-Wan or Anakin.

Ahsoka turned around. "What? If they aren't what?" She asked, staring daggers into Rex's soul.

He faltered, before he said the best thing he could say without making things worse. ". . . Around." He finally said.

Ahsoka looked down at the ground and sighed. "Look, Rex . . . these are really uncertain times. We need to go our separate ways. We can't risk the Empire finding us. A Jedi will attract a lot of unwanted attention. Especially for people on the run."

Rex nodded.

That's when the whine of an engine and the sand being kicked up all around forced Rex to turn around, to see a Nu-class shuttle coming in for a landing.

"Looks like your ride is here, Republic." Bo-Katan said.

" _Welcome aboard, ladies_ ," the clone pilot, Lt. Hawk, said over the squad's comm units. " _Next stop, anywhere but here._ "

The original plan was for Ahsoka and the others to hitch a ride on the _RSV Indomitable,_ and start small rebellion with the Jedi-loyal remnants of the 501st. But according to the Nite Owls, when the city fell, and the airspace were quickly becoming overrun with Imperial warships, Captain Autem and the remaining clones cut the evacuation short and fled the system, leaving Ahsoka and Rex's men behind on an Imperial-occupied world.

But an old friend stayed behind.

When the shuttle landed, Rex's men gathered their gear and went to board the shuttle. Their new plan was to fly deeper into the Outer Rim and disappear if they couldn't track the _Indomitable_. As they walked towards the shuttle, Bo-Katan walked over to Rex and Ahsoka, taking her helmet off to look at them.

"I . . . I wanted to thank you both. For everything." She said.

"Not just us." Ahsoka said, indirectly referring to the hundreds of clones who gave their lives to liberate the planet, only to have all of their hard fought victories wiped away by the Empire.

"They'll be remembered, Tano." She said, placing a reassuring hand on Ahsoka's arm. "I promise you, Mandalore will never forget what you did for us."

She then walked away to meet up with her warriors, who were preparing to head back to their hideout, deep underneath the City.

Rex turned to Ahsoka one last time. "Well commander . . . I guess this is goodbye." He then put his hand out for shaking. "May the Force be with you."

But instead of shaking Rex's hand, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, catching Rex off guard. He then accepted the hug, and padded Ahsoka on the back.

"And you." Ahsoka said.

When they finally broke apart, Bo-Katan and her warriors watched as Ahsoka got into her own V-wing, which was scavenged from the battle, and the clones got into their shuttle, and took off, heading for orbit.

When they were out of sight, one of Bo-Katan's warriors walked up to her. "Ma'am, what do we do now?"

Bo-Katan turned around and looked at her warriors, who were all looking to her for guidance. She then looked at her helmet.

"We're going to do what we've been doing all these past years..." She said before putting her helmet back on. "...Continue the fight for Mandalore."

* * *

 _Sundari, underground tunnel system_.

Bo-Katan Kryze watched as citizens continued to pour into the underground network, directed by Nite Owl commandoes and resistance fighters alike.

This was the first time in months that many of these people could return to the city. But many more were forced to come down here in the wake of the Imperial occupation.

But nonetheless, Mandalorians were very good at bouncing back from disasters such as this.

They will drive the Empire from their soil, and they would rebuild.

Many people walked passed Kryze. A lot of them stopped when they recognized her, and stopped to shake hands with the 'Warrior Duchess', and sister of the late Satine.

But she was really there to look for someone. She had to be sure.

"Mother?" She heard someone call out.

She turned her head swiftly to see a red-head boy in his late teens running in her direction. It was her son, Korkie Kryze. She ran in his direction, and they met in the middle. They dropped to their knees and threw their arms around each other. Korkie buried his tear covered face into his mother's shoulders, after not seeing her for several years. Some people clapped wen they saw them hugging. It was a sign of hope that Mandalore could be rebuilt, as well as the families and lives that were broken.

After several minutes, they let go of one another.

"Look at you, all grown up," she said in disbelief.

Korkie smiled. "You came back, Mother, to save Mandalore. Aunt Satine would be so proud".

She smiled.

"Yes, she would". She looked passed her son to see several of his friends looking at them. One of them was a pretty blond girl with blue eyes and light skin. Kryze smiled. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Korkie blushed and reluctantly led his mother over to his friends from the academy, who were also in the resistance. One of them was his girlfriend, Lagos.

It was going to be a _long_ reunion.

* * *

 _Mandalore orbit_.

Ahsoka flew her V-wing up towards the atmosphere alongside Rex's shuttle. After breaking orbit, and avoiding the Imperial blockade, they finally split up and went their separate ways.

As her trusty astromech, R7-A7, began to prep the ship for the jump to hyperspace, Ahsoka checked her comm-link, which she had forgotten to discard. But then she found out that she had several unread, and fairly recent, messages.

They were all from her boyfriend, Senator Lux Bonteri of Onderon.

Her heart started pounding as she forced herself to listen to the most recent message. A holo-recording of her Onderinian partner materialized in front of her.

" _Ahsoka, the Jedi Temple is in flames. The Jedi have just been branded traitors to the Republic. And now Palpatine has just made himself Emperor of the galaxy. Please, my love, call me back. I need to know that you're safe. I need you to come back to me._ " His holographic eyes filled with sadness and longing, and clear signs of stress.

It was as if he was staring into her soul from across the galaxy.

But as much as she wanted to fly back and jump into his arms, before running off to live a peaceful life together, she knew that that was going to be impossible.

Choking back a sob, and clenching her eyes shut to allow tears to roll down her face, Ahsoka allowed the communication device to float up in the air with the Force, before it was crushed into a ball of scrap before being discarded into the trash canister behind her.

"Goodbye Lux."

R7 let out a concerned whistle

"I'm fine." She lied, before allowing more tears to roll down her face.

Her droid then let out another series of whistles and beeps that told Ahsoka that they were ready to make the jump to light speed. But before she pushed the lever forward, she began to swipe through her data pad, looking at pictures of all those who were close to her.

Rex and his men.

Obi-Wan.

Yoda.

Plo Koon.

Lux.

And finally, her old master, Anakin.

"I'll never forget you," she said to the motionless pictures, before she pushed the lever forward, and the stars began to elongate around her, before the ship was finally allowed to shoot off into Hyperspace, taking Ahsoka into a new dark, and uncertain chapter in her life.

* * *

 _Message from the Jedi Temple to all survivors of the Jedi Purge, received by Ahsoka Tano's comlink_.

" _This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: trust in the Force. Do_ not _return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. Avoid Coruscant. Avoid detection. Be_ secret _... but be_ strong _. We will each be challenged: our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere and, in time, I believe_ a new hope _will emerge. May the Force be with you always._ "

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks that was part 24.**

 **Part 25 will most likely be released at the same time as this one.**

 **So check out that chapter for the final farewell for this story.**


	27. Chapter 27-A New Hope

**Hey folks, Grubkiler here.**

 **This is the last chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Epilogue_.

The long night has begun.

Huge solemn crowds line Palace Plaza in Theed, the capital of Naboo, as six beautiful white gualaars draw a flower-draped open casket bearing the body of a beloved Senator, and former Queen, through the Triumphal Arch. Behind her casket, walked many of her closest friends and allies, as well as her parents, sister, and nieces. In her clasped hands, now and forever, was a snippet of japor, one that had been carved long ago by the hand of a nine-year old boy from an obscure desert planet in the far Outer Rim . . .

In the Fardi compound, on the planet Thabeska, a young Togrutan teen, operating under the name ' _Ashla'_ , was working on a maintenance droid to earn some extra credits. As she worked, a pair of Clone Stormtroopers that were out on patrol walked into the shop, and began to check for suspicious activity. The girl made eye contact with one of the troopers for a second, before putting her goggles back down to cover her eyes. The trooper looked curious for a moment, but was then recalled back to base, leaving young ' _Ashla_ ' to her work unhindered . . .

On the jungle planet of Dagobah, a Jedi Master disembarks from his escape pod and inspects the unexplored, yet somewhat familiar swamp of his exile . . .

From the bridge of a Venator-class Star Destroyer, two Sith Lords stand with a sector governor named Tarkin, and survey the growing skeleton of a spherical battle stationthe size of a moon . . .

But even in the deepest night, there are some who dream of dawn.

On Alderaan, the Prince Consort delivers a baby girl into the loving arms of his Queen.

And on Tatooine, a Jedi Master brings an infant boy to the homestead of Owen and Beru Lars. Then he rides his eopie off into the Jundland Wastes, toward the pair of setting suns.

* * *

 _The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins - but in the heart of its strength lies weakness: one lone candle is enough to hold it back._

 _Hope is more than a candle._

 _Hope can ignite the stars._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **well folks, this is the end of the 'Rise of the Empire'.**

 **I sincerely hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see you all around for my future stories.**

 **Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


End file.
